Robando tu Corazón
by Makka-chin12
Summary: El capitán de los detectives Viktor Nikiforov debe lidiar por un lado con su adolescente sobrino Yurio y por otro con el afamado ladrón de joyas "Eros". Pero no todo es tan terrible en la vida del detective, ya que tiene un bonito flechazo con el entrenador de patinaje artístico de su sobrino, Yuuri Katsuki, el cual lo trae de cabeza.
1. Señor Detective

**Robando tu corazón**

 **1\. Señor Detective**

 _1:00 a.m. Joyería Central de Detroit_

 _-_ ¡Todas las unidades rodeen la joyería!¡Repito! ¡Todas las unidades rodeen la joyería!

\- Capitán Nikiforov, tenemos todo el perímetro de la joyería cubierto

\- ¡Excelente! esta vez no escapara- el capitán de los detectives posiciono el dedo índice entre sus labios en señal de satisfacción.

\- Capitán, tenga- el subalterno le hizo entrega de un megáfono, el cual no dudo un segundo en usar.

\- ¡Sal de ahí Eros! ¡Te tenemos rodeado! ¡Se acabó todo!

De las puertas principales del recinto se vio emerger una silueta. Un muchacho de figura esbelta, piel clara, estatura media, cabellos oscuros como la noche y peinados hacia atrás. Llevaba puesto un antifaz negro que cubría la zona de sus ojos, un traje negro con unos detalles de diamantes y un lado de este era de malla, también negra. No había dudas era Eros.

\- Señor Detective~ Soy consciente de lo mucho que usted quiere tenerme, pero no era necesario traer esta comitiva- Eros dio un vistazo por todos los policías que se encontraban apuntándole, hasta que se encontró con la mirada del detective- ¡Oh! Perdón, no es por mí, es por esta hermosa joya ¿Cierto?- Dijo elevando su muñeca, dejando ver una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco e incrustaciones de diamantes.

\- ¡Deja la joya en el piso y pon las manos sobre la cabeza!- ordenó el detective.

\- ¡Buh! Que aburrido Señor Detective ¿Por qué es tan frío conmigo?

\- ¡Ultima advertencia Eros! ¡O abriremos fuego!- apenas termino de decir esa frase y las luces de todo el sector se apagaron, quedando todo a oscuras. En medio de la confusión de los policías se escuchó un sonido centelleante y en el lugar donde debía encontrarse Eros, ahora solo quedaba una nube de humo blanco.

Eros se había fugado exitosamente.

 _1:58 a.m. Cuartel general de la policía_

\- ¡Viktor Nikiforov! ¡A mi oficina ahora!- Llamó el Jefe de la Policía una vez vio entrar al detective- Vitya, toma asiento

\- Claro, con permiso- No se encontraba nervioso pues sabía exactamente lo que Yakov le diría.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que se haya escapado por quinta vez? Nos está dejando en ridículo ¿Cómo es que aún no sabemos nada de él?

\- Bueno, es muy hábil- Dijo distraídamente, luego se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la expresión de reproche que el mayor puso sobre él- E-es que es muy escurridizo y al parecer tiene un amplio conocimiento de los lugares que roba y por no mencionar la suerte que tiene, como lo que pasó hoy. Sabes estoy empezando a sospechar de que tiene alguna especie de cómplice y…

\- ¡Pues entonces ve y averígualo! ¡Aún tenemos otra oportunidad! Sabes que después de su atraco se presenta ante ti y devuelve las joyas robadas.

\- Eso hare, pero aún no sé dónde nos veremos, es él quien siempre fija un lugar de encuentro, pero esta vez no lo hizo

\- Ve a casa por hoy, y en cuanto se ponga en contacto contigo averigua lo que más puedas ¿Me oíste Vitya?

El detective se despidió del jefe de policía y de los subalternos por esa noche. Otra vez se les había escapado Eros. Subió a su auto y condujo con pereza de vuelta a su departamento, necesitaba descansar un poco, desde que le asignaron el caso de Eros no había tenido un solo día tranquilo

Eros el famoso "Ladrón Fantasma" que se hizo tan popular de un momento a otro tras robar unas joyas muy antiguas y valiosas incrustadas en una corona de 14 quilates que se encontraban en la exposición del Museo de Detroit. Él siempre mandaba una nota al cuartel de policía local avisando de su atraco. En un principio pensaron que se trataba de una broma, pero al completarse el robo todo el mundo perdió la cabeza, pues el ladrón había entrado y salido sin dejar rastros, no forzó ninguna puerta, no sonó ninguna alarma, no se activó ningún sistema de protección, el cristal que protegía las joyas se encontraba intacto, ni las cámaras de seguridad lo detectaron. Era como si un fantasma lo hubiera hecho.

El desconcierto reinaba entre todos en la estación de policía, nadie entendía que sucedió. Entonces el afamado detective Viktor Nikiforov llego hasta el lugar con la corona perdida ¿Cómo lo hizo? Fue el único que descubrió el mensaje que Eros había dejado oculto en la escena del crimen.

 _"Sres._ _Policías_

 _Envíen_ _a solo uno de ustedes a esta_ _dirección_

 _#Street 2427_

 _Con amor: Eros"_

Así fue como se dirigió hasta el lugar de encuentro, un galpón abandonado, decidió ir solo, como se requería en la nota, ya que pensaba que podría fácilmente con el "Fantasma". Pero no pudo estar más equivocado, el ladrón era mucho más astuto de lo que esperaba. Si bien le entregó las joyas y la corona intactas se escapó fácilmente de él. Antes de irse se aseguró de dejar bien claro que devolvería las joyas robadas siempre y cuando se presentara Viktor totalmente solo. Si se incumplía una sola vez esta condición, no volverían a ver nunca más los botines robados.

Desde ese día el detective supo que se había metido en un problema bien gordo. Pues estaba seguro de que aquel muchacho no se dejaría atrapar fácilmente.

Cansado y somnoliento estaciono su auto y se dirigió al ascensor, busco sus llaves entre sus bolsillos, abrió la puerta de su departamento, dejo las llaves en un cuenco cerca de la puerta, se sacó la chaqueta y la bufanda que llevaba, colgándolas en el perchero, también puso ahí su arma de servicio, una pistola de tamaño mediano y fácil de llevar. Se dirigió a la sala de estar palpando por la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz, lo encontró y la encendió mientras se soltaba un poco la apretada corbata.

\- Buenas noches Señor Detective- Sentado frente a él, en medio de la sala y en su sillón favorito estaba Eros.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿Cómo entraste?- Decía el detective mientras intentaba retroceder sobre sus pasos para alcanzar su arma.

\- ¡No tan rápido Señor Detective!- Eros fue más rápido que él, lo tomo por la corbata que aún colgaba de su cuello y empujo en el sillón, se puso sobre él para restringir sus movimientos, sabía que el detective era débil ante su cercanía- debo admitir- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios hasta casi rozarse con los del otro- que casi me pone en aprietos hoy. No esperaba toda esa atención sobre mi persona, pensé que solo me quería para usted

\- E-e-es mi trabajo- el pobre trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no prestar atención a los labios del ladrón. Hace mucho que había descubierto lo débil que era ante la cercanía de Eros, y es que este lograba remover algo dentro de él.

\- Eso lo tengo claro, pero pensaba que nosotros dos teníamos algo especial Señor Detective~ - cuando lo llamaba de esa forma realmente sentía que iba a derretirse- Una lástima- Eros alejo su rostro un poco- Hora de irme- Se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre el detective extendiendo su mano, este le quito la pulsera anteriormente robada y en un rápido movimiento apreso su propia muñeca con la del ladrón. Todo sin siquiera levantarse del sillón en el que aún se encontraba.

\- Pensé que ya habíamos superado esta etapa Señor Detective- Eros miró las esposas y volvió a subirse sobre él- ¿Crees que ya ganaste?- el detective sonrío ampliamente, pues estaba seguro de que esta vez no podría escapar. El ladrón se acercó lo suficiente como para dejar sus frentes unidas. Podían sentir fácilmente la respiración del otro – Lamento informarte que esta noche tampoco tendrás éxito- su voz era ronca y seductora, casi como un ronroneo, lo cual hizo al detective sonrojar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Eros se encontraba frente a él de pie.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- trato de incorporarse de inmediato para atrapar al bandido, pero cayo de bruces hacia el piso. Eros había apresado sus dos manos con las esposas y amarrado los cordones de sus zapatos entre sí, impidiéndole caminar ¿En qué momento lo había hecho? Viktor estaba comenzando a pensar que en realidad él era bastante despistado, pues siempre caía en las trampas del ladrón.

\- Bueno Señor Detective- Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió- Hora de irme, cuídese ya nos veremos pronto- le guiñó uno ojo y le lanzo un beso, luego salto por la ventana y desapareció, como siempre lo hacía.

\- Soy un idiota- decía el pobre detective mientras se daba la vuelta en el piso para quedar mirando hacia el techo- Yakov va a gritarme por olvidar sacarle información… otra vez- un largo suspiro llenó la habitación- Hoy él estaba más intenso de lo usual… ¿Dónde deje las llaves de las esposas?...¡oh! ¡Mierda! creo que están en la estación

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Este es un Nuevo Fanfic de Yuri On Ice espero les guste._**

 ** _Saludos._**


	2. Flechazo a primera vista (Parte 1)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **2\. Flechazo a primera vista (Parte 1)**

Entró por la puerta trasera de la casa, como siempre lo hacía en esas situaciones, se dirigió a la cocina mientras se retiraba el antifaz que cubría cerca de la mitad de su rostro. Una vez ahí, tomo una botella de agua del refrigerador y caminó hacia la sala dejándose caer en el sofá de dos cuerpos.

Mientras destapaba la botella escucho como bajaban la escalera y se dirigían hacia él. Estaba realmente exhausto, bebió un sorbo y cerró los ojos mientras sentía como alguien se situaba a su lado.

\- Hoy fue muy emocionante, no esperaba ver tantos policías detrás de nosotros. Tuve un poco de miedo en un comienzo, pensé que me atraparían esta vez- decía aún con los ojos cerrados y recostado en el cómodo sillón- Pero debo decir que realmente te luciste con lo de las luces, no me espere que hackearas la red del alumbrado. Eso dejo desconcertados a los policías y gracias a ti pude escapar

\- Gracias Yuuri, me alegra que digas esas cosas pero…

\- No te preocupes eres realmente el mejor hacker del mundo

\- Ya, pero…

\- Pero nada- notó las palabras nerviosas de su interlocutor, pensó por un momento que su amigo estaba teniendo un ataque de humildad un tanto inusual en su persona, pero dadas las circunstancias no importaba mucho. Esa noche había podido escapar gracias a Pichit y quería hacérselo saber- Eros no podría haber escapado sin tu ayuda Pich…- quedo en blanco cuando abrió los ojos y vio una figura conocida parada al lado de su amigo.

\- ¿Quién diría que el torpe cerdo entrenador es el famoso ladrón fantasma "Eros"?

\- Lo siento Yuuri, Yurio nos descubrió

 _Tres meses antes_

Yuuri Katsuki, de origen japonés. Un joven tímido pero curioso. Desde pequeño tenía dos grandes pasiones el patinaje artístico sobre hielo y la magia, más concretamente el escapismo.

Cuando pequeño vio un show de televisión en donde mostraban como un famoso mago e ilusionista escapaba de los más insólitos escenarios, tanque cerrados llenos de agua, habitaciones sin salida alguna, contenedores sellados, colgado de cabeza a treinta metros de altura, todo, no había escenario que se resistiera el ilusionista. Desde ese entonces se dedicó fervientemente a aprender los secretos de los magos y sus escapes.

Pero nunca dejó de lado lo que más le apasionaba en la vida, el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Era realmente bueno en ello, gano unos cuantos campeonatos nacionales y regionales, lo que le trajo una beca para cursar sus estudios universitarios en Detriot y perfeccionar ahí su patinaje bajo la tutela de Celestino Cialdini. En un principio fue bastante difícil acostumbrarse al lugar y las nuevas costumbres, pero su amor por el patinaje le daba ánimos para continuar y mantener sus estudios y entrenamientos, y porque no debes en cuando practicar o aprender algunos trucos de magia.

A pesar de ser un chico tímido y reservado, cuando entraba a la pista de hielo se transformaba, eso le ayudaba en sus presentaciones, pues al principio sufría de pánico escénico y ansiedad. Para combatirlo tomo varios cursos a lo largo de su vida. Ballet con Minako, amiga de su mamá, por supuesto que también la práctica de la magia traía consigo ayuda al respecto, ya que debía aprender a desenvolverse ante un público para mostrar sus trucos, aunque fuera solo a su familia en un principio. También hizo cursos de teatro en la universidad y participo en un par de obras. Tenía amplio conocimiento de todo tipo de danzas y bailes, incluido el pole dance, que por sugerencia e insistencia de Pichit aprendió.

Todo iba bien hasta que por cosas del destino unos días antes de su primera gran presentación en esas tierras, sufrió un accidente. Un mal salto y un mal aterrizaje lo llevaron directamente al hospital ¿el diagnostico? Una lesión en la rodilla que le impediría volver a practicar el patinaje de manera profesional.

Se deprimió mucho al respecto, pero en una conversación con sus padres se dio cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido. Si bien no podría volver a competir, aun le quedaba la opción de ser entrenador. La idea la sugirió su padre. En un comienzo la había rechazado, pero su amor por el hielo era más grande y sabía que no podría abandonarlo tan fácilmente, así que acepto y cuando se graduó a los veintidós años, se volvió entrenador de patinaje artístico.

Actualmente tiene veinticuatro años y vive en una casa en los suburbios, la cual comparte con su mejor amigo Pichit Chulanot.

A Pichit lo había conocido en la universidad, al ser los dos extranjeros se llevaron muy bien pues tenían muchas cosas en común, aun cuando sus personalidades eran bastante distintas. Pichit se encuentra en su último año de la universidad, estudia Programación y es Hacker en sus ratos libres. Le fascinan sus pequeños hámsteres y daría la vida por ellos, o por lo menos eso es lo que le había comentado a Yuuri en un par de ocasiones.

En cuanto a Yurio, este había llegado desde Rusia después de la muerte de su abuelo. Había recibido muy buenas recomendaciones del menor y por cosas del destino fue Yuuri quien termino siendo su entrenador de patinaje.

El chico tenía su carácter, no era fácil tratar con él. Le tomo cerca de dos meses acostumbrarse un poco a su nueva vida, después de todo había tenido un gran cambio, paso de vivir a Rusia con su abuelo a vivir en Detroit con su tío Viktor, eso sin contar que era un adolescente de 15 años, lo cual ya lo volvía problemático.

Sin embargo Yurio se llevaba muy bien con Yuuri, más de lo que jamás admitiría en su vida. Le admiraba en secreto, desde un día en el cual llegó temprano a su entrenamiento y vio a Yuuri en la pista patinando una coreografía que nunca antes había visto. Sus movimientos eran tan precisos y delicados.

Yuuri le tenía especial afecto ya que le recordaba por todo lo que el mismo paso al llegar a Detroit, así que intentaba ayudarlo en lo que más pudiera. Conocía muchas cosas de la vida del menor, su fascinación por los felinos, su gusto por las cosas dulces, su huraño comportamiento, pero no había tratado hasta ahora con su tutor, pues era Celestino quien se encargaba de todos los papeleos y de tratar con los padres o personas a cargo de los alumnos cuando eran menores de edad.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara Yurio?- ya conocía bastantes gestos y actitudes del ruso.

\- Es por culpa de Viktor

\- ¿Tu tío? ¿Qué hizo?

\- Es que va a empezar a venirme a buscar a las prácticas, según él "debemos pasar más tiempo juntos, como una familia"

\- No veo que tiene eso de malo

\- ¡Pues todo! No quiero que me controlen como a un mocoso

Yuuri pensó en decirle que precisamente eso es lo que era "un mocoso", pero sabía perfectamente que pasaría si lo hacía, Yurio probablemente se enojaría más y le daría algunas patadas, así que mejor se ahorró sus comentarios.

-¡Yuri!- ambos se giraron en dirección a la persona que había pronunciado el nombre y se acercaba a ellos- ¿Ya terminaste tu practica?

\- Si, estábamos a punto de terminar- dijo el menor- Oye Viktor ven, voy a presentarte a alguien- hizo un gesto para que su tío se acercara más- Viktor este es Yuuri Katsuki, mi entrenador. Yuuri este es Viktor Nikiforov, mi odioso tío

Yuuri levanto la mirada para estrechar la mano del otro, no llevaba sus lentes así que no lo había visto bien de lejos, pero una vez cerca, las cosas cambiaron. Un calor extraño lo invadió, sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, pues frente a él se encontraba una de las personas más bellas que había visto en su vida. Alto, de piel pálida, cabello plateado y los ojos más bonitos en los que puede pensar. Fue un flechazo a primera vista.

\- U-Un placer. Yurio ha hablado mucho de usted

\- El placer es todo mío y por favor llámame Viktor, Yuuri- extendió su mano para estrecharla con la del japonés y este al instante sintió como se erizaba su piel, sumado al exquisito acento con el que el mayor de los rusos había dicho su nombre, sentía como si se fuese a derretir en ese instante.


	3. Flechazo a primera vista (Parte 2)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **3\. Flechazo a primera vista (Parte 2)**

\- Veo que te llamas igual que mi sobrino- decía el ruso mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima al japonés.

\- S-sí, nuestros nombres suenan muy parecido, así que aquí lo llamamos Yurio para evitar las confusiones

\- ¿Yurio? ¡Me agrada! Creo que comenzare a llamarlo así también- el rubio se quejó ante su tío por eso, pero a este no le importo.

Viktor había quedado cautivado con el entrenador de su sobrino. Era a su parecer una persona hermosa, una figura armónica y esbelta, su piel se veía muy suave y tersa, su cabello oscuro como la noche, el rubor en sus mejillas lo hacía ver realmente adorable y sus ojos. Esos ojos color chocolate fueron su perdición, en el instante en que los vio supo que eran los más lindos que jamás había visto.

\- ¡Yuuri! Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a cenar?

\- ¿Eh? No yo… no quiero interferir en sus planes

\- Oh vamos, a Yurio no le molesta ¿cierto?- el rubio asintió, pues no le desagradaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con el japonés, además era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer algo más de este- Ves, será un placer que nos acompañes ¿O es que tenías otros planes para hoy?

\- No los tiene- dijo Yurio- en la mañana dijiste que hoy Pichit llegaría tarde y que solo tendrías la compañía de los hámsteres

\- ¡Eh! ¿Yo dije eso?- no recordaba en que momento lo había mencionado, pero era cierto. Pichit está en su último año, así que a veces tenía que quedarse hasta tarde en la universidad trabajando en sus proyectos- Supongo que está bien, iré

\- ¡Perfect! Entonces está decidido Yuuri vendrá a cenar con nosotros. Por cierto ¿Quién es Pichit?- Viktor no pensaba desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad para aprender algo de Yuuri, quería saber todo sobre el chico.

\- Pichit es mi mejor amigo- dijo mientras se sacaba los patines, Viktor los había seguido todo el camino e ingresado a los vestidores como si nada- Vivimos juntos en una casa, entre dos es más fácil pagar la renta- el peliplateado estaba atento a cada uno de los movimientos que Yuuri hacia- Iré por mis cosas y los veo en la entrada

Los dos rusos asintieron al mismo tiempo y se encaminaron al punto de encuentro.

\- Oye Yurio…

\- ¿De verdad vas a empezar a llamarme así?

\- Por supuesto- el mayor aguanto la risa cuando su sobrino empezó a reclamarle- ahora que te calmaste, dime ¿sabes si Yuuri está saliendo con alguien?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Me refiero a si sabes si tiene novia o novio

\- No lo creo, nunca ha mencionado algo así ¿Por qué preguntas esas co… ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡¿Te gustó Yuuri?! – lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, pues nunca se esperó esa posibilidad.

\- Bueno…- dijo Viktor encogiendo los hombros- Es lindo ¿No?

\- Ya... si tú lo dices- Yurio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Conocía a la perfección a su tío, y nunca lo había visto así de interesado en alguien.

\- Ya llegue ¿Me esperaron mucho?- Yuuri venia jadeando, al parecer había venido corriendo, pues una charla con Celestino lo demoró más de lo él esperaba.

\- Claro que no, te esperaría aquí toda la noche si fuese necesario- dijo Viktor guiñándole un ojo al sonrojado japonés, el cual no sabía si el rubor en sus mejillas se debía a la carrera que había realizado o era por las palabras del ruso.

Una vez llegaron al restorán tomaron asiento en el segundo piso, en una mesa con vista a la calle. El mesero les trajo el menú y ordenaron su comida. Viktor se encontraba sentado frente a Yuuri, y Yurio estaba entre los dos.

\- Así que Yuuri ¿Por qué no me cuantas algo sobre ti?

\- ¿Eh? N-no hay mucho que contar la verdad. Soy originario de Japón, estudie en la universidad de Detroit, doy clases particulares de ballet a veces. Practicaba patinaje artístico de manera profesional pero… me lesione la rodilla y… bueno ahora soy entrenador

\- Oh, yo… lo siento- ambos rusos notaron la incomodidad de Yuuri al hablar de ese tema.

\- No pasa nada. Y ¿Qué hay de ti? De Yurio ya sé casi todo- mostró una mirada cariñosa hacia el menor, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Yo soy Capitán de los Detectives- dijo con entusiasmo- Vine aquí hace 6 años. Me mando a llamar un amigo de mi padre, Yakov, tenían muchos problemas con un par de casos y los ayude a resolverlos, así que me pidieron quedarme aquí. Pero visitaba bastante seguido a Yurio en Rusia- le revolvió el cabello al menor.

\- ¡Déjame en paz maldito anciano!- dijo el rubio apartando la mano de su cabeza.

El mesero llego con los platos, disfrutaron amenamente de la comida. La conversación fue desde la época de cuando Yurio era un pequeño gatito aprendiendo a patinar, anécdotas de Viktor sobre sus casos y hasta una que otra situación divertida que Yuuri pasó en la universidad. Viktor estaba realmente encantado con el japonés, no dejaba de mirarlo, cada gesto que este hacia lo dejaba embobado, ni hablar cuando el pelinegro soltó una despreocupada carcajada frente a ellos, su risa era como una canción para el detective.

\- Voy al baño y vuelvo- anuncio Yurio.

\- Y dime Yuuri ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

\- Pff… ¿Eh? Yo…- el pobre se sonrojó hasta las orejas y casi escupe todo el postre que estaba comiendo en ese momento- No… no estoy saliendo con nadie

\- Que bueno, me alegra oír eso- nada en el mundo podría borrar la sonrisa del rostro del detective en ese momento- Yo también estoy soltero, por si te interesa

\- ¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo maldito idiota? Deja en paz al katsudon

\- ¿Katsudon?- le pregunto confundido el peliplata al rubio que acababa de llegar.

\- Umh… katsudon es la comida favorita de Yuuri- el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que Yurio recordaba ese dato que él había dicho hace mucho tiempo casi sin pensar.

\- ¡Yurio! ¿Por qué tu sabes esas cosas y yo no?- Viktor parecía un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta, se había cruzado de brazos y estaba haciendo un mohín.

\- Porque yo paso más tiempo con él y tú recién lo conociste

\- ¡No es justo!- Yuuri ya no sabía cuál de los dos se veía más infantil en esa graciosa pelea que estaban teniendo. Al parecer los dos rusos se llevaban bien a su manera, era divertido verlos así.

\- No es mi culpa que el katsudon la pase mejor conmigo

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! Buuh… yo quiero tener a Yuuri solo para mí- el japonés casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante el comentario del detective- ¿Mmh? ¿Está sonando un celular?

\- ¡Ah! Disculpen es el mío- "salvado por la campana" pensó Yuuri mientras buscaba el teléfono en sus bolsillos- ¿Pichit? Qué raro…. ¿Sí? ¿Pichit que ocurre?

 _\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Algo horrible ha sucedido! ¡Es espantoso! ¡No sé qué hacer!_

\- Pichit cálmate y explícame que está pasando- la cara seria que puso el pelinegro alerto de inmediato a los rusos que lo miraban preocupados. Y no era para menos, Pichit se escuchaba desesperado al otro lado de la línea.

 _\- ¡Yuuri! Él está… está muerto Yuuri… snif… no sé qué hacer, por favor ven_

\- Oh no… Pichit tranquilízate, no hagas nada, voy de inmediato para allá- solo había una cosa que podría poner al tailandés en ese estado y Yuuri ya había imaginado de que podría tratarse, esto era algo realmente serio para los dos.

\- Sucede algo malo Yuuri- preguntó Viktor.

\- Si… bueno, no… es solo, problemas domésticos. Tengo que irme de inmediato

\- Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte hasta tu casa- el ruso lo tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

\- ¡No gracias!- Yuuri soltó el agarre del mayor y le dedico la mejor sonrisa que pudo en esos momentos- Gracias, pero prefiero tomar un taxi. Adiós, nos vemos el lunes Yurio.

Dicho eso salió corriendo del restorán y se subió a toda prisa al primer taxi que paso por el lugar. Debía llegar cuanto antes a casa con Pichit.


	4. Dos amigos y una muy mala noche

**Robando tu corazón**

 **4\. Dos amigos y una muy mala noche**

\- ¡Pichit! ¿Dónde estás?- Yuuri entró a toda velocidad a la casa buscando a su amigo.

\- Yuuri… estoy aquí

En el sillón de dos cuerpos que estaba en la sala, se encontraba Pichit. Yuuri se acercó a él al oír su voz. El pobre tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Tenía una manta encima y estaba hecho bolita hacia un costado. Tomó asiento al lado de su amigo, el cual de inmediato puso su cabeza en el hombro del japonés. Yuuri rodeo al tailandés con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos con la yema de los dedos en un intento por calmarlo.

\- Todo está bien, ya no estás solo Pichit

\- Yuuri… snif… él ya estaba así cuando yo llegue… no pude hacer nada

\- Tranquilo, no es tú culpa. Lamento que pasaras por esto solo… yo debí haber estado aquí

\- ¡No! No digas esas cosas, sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto sucedería

\- Si… ¿Dónde está?

\- Arriba, en el mismo lugar de siempre. No fui capaz de…

\- Está bien, yo me ocupare del resto, tú descansa por hoy

Pichit se aferró a los brazos de su amigo. Cuando Yuuri comprobó que este se encontraba profundamente dormido lo acomodó en el sillón y lo cubrió con la manta. Se dirigió a su propio cuarto en busca de una cajita que ya habían preparado de antemano. La encontró y fue hacia la habitación del tailandés.

El cuarto de Pichit era un poco más grande que el de Yuuri, pues este tenía más cosas y necesitaba espacio para sus computadores. El japonés dirigió la mirada hacia un rincón de este, ahí se encontraba lo que venía a buscar. Camino hacia dos pequeñas jaulas, estas albergaban los tesoros más queridos de su amigo, sus hámsteres. En la Primera jaula había tres bolitas peludas acurrucadas durmiendo, en la segunda estaba él. El hámster más querido por Pichit y por el mismo Yuuri, el Sr. Sneebels. Tieso y frío. Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al verlo en ese estado, abrió la pequeña puerta y depositó el pequeño cadáver en la cajita.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la cochera para dejar al hámster que mañana enterraría con Pichit, no pudo evitar pensar en lo importante que fue el animalito en sus vidas, sabían que este momento llegaría pues el pequeño ya tenía más de 5 años, lo cual pasaba enormemente la edad promedio que estos suelen vivir.

El Sr. Sneebels, el primer hámster que su amigo adopto una vez se instaló en Detroit, cuando aún no vivían juntos. Según Pichit el animalito era especial, pues podía distinguir los cambios de animó de las personas, eso fue muy reconfortante para el tailandés cuando pasó por el periodo de adaptación en el nuevo país.

Cuando se mudaron juntos Yuuri estaba en mitad de su depresión por no poder seguir patinando. Por esa época Pichit solía poner al Sr. Sneebels entre sus manos para que el japonés lo acariciara cuando se sentía triste. El moreno decía que era el mismo hámster el que le avisaba cuando su amigo se encontraba mal, y así siempre llegaban los dos a su habitación para reconfortarle. Yuuri nunca supo si eso era verdad o no, pero no podía negar que ellos siempre aparecían cuando él se encontraba sumiéndose en la tristeza.

Con el tiempo el mismo Yuuri se encariño con el roedor. Cuando Pichit no estaba o llegaba tarde solía sacarlo de su jaula para que le hiciera compañía. Realmente fue un gran salvavidas en esos días, así que en el fondo estaba muy agradecido de lo que el Sr. Sneebels significaba para él y su amigo.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron al cementerio de mascotas de la ciudad, que por suerte no quedaba lejos de su casa, lo que significaba que podrían ir a visitar al recién fallecido hámster con relativa facilidad. Hubo una pequeña ceremonia auspiciada por los dos, y cada uno le dedico unas últimas palabras al amado Sr. Sneebels. Por último se fueron a casa en silencio, una vez ahí, en forma automática se sentaron en el sillón de dos cuerpos de la sala.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Pichit?

\- No lo sé- el moreno se notaba visiblemente deprimido aún- Tal vez… ¿Emborracharnos? No parece una mala idea

\- ¿A esta hora? Apenas si son las dos de la tarde y… está bien, vamos- Yuuri no pudo decirle que no a su amigo, si él quería emborracharse para olvidar un rato su dolor, lo acompañaría.

Fueron a un pequeño bar del centro, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unas patatas fritas y cuatro cervezas. Las primeras se la bebieron en silencio y casi de un trago, la segunda un poco más calmados y comiendo de las papas.

Al cabo de tres horas la mesa estaba llena de latas de cervezas. Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde y el bar comenzaba a llenarse. El par de chicos, que ya estaban un poco ebrios, decidió subir el grado alcohólico pidiendo unos shots de tequila. Cuando llego la primera ronda a la mesa, el mesero no se resistió en preguntarles cual era la razón de que estuvieran bebiendo desde tan temprano.

\- Un buen amigo se ha ido- respondió Pichit

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento- se disculpó el mesero- … la casa invita la siguiente ronda

\- Gracias- dijo Yuuri levantando su vaso- ¡Por el Sr. Sneebels!

\- ¡Por el Sr. Sneebels!- Secundó Pichit y de un solo trago bebieron el tequila.

El mesero no pudo evitar pensar en qué clase de nombre era ese, pero lo más probable era que se tratase de un sobrenombre, uno muy gracioso por cierto.

\- Ese nombre me recuerda a mi hámster- susurró el mesero.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Yuuri en un tono más fuerte de lo que en realidad quería.

\- No… yo decía… ¿Ya vieron el periódico de hoy? Tengan se los dejo- si algo le había enseñado su profesión, era a no meterse con los ebrios, así que la mejor idea por ahora era emprender la retirada- Que disfruten sus tragos, les traeré la siguiente ronda

Cerca de las diez de la noche ambos estaban visiblemente ebrios, pero aún consientes, así que decidieron continuar bebiendo en la comodidad de su hogar. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron dando tumbos hasta su casa. Una vez ahí ambos se echaron en el sillón de la sala con una cerveza en la mano.

\- ¡Yuuri! mira esto- Pichit sostenía el periódico del bar entre sus manos y se encontraba señalando un artículo de este.

\- "Las joyas más originales que estuvieron en Detriot abandonaran hoy en la noche la cuidad para dirigirse a su próximo destino Las Vegas a 3240 km de distancia. Nos referimos a las peculiares joyas "Los ojos del Hámster"- Junto al artículo aparecía la foto de un hámster tallado en piedra y en el lugar de sus ojos había un par de relucientes esmeraldas verdes. Yuuri miró desconcertado a Pichit.

\- ¿No lo vez Yuuri? ¡Son perfectos para el honrar la memoria del Sr. Sneebels!

\- ¿Qué?... tú estás loco ¿Cómo piensas conseguirlas? ¿Acaso vas a robarlas?

\- No. Yo no, eso lo harás tú

\- Pff… -Yuuri escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca en ese momento- ¿Qué yo que? ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren? ¡Iremos a la cárcel! ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

\- No tú tienes mejor estado físico, además yo puedo hackear el sistema de seguridad, dándote acceso al recinto. Aquí- dijo apuntando al periódico- sale a qué hora y en que sitio estarán las esmeraldas. Solo tienes que entrar, tomarlas e irte, yo me encargo de que nadie te note ¡Vamos Yuuri! ¿No suena emocionante?

El japonés era consciente de que habían bebido mucho, y que tal vez era el alcohol hablando, pero al ver la cara e emoción de su amigo, no pudo negarse. Total si veía que era muy difícil, solo se iría de aquel sitio y Pichit lo dejaría tranquilo.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Hagámoslo!- dijo envalentonado gracias al alcohol.


	5. Dos amigos y una muy mala idea

**Robando tu corazón**

 **5\. Dos amigos y una muy mala idea**

\- Muy bien Yuuri ¿Tienes la dirección que te di? ¿Sabes dónde queda?

\- Si- Yuuri se había cambiado de ropa a una más cómoda y deportiva, vestía totalmente de negro.

\- Ten ¿Sabes usar un wokitoki?- el japonés asintió mientras lo guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos- ¡Ah! Una cosa más, toma

\- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Yuuri confundido.

\- Un antifaz- el moreno se veía de lo más entretenido con el asunto- ¡Pruébatelo!

\- No voy a usar est…

\- ¡Tienes que hacerlo Yuuri! Así si te llegan a ver, no te reconocerán. Además yo lo use cuando me disfrace del Zorro en Halloween- Yuuri sabía que cuando su amigo se pone así de insistente no parará hasta lograr su cometido, así que la mejor opción es seguirle el juego.

\- Bien ¿Cómo me queda?

\- Te ves como todo un bribón Yuuri ¡Saquémonos una selfie! – los dos chico todavía ebrios posaron ante la cámara del moreno para unas cuantas fotos.

\- Bueno- dijo Yuuri dirigiéndose al refrigerador- ¿La última cerveza antes de nuestro crimen?

\- La última- repitió Pichit- ¡Salud!- Ambos bebieron de un solo trago sus cervezas.

\- Hora de irse- anunció Yuuri

\- Llámame por el wokitoki cuando llegues. Usar el celular podría ser peligroso, así que déjalo aquí, junto con tu billetera, y solo lleva el cambio suficiente para el taxi, también ponte el antifaz una vez estés allá.

\- ¡Vaya! Pichit, el cerebro de la operación- Ambos se rieron fuertemente por un rato, luego Yuuri se dirigió a tomar un taxi para ir al lugar del robo.

 _12:30 a.m. Afueras del Museo Central de Detroit_

\- Pichit, ya llegue…eh ¿Cambio?

\- Ok Yuuri, ya apague todas las cámaras de seguridad del sector. Dirígete a la parte trasera, ahí debería de encontrarse el camión donde están las esmeraldas, cambio

El pelinegro un poco mareado todavía se puso el antifaz que anteriormente le había dado Pichit y fue al lugar señalado por este.

\- Ya veo el camión ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Cambio

\- La hora de salida según lo que dice el periódico es en media hora más, eso debería darnos el tiempo suficiente para cometer el robo, cambio

\- Pichit hablas demasiado, solo dime que hacer, cambio

\- Lo siento Yuuri, es que estoy emocionado ¿Tú no? Cambio

\- Si supongo, pero pensé que sería más difícil, no veo a ningún guardia por el lugar, cambio

\- Tal vez eso quiere decir que tenemos suerte. Como sea, sube por el camión y por la parte de arriba hay una escotilla, por ahí podrás entrar, cambio

Yuuri hizo gala de toda su agilidad al encaramarse en el vehículo, en ese momento entendió por qué el tailandés quería que fuera él.

Efectivamente como había dicho Pichit en la parte de arriba había una escotilla, entro por ella y en el centro se encontraba la estatua del hámster con las joyas, cubierta por una caja de vidrio trasparente.

\- Listo, estoy adentro ¿Vas a querer la estatua completa o solo las esmeraldas?

\- Mmh… solo las esmeraldas, por cierto no dijiste cambio, cambio

\- Como sea, cambio

Yuuri se quedó mirando la estatua un rato mientras pensaba en cuál era la mejor forma de quitar el vidrio. Después de unos minutos de meditación llegó a la conclusión de que la forma más rápida y fácil era simplemente romperlo. Echó un vistazo dentro a ver si había algún objeto que le sirviese para realizar su cometido, entonces en una esquina divisó una tabla lo bastante gruesa como para serle útil. Se encontraba a punto de quebrar el vidrio cuando sintió unas voces desde fuera.

 _\- …manejas primero, yo no quiero hacerlo…_

\- Yuuri ¿Por qué demoras tanto? ¿Pasa alg…- No pudo ser más inoportuna la llamada de Pichit, entre los nervios y el miedo por ser descubierto, apagó de inmediato el wokitoki.

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo escuchaste?_

 _\- Yo no escuche nada, vámonos de una vez_

El motor del vehículo se encendió y este comenzó a andar. Yuuri entró en pánico, estaba atrapado dentro del camión y este estaba en movimiento. Si pedía ayuda lo descubrirían, no sabía qué hacer. En un gesto de desesperación se llevó las manos a la cara, así fue como sintió el antifaz que el moreno le había pasado antes.

\- Es cierto ¿Qué haría el Zorro en esta situación?- susurró para el mismo- ¡Ya sé!

Puede que haya sido por culpa del alcohol que había ingerido durante el día o tal vez por la adrenalina del momento, pero Yuuri sufrió un cambio radical. Sus manos dejaron de temblar, el miedo se fue y ya sabía perfectamente que hacer.

Tomo de nuevo la tabla que había encontrado y en uno de los saltos del camión aprovechó para romper el vidrio, sacó las esmeraldas y las guardo en sus bolsillos, volvió a subir a la escotilla de arriba, esta vez con el vehículo en movimiento. Se quedó en el techo esperando su oportunidad para bajar, la cual llego una vez que el transporte se detuvo en un semáforo. Cerca se encontraba un árbol, así que antes de que el camión partiera nuevamente, se lanzó, logró agarrarse de una de las ramas y trepar por esta.

Vio como el vehículo desaparecía por el horizonte. Una vez lo perdió completamente de vista bajó del árbol, se quitó el antifaz, camino un par de cuadras y tomó un taxi de regreso a su hogar.

Pichit estaba comiéndose las uñas debido a las desesperación, se encontraba tan preocupado que hasta se le había quitado lo ebrio. Por más que trataba de comunicarse con Yuuri no ocurría nada, el wokitoki parecía muerto. Temía lo peor ¿Y si descubrieron a su amigo? ¿Y si lo llevaron preso por su culpa? No iba a poder soportar la incertidumbre por mucho tiempo más. Entonces sintió el ruido de un auto parar frente a la casa, corrió a la puerta y vio a Yuuri entrando.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡Pensé que te habían atrapado!

\- Tranquilo, tuve un par de inconvenientes, pero todo salió bien al final, mira- dijo sacando las esmeraldas de su bolsillo y entregándoselas a su amigo.

\- ¡Son hermosas! ¿Cómo te sentiste mientras las robabas?

\- Fue emocionante y adrenalínico, no me sentía así desde que… desde que competía. Era una sensación bastante parecida a la que experimentaba cuando tenía una competencia de patinaje

\- Increíble…- el moreno notó en los ojos de su amigo un brillo que hace mucho no veía- realmente son unas joyas muy preciosas

\- ¡Las joyas más dignas para honrar la memoria del Sr. Sneebels!- el japonés se dirigió a un estante de la cocina y sacó una botella- Ven Pichit brindemos por nuestro éxito- dijo mientras servía dos copas con champagne.

\- ¿En serio Yuuri? ¿Champagne?- el tailandés era consciente de la poca resistencia que tenía su amigo con el alcohol en general, en especial con la bebida que estaba sirviendo en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres brindar conmigo?

\- Yo… da igual ¡Vamos a celebrar Yuuri! Hay más botellas en el otro mueble- al parecer el japonés aún seguía un poco ebrio, pero Pichit no se iba a negar frente al mayor, menos aún después de todo lo que hizo por él. Si Yuuri quería seguir bebiendo, entonces lo acompañaría.

Las cosas se empezaron a ver borrosas y después de que vaciaron la tercera botella ambos cayeron dormidos en medio de la sala.

Probablemente a la mañana siguiente se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

.

..

...

...

 ** _Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!_**

 ** _Quería_** ** _hacerles una pregunta ¿Les gusta como va quedando?_**

 ** _Es que a veces siento que no me explico bien, tengo un leve grado de dislexia, por lo que en algunas ocasiones me complica entender algunas frases u oraciones, igual reviso como mil veces los capítulos, pero si hay algún error o algo que no se entienda, me disculpo u.u_**

 ** _Si tienen algo que comentar no duden en hacerlo, ya sea una teoría, su parte favorita, lo que más risa les dio, lo que sea, es muy divertido para mi leer lo que escriben xD_**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir, me despido._**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


	6. A la mañana siguiente

**Robando tu corazón**

 **6\. A la mañana siguiente**

\- Mnh… mi cabeza- el primero en despertar fue el tailandés. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor para tratar de orientarse- ¿Qué carajos hicimos anoche?...uhm necesito una aspirina con urgencia

Como pudo se puso de pie y se dirigió haca la cocina, bebió un vaso de agua y tomó su aspirina. Luego volvió a la sala a contemplar el desastre que esta era.

Había latas de cerveza por todo el piso, unas cuantas botellas de champagne, el piso estaba cubierto de pisadas con lodo y todo el lugar olía a alcohol. Su cabeza dolía demasiado como para intentar recordar algo.

\- Uhg…- dirigió su mirada hacia un rincón de la sala y vio a su amigo debajo de algunos cojines. Fue hacia él.

\- ¿Yuuri? ¿Aún vives?- lo movió un poco para ver si este despertaba.

\- ¿Pichit?...uhg… me duele la cabeza

\- Vamos levántate- lo ayudó a ponerse de pie- Vamos a la cocina por una aspirina.

Le alcanzó a Yuuri un vaso con agua y una aspirina, luego ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón de dos cuerpos de la sala. Mientras el japonés se recuperaba e intentaba asimilar todo el desastre que había en la habitación, Pichit comenzó a revisar su teléfono.

\- ¡Yu-Yu-Yuuri!- chilló el moreno asustando a su compañero- L-lo q-que hi-hicimos ¡Mira!

Le pasó el celular, Yuuri se acomodó los lentes y comenzó a ver una por una las fotos. Las primeras eran de ellos dos bebiendo en un bar del centro, después en la casa con unas cervezas, luego una de Pichit junto a él usando un antifaz ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso se disfrazaron o algo así? Siguió pasando las fotos y su expresión cambio rotundamente.

A medida que veía las imágenes, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvían a él. Fotos de Pichit y él sosteniendo unas esmeraldas verdes y copas de champagne, fotos de los dos en el cementerio de mascotas en la noche, fotos de él excavando en la tumba del Sr. Sneebels y poniendo las joyas en la cajita donde este se encontraba. No lo podía creer, las memorias de lo ocurrido iban apareciendo cuando veía las imágenes. Finalmente lo recordó todo.

\- Pi-Pichit nosotros iremos a la cárcel ¿Cierto?- de la impresión casi deja caer el teléfono de su amigo, pero este en un rápido movimiento salvo su aparato del suelo.

\- Yuuri ten más cuidado, después de los hámsteres esta es la cosa más preciada que tengo

\- ¡No es momento para eso Pichit! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicimos?

\- Está bien, cálmate. Son casi las cuatro de la tarde, si nos hubiesen descubierto a esta hora ya habrían allanado la casa en busca de las esmeraldas ¿No te parece?

\- Es cierto- de un salto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la calle, no había nada, ni patrullas ni policías- Voy a ver que dicen en las noticias, tu ve si encuentras algo en internet- le dijo a Pichit. Se dirigió al televisor y comenzó a poner uno por uno los canales de noticias. Pero nada, no había ni una sola mención del hecho ¿Es que acaso de verdad fue un crimen perfecto?

\- Lo ves Yuuri, no hay nada, en internet tampoco

\- Te ves muy relajado con todo este asunto

Mientras el pobre japonés prácticamente se comía las uñas del puro nerviosismo, el tailandés parecía bastante divertido con la situación. Yuuri tomó asiento en el sillón al lado de su amigo y apagó el televisor.

\- No crees que estás dándole demasiadas vueltas. Además ¿No fue divertido? Espera, no me digas que lo olvidaste

\- No… lamentablemente recuerdo todo

\- ¿Y entonces por qué esa cara? Anoche estabas muy emocionado- las mejillas del mayor se tornaron de color rojizo al recordar las sensaciones que había experimentado la noche anterior.

\- Si, en realidad fue muy divertido- Pichit tena razón, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, era la sensación más parecida que había experimentado a cuando competía. Ya no había más que hacer, solo esperar a que no los hayan descubierto- Es tarde, comamos algo y preparémonos para mañana, tú tienes clases y yo entrenamiento con Yurio

A la mañana siguiente, como todo lunes, se encontraban los dos en la cocina desayunando. Tenían la costumbre de encender el pequeño televisor de esa habitación, solo lo hacían por inercia, pues nunca le ponían atención realmente.

-Yuuri, alcánzame la leche por favor

Pichit estaba vertiéndola en su taza cuando de repente un vistazo fugas al televisor capto su atención.

"… _Entre otras noticias, la esmeraldas conocidas como Los ojos del Hámster fueron robadas. Se presume que el robo ocurrió en una gasolinera de Las Vegas, Nevada. Los choferes encargados del trasporte de las gemas aseguraron oír ruidos en la parte trasera del camión mientras cargaban gasolina, ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta del robo. Las autoridades de Las Vegas hacen lo posible para encontrar a los culpables. Les mantendremos informados…"_

\- ¡Pichit! ¡La leche! – gritó el japonés al darse cuenta que su amigo había derramado casi toda la caja.

\- ¡Lo siento! Voy por algo para limpiar- los dos se dedicaron a ordenar el desastre que había formado el menor- Yuuri… ¿Te das cuenta? Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que el robo ocurrió aquí en Detroit. No tienen idea de que fuimos nosotros- una sonrisa se instaló en la cara del moreno, una que contagio a Yuuri, hasta que ambos se largaron a reír.

\- ¿Pero que haremos con las esmeraldas? No podemos devolverlas- preguntó Yuuri una vez que se tranquilizaron.

\- Bueno, supongo que están seguras donde las escondimos. Dejémoslas ahí hasta que se nos ocurra que hacer con ellas

Luego de limpiar, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas labores, Pichit a la Universidad y Yuuri estaba en camino a la pista donde entrenaba con Yurio.

El rubio llegaba a su entrenamiento por la tarde, después de clases. Por las mañanas Yuuri tenía otros alumnos a los que le enseñaba a patinar. Los martes y los jueves por las mañanas daba clases de ballet a unas niñas de clase alta y por la tarde volvía a la pista para el entrenamiento del ruso.

La mañana transcurrió sin novedad. Pichit lo llamó a la hora de almuerzo y le dijo que llegara a casa temprano pues tenía algunas cosas que mostrarle. No le quiso decir de qué se trataba, pero se escuchaba muy emocionado. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sitió que lo llamaban.

\- Yuuri~

\- ¡Viktor!- lo había olvidado por completo. El viernes se había ido prácticamente corriendo del restorán

\- ¿Estas bien? Estuve todo el fin de semana preocupado por ti

\- Sí, estoy bien. Gracias Viktor- respondió sonrojándose.

\- Ves te lo dije no pasó nada. Eres desesperante Nikiforov- dijo Yurio mientras se dirigía a ponerse los patines.

\- Sabes Yuuri, no tengo tu número, me parece una buena idea el que me lo des- el pelinegro estaba congelado ¿Acaso Viktor quería tener su número telefónico? ¿Para qué?- Ya sabes eres el entrenador de Yurio y si algún día sucede algo sería bueno el saber cómo contactarte

\- ¡Oh! Tienes razón, está bien- el japonés le dio su teléfono al emocionado detective.

Ambos se despidieron y Viktor dijo que volvería después para buscar a Yurio. Al de un rato una alerta en su celular lo llamó su atención.

" _Espero guardes mi número con mucho amor._

 _Viktor Nikiforov"_


	7. Los Rusos

**Robando tu corazón**

 **7\. Los rusos**

El entrenamiento de Yurio acababa de terminar y ambos estaban en los camerinos quitándose los patines.

\- Ya no tienes problemas con el Salchow cuádruple, pero aún tienes dificultades con el Toe-loop, así que ahora nos concentraremos un poco más en ese

\- Entiendo- el ruso se quitaba distraídamente los cordones de los patines.

\- Si quieres competir a nivel internacional es una buena idea tener un amplio repertorio de saltos de alto puntaje, luego de eso trabajaremos en las combinaciones, los otros elementos técnicos los dominas bastante bien, supongo que podremos pulirlos mejor una vez realicemos una coreografía

\- Yuuri…- el menor lo miraba sorprendido- Tu… ¿Tu realmente crees que yo puedo llegar así de lejos con esto?

\- Claro- dijo el japonés volteándose a verlo- Tienes mucho talento, solo tienes que entrenar- se acercó al ruso para revolver sus largos cabellos- Y eso se logra haciéndole caso a tu entrenador

\- Si tú lo dices cerdo- ambos se largaron a reír.

Yurio no solía llevarse muy bien con la gente, su carácter malhumorado y huraño lo hacían difícil de tratar, pero en el fondo no era más que un adolescente que había pasado por muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo, así que Yuuri entendía que solo era una etapa y que la mejor forma de ganarse su confianza era teniéndole paciencia. Al joven ruso le agradaba el japonés, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta por supuesto, primero muerto. Pero todo el amor que Yuuri sentía por el patinaje lograba traspasárselo a él.

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Yuuri!- un alegre peliplata se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad mientras esperaban a las afueras del recinto de patinaje- Yurio ¿Cómo te fue? Yuuri ¿Me extrañaste? Yurio ¿No te caíste hoy? Yuuri ¿tienes hambre? Yurio ¿Dónde quieres comer hoy? Yuuri ¿vendrás con nosotros?

\- ¡Ya cállate de una maldita vez! Son demasiadas preguntas imbécil nos estas mareando contrólate

\- Tú pierdes muy rápido la paciencia- respondió Viktor en su defensa.

\- ¡Eso es porque eres muy irritable!- le gritó el rubio.

\- Debes ser más amable Yurio, por eso te cuesta hacer amigos- el japonés se sentía un poco incómodo en medio de esa infantil pelea, además de que estaba seguro que Viktor se estaba metiendo en terreno minado solo para hacer explotar al menor.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste mald…

\- ¡Ejem!- el pelinegro aclaró su garganta en un intento por detener a ambos rusos antes de que las cosas empeoren- Yo… será mejor que me vaya

\- ¡No! – respondieron ambos rusos al unísono.

\- ¿No vas a venir a cenar con nosotros Yuuri?- dijo Viktor.

\- Lo siento, es que quede de cenar con Pichit. Hace poco tuvo una pérdida importante para él y no me gustaría dejarlo solo por un tiempo

\- Has algo lo estamos perdiendo- le susurró Yurio a su tío.

-E-e-entonces te iremos a dejar a tu casa, si… ehm… ¡el trasporte! El trasporte público a esta hora es horrible Yuuri y nosotros andamos en auto así que no es ningún problema ir a dejarte

\- No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes

\- Sube luego al auto cerdo- dijo el menor empujándolo al vehículo. No se había dado cuenta en que minuto comenzó a caminar, más bien a ser arrastrado por los rusos. Cualquiera que viera la situación desde fuera podría pensar que se trataba de un secuestro.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa, el plan de Yuuri era despedirse del par de rusos y entrar rápidamente, pero no contaba con que en ese momento Pichit estaba afuera de la casa charlando con la vecina. Su amigo tenía esa mala costumbre de enterarse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y esa era la forma en que conseguía la información. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo malo fue que Pichit lo vio a él en un auto con dos desconocidos y se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

\- ¡Hola Yuuri! ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

\- Mucho gusto- dijo Viktor bajándose del auto y extendiéndole la mano al moreno- Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, soy el tío de Yurio, a quien entrena Yuuri- el menor hizo un gesto desde el auto.

\- Pichit Chulanot, compañero de Yuuri- el pobre japonés solo podía retorcerse de la vergüenza en el asiento del copiloto en el cual se encontraba- ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar? Yuuri me prometió hacer katsudon y hay muchos ingredientes, los suficientes para todos.

Los rusos aceptaron encantados y el japonés solo podía pensar en asesinar a su supuesto mejor amigo. Si ya era difícil para él tener a Viktor sentado a su lado en el auto, era aún peor tenerlo en su casa, sentía que sus mejillas iban a explotar de lo rojas y calientes que estaban. Se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina mientras Pichit se quedaba con los visitantes charlando en la sala. Lo mejor por el momento era distraerse en la cocina para evitar pensar en otras cosas.

\- Yuuri~ ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- ¡Viktor!- y así se fue a la basura la distracción- ¿Y los demás?

\- Pichit está mostrándole a Yurio sus computadoras y están hablando de cosas que no entiendo- el ruso hizo un puchero, lo que le causo algo de ternura al japonés- ¿Te puedo ayudar?

\- ¡Ah! Claro ¿Puedes picar las cebollas?

\- Entonces ¿Esta es tu comida favorita?- preguntó el detective mientras seguía con su labor.

\- Sí- a Yuuri le ayudaba el hecho de que Viktor no lo mirara directamente. Los ojos del ruso eran los más lindos que alguna vez había visto, pero lo ponían muy nervioso, así que agradecía que el peliplata le prestara más atención a la cebolla que a él en ese momento- Solía comerlo todo el tiempo cuando estaba en Japón, aunque por esa razón tenía unos cuantos kilos de más. Eso era un poco molesto así que decidí comerlo solo en ocasiones especiales

\- Pero yo pienso que eres hermoso, incluso lo seguirías siendo con algunos kilitos extra Yuuri- muy bien, el hecho de que el ruso no lo mirara ya no le estaba siendo de utilidad.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? Te cortaste- Viktor de inmediato se posicionó a su lado y tomó su dedo- Necesitas curarlo de inmediato ¿Tienes un botiquín?- el pobre japonés estaba a punto de colapsar debido a la cercanía del mayor.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Te cortaste?- dijo Pichit entrando a la cocina con Yurio- Eso está mal, ven vamos por el botiquín- tomó a su amigo del brazo- volvemos enseguida- y arrastro al japonés al segundo piso.

El tailandés lo llevó a su habitación y comenzó a curar la herida mientras Yuuri aún estaba aturdido por la cercanía del peliplata.

\- Yuuri eres muy audaz al traer a ese detective a la casa, me sorprendiste mucho

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me mires con esa cara, engatusando a un detective, no esperaba menos de ti, se nota que lo tienes babeando, eres un coqueto Yuuri~

\- ¡No yo…

\- Es emocionante tenerlo aquí después de lo que hicimos y eso sin contar todas las cosas que están en tu cuarto

\- ¿En mi cuarto? ¿Qué hay ahí?- el moreno lo llevo a la habitación y le mostró todo lo que había- Pichit ¿Qué significa esto?

\- ¿No es obvio? Son las cosas que utilizaremos para nuestro próximo robo ¿No es genial?- La habitación estaba repleta de bombas de humo, palancas de fierro, cuerdas, sacos, guantes, un pincho para escalar, planos de Detroit, un mapa marcado con cada joyería de la ciudad, computadoras nuevas y otras cuantas cosas que Yuuri no alcanzaba a procesar- Igual me emocione un poco ¿Tal vez son muchas cosas? ¡Ah! Pero mira. Esto se lo conseguí a un chico del departamento de tecnología, llamado Otabek, son audífonos para que nos mantengamos en contacto, se pueden sincronizar hasta cinco a la vez y…

\- ¡Pichit! ¿Hay un detective abajo y tú tienes todas estas cosas sospechosas en mi cuarto?

\- Sí. Que suerte que las deje aquí y no en el mío ¿No?

\- T-tú no estás entendiendo ¿Cierto?

\- Tranquilízate Yuuri ¿Qué puede salir mal?

\- Yuuri~ ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

\- ¡Es Viktor!- y así, ambos entraron en pánico.

.

..

...

...

 _ **Me encanta como Pichit mete en problemas Yuuri, tenia que decirlo xD**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera.**_


	8. No hay primera sin segunda (Parte 1)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **8\. No hay primera sin segunda (Parte 1)**

\- Yuuri~ ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- el detective se había aburrido de esperar y subió al segundo piso en busca de los dos amigos.

\- ¡Vi-Viktor!- el japonés salió raudo desde una de las habitaciones.

\- Yuuri ¿Está bien tu dedo?

\- Si, ningún problema, vamos volvamos a la cocina- dijo mientras pasaba por al lado del ruso.

\- Pero y tu amigo ¿No va a venir?- el detective se acercaba peligrosamente a la puerta por la que Yuuri había salido

\- ¡No!- en un rápido movimiento el pelinegro tomo la mano del ruso y lo jaló despacio hacia las escaleras junto con él- Pichit vendrá enseguida, vamos nosotros por mientras.

Fue un trayecto corto desde las escaleras hasta la cocina, pero el detective sintió como si hubiese caminado entre las nubes junto a su hermoso japonés, tomados de las manos, una vez llegaron la magia se acabó, lo soltó para seguir haciendo la comida.

Yuuri prefirió concentrarse en preparar el katsudon y no pensar en todas las cosas que había arriba. Yurio le hacía algunas preguntas sobre la comida de Japón de vez en cuando y lo ayudaba con pequeñas cosas. Viktor se dedicaba a verlos con una sonrisa boba en la cara hasta que Pichit bajo y se puso a conversar con él.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron en la mesa del pequeño comedor y Yuuri fue el encargado de servir.

\- Nada mal cerdo- dijo Yurio al ver los tazones con comida.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Amazing!- una sonrisa en forma de corazón se formó en el rostro del mayor de los rusos, eso le causo gracia a Yuuri, quien miraba disimuladamente la reacción del tío y su sobrino.

\- Y eso que aún no lo prueban, el katsudon de Yuuri es lo mejor del mundo

\- ¡Vkusno! – fue lo único que el japonés escucho mientras los otros tres devoraban la cena.

Al terminar Viktor y Yurio se ofrecieron a lavar la loza, aunque el mayor tuvo que darle un disimulado codazo al menor para que le hiciera caso.

\- ¿Y cuándo piensas declararte Yuuri?

\- ¡Pfff!... ¡cof! ¡cof!- el japonés se atraganto con su propia saliva gracias al comentarios de su mejor amigo. Ambos aún estaban en la mesa mientras los rusos se encargaban de la cocina- Tú quieres matarme ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Qué? Solo estoy preguntando o me vas a decir que no te gusta Viktor. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano Katsuki y puedo ver cuánto te atrae el detective ese

\- Ese n-no e-es el problema- dijo tratando de no tartamudear y poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas- Estamos hablando del tutor de uno de mis alumnos. No es correcto Pichit

\- ¿Entonces si te gusta? ¡Lo sabía! Venga Yuuri arriésgate, se nota que lo traes baboso, solo tírate encima de él y…

\- ¡Ya cállate!- el pobre no daba más ante los comentarios de su amigo, lo único que atino a hacer, fue a cubrirse el rostro con las dos manos en un inútil intento por ocultar su vergüenza al verse descubierto, eso, y rogar al cielo para que el aludido no haya escuchado nada desde la cocina.

Después de un rato el par de rusos comenzó a despedirse, pues el menor de ellos comenzaba a sufrir de un ligero estado de malhumor debido al sueño. Los acompañaron hasta la entrada en donde Viktor les dio las gracias por la cena y se despidió.

A Pichit le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, y a Yuuri un suave beso en la mejilla que lo dejo congelado en su posición y comenzando a adquirir esas tonalidades cálidas en su rostro que eran tan características en el cuándo se trataba del ruso. Pichit lo miraba divertido de reojo mientras veían el auto partir.

\- No te atrevas a decirme nada- dijo el japonés entrando de vuelta a la casa e intentando retomar el aire que se le había ido hace unos segundos.

\- Tampoco pensaba hacerlo- pero su maliciosa sonrisa lo delataba por completo.

\- A todo esto ¿Qué significan todas esas cosas que hay en mi cuarto?- dijo una vez se calmó.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Vamos! Hay que prepararnos

\- ¿Prepararnos para qué? ¡Pichit! Vuele acá- pero ya era demasiado tarde, el moreno se había ido corriendo al segundo piso y a Yuuri no le quedo más opción que seguirlo hasta su propio cuarto para terminar la conversación.

\- Pichit ya te dije que…- el tailandés se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Ya te dije, preparando las cosas

\- Si, pero para que…- el japonés tenía una vaga idea de a lo que su amigo se refería, y rogaba al cielo estar equivocado.

\- Como que "para que" Yuuri ¿No es obvio? ¡Para nuestro segundo robo!- hay veces en las que odiaba con todo su ser tener la razón- Mira, ya tengo todos los computadores en línea con el museo de Detroit, estuve toda la mañana hackeando el sistema de seguridad, pero lo logre. También tengo listo tu traje, esta vez lo haremos a lo grande.

\- ¿Traje? ¿Qué traje?

\- Bueno, me tome la libertad de revisar tu armario en busca de alguna teñida digna de un ladrón con estilo, ya sabes, pero no encontré más que ropa deportiva, en serio Yuuri debes comprar otro tipo de ropa. Pero volviendo al tema, recordé ese traje que una vez me mostraste, antes de que te lesionaras, el que ibas a usar en tu rutina de patinaje, y pues supuse que no te habías desecho de él, así que lo busque por todos lados hasta que lo encontré ¡Es perfecto! ¡Y sumado al antifaz estoy seguro que será el mejor disfraz de la vida!

\- Espera un minuto- Yuuri llevo sus manos a su sien masajeándola- Tu tomaste sin permiso el traje de Eros, la rutina que nunca llegue a patinar… ¿Y me estas pidiendo que cometa un robo en el museo con ese traje puesto?

\- ¡Exacto!

\- No… tú definitivamente estás loco Pichit Chulanot ¡No lo voy a hacer!

\- Pero Yuuri, la primera vez fue muy emocionante, tú lo dijiste, fue como cuando competías, además ¿Qué otro uso le darás a ese bonito traje? ¿Dejaras que se quede en el olvido después de que te esmeraste tanto en fabricarlo? Al menos pruébatelo otra vez, solo para que recuerdes como te quedaba

 _1:00 a.m. Museo de Detroit_

\- ¿A dónde dijiste que fuera?

 _\- En el tercer pasillo dobla a la izquierda ¿Nunca antes fuiste al museo? por cierto no dijiste cambio, cambio_

\- Pichit no estamos usando los wokitokis, ahora te escucho por el audífono que me diste, no hay necesidad de decir cambio

 _\- Que aburrido eres_

¿Por qué razón Yuuri Katsuki se encontraba a las una de la mañana en el museo de Detroit? Era algo que probablemente ni el mismo pueda responder. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el excesivo entusiasmo de su amigo. No lo culpaba del todo a él ya que una vez se probó nuevamente el traje de la rutina de Eros junto con el antifaz, no pudo evitar sentir la emoción que experimento la noche de su primer delito. Si, tal vez era un poco influenciable, pero Pichit tenía un gran poder de convencimiento, y en parte el mismo quería volver a probar un poco más de esa adrenalina.

Sumado al hecho de que se sentía como si fuese otra persona, difícilmente pudo reconocer su reflejo en el espejo cuando se vio. Además Pichit tenía guardado un as bajo su manga, peinó los cabellos del japonés hacia atrás y le dijo: "Adiós Yuuri Katsuki. Hola Eros" le pareció chistoso que le pusiera el nombre de la coreografía que nunca patinó. Cuando el mayor alegó que le era imposible hacer tal cosa nuevamente, el otro le respondió: "Yuuri estudiaste algo de actuación en la universidad, puedes inventarte un personaje para esto, es como si estuviéramos en una película" Los argumento que el tailandés le dio fueron suficiente para aceptar ayudar con la loca idea de su amigo. Total no era Yuuri Katsuki quien estaba cometiendo el robo, era Eros.

Y así se encontraba a las una de la mañana en el museo de Detroit a punto de dar inicio a uno de los dolores de cabeza más grande que tendría la policía de la ciudad. Estaba a punto de darle vida a "Eros, el ladrón fantasma".


	9. No hay primera sin segunda (Parte 2)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **9\. No hay primera sin segunda (Parte 2)**

 _1:15 a.m. Museo de Detroit_

\- Ya llegue, hay muchas cosas en esta parte del museo ¿qué tienes en planeado robar esta vez Pichit?

 _\- Una corona ¿la ves? Debería estar en ese sector_

\- Si ya la vi. Pero está dentro de un cubículo de cristal ¿Cómo la sacaré de ahí?

 _\- Dame un segundo, desactivare la seguridad de las vitrinas de todo el museo… ¡Listo! Ahora solo debes tomarla y moverla de su sitio_

Yuuri tomó con sumo cuidado el cristal y lo levanto dejándole en el piso un momento, saco la bella corona de su sitio y volvió a poner nuevamente el cristal.

\- La tengo ¿ahora salgo por el mismo sitio por dónde entre?

 _\- Sí. Pero antes hay una nota en tus bolsillos ¿Por qué no la dejas por ahí?_

Extrañado llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y encontró una pequeña tarjeta.

\- "Sres. Policías, envíen a solo uno de ustedes a esta dirección… ¡con amor Eros!" ¡Pichit! ¿Qué significa esto?

 _\- Es sólo una nota. No podemos quedarnos con las cosas que robamos, así que pensé en una forma para devolverlas sin ser atrapados. Es como la pesca deportiva Yuuri ¿La conoces? Los que la practican devuelven los peces al agua una vez los atrapan, esto es lo mismo. Lo llamaremos ¡Robo deportivo! ¿No suena genial?_

\- Como quieras

El japonés no entendía muy bien cómo es que a su amigo se le ocurrían esas cosas, pero lo que menos aun podía entender es porque siempre le sigue la corriente. Tiró la nota por ahí mientras se dirigía a la salida. No se dio cuenta que el papel quedo atrapado debajo de una las exposiciones del museo y solo era visible un pequeño trozo de el.

 _\- Esto es de las cosas más emocionante que hemos hecho. Ya verán esos policías cuando se lleven la sorpresa de que mi aviso era cierto ¡No podrán creerlo! ¡Ya imagino sus caras!_

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando Pichit? ¿Qué aviso?

 _\- ¡Ah! Bueno… creo que olvide decírtelo, pero avise de forma anónima a la policía que se hoy se cometería un robo en el museo a esta hora_

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¿Y si están aquí? ¿Si me atrapan? ¿No pensaste en eso?

 _\- Tranquilo Yuuri tengo todo el perímetro vigilado, no hay nadie más que un perro a dos calles de aquí. Lo hice porque creí que sería más emocionante aun de esa forma, además probablemente la policía creyó que se trataba de una broma_

\- Tú… deberás darme un muy buen argumento para que cuando llegue a casa no te mate con mis propias manos

 _\- Soy tu mejor amigo, te quiero y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un…_

\- ¡No todo menos la canción de Barney!

 _\- Ves si me matas, vendré todas las noches a cantártela_

\- Mejor me largo de una vez de aquí

 _9:30 a.m. Cuartel general de la policía_

Viktor se encontraba entrando a la estación de policía, últimamente sus casos eran bastante simples, por lo que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Iba repasando mentalmente las cosas que debía hacer durante el día mientras se dirigía a su oficina. Primero asignaría un par de casos a la tercera unidad, checaría un par de expediente, verificaría los avances de los detectives a su cargo, después de eso iría a buscar a Yurio a la escuela e irían a almorzar. Finalmente lo llevaría donde Yuuri para su entrenamiento ¡Sí! Hoy iba a ser un buen día, solo quedaba contar las horas para poder ver a su hermoso japonés.

\- …itya! ¡Vitya!

\- ¡Oh! Yakov no te había escuchado ¿Qué te trae a mi oficina tan temprano?

\- Vitya ¿en qué rayos estás pensando? Pareces en las nubes

\- En Yuuri

\- ¿En tu sobrino?

\- No otro Yuuri

\- ¿Sabes qué? me da igual, no tengo tiempo para tratar con tus estupideces. Por tu enajenación imagino que aún no te has enterado ¿Cierto?- al ver la cara de confusión del detective Yakov tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente a este- Ayer por la tarde una de las operadoras recibió una llamada de que se cometería un robo en el museo de Detroit a las una de la mañana

\- ¿Y que con eso? Generalmente suelen ser llamadas de bromistas

\- Tú lo dijiste Vitya, generalmente. Resulta que esta vez fue cierto. Al abrir el museo se dieron cuenta de que faltaba una corona de catorce quilates que estaba en exhibición. Nos llamaron de inmediato, cuando mis hombres llegaron al sitio no había ni una sola pista o señal de forzaje de alguna de las entradas, fueron a ver las cámara de seguridad y no había nada en ellas, simplemente la corona desapareció

\- ¡Wow! Parece salido de una película, que emocionante ¿y quieres que yo me haga cargo?

\- Exacto. La noticia ya está empezando a correrse y no tardará en llegar a los periódicos, ese amiguito tuyo, el reportero de tercera, por alguna razón se enteró de todo y según mis fuentes está a punto de sacar un artículo con el robo del "Ladrón fantasma" como el mismo lo apodo

\- ¿Chris? No me extraña, él tiene un don para atrapar buenas historias

\- Me da igual, sólo encárgate del asunto, no quiero tener a todo el departamento de cabeza por culpa de este estúpido suceso. Ve a la escena Vitya, mis chicos no encontraron nada, pero confió en que tú descubras algo sobre esto

\- ¡No hay problema! Yo me encargo

 _10:45 a.m. Museo de Detroit_

\- … y ese es todo el informe por ahora Capitán Nikiforov

\- Ya veo. Sigan buscando huellas en las entradas o alguna señal, también vean si hay rastros de pisadas. Yo echare un vistazo otra vez al sitio en donde estaba la corona

\- Si señor- el subalterno se marchó a cumplir con su deber.

El detective se puso unos guantes y comenzó a inspeccionar todo el lugar en busca de alguna pista, cualquier cosa podría servirle, una huella, un cabello incluso el polvo que se lleva en los zapatos le era útil, después de todo no era el Capitán de los Detectives por nada, sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo.

\- …mmh… no hay huellas, ni suciedad, limpio- inspecciono cada rincón cercano al cristal en donde antes reposaba la corona perdida- No está mal, las cámaras no mostraban nada, las puertas no fueron forzadas, las alarmas no sonaron, nadie vio ni escucho nada… realmente es como si se tratase de un fantasma- de pronto algo llamó su atención, en una de las exhibiciones cercanas había un objeto extraño, se acercó y lo tomó, se dio cuenta de que era una nota- " _Sres. Policías, envíen a solo uno de ustedes a esta dirección #Street 2427 ¿con amor Eros?"_ ¡Oh! Y yo que me estaba empezando a ilusionar, resulta que solo son novatos con suerte, que decepción- detrás de la nota había una hora " _11:00 p.m_ "

Resulta que debido a los años de experiencia como detective ya sabía que esperar, seguro se trataba de adolescentes queriendo sentir la emoción del delito, pensó. La hora y el lugar señalado probablemente sería para devolver el objeto robado, lo de ir un solo policía era para reducir las opciones de ser atrapados, pero con lo que ellos no contaban eran que él, Viktor Nikiforov sería el que iría al lugar, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil sería atrapar a un par de novatos? Ya imaginaba la cara que pondría Yakov cuando llegara a la estación con su "Ladrón fantasma" no pensaba decir nada por el momento, conocía como reaccionaba el jefe de policías y si enviaba a más gente al sitio, los ladrones podrían asustarse he irse, y así perdería la oportunidad de atraparlos.

Además el ruso generalmente trabajaba solo, no es que le molestara la presencia de los demás, él era un profesional en esto y le molestaba la incompetencia de algunas personas. Los demás lo dejaban puesto que siempre lograba increíbles resultados en sus casos.

Guardo la nota en una bolsita transparente y la metió en uno de sus bolsillos. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de ir por Yurio, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando hacia su trabajo. Fue por el menor y lo llevo a comer. Luego lo fue a dejar al recinto de patinaje en donde se encontró con su adorado japonés, lo abrazo efusivamente en cuanto lo vio y le dijo que lo vería nuevamente en la tarde cuando fuera por su sobrino.

Volvió a la estación de policías y trabajo en otros de sus casos, después de todo debía esperar el informe final del museo para seguir con eso. Cuando la tarde llegó se despidió de todo el mundo, como siempre lo hacía y fue por Yurio. Estaba feliz de volver a encontrarse con Yuuri pero este ya se había ido, su sobrino le dijo que el japonés tenía unos trámites de los que encargarse y se fue media hora antes. Pero eso no bajo los ánimos del detective, de todos modos igual había sido capaz de ver a su japonés el día de hoy. Se hizo una pequeña nota metal "Debía invitar un día de estos a Yuuri a una cita, solo los dos, sin sobrinos ni amigos".

Solo le quedaba terminar con broche de oro el día. Dejo a Yurio durmiendo y a cargo de una de las vecinas y se fue al lugar de encuentro con los ladrones. Cuando llego se dio cuenta que se trataba de una espacia de galpón abandonado, en medio de este había una sola lámpara que colgaba del techo y alumbraba una silla, se dirigió hasta allá.

 _11:02 p.m. Galpón abandonado_

\- Pichit, ya no vino nadie, seguro no encontraron la nota ¿Me puedo ir ya? Este lugar me da miedo

\- Yuri solo han pasado unos minutos, espera un poco más

Iba a volver a suplicarle a su amigo que lo dejara volver cuando sintió como se habría la ruidosa puerta del recinto.

\- ¡Ya viene alguien!

\- Ves te dije que vendrían Yuuri… puedes estar tranquilo, acabo de chequear que solo se trata de una persona, no hay más gente alrededor

Yuuri se encontraba escondido en medio de la oscuridad, entre unas cajas, vio como la persona se acercaba a la silla y cuando la única luz en el local alumbró el rostro de esta, el japonés no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- No… No puede ser

\- ¿Qué sucede Yuuri? ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- ¡Es Viktor Pichit! ¡La persona que está aquí es Viktor!

\- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? Sr. o Sres. Ladrones ya llego el policía que pidieron, vine sólo… ¿Hay alguien?

Y por la cabeza de nuestro pobre Yuuri solo podía pasar un pensamiento; _¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?¿qué hago?¿qué hago?¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?_


	10. Devolviendo el botín

**Robando tu corazón**

 **10\. Devolviendo el botín**

 _\- ¿Qué Viktor?_

\- ¡Viktor! ¡Pichit! El tío de Yurio, con quien cenamos ayer

 _\- ¡Ah! El detective que te gusta… vaya que problema. Pero él no sabe que se trata de ti, créeme no te reconocerá, solo ve y actúa como lo practicamos_

\- No, no puedo si es él…

\- ¡Hola! Ya sé que estás ahí- el ruso iba a empezar a caminar hacia Yuuri.

\- ¡Quédate ahí!

\- Está bien, si tú lo dices… ¿No vas a decirme el porqué de esa nota? ¿Quién eres?

El japonés tenía un debate interno sobre lo que debería hacer ¿Escapar? Probablemente no le serviría de mucho ahora, lamentablemente la única salida era la gran puerta por donde había entrado Viktor y para lograr salir tendría que pasar por al lado de este, aun si iba corriendo era poco probable que lo lograra, puesto que el detective estaba entrenado para situaciones como esta y Yuuri no. No le quedó más opción que seguir con el plan original, solo rogaba para que sus nervios no lo traicionaran y Viktor no se diera cuenta de su identidad, tendría que actuar muy bien para que eso ocurriese.

\- ¿E-entonces tú eres el detective al que enviaron?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy detective y no un policía?

\- Bueno…- Yuuri se golpeó mentalmente por ese desliz, se supone que no lo conoce. Debía dejar sus nervios de lado y concentrarse en su papel o sería descubierto. Así que se animó a acercarse a la luz pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudente- No tienes pinta de policía

\- ¡Wow! Bonito disfraz- maldecía internamente por qué le hizo caso a Pichit y vino con el traje de Eros puesto. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de no sonrojarse por eso.

\- Gracias- se cruzó de brazos y tomó una pose más relajada, era ahora o nunca, o entraba en el personaje que creó o le descubrirían. Cerró los ojos para tomar un poco de aire y se concentró.

\- Asumo que tú eres Eros, entonces ¿tú dejaste la nota en el museo?

\- Si yo fui ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Traje esa silla especialmente para ti

\- Gracias, pero estoy bien así… ¿Y cuál es tu propósito?

\- No pienso decir nada si no se sienta. Y pensar en todas la molestias que me tome para que se sintiera cómodo- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Bueno me sentare- el detective sabía que por el momento era buena idea seguirle el juego al desconocido, por lo menos hasta que se asegurar de saber dónde tenía la corona.

\- ¡Mucho mejor! Ve que podemos entendernos Sr. Detective- la forma en que fueron pronunciadas esas últimas palabras sorprendieron un poco al ruso. Por alguna razón que no pudo identificar le provocaron un leve sonrojo, al ver esto el ladrón se acercó un poco más hacia él- Vaya sé que soy irresistible pero no es necesario que se sonroje con mi presencia Sr. Detective~

\- ¡N-no lo hice! ¡Yo no me sonroje!

\- ¡Uy! Tanta rudeza de su parte me hace querer hacerle ciertas cosas

\- ¡Ya dime de una vez de que se trata todo esto!

\- No se enoje, si hasta tengo un regalo para usted, eso sí, se lo daré solo si porta bien y es un buen chico- le guiño descaradamente un ojo y a pesar de tener puesto el antifaz Viktor pudo notar perfectamente la mirada picarona del otro.

\- Está bien, ya me calme ¿Mejor?

\- Mucho mejor. Ahora creo que vino aquí buscando algo que yo tengo ¿No?- el detective asintió y el pelinegro saco la corona de entre las sombras y la puso en su cabeza- ¿Cómo me veo? Es una bonita corona ¿No le parece? Supongo que la quiere de vuelta

\- Si no fuese mucha la molestia

\- Pero es tan linda, me gustaría quedarme con ella para siempre… ¡Tengo una idea! Se la devolveré se hacemos un trato

\- ¿Qué clase de trato?- preguntó confundido el ruso.

\- Yo te devolveré esta linda corona y todas las demás cosas que robe en un futuro sólo a ti, si llega a venir una persona diferente o hay más personas con usted no devolveré ninguno de mis botines y tendrán que despedirse para siempre de esas joyas ¿Qué le parece?

\- Por mí no hay problema

\- ¡Excelente! Entonces tenemos un trato- Eros se acercó aún más hacia el detective y poso la corona en la cabeza de este- en este momento lo declaro mi Sr. Detective favorito

Viktor aprovecho la cercanía del ladrón y en un rápido movimiento de manos atrapo la muñeca izquierda de este con la mano derecha de él, quedando así unidos por un par de esposas. Se levantó de la silla quedando de frente y bastante cerca de Eros quien lo miraba sorprendido.

\- Tu trato no decía nada sobre no intentar capturarte- le dijo lleno de orgullo al creer que tenía acorralado al bribón.

\- Eso es cierto, bien jugado Sr. Detective- descaradamente y ante la sorpresa del ruso, el pelinegro paso su mano libre por una de sus mejillas acariciándolo suavemente hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios, gesto que lo hizo enrojecer- Que bellos ojos… ¿Quién lo diría? Es mucho más guapo de cerca, también es alto, fuerte y sexy- al decir eso ultimo Eros se mordió el labio inferior, lo que descoloco totalmente a Viktor, dejándolo aturdido por unos momentos.

Aprovechándose del momento de confusión del mayor, el ladrón unió el otro lado de la esposa en uno de los barrotes del respaldo de la silla. Dejando al detective unida a esta

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te soltaste?!

Yuuri sonrió ante los recuerdos de su niñez. Desde pequeño se sintió atraído ante los magos y escapistas profesionales que veía por televisión, dedicó muchas horas a aprender varios trucos y el de las esposas siempre fue uno de sus favoritos. Solía pedirle a su hermana que lo dejase esposado en cualquier parte y su pequeño acto consistía en liberarse en menos de cinco segundos, había logrado un record una vez de solo tres segundos y siempre lo hacía con esposas de verdad y no las de juguete, puesto que cuando las pidió, Minako quien se encargó de conseguírselas le trajo unas de un policía retirado que consiguió quien sabe dónde. Así que el zafarse del detective no era ningún reto para él.

\- ¿Qué le puedo decir? Fue bastante simple, si quiere atraparme, tendrá que hacer un mayor esfuerzo Sr. Detective

Cuando el ruso intento acercarse a él nuevamente se dio cuenta que la sillas estaba enterrada en el piso de concreto ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? Por más que jalaba no podía moverla ni un centímetro.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste esto?- escucho una leve risa de burla por parte del ladrón, lo cual lo enfureció y dirigió su mano libre a su cinturón en busca de su arma de servicio.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Busca esto?- dijo Eros mostrándole su pistola- es peligroso portar armas ¿no lo sabía usted?

\- ¡Suéltala!

\- Está bien- la dejo caer a sus propios pies pero se encontraba lejos del alcance del detective- Ya va siendo hora de marcharse ¿no cree? Se está poniendo frío aquí, no me agrada el frío

Ante eso Viktor con su mano libre se apresuró buscar entre sus bolsillos la llave de las esposas.

\- Si busca la llave también la tengo yo- dijo mostrándosela- le guardare como un pequeño recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro- le guiño un ojo y luego se giró hacia la salida

\- ¡Oye no me dejes aquí! ¡Estoy atrapado!

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba- se acercó un poco y dejó un cincel en el piso- si se estira un poco quizás lo alcance o quizás no… Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro Sr. Detective~

Eros salió rápidamente del galpón mientras Viktor trataba desesperadamente de alcanzar el cincel con una de sus piernas, ya que sus manos no llegaban. Le tomo más tiempo del que hubiese querido pero lo logro, uso el instrumento para romper la unión de las esposas y librarse. Tomó su arma, la corona y se dirigió a la salida. Buscó por todos los lugares cercanos algún rastro que pudiese guiarlo al ladrón pero cuando llego el amanecer se dio por vencido y se fue.

Llegó a la estación de policías con la corona perdida y todos lo alabaron por encontrarla. Fue a hablar con Yakov y le contó todo lo que había sucedido y las demandas del ladrón que se hacía llamar Eros. El jefe de la policía acepto seguir el juego de delincuente por el momento, si bien se había escapado esta vez los dos estaban seguro que las próxima no sería así. Igualmente el mayor lo felicito por traer de vuelta la valiosa corona.

Pero Viktor no se sentía bien con la situación, tenía una sensación agridulce. Recupero el objeto robado pero Eros se había encargado de dejarlo en vergüenza al escaparse. Nunca le había sucedido algo así, nunca nadie había podido escapar de él. Averiguaría a toda costa quien era Eros y lo encarcelaría, eso se prometió a sí mismo.


	11. Eros el ladrón fantasma

**Robando tu corazón**

 **11\. Eros el ladrón fantasma**

Yuuri se había levantado un poco más tarde de lo usual, había llegado muy tarde y entrado por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Cuando se dirigió a la cocina Pichit ya estaba tomando desayuno.

\- Buenos días Yuuri, estaba a punto de irte a despertar

\- Buenas Pichit- aún se encontraba somnoliento, tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre y se sirvió un poco de café. Como todas las mañanas la televisión de la cocina se encontraba encendida sin que ninguno de los dos le hiciera mucho caso.

\- Yuuri alcánzame la leche por favor

Mientras estiraba sus brazos y le entregaba la caja con el líquido al menor un nombre conocido pronunciado en la tele llamó su atención.

"… _Como les decíamos, nuestro reportero en terreno Christophe Giacometti se encuentra en el lugar de los hechos para darnos la explicación, Chris adelante…_

 _Así es, como tú decías el pasado lunes se produjo el robo de una valiosa corona de 14 quilates desde las dependencias del Museo Central de Detroit. Una nota el día anterior avisando del atraco fue dejada en la estación de policías, pero aun así el crimen no pudo evitarse. No se tiene pista alguna de los criminales, pues las cámaras de seguridad del recinto no captaron nada, tampoco se forzó alguna de las entradas y las alarmas no sonaron._

 _Pero como siempre, su reportero favorito consiguió más detalles de esta notica. Resulta que el ladrón se hace llamar Eros y dejó una nota en la escena, con la cual el guapo Capitán de los Detectives Viktor Nikiforov logró encontrar el objeto perdido. A continuación veremos la declaración de este sobre lo sucedido…_

 _\- Sí, efectivamente logramos recuperar la corona perdida sin ningún daño… ¿Fantasma? No, no se trata de ningún fantasma, es solo un ladrón de cuarta… ¿Eros? ¿Cómo se enteraron de ese nombre? Si, el ladrón se hace llamar Eros… Como sea, es sólo un delincuente que atraparemos pronto, adiós_

 _Esas fueron las declaraciones de nuestro sensual Capitán, pero ¿Podrá realmente capturar a este ladrón fantasma Eros? ¿Tendrá el ladrón fantasma más crímenes planeados? Por favor no deje de sintonizar nuestro canal para más información al respecto…"_

\- ¡Pichit la leche!

\- ¡Ah! ¡Otra vez no! voy por un paño para limpiar- a los segundos volvió y limpio el desastre que había hecho y se volvió a sentar en su puesto nuevamente- ¿Ese era Chris? Hace mucho que no lo veíamos ¿No?

\- Si, al parecer le ha ido bien… ¡Espera ese no es el tema aquí! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo? Salimos en las noticias ¿eso puede ser peligroso? Tendremos a más gente investigando ¡¿Qué haremos Pichit?!

\- Tranquilo Yuuri, te ahogas en un vaso de agua. La televisión solo tiene la misma información que la policía, además son ellos por quienes no debemos dejarnos atrapar ¿Qué mal nos hace un poquito de publicidad?

\- Pero aun así…

\- Veras como la gente no se interesa por ese tipo de noticias, seguramente nadie la vio, en un par de días se olvidaran de todo esto. Mejor démonos prisa o legaremos tarde

\- Sí, tienes razón

Tomaron rápidamente su desayuno y ya que ambos debían salir temprano se esperaron para ir juntos hasta la parada de autobús. Cerraron muy bien la casa y se disponían a marcharse cuando una de las vecinas los llamó.

\- ¡Hola! Pichit, Yuuri ¿Cómo están?

\- Bien gracias- dijo Pichit, Yuuri solo se limitó a hacer una reverencia. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Detroit algunas de sus costumbres japonesas no se habían esfumado.

\- ¿Viste las noticas Pichit? ¿Sobre ese ladrón fantasma Eros? ¿No te parece genial? ¿Sabías que ya es trending topic en Twitter?

\- ¡Q-qué!

\- Sí, es muy emocionante, ojalá podamos ver más de sus robos y sepamos de quien se trate. Con ese nombre se me hace que debe ser un chico bastante sexy

El pobre de Yuuri no sabía dónde meterse, estaba más rojo que un tomate por las palabras de esa vecina. Pichit al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo se despidió rápidamente de la mujer y arrastro al japonés hasta la parada de autobús.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Si a nadie le iba a interesar la noticia! ¡Se olvidaran de ella en un par de días! ¡Cómo no Pichit!

\- Vale, vale, me equivoque, tal vez no sean un par de días, pero eventualmente terminaran por aburrirse y se olvidaran

\- No puedo creerlo

\- Tranquilo, va a pasar- Pichit estaba pensando en formas para distraer la atención del mayor, sería malo que entrara en pánico por algo como eso- Además la vecina dijo que creía que Eros era sexy. No me extraña, con lo coqueto que fuiste con ese detective anoche y…oh

El tailandés se golpeó mentalmente por ese error, conocía muy bien a Yuuri y sabía que si le decía algo anoche mientras este estaba haciendo de Eros lo sacaría del personaje y podrían descubrirlo. Así que se había prometido no hablar de ese tema para no ponerlo incomodarlo y así fuese capaz de actuar de igual manera la próxima vez. Pero ya había metido la pata.

\- ¡Pichit!- chilló Yuuri, rojo a más no poder.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Mira! Ahí viene tu autobús Yuuri. Rápido sube o te dejara aquí- empujó al japonés haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de este- ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

\- Pichit… voy a asesinarte con mis propias manos…- decía entre dientes mientras veía como el vehículo partía con él arriba y su amigo lo despedía desde abajo.

La mañana de Yuuri trascurrió sin mayores incidentes, aunque no pudo evitar notar que todo el mundo hablaba del ladrón fantasma Eros. Pero no dejó que eso lo molestara, Pichit tenía razón, mientras no fueran descubiertos por la policía todo iría bien.

Entonces recordó la noche anterior con Viktor ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarlo ahora después de lo que hizo? Le coqueteó descaradamente. Él no era así, solo era el personaje, se trataba de convencer. Se sentó en las gradas un rato para calmar el sonrojo que se había impuesto en sus mejillas, pronto llegaría Yurio y con el Viktor, así que debía tratar de calmarse.

\- Yuuri~

\- ¡Ah!- una voz ronca y seductora había pronunciado su nombre cerca de su oído- ¡Vi-Viktor!

\- ¿Te asuste?- dijo el detective haciéndose el inocente.

\- Sí…- el pelinegro intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no hacer contacto visual, pues aún estaba bastante nervioso.

\- ¡Eres idiota Nikiforov! ¡Claro que lo asustaste!- le gritó Yurio a su tío.

\- ¿Yuuri me perdonas?- Viktor tomo las manos de su hermoso japonés para pedir disculpas, gesto que puso colorado al menor que aun evitaba mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Sucede algo?

\- N-no n-nada… t-te perdono Viktor, no hay problema- decía mientras trataba de zafar sus manos del agarre del otro.

\- ¡Aww! ¡Lo sabía Yuuri es tan lindo! Me gustaría llevarte a cenar, sólo nosotros dos, pero gracias a este asunto de Eros estoy lleno de trabajo, ya ni siquiera sé si podré venir a dejar y a buscar a Yurio todos los días

\- ¿Eros?- preguntó ante la mención.

\- Sí- dijo Yurio- el ladrón fantasma ese, todo el mundo está hablando de él. Viktor no pudo atraparlo- se largó a reír en forma de burla y su tío hizo un infantil puchero.

\- ¡Ah! claro, Viktor está a cargo de ese caso ¿cierto? Te vi en televisión esta mañana- Yuuri trató de sonar lo más normal posible. El detective todavía tenía sus manos sujetas, así que se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil.

\- ¡¿En serio Yuuri?! ¿Me viste? ¿Y salí guapo?

\- ¿Eh?... Yo…- el calor en su rostro volvió de golpe.

\- No tienes que ponerte nervioso Yuuri- el peliplata acercó una de las manos del japonés hasta sus labios y la beso suavemente- Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti

Al instante Viktor recibió una patada voladora que lo dejo tirado lejos, mientras Yuuri invocaba todas sus fuerzas para no desmayarse en el lugar.

\- ¡Ya vete a trabajar de una maldita vez anciano! ¡No haces más que molestar!

\- Yurio eres muy cruel con tu tío favorito

\- Eres mi único tío estúpido ¡Largo de aquí si no quieres volver al piso!- el mayor se fue gimoteando por el camino mientras Yuuri seguía estático en su posición tratando de combatir el ardor de sus mejillas- ¡Y tú deja de soñar despierto cerdo! Se supone que ahora debes ponerme atención a mí. Voy a ir por mis patines

\- ¡Ah!- esas palabras lo sacaron de su ensoñación y se fue corriendo detrás del rubio- ¡Yurio espérame! Debes calentar antes de entrar a la pista…


	12. ¿Es Yuri o Yuuri?

**Robando tu corazón**

 **12\. ¿Es Yuri o Yuuri?**

\- ¡Chris! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Viktor, sabes que las noticias son mi pasión

\- Ya, pero no tenías por qué meterme a mí en todo esto

\- Eres quien está a cargo del caso, era inevitable

\- Por tú culpa Yakov está echando humo por las orejas, piensa que fui yo quien te dio la información, no sé cuáles son tus fuentes dentro del departamento, pero trata de mantenerme al margen

\- Sí, sí, lo intentaré. No es mi culpa que haya muchos policías dispuestos a dar información a cambio de ciertos… servicios

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saber nada más!- el ruso puso su manos en sus orejas mientras el ojiverde se reía.

Viktor y Chris se conocieron durante uno de los primeros casos que tuvo que resolver el peliplata. Ambos se hicieron amigos durante la investigación, al tratarse de un caso muy difícil, conseguir información era crucial y Viktor al ser nuevo en la cuidad no tenía los contactos necesarios, así que él intercambiaba información sobre el avance del caso con el reportero y este a su vez le daba la información que el detective requería. Con tal de obtener la exclusiva Chris estaba dispuesto a todo.

Una vez el caso terminó la amistad que habían forjado se extendió. Al ruso le caía muy bien el reportero y a Chris le agradaba la personalidad de Viktor. No era una relación basada sólo en el intercambio de información, si bien así empezó, esta se volvió en una bonita y sincera amistad.

\- ¿Qué sucede Viktor? ¿Ya no te interesa escuchar mis conquistas?

\- No tengo interés alguno en tus conquistas- dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que encontraste a alguien? Esa es la única razón que se me ocurre para que no te interesen mis andanzas

\- Bueno, sí- un suave rubor se extendió en las mejillas del detective y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar- Es que él es tan lindo, se sonroja fácilmente, es tímido y adorable…

\- Vaya no sabía que te gustasen así ¿Y cuál es el nombre del afortunado?

\- Yuuri

\- ¿Tú sobrino? Oye no creo que esa relación vaya a ser buena par…

\- ¡No! ¡Otro Yuuri! Es el instructor de patinaje de Yurio, que es mi sobrino, ahora le digo así para no confundirlo con "Mi Yuuri"

\- Espera déjame entender… Yurio es tu sobrino y Yuuri es el chico que te gusta ¿así?- el otro asintió en señal de confirmación- ¿Y ya lo han hecho?

\- ¡No! Chris, él es muy tímido, me cuesta un poco acercarme, además con todo el asunto de Eros he tenido mucho trabajo que atender- el primer robo de Eros fue hace ya más de una semana y Viktor apenas si había podido ver un par de veces a su hermoso japonés- ¿Quieres que te muestre fotos de él? Pero sin enamorarte porque es mío

\- Está bien, no lo haré - al periodista le pareció divertida esa nueva faceta de su amigo, nunca lo había visto así y se alegraba enormemente por él.

\- Mira, esta es de cuando fuimos a su casa a comer katsudon, él cocino para nosotros, estuvo delicioso, esta es una que le tomé a lo lejos sin que se diera cuenta ¿No es hermoso? Y estas se son de él patinando, se las robé a Yurio de su teléfono, tiene muchas fotos de Yuuri

\- Oye deberías tener cuidado con eso, si Yurio se entera que te metiste sin permiso en su móvil se va a enfurecer mucho

\- Tranquilo, no se enterará, soy un ninja

\- Ya, si tú lo dices… espera un segundo, yo reconozco ese trasero, este es Yuuri Katsuki ¿Cierto? El amigo de Pichit

\- ¡¿De dónde los conoces?! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

\- A ver- Chris paso sus dedos por su mentón tratando de recordar- ¡Ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Fue cuando tomé clases de Pole Dance hace unos años, si, Yuuri era muy tímido y estaba ahí por insistencia de Pichit, por esos días yo estaba investigando también un escándalo amoroso de un famoso con una universitaria y al enterarme que ellos asistían a la misma universidad nos hicimos amigos. Pichit conocía a todo el campus y sabía todo lo que ocurría, fue una muy buena fuente de información. A cambio yo le invitaba a cenar en agradecimiento y ayudaba a Yuuri con su técnica en el Pole Dance. Pero sin mal no recuerdo Yuuri iba a tener una presentación de patinaje artístico que le llevaría a competir a nivel internacional ¿Qué paso con eso?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por… Yuuri sabe Pole Dance…

-¡Oye Viktor! ¡Reacciona!- Chris no se pudo aguantar la risa al ver la cara de embobado del ruso- Viktor, no sé qué sucias cosas estas imaginando con ese pobre chico, pero será mejor que vuelvas a la realidad, te hice una pregunta

\- ¿Ah?... Claro, claro, me disculpo. Pero oye, no estaba imaginando nada extraño con él- el sonrojo en las mejillas peliplata lo delataban por completo- ¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?

\- Dijiste que él era el entrenador de Yurio, pero yo recuerdo que estaba a punto de lanzar su carrera de patinador a nivel internacional ¿Qué ocurrió con eso?

\- Ah… él tuvo un accidente antes de la presentación. Terminó con una lesión en la rodilla que le impide volver a competir

\- ¡Oh! Que lastima por él, me hubiese gustado verlo competir- al ver el decaimiento de su amigo el reportero cambio rápidamente de tema- Hey, no me has contado sobre Eros ¿Quién es? Es un nombre muy sexy el que se puso ¿El ladrón es igual de sexy que el nombre que tiene?

\- Eh…- el color rojo nuevamente se apodero de las mejillas del detective- No… ¡Oh! Mira la hora Chris, debo volver a la estación. Un gusto compartir contigo un café. Nos vemos

\- Viktor hay algo que no me estas contando- rápidamente el ruso dejó unos cuantos dólares en la mesa, tomó sus cosas y se fue sin darle tiempo al reportero de preguntar algo más- No importa, de todos modos terminaré por saber

Al llegar a la estación Viktor iba caminando sin prestar demasiada atención a su entorno.

\- … iktor… ¡Capitán Nikiforov!

\- ¡Ah! Mila, discúlpame, no estaba poniendo atención

\- ¿En qué estaba pensando? Perece que anda en las nubes

\- Pensaba en Yuuri- dijo con una boba sonrisa.

\- ¿Su sobrino?

\- ¡No! Otro Yuuri, ahora mi sobrino es Yurio

\- Ok entiendo ¿Y por qué pensaba en ese Yuuri?

\- Porque es muy lindo, amable, tímido, y cuando se sonroja se ve demasiado adorable, dan ganas de apapacharlo y morder esos cachetitos de algodón…

\- Vaya, no sabía que usted tuviera sentimientos- dijo sorprendida.

\- ¡Claro que los tengo! Mejor ve a hacer tu trabajo

\- En eso estoy, vengo a decirle que llego una nota de Eros, tenga

" _Sres._ _Policías_

 _1:00 a.m Joyería Graff_

 _Con amor: Eros"_

 _1:00 a.m. Joyería Graff_

\- … entonces Yurio es su sobrino y Yuuri es el entrenador de este, ahora entiendo

\- Si es un poco confuso al principio pero decidí llamarlos así- le dio un sorbo a su café y miró por la ventana de la patrulla- No entiendo porque no quieren una mejor vigilancia Leo

\- Es lo que dijeron en la joyería Capitán, según ellos su sistema de seguridad es infalible y no le tienen miedo a un amateur

Ambos agentes conversaban dentro de la patrulla, Eros había avisado de su próximo atraco y al informarle a la prestigiosa Joyería Graff del posible suceso se negaron a tener resguardo policial, argumentando en su excelente seguridad. Aun así Viktor se había apostado con una patrulla cerca del local, se llevó con él a uno de los policías de turno y con el permiso de Yakov aguardaban a que algo sucediese.

Los dos pasaron la noche en el auto sin ser testigos de nada más emocionante que un perro callejero que daba un paseo nocturno. Así que decidieron volver al cuartel seguros de que el ladrón se había acobardado. Pero cuando llegaron la estación era un caos.

\- ¡Vitya! ¿Lo atrapaste?- decía Yakov mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

\- ¿Atrapar a quién?- preguntó confundido el detective.

\- ¡A Eros! ¿A quién más?

\- Señor- intervino Leo- el ladrón no se presentó, estuvimos toda la noche vigilando la joyería y no pasó nada, tampoco vimos nada sospechoso en el lugar

\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¡Acaban de llamar de la Joyeria Graff para reportar el robo de un collar de diamantes!

\- ¡¿Q-qué?!- la sorpresa de ambos agentes de la ley era impagable.


	13. Diamantes y perlas

**Robando tu corazón**

 **13\. Diamantes y perlas**

El detective no lo podía creer, no le quitaron la vista de encima en toda la noche a la joyería y aun así Eros estuvo frente a sus narices y ni siquiera lo vieron.

Se dirigió al lugar del robo en donde pudo constatar que tal como la primera vez las cámaras de seguridad no habían captado nada, las alarmas no sonaron y tampoco había indicios de forzaje en alguna de las entradas, otra vez era como si lo hubiese hecho un fantasma.

Uno de los empleados de la joyería le hizo entrega de una nota que encontró en el lugar que antes ocupaba el collar de diamantes.

 _" Sr. Detective_

 _Lo espero a las 11:00 p.m._

 _en Calle Falsa#1234_

 _Con amor: Eros "_

Lo mismo de la primera vez. Se dirigió nuevamente a la estación de policías para hablar con Yakov

\- ¿Entonces me dejaras ir sólo?

\- Ya te dije que si Vitya, nuestra prioridad por el momento es recuperar el dichoso collar y por supuesto tratar de atrapar a Eros

\- Esta vez no se me escapara- dijo el detective con confianza.

 _11:00 p.m. Calle Falsa #1234_

El detective acababa de estacionar su auto en frente de lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada, en ese sitio lo había citado Eros. Entró al recinto y un fuerte olor a humedad y polvo inundó su nariz. Inspecciono el lugar y no encontró nada, hasta que se acordó del sótano. En ese sitio lo estaba esperando Eros.

\- Vaya que se demoró pensé que ya no vendría, me estaba sintiendo abandonado

\- Es una casa grande, debiste especificar en qué lugar de ella te encontrarías

\- Eso puede ser cierto, pero la búsqueda también es parte del juego Sr. Detective~

El sótano era de tamaño mediado, Eros se encontraba al lado opuesto y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro, Viktor lo imitó.

\- ¿Y el collar donde esta?

\- ¿No le han enseñado de modales Sr. Detective? Primero se dice; _Eros ¿Cómo estuvo tu segundo robo?_ \- decía el ladrón imitándole- Fue perfecto Sr. Detective, _Eros ¿Tuviste algún problema?_ \- el bribón incluso hacía gestos para dramatizar aún más su representación- No Sr. Detective fue muy simple, incluso había una patrulla vigilando el sitio pero ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi presencia

\- ¡¿Cómo supiste que estábamos ahí?!

\- Pues no hizo mucho esfuerzo en ocultarse, ya se lo dije antes, si quiere atraparme tendrá que hacer un mejor esfuerzo

\- Como sea- dijo el ruso llevándose una mano a la frente para despejar los platinados cabellos de su cara- ¿Dónde está el collar?

\- ¡Uy! Pero que hombre más impaciente, espero que no se comporte de la misma forma en la cama, así no será un buen amante Sr. Detective- al ver la cara de horror del peliplata el ladrón se rio- ¡Solo bromeo! No se enoje, mire el collar lo he puesto en la caja de allá- dijo apuntando a una esquina.

\- Como sé que no me estas engañando

\- ¡Me ofende! Le juro por mi orgullo de ladrón que el collar se encuentra ahí- Viktor se acercó hasta la caja y se agacho para revisarla- Aunque con ese trasero tan bien formado que tiene, no me importaría que usted se viniese rápido

\- ¡Cállate de una vez!- el peliplata se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas y agradecía que el lugar estuviera poco iluminado, así Eros no notaría su sonrojo.

Logró encontrar el collar de diamantes y lo saco de la caja, lo examino y parecía estar en buenas condiciones, se dio vuelta para encarar al ladrón pero no había nadie. En ese mismo instante escucho el sonido de la puerta del sótano cerrarse y corrió hasta ella, cuando trato de abrirla supo que lo habían dejado encerrado.

\- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro Sr. Detective- escuchó decir detrás de la puerta y así eros se volvía a escapar.

Volvió a la estación de policías e informó a Yakov de lo sucedido, omitiendo ciertos detalles, claro está.

Los días pasaban y seguían sin conseguir ninguna pista sobre el ladrón que cada día se hacía más famoso gracias a las noticias sensacionalistas. Pasada más de una semana recibieron una nueva nota de Eros ¿Su objetivo? La Perla Peregrina, una hermosa perla con forma de lágrima que se encontraba en la prestigiosa Joyería Mikimoto.

Esta vez consiguieron permiso de la joyería para resguardar el perímetro cercano a esta, así que en el lugar había alrededor de 10 policías más el detective. Todos resguardando las entradas y atentos ante el más mínimo indicio.

Pero llego la mañana y ni un solo ruido fuera de lo común se sintió. Cuando llegaron los dueños de la tienda e hicieron ingreso al lugar, pudieron constatar que la Perla Peregrina ya no estaba.

Viktor estaba furioso, no entendía que pasó, vigilaron cada entrada atentamente y no sintieron ningún ruido, no había señales de forzaje en las puertas y las cámaras de seguridad no grabaron nada ¿A caso era verdad que Eros era un fantasma? Solo esa explicación se les ocurría a los policías, pues la única forma según ellos en la que el ladrón pudo entrar y salir, era atravesando las paredes. Pero Viktor se negaba a creer tamaña estupidez, él sabía que debía haber una respuesta lógica a todo eso, pues había visto a Eros de cerca y estaba seguro que se trataba de una persona de carne y hueso, aunque debía admitir que el bribón resulto ser más listo de lo esperado.

 _" Sr. Detective_

 _Lo espero a las 11:00 p.m._

 _en Av. Siempre Viva #742_

 _Con amor: Eros "_

Como siempre en el lugar del robo estaba la nota para el detective que le indicaba el lugar en donde se reuniría con Eros. Iba confiado en que esta vez no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente

 _11:00 p.m. Av. Siempre Viva #742_

Llegó a lo que era un edificio en construcción, el lugar se encontraba vacío a esas horas de la noche, caminó un poco por el sitio hasta que vio una figura conocida. En el lugar había muy poca luz, solo un par de focos cerca de ellos estaban encendidos.

\- Realmente usted y sus compañeros son muy despistados- dijo el ladrón al verlo acercarse.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? Entrar sin que te veamos

\- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos Sr. Detective- al parecer esta vez Eros no se encontraba de buen humor pensó Viktor debido al tono seco y cortante que este estaba teniendo al responderle.

\- Al parecer no tuviste un ben día- dijo el ruso.

\- ¡Aww! Sr. Detective ¿Está preocupado por mí? No tenía idea de que me conociese tanto, aunque si quiere puedo darle la oportunidad de conocerme aún mejor- Eros se había acercado al peliplata y tomó los brazos de este haciendo que le rodearan la cintura- ¿Qué dice? ¿No quiere conocerme mejor?- entonces el ladrón aprisionó con sus brazos el cuello del policía, atrayéndolo un poco más hacia él.

\- Y-yo sólo vengo a hacer mi trabajo, no me interesas tú- decía tratando de controlar los nervios que le provocaba el acercamiento.

\- Qué manera tan cruel de rechazar a alguien Sr. Detective. A pesar de que tenemos tan bonita relación

\- Yo sólo vengo por la joya y a atraparte- Eros curvo su boca mostrando una sonrisa que para el detective no avecinaba nada bueno.

\- Está bien, si tanto quiere hacer su trabajo, le diré que la Perla está en mi bolsillo- el ruso estaba a punto de deshacer el agarre pero el pelinegro lo tomo nuevamente de los brazos y los mantuvo en su cintura- Esta en mi bolsillo trasero ¿Por qué no la toma usted mismo?

Viktor sabía que trataban de tentarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez según él, no caería tan fácil. Así que movió un poco sus manos, bajando hasta que sintió que el agarre de Eros aflojó para dejarle seguir. Ese fue el momento que el detective aprovecho para tomar al bribón de las muñecas y esposarlo por la espalda. Estaba orgulloso de su acción, podía ver que el otro no se lo esperaba gracias a la cara de sorpresa que puso.

\- Que sucio Sr. Detective aprovechándose de un momento de debilidad para aprisionarme de esta manera

\- ¿No es acaso lo que tú siempre haces conmigo?

\- Eso es cierto, pero yo soy un ladrón, se supone que no tengo principios y usted es un agente de la ley el cual debería tenerlos más que claros. Pero no importa, ya que me tiene así de vulnerable porque no aprovecha para sacar la joya de mi bolsillo- el ruso acercó su mano a la parte trasera del ladrón- Por favor no se abstenga de tocar todo lo que desee

Ante esa proposición las mejillas del ruso enrojecieron sutilmente, claro que no haría eso, solo se encontraba en esa situación porque no había otra opción. Metió la mano rápidamente en el bolsillo trasero de Eros y sacó la perla. En cuanto la tomó sintió como sus muñecas eran apresadas por sus propias esposas.

\- ¿Qué?- enfurecido llevo como pudo sus manos al cinturón en donde guardaba su arma de servicio y con ambas manos sosteniendo la pistola en una incómoda postura iba a apuntarle al delincuente.

Pero cuando dirigió su arma a donde este se encontraba, las pocas luces del lugar se apagaron, dejándole a oscuras y sin poder ver absolutamente nada.

\- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro Sr. Detective~ - y como se estaba haciendo costumbre Eros escapó, dejando al detective esposado y sumido en la oscuridad.

.

..

...

...

 ** _Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!_**

 ** _A veces a Yuuri se le va la mano con lo de Eros xD_**

 ** _¿Les gusto este Eros? Yo lo echaba de menos jajaja_**

 ** _En fin, sin nada más que decir, me despido._**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


	14. La ofrenda

**Robando tu corazón**

 **14\. La ofrenda**

Como se estaba haciendo costumbre Viktor llegó al cuartel de policías con el objeto recuperado pero sin Eros, tuvo una breve charla con Yacov sobre que procedimientos debían seguir y se marchó a su departamento.

Siempre que ocurría un robo de Eros los días cercanos a este eran realmente estresantes para el detective, aparte de tener que tratar con el ladrón, se venía por lo menos una semana de trabajo extra para buscar pistas o cualquier cosa que pudiese entregarles alguna información sobre este, pero nunca encontraban nada, aun así debían seguir investigando.

Entró en el departamento y dejó sus llaves en un recipiente cercano, se sacó el arma de servicio y la colgó en un perchero junto con su abrigo. Se dirigió a la sala mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata para dejarla tirada en alguna parte del piso. Una vez en la habitación se dejó caer en su sillón favorito y sin darse cuenta cayó dormido.

\- …tor! ¡Viktor! ¡Despierta de una vez maldito anciano!

\- ¿Yurio? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Tarde, esa hora es. Si no te das prisa voy a llegar atrasado a clases y tendrás que pasar a justificarme

\- Oh rayos, me quede dormido aquí…

\- Por eso te dije que no es necesario que me quede con la vecina de abajo cada vez que vas a llegar tarde. Si yo hubiese estado aquí cuando llegaste, esto no habría pasado, te hubiese empujado a patadas hasta tu cuarto

\- Y yo te dije que no puedes quedarte por tanto tiempo solo

\- ¡Ya no soy un maldito mocoso!

\- Pero eres menor de edad y está penado por la ley dejar sin supervisión de un adulto a un menor de edad ¿Qué hago yo si sucede algo mientras no estoy?

\- Eres demasiado paranoico. Mejor ve a bañarte de una vez o llagaremos tarde

\- ¡Sí! como mande mi malhumorado sobrino- se levantó y se fue corriendo al baño antes de que el rubio le diera una de las patadas a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

El detective se bañó rápidamente y se vistió, tomó sus cosas y salieron en el auto en dirección al colegio del menor.

\- ¡Ah! Yurio antes de que se me olvide, tendrás que irte al entrenamiento de hoy sólo, no creo que tenga tiempo para ir a dejarte

\- ¿Y en la tarde? ¿Pasaras por mí?

\- Mmh… No estoy seguro, lo más probable es que tengas que volver al departamento sólo otra vez, te vas a quedar con la señora del piso de abajo mientras yo llego

\- ¡Esa vieja es muy aburrida! Además su casa huele raro, lo único pasable de ese lugar son los cinco gatos que tiene

\- ¡Hahahaha! Pues tendrás que aguantar un poco más, este asunto de Eros se está complicando cada vez más

\- ¿No se supone que eras el mejor detective? ¿Por qué mierda aun no has atrapado a ese bastardo?

\- ¡Yurio modera tu lenguaje! Ya llegamos, bájate o no llegaras a tiempo a clases. Llámame si algo sucede- el rubio se bajó del auto y mientras caminaba hacia el establecimiento escuchó la voz de su irritante tío- ¡Que tengas un bonito día cariño! ¡Tú tío te quiere mucho!

\- Maldito anciano…- siguió caminando sin mirar atrás mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes insultos hacia el mayor de los rusos que insistía en avergonzarlo con esa escena todas las mañanas.

La mañana de Yurio trascurrió sin mayores novedades. Cuando salió de clases se fue a tomar el autobús que lo llevaría directo al recinto deportivo. No sabía aún muy bien cómo moverse por esa cuidad pero a los únicos lugares que podía llegar sin problemas era al centro de patinaje donde entrenaba y a su departamento. No había tenido posibilidad de conocer mucho más, puesto que no le gustaba perderse solo y no tenía amigos que le enseñasen el sitio. No le importaba demasiado ese último hecho, se decía a si mismo que no necesitaba distraerse con esas estupideces, quería llegar a lo más alto del patinaje, esa siempre había sido su meta.

Cuando se tuvo que mudar a Detroit pensó que ya no lo lograría aun si su tío le alentaba que siguiera patinando como lo hacía en Rusia. Según tenía entendido el chico, el nivel de su país natal era el mejor y lo más probable es que en Detroit bajaría su notablemente su ritmo. Pero todo eso cambio cuando vio patinar a Yuuri, se dio cuenta que tal vez no sería tan malo seguir entrenando seriamente y cuando el pelinegro le dijo que tenía posibilidades de competir a nivel internacional, eso lo hizo muy feliz.

Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento se encontró con Pichit charlando con Yuuri en la entrada.

\- ¡Hey Yurio! ¿Por qué esa cara de mal humor? ¿Y tú tío? ¿No te vino a dejar hoy?- le dijo alegremente el tailandés en cuanto lo vio.

\- No, está muy ocupado con ese asunto de Eros. Por culpa de ese maldito tipo tendré que quedarme toda la tarde con la vieja aburrida del piso de abajo

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso el moreno.

\- Viktor insiste en que no puede dejar sin supervisión a un menor, así que me obliga a quedarme ahí cuando llega tarde, es realmente molesto

Ambos amigos se miraron entre ellos y no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco culpables, después de todos era por su culpa que el menor la estaba pasando tan mal. Además les recordaba a cuando ellos mismos llegaron a la ciudad, y lo difícil que era acostumbrarse a la nueva vida que tendrían.

\- Yurio… ¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros esta tarde? Pichit no tiene clases y pensábamos en ver películas o algo, claro si es que quieres- le dijo Yuuri.

\- ¡Sí! Si quiero ir… pero Viktor hará un escándalo si no llegó con la vieja en la tarde…

\- Yuuri ¿Por qué no vas a hablar tú con Viktor?- dijo Pichit.

\- ¿Pero en qué momento? ¿Y el entrenamiento?

\- Dijiste que hoy solo harías algo ligero para que el cuerpo de Yurio no se resintiese tanto, además Celestino no está, no creo que haya problema, yo me quedare vigilando a Yurio mientras no estas

\- Podría simplemente llamarlo- decía el japonés mientras sacaba su celular.

\- ¡No! El anciano no responde llamadas en su horario de trabajo- se apresuró a decir Yurio. Sabía que si le enviaba al japonés como ofrenda a su tío este aceptaría cualquier cosa- Debes ir tu personalmente a la estación

\- Vamos Yuuri- intervino Pichit- Así aprovechas para ver a tu detective, no lo has visto en varios días, como Yuuri, me refiero, no como… bueno da igual ¡Hazlo por este pobre gatito! Míralo no te da pena que se quede solito- Yurio puso su mejor cara de lastima para así convencer al japonés.

\- Está bien, iré- acepto finalmente- Dime la dirección de donde trabaja Viktor

\- ¡Sí! De inmediato- Yurio celebraba internamente mientras escribía en un papel la dirección del cuartel de policías.

 _1:05 p.m. Cuartel General de la Policía_

Una vez frente al recinto Yuuri se debatía entre si entrar o no, estaba un poco nervioso, no solo porque vería a Viktor, sino también porque él era Eros, el ladrón que justamente estaba causando revuelo por todos lados. Sabía que era algo tonto tener miedo de que lo descubrieran solo por entrar, no había forma de que supiesen que se trataba de él. Así que se armó de valor y entró.

Cuando hizo ingreso divisó un mesón que había cerca, el cual decía "Informaciones" pensó en peguntar ahí por el paradero de Viktor, ya que no tenía idea en qué sitio estaba el detective.

\- H-hola disculpe…- se dirigió una chica de cabellos oscuros y piel morena que se encontraba tecleando en una computadora detrás del mesón.

\- ¿Sí? Dígame a que viene- le respondió sin levantar la vista ni dejar de teclear.

\- E-estoy buscando al Capitán Nikiforov- dijo nervioso.

\- Un momento veré si se encuentra disponible- la chica descolgó un teléfono que tenía al lado y antes de marcar le preguntó- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki

\- ¿Yuuri?- dijo mientras colgaba nuevamente el teléfono sin marcar- ¿Ese Yuuri?

\- ¡Sala! Aquí tengo los archivos que pedían del equipo cinco, hay que llevarl…

\- ¡Mila!- dijo la chica morena levantándose de golpe y saliendo del mesón para ganarse al lado del pelinegro- Este es "Yuuri" y está buscando al Capitán Nikiforov

\- Espera…- la pelirroja dejo ver sus dientes en una gran sonrisa- ¿Ese Yuuri?- Sala asintió efusivamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- pegunto el japonés a ver la actitud de ambas chicas, no estaba entendiendo nada.

\- No te preocupes Yuuri, yo soy Mila y ella es Sala, nosotras te llevaremos con Viktor

\- ¿No deberían llamarlo primero? Tal vez este ocupado y…

\- Nada se eso- respondió la chica morena tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo al ascensor- Seguro no está haciendo nada importante

Los tres entraron en el elevador y Yuuri no paraba de sentirse observado por las dos mujeres que se dedicaban miradas y risitas cómplices cada vez que fijaban su vista en él.

Llegaron hasta un piso en donde estaba lleno de agentes yendo de un lado a otro y en una especia de gran salón repleto de escritorios y papeles amontonados divisó la inconfundible figura del detective.

\- ¡Viktor!- gritó Mila- ¡Tienes una visita!- el ruso se encontraba de espaldas hacia ellos frente a un montón de agentes a los cuales al parecer les estaba dando órdenes.

\- Mila te dije que estoy ocupado ¿No puede esperar?- dijo sin voltearse a verla

\- Pero Capitán- intervino Sala- Ya lo trajimos hasta aquí, lo viene a ver "Yuuri"

En el momento en que la morena dijo el nombre prácticamente todos los que se encontraban ahí se giraron hacia la persona que acompañaba a las dos chicas. Y el murmullo general era "¿Él es Yuuri? ¿Ese Yuuri?"

El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a la mirada de todos ya que en menos de un segundo tenía a Viktor encima de él abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a verme?- decía el detective sin soltarlo, estaba feliz de ver a su hermoso japonés.

\- Y-yo vengo a hablarte sobre Yurio- dijo tratando de que el rubor no se apoderara de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Hizo algo malo?

\- No, no es nada de eso, ahora mismo está entrenando en la pista con Pichit

\- Oh, ya veo… ¡Ven! Vamos a mi oficina, allí estaremos más cómodos

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guío hasta su despacho bajo la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes. Yuuri estaba rojo como un tomate y no paraba de pensar en que los demás policías del lugar lo estaban mirando demasiado ¿Y si habían descubierto que él era Eros?

Pobre, jamás se hubiese imaginado que la razón de las miradas era más bien porque Viktor le había hablado a todo el mundo sobre "Su Yuuri".


	15. El primer paso hacia el desastre

**Robando tu corazón**

 **15\. El primer paso hacia el desastre**

\- Ponte cómodo Yuuri- dijo el Capitán ofreciéndole asiento en el sillón de dos cuerpos que se encontraba en su oficina.

\- Gracias…- Viktor tomó asiento al lado del pelinegro, lo que provocó que este se removiera un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió con Yurio?- el ruso se había dado vuelta para mirarlo, Yuuri hizo lo mismo y así ambos quedaron mirándose de frente.

\- Es que nos comentó que cuando tu llegabas tarde del trabajo él debía quedarse con su vecina, al parecer no le agrada mucho eso- el japonés estaba poniéndose nervioso ante la mirada tan penetrante que Viktor le dedicaba.

\- Si bueno, no le gusta demasiado, pero al menos le agradan los gatos de la señora- Yuuri rio por lo bajo, él sabía perfectamente del gusto por los felinos del rubio. Al ver ese tierno gesto el peliplata apoyó uno de sus brazos en el respaldo del mueble y dejo descansar su rostro en el- Que linda risa tienes

\- G-g-gracias…- Yuuri enrojeció hasta las orejas y evito hacer contacto visual con el detective- B-bueno yo, este, me preguntaba si es que tendrías algún problema con que Yurio se quedara con nosotros esta tarde, Pichit no tiene clases y pensábamos en hacer algo, ya sabes ver películas o jugar algo…

\- ¡¿Really?! ¿Lo dices en serio Yuuri?- el peliplata había levantado su cabeza emocionado y tomó las manos del japonés- ¿Harías eso por nosotros? ¿No será demasiado trabajo para ti?

\- Claro que no…- ante esas palabras Viktor se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejando su frente descansar en el pecho del japonés.

\- Gracias Yuuri- le decía mientras restregaba si rostro en las ropas del menor- No sabes cuánto aprecio tu ayuda- las palabras del detective tenían un tono distinto al que usualmente empleaba, parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría. Esto conmovió profundamente a Yuuri y olvidándose por un momento de su vergüenza, se animó a devolverle el abrazo acariciando los platinados cabellos del ruso.

\- No es nada Viktor- le susurraba tiernamente sin dejar de jugar con la platinada cabellera- Seguro todo esto es bastante difícil para ti también

\- Si…- la voz del detective se escuchaba un poco ahogada- … a veces no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, Yurio y yo nos quedamos solos… y no quiero que él termine odiándome, solo quiero que tenga una vida normal y pueda disfrutar de ella…

\- Lo estás haciendo bien Yurio jamás podría odiarte, él te quiere mucho… a su manera. No debes preocuparte por eso, él sabe que estás dando lo mejor de ti para cuidarlo y no quiere darte más problemas de los necesarios, esa es su forma de decirte que te quiere…

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Si, él sabe que eres la única persona con la que podrá contar siempre, aunque no lo admita Yurio te quiere mucho

\- Gracias Yuuri…- Viktor apretó su abrazo, lo cual lo hacía ver como un pequeño niño. Enternecido ante esa frágil faceta que el detective le dejaba ver, Yuuri sin pensarlo se inclinó y deposito un suave beso en la cabeza del mayor- …No hay duda… Yuuri simplemente es mucho mejor…

El japonés iba a preguntar el porqué de esas últimas palabras pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta de la oficina abriéndose de golpe.

\- … ¡¿Cómo que no puedo entrar a ver a Vitya?!- vociferaba el jefe de la policía mientras hacia su ingreso- ¡Vitya tu…

\- Yakov has interrumpido el momento más romántico que hemos tenido Yuuri y yo- dijo el peliplata haciendo un puchero.

\- No sé qué estaba pasando aquí y tampoco quiero saberlo, pero me parece que deberías soltar a ese joven o va a terminar desmayándose- Viktor levanto la vista para ver a su hermoso japonés el cual se encontraba rojo a más no poder.

\- ¿Yuuri estas bien?

\- S-s-sí- su voz apenas era audible- S-será mejor que me vaya- deshizo el agarre del ruso y como pudo se puso de pie, rogándole al cielo para no caer desmayado en ese instante- A-a-adiós Viktor

\- ¡Yuuri espera!- rápidamente el detective se puso de pie y se acercó a él- Más tarde pasaré por Yurio a tu casa ¿Si?

\- C-claro n-no hay problema

\- Gracias…- Viktor se acercó aún más para darle un beso en la frente. Si Yuuri creía que era imposible para él ponerse más rojo y nervioso de lo que ya estaba, se equivocó totalmente- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar hasta la salida?

\- ¡No te preocupes Viktor nosotras lo llevaremos!- dijo una pelirroja que se asomó hasta la puerta en compañía de la morena de cabellos oscuros.

Ambas chicas tomaron del brazo al aturdido japonés y lo llevaron hasta los ascensores para escoltarlo a la entrada de la estación.

\- ¿Así que tú y el Capitán están saliendo?- preguntó Sala.

\- ¡N-no! Nosotros solo… no somos… yo, esto…

\- ¿Entonces aun no son pareja?- intervino la pelirroja- No te preocupes Yuuri, es solo cuestión de tiempo

En ese momento el pelinegro lo único que quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o salir corriendo, pero las chicas lo tenían bien sujeto de los brazos así que lo último sería bastante difícil de hacer. Al llegar a la entrada Mila y Sala se despidieron efusivamente de él y le dijeron que volviese cuando guste.

Aturdido aun por lo sucedido Yuuri caminó hasta un parque cercano para sentarse en una banca y reponer sus fuerzas.

No podía asimilar del todo lo que había sucedido, él y Viktor abrazados, Viktor mostrándole ese lado tan frágil, él acariciando los cabellos del ruso ¿Desde cuándo era tan audaz para hacer algo así? Por muy conmovido que estuviese con el actuar de Viktor, el pelinegro no era de las personas que hiciesen ese tipo de cosas ¿Y ahora como miraría al peliplata a la cara cuando fuese a su casa por su sobrino? Sus mejillas no hacían más que encenderse con cada pensamiento que tenía.

\- ¿Yuuri?- una voz familiar lo sacó de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Chris?- dijo poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Sabia que eras tú Yuuri! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Vienes de la estación de policías? ¿Fuiste a ver a Viktor?

\- ¡Como sabes… espera ¿Conoces a Viktor?

\- Sí por supuesto, es amigo mío. Me ha contado mucho sobre ti, al parecer lo traes loco Yuuri

\- No yo… no – había venido aquí con la intensión de tranquilizarse y al parecer lo último que lograría en ese lugar era eso. El color rojo volvía a ser parte de su cara.

\- ¡Hahahaha! Sigues igual que siempre, eso me alegra. A todo esto ¿Cómo esta Pichit? Hace mucho que no lo veo a él tampoco

\- Él está bien, ya entró en su último año de universidad

\- Vaya, el tiempo vuela… hablando de tiempo estoy algo corto de eso. Nos vemos Yuuri, me alegra saber que te encuentras bien- dijo el reportero despidiéndose- pero más me alegra ver que ese lindo trasero tuyo sigue igual de perfecto, adiós

\- ¡Chris!- había olvidado por completo que el ojiverde siempre le hacia ese tipo de comentarios, aunque más importante, no entendía ¿Por qué Viktor le había hablado de él a Chris?

Con muchas cosas dándole vueltas en su cabeza Yuuri finalmente logró llegar al centro de patinaje. Al entrar pudo ver a Yurio y a Pichit en la pista, no estaban entrenando, más bien estaban sacándose fotos, no le extrañaba de su amigo, pero no espero que el rubio se dejara arrastrar por las ocurrencias del tailandés, definitivamente Pichit tiene un gran poder de convencimiento, pensó para sí mismo.

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- dijo el moreno con su teléfono aun en la mano.

\- Tuve algunos… inconvenientes

\- ¿Te costó convencer al anciano?- pregunto extrañado Yurio

\- No, no es nada de eso, en fin, Viktor aceptó de inmediato dijo que pasaría por ti cuando terminara

\- ¡Eso es perfecto! Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vámonos- decía alegremente Pichit mientras salía de la pista para quitarse los patines- Ya hemos practicado mucho ¡es hora de un descanso!

\- Sí, bonita forma de practicar tienen ustedes dos- dijo Yuuri en tono sarcástico.

Los tres tomaron el autobús de vuelta a casa y le ensañaron a Yurio como llegar a esta desde el centro de patinaje. Ambos estaban muy emocionados con la presencia del menor en su hogar, en parte porque se sentían culpables y también porque querían que pasara un momento agradable y se olvidara de sus problemas por un rato.

\- Ves que no es difícil llegar hasta acá- le decía Pichit mientras dejaban sus cosas en la sala- Si te sientes sólo siempre puedes venir con nosotros, aun si no estamos aquí, puedes tener la compañía de mis hámsteres

\- Además puedes entrar por la puerta trasera, debajo de la maceta de la izquierda hay una copia de la llave, la dejamos ahí porque a Pichit siempre se le olvida las llaves en casa y después no tiene como entrar- ante esto los tres se largaron a reír.

Los dos amigos no se imaginaban que en un futuro próximo se arrepentirían de haberle dicho al menor esas últimas palabras.


	16. El avance de los rusos

**Robando tu corazón**

 **16\. El avance de los rusos**

Los tres se dedicaron toda la tarde y buena parte de la noche a ver series y películas. Habían pedido pizza, comida china, sushi y unos postres de una pastelería con reparto a domicilio, además tenían todos los snack que Pichit siempre guardaba en caso de emergencia.

Solo se dedicaron a circular por el primer piso de la casa pero por seguridad cuando el rubio se descuidó ayudando a Yuuri a organizar toda la comida que tenían, Pichit subió al segundo piso a esconder algunas cosas comprometedoras que pudieran delatarlos, la mayoría estaba en la habitación del japonés, así que solo metió el resto ahí y cerró la puerta con la llave, la que después le entrego a su amigo dándole a entender que estaba todo cubierto. Yuuri no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al imaginar que su cuarto estaba otra vez lleno de toda la evidencia.

El tailandés fue el primero en caer dormido, los tres se encontraban sentados en el sillón de dos cuerpos de la sala, si bien estaban un poco apretados se sentían bastante cómodos, también habían traído mantas para el frio y almohadas.

\- ¡Agh! ¡No! Pichit está babeando mi hombro

\- ¡Hahahaha! Siempre hace eso, solo empuja su cabeza hacia el otro lado, ni siquiera se despertara- el ruso que se encontraba en medio de los dos amigos le hizo caso al pelinegro y movió la cara del moreno hacia la otra dirección del sofá, este se acomodó nuevamente en esa posición y siguió durmiendo como si nada.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que se conocen tú y Pichit?- preguntó de repente Yurio.

\- A ver- dijo Yuuri haciendo memoria- tal vez cinco años o más, no estoy muy seguro ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Por nada- el menor se encogió de hombros- simplemente tenia curiosidad, es que parece que se llevan muy bien y se conocen bastante pero tienen personalidades bastante diferentes, solo me preguntaba como terminaron siendo amigos

\- Bueno Pichit es como mi hermano, nos conocimos en la universidad, cuando yo aún estaba estudiando y antes de que me lesionara. Como él era extranjero y yo también teníamos un par de clases juntos, fue él quien se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablarme, según él me veía como la persona más accesible en el salón en ese momento. Luego de eso nos empezamos a llevar muy bien. Pichit era bastante popular y tenía muchos amigos, aun así se daba el tiempo para salir por la cuidad conmigo. Nos apoyamos mutuamente cuando nos sentíamos solos y extrañábamos a nuestras familias, cuando estas lejos pasas por estos periodos de querer dejar todo y volver a tu casa, pero ambos nos dábamos ánimos para seguir. Él también estuvo conmigo cuando me lesione, fue un periodo bastante… difícil para mí, ahí fue cuando surgió la idea de vivir juntos. Pichit consiguió el arriendo de esta casa por medio de unos contactos y nos la dejaron a un precio muy bajo.

\- Pichit no parece ser de las personas que se depriman mucho ¿No?

\- Él es un optimista por naturaleza pero eso no quiere decir que no haya tenido momentos difíciles, aunque no lo demuestre extraña mucho su país y a su familia, además se encariña bastante rápido con las persona, eso le ha traído un par de desilusiones de vez en cuando. También están sus hámsteres, es muy sensible con respecto a sus mascotas, hace poco tuvimos que enterrar a uno de los más queridos de él, la partida del Sr. Sneebels lo deprimió bastante, pero es un chico fuerte y se repone fácilmente se las situaciones amargas

\- Ya veo… tu amigo me cae bien, es simpático

\- No es solo mi amigo, también es tu amigo, yo también lo soy ¿Sabes? Puedes contar con nosotros cuando quieras, cuando te sientas deprimido o solo, cuando estés confundido o simplemente aburrido, cuando no sepas que hacer puedes venir aquí, al fin y al cabo nosotros también pasamos por lo mismo que tú, en cierta forma

\- Gracias…- dijo un poco sonrojado Yurio, el japonés aprovecho que este bajo su guardia y revolvió sus cabellos tiernamente.

Iban a seguir viendo otra película cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, Yuuri se levantó de su cómodo sillón para dirigirse a abrir la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar recordó la escena que había tenido con Viktor más temprano y sus mejilla no pudieron evitar prenderse. Se encontraba frente al pomo dudando en abrir ¿Qué cara debía poner ahora? No solo se trataba de lo que había hecho ese día, sino que también recordó todo lo que había y echo y dicho como Eros, el pánico inundó su cuerpo y se sonrojó hasta las orejas ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso justo ahora? Nuevamente el timbre volvió a sonar asustándolo y en una reacción más bien automatizada y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con la deslumbrante sonrisa de Viktor.

\- Yuuri~ - dijo el ruso mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente- lamento lo tarde, no me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que los chicos del turno de noche me hablaron… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas rojo

\- ¡S-sí! E-estoy bien… esto, pasa por favor Yurio está en la sala- dejo entrar al detective y ambos se dirigieron hasta el lugar.

\- ¡Ya era hora aciano trabajólico! Te demoraste tanto que Pichit murió- dijo apuntando hacia el dormido tailandés que roncaba en un lado del sillón.

\- Lo siento- el peliplata estaba divertido con la escena, la sala estaba llena de restos de comidas y refrescos, migas y almohadas esparcidas por todo el lugar- parece que se divirtieron bastante, espero que te hayas portado bien Yurio

\- ¡No soy un niño como para que digas esas cosas!- le gritó mientras le aventaba una de las almohadas a su tío, la cual esquivo fácilmente

El menor fue por sus cosas y de despidió de Yuuri, el cual los acompañó hasta la puerta, aún estaba sonrojado y evitaba cruzar mucho la mirada con el mayor de los rusos debido a la vergüenza.

\- Gracias por todo lo de hoy Yuuri- tomó una de las manos del japonés y la besó, lo cual hizo ponerse más rojo a este.

\- N-no es n-nada- balbuceaba tratando de desviar la vista del detective.

\- ¡Date prisa anciano! ¡Estoy cansado!- vociferaba Yurio desde el auto.

\- El gatito tiene sueño, como sea- Viktor dejó la mano del sonrojado pelinegro y llevo unos de sus dedos a los labios del pelinegro y comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente, se acercó hasta el oído de este y le susurró- si pones esa cara tan linda no voy a poder resistirme por mucho tiempo Yuuri, nos vemos- dicho esto el ruso deposito un tierno beso muy cerca de sus labios y se fue.

Yuuri estaba en shock, no podía procesar muy bien lo que acababa de suceder ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso Viktor se le había insinuado? Negaba con la cabeza, no, seguro era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada. Cerró la puerta en cuanto el auto desapareció de su vista y se dejó caer en el piso totalmente rojo y avergonzado.

\- ¿Yuuri? ¿Por qué estás ahí? ¿Yurio ya se fue?- preguntó Pichit que había aparecido aún somnoliento.

\- Si… acaba de irse- dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a su cara para esconder su sonrojo.

\- ¿Y por qué estas sonrojado? ¡Ah! Déjame adivinar, es por Viktor ¿Cierto?

\- ¡No! No es así- se puso de pie y se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta la escalera- ¡Mejor vete a dormir!- le gritó a su amigo mientras se iba a su cuarto y escuchaba como abajo este se reía bulliciosamente.

En la mañana Yuuri se levantó a duras penas, no había podido dormir mucho pensando en todas las cosas que pasaron el día anterior.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Buenos días!- le dijo Pichit al verlo entrar en la cocina- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿No dormiste bien? ¡Ya sé! Te quedaste toda la noche pensando en Viktor ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Claro que no!- chilló al verse descubierto- mejor termina tu desayuno y por favor trata de no derramar más la leche

\- ¡Eh! Perece que alguien no amaneció de buen humor, no importa yo sé que te levantara el ánimo

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Nuestro próximo robo!- menciono alegremente el tailandés- ya lo tengo casi todo planeado

\- Pero hace apenas unos días robamos la Perla Peregrina ¿No deberíamos esperar un poco más?

\- No, pronto entraré en mi periodo de exámenes y no tendremos tiempo para hacer esto, el cuarto atraco de Eros debe ser durante esta semana

\- Como quieras- suspiro cansado el japonés, era muy temprano para llevarle la contraria a su enérgico amigo- ¿Cuándo será?

\- Mañana…- Yuuri casi se atraganta con su café- hoy enviaré el aviso a la estación de policías, así que no tienes escapatoria

\- ¿Y Yurio? ¿Y si quiere venir otra vez?

\- No hay problema, cuando estuvimos entrenando en la pista le dije que podía venir cuando quisiera y él dijo que no quería ser una molestia para nosotros, entonces le dije que la única ves que podría incomodarnos sería cuando yo tuviese que estudiar para un examen, así que solo le diré que tengo prueba

\- No sé, me siento un poco mal mintiéndole de esa forma

\- No hay porque sentirse culpable Yuuri, ya le mentimos a todo el mundo

\- Eso no me hace sentir mejor

\- No lo dije con esa intención

\- Recuérdame por qué soy tu amigo

\- Porque me adoras- dicho esto el moreno salió de la cocina con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.


	17. El cuarto robo

**Robando tu corazón**

 **17\. El cuarto robo**

 _Museo de Detroit 1:00 a.m._

\- Aun no entiendo por qué eso ¿No es un poco peligroso robar algo así de importante?

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! Eso lo hace más emocionante ¿No?_

\- Como tú digas

 _\- Además me pareció un objeto curioso, el cetro imperial de Catalina La Grande, emperatriz de Rusia ¿Sabías que era ninfómana? Me pregunto si tu detective ruso será igua…_

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate Pichit! ¡No son necesarios ese tipo de comentarios en este momento!

 _\- Está bien ¿Entonces ya entraste?_

\- Acabo de hacerlo, pero no había nadie en las afueras

 _\- Están adentro, al parecer se tomaron más molestias esta vez, hay alrededor de cinco policías custodiando el cetro ¡Oh! Además está tu detective favorito_

\- ¿Entonces lo hacemos como lo habíamos planeado desde el principio?- preguntó ignorando los intentos del tailandés por molestarlo- ¿O modificamos algo?

 _\- No, me parece que debería funcionar. Haré sonar la alarma del otro lado del museo y esperemos que vayan a ver qué es lo que sucede_

Yuuri se encontraba escondido cerca de la sala en donde estaba el próximo objeto a robar. Pichit hizo sonar las alarmas del otro lado de recinto y cuatro policías fueron a echar un vistazo, se quedaron Viktor y un policía más en el lugar.

 _\- Hay dos ¿Crees que puedas con ellos?_ \- le preguntó el moreno.

\- Tranquilo, será fácil

El japonés tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se mentalizó, debía transformarse en Eros. Esta sería la primera vez que enfrentaría a Viktor mientras cometía un robo y además este no estaba solo, así que su actuación debía ser perfecta.

\- ¡Vaya! Veo que cambio su estrategia Sr. Detective- dijo mientras se acercaba a los agentes.

\- ¡Eros! Quédate ahí y pon las manos sobre la cabeza o abriremos fuego contra ti- anunció el ruso.

\- ¡Whoa! Que rudo- se quedó quieto, estaba a unos pasos de los policías así que levanto sus manos hasta la altura de su cara- ¡oh! Veo que no está sólo ¿Acaso me está engañando Sr. Detective? Y yo aquí sufriendo por usted, que cruel- se acercó al policía que era un poco más bajo que él, lo tomó de la barbilla y levanto su cara un poco- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- L-Leo- respondió este sin poder hacer nada, había quedado en blanco.

\- ¡Leo no le respondas!- le reprocho Viktor.

\- No se ponga celoso Sr. Detective, yo solo tengo ojos para usted

\- Suelta al muchacho y aléjate- decía el ruso mientras sacaba su arma y le apuntaba al ladrón.

En ese instante las luces del lugar se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras. Viktor tuvo que guardar su arma pues no podía disparar en esa situación, podría terminar hiriendo a Leo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que las armas son peligrosas Sr. Detective?

\- ¡Leo! ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí Capitán, pero creo que estoy esposado- le respondió este.

\- ¿Qué?- el peliplata estaba un poco desesperado ante las oscuridad del lugar, no sentía ningún ruido y las luces de emergencia no habían funcionado, se maldijo internamente por olvidar traer una linterna- ¿Dónde estás Eros?

\- Nos vemos pronto Sr. Detective~- sintió Viktor susurrar en su oído, trató de atrapar al ladrón en medio de la oscuridad pero este era mucho más ágil y se había marchado sin que se diera cuenta.

 _\- Yuuri los otros policías vienen por el pasillo de la izquierda, dobla a tu derecha-_ las luces se habían encendido en cuanto Eros salió corriendo de la habitación en donde estaban el ruso y el policía _\- ¡oh! Tu detective viene por el otro lado terminaran acorralándote, apagare las luces otra vez para que puedas…_

\- No, se supone que soy un fantasma ¿No? Hace un tiempo que quería probar esto… espero funcione

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando?-_ preguntó desconcertado el tailandés.

No hubo tiempo para responderle pues los policías y el detective ya lo habían a acorralado, tal como predijo Pichit.

En cuanto tuvo a los policías en frente de él, de inmediato lanzó un par de bombas de humo que nublaron por completo la visión de los agentes. Aprovechándose del caos logró pasar entre medio de estos sin que lo notaran y se dirigió sin problemas hasta la salida. Las bombas de humo activaron los sensores anti-incendio del museo, así que mientras Yuuri se iba pudo escuchar a lo lejos como se acercaba velozmente el carro de bomberos.

 _Casa de Yuuri y Pichit 1:48 a.m._

\- Pobres… seguro quedaron mojados hasta los huesos- decía el pelinegro mientras admiraba el cetro recién robado- pero fue muy divertido ¿Cierto Yuuri?

\- Sí, nunca había tenido que escapar así de la policía, fue emocionante- el japonés no pudo evitar sonreír, había sido demasiado adrenalínico para él y eso le gustaba.

\- Por cierto ¿Quién te enseño a hacer esas bombas de humo? Me sorprendiste mucho cuando las utilizaste, ni siquiera sabía que las tenías

\- Fue Mari quien me enseñó a hacerlas

\- ¿Tu hermana? ¿Y por qué ella sabía algo así?

\- No lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- hay cosas que es mejor no preguntar. Además no fue solo eso, también me enseñó a abrir puertas, candados, cajas fuertes, como salir sin ser visto o escuchado… ahora que lo pienso, si es bastante sospechoso que ella supiera esas cosas, nunca le pregunte donde las aprendió

\- ¿Y si lo del robo lo llevas en la sangre? ¿Tal vez por eso se te da tan bien?

\- No seas idiota Pichit- ambos se largaron a reír por un buen rato.

\- Por cierto ¿Le dejaste la nota a tu "Sr. Detective"?

\- S-sí… no es mi…- Yuuri se había puesto rojo ante el cometario, sabía que el moreno escuchaba todo lo que él hacia cuando era Eros, pero evitaba interferir para no desconcentrarlo, sin embargo cuando tenía la oportunidad para molestarlo, no dudaba en hacerlo- Mejor me voy a dormir- anunció antes de que el tailandés siguiera divirtiéndose a costa de sus reacciones.

\- Claro, buenas noches Yuuri, espero que sueñes con las nalgas de tu adorado detectiv…

\- ¡Buenas Noches! ¡Pichit! ¡Nos vemos mañana!- gritó completamente rojo y huyó a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

 _1:58 a.m. Cuartel general de la policía_

\- ¡Vitya! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué están todos ustedes así de mojados?- preguntaba el jefe de la policía al ver entrar a sus subordinados

\- Fue el fantasma jefe Yakov- respondió uno de estos

\- Sí, realmente parece un fantasma- intervino otro- lo teníamos en frete de nosotros y aun así pudo escapar, ni siquiera notamos en qué momento se fue, incluso terminó esposando a Leo

El aludido se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado.

\- Como sea- dijo el jefe de los policías- por ahora váyanse a sus casa y mañana empezaremos a investigar nuevamente- los agentes asintieron y se retiraron en silencio.

Viktor se encontraba totalmente frustrado, otra vez no había sido capaz de detener a Eros, no entendía como es que el ladrón tenía tanta suerte acompañándole ¿O es que acaso había algo más? Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y encontró algo extraño, lo sacó y se dio cuenta que era una de las notas de Eros. Mañana tendría una nueva oportunidad más para atrapar a ese escurridizo bribón.

 _11:00 p.m. Baker Street 221B_

\- Pichit ¿Cómo le haces para encontrar este tipo de lugares?- Yuuri se encontraba en un edificio de departamentos que próximamente sería demolido

\- Google maps, ese es mi secreto

\- Pues los lugares que escoges son cada vez más tenebrosos, siento que encontraré un cadáver en cualquier momento

 _\- ¡Hahahaha! No te preocupes, me cercioro bien de que no haya nada raro en estos sitios antes de enviarte, si hubiese habido un cadáver yo lo habría encontrado primero_

\- ¿Cómo es que tienes tiempo para hacer todas estas cosas?

 _\- ¡Oh! Ya llegó tu detective favorito, será mejor que no te interrumpa más_

\- Sí, cambia el tema…- decía mientras se ponía el antifaz- apuesto a que te estas saltando las clases- el silencio de su amigo fue la confirmación de los hechos, ya luego sermonearía a Pichit sobre lo de sus estudios, ahora debía transformarse en Eros.

El detective hizo ingreso uno de los departamentos abandonados del edificio.

\- Al menos esta fuiste más específico y no tuve que buscarte por todo el lugar- dijo el ver al ladrón.

\- Sr. Detective veo que sus modales aún no mejoran, se empieza saludando a la gente, tal vez deba enseñarle un par de cosas antes- Eros se acercó al ruso con el cetro en la mano y lo puso en el pecho de este haciéndolo retroceder hasta que Viktor chocó con una silla- por favor tome asiento

\- No caeré otra vez en eso

\- Eso solo depende de usted, pero si quiere puede cerciorarse de que se trata de una silla común y silvestre- el detective inspeccionó la silla para asegurarse que no estuviera unida al suelo como la de la última vez.

\- ¿Es necesario que me siente? ¿Por qué simplemente no me entregas el cetro y terminamos con esto?

\- No…- el ladrón empujó del pecho al peliplata haciéndolo caer en la silla, de inmediato se subió encima del ruso- así es más fácil para mi mantenerlo a raya Sr. Detective

\- Yo… esto…- Viktor estaba un poco conmocionada con la osada actitud del delincuente, en un intento por hacer algo movió sus manos en busca de sus esposas, pero Eros pudo ver sus intenciones y rápidamente lo detuvo poniendo la punta del cetro en el mentón del detective, haciéndole levantar un poco su cara.

\- Alto ahí, se supone que iba a enseñarle modales Sr. Detective, al parecer realmente carece de ellos, así que no mueva sus manos o desapareceré con este precioso cetro- al ver que el peliplata desistía de sus acciones Eros sonrió- mejor, ve que podemos llevarnos bien

\- El cetro…- dijo el agente.

\- ¡Ah claro! Tenga- el ladrón le entrego el objeto- discúlpeme si soy algo brusco con usted, pero es necesario- le dijo mientras le hacía entrega del objeto.

\- ¿Qué?- Acto seguido Eros se puso rápidamente de pie y empujó nuevamente al detective haciéndolo caer de espaldas con silla y todo.

\- Cambie de opinión, lo de los modales lo dejaremos para otro día. Espero no se haya hecho mucho daño- decía el bribón mientras la habitación se llenaba de humo y el ruso trataba rápidamente de incorporarse- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro Sr. Detective~


	18. Llámame Pichit el celestino (Parte 1)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **18\. Llámame Pichit el celestino (Parte 1)**

\- ¿Quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños con una fiesta? ¿Lo dices en serio Pichit?

\- Claro ¿Por qué no? Nunca hemos hecho algo así, además a ti ni siquiera te gusta celebrar el tuyo

\- ¿Pero una fiesta? No estoy muy seguro de eso

\- Vamos Yuuri, di que sí, hazlo por mí, es mi último año en la universidad, además tuve una pérdida importante y…

\- Esta bien hagámoslo, pero por favor no se te vaya a ocurrir invitar a más gente de la que podamos manejar, te conozco y sé que te entusiasmas fácilmente

\- ¡Lo prometo! No invitare a demasiadas personas- el tailandés se abalanzó sobre su amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo- ¡Gracias Yuuri!

Después del cuarto robo de Eros, Pichit había estado muy ocupado con su periodo de exámenes, ya que era su último año tenía muchas cosas importantes a las cuales dedicarse, pronto tendría que entregar su tesis y el japonés sabía que ese tema traía un poco nervioso a su amigo.

\- Por cierto ¿Lo vas a invitar?- preguntó Yuuri.

\- ¿A quién?- dijo inocentemente el moreno.

\- No te hagas el tonto Pichit, sabes perfectamente de quien hablo ¿Si quiera has hablado con él?

\- No mucho, aún… es que, es difícil acercarse a él

\- Pues tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Además es el ayudante de tu profesor de tesis, tendrás que tratar con él en algún momento, sería bueno que lo invitaras y así aprovechas de conocerlo mejor

\- ¡Oh! Pero ya lo conozco bastante

\- ¡Stalkearlo por internet no vale Pichit! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

\- Pero…está bien, trataré de invitarlo- dijo haciendo un puchero y bajando su mirada como si se tratase de un niño regañado.

\- ¡Oye cerdo!- gritó Yurio yendo hacia ellos- ya estoy listo, deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame a entrenar

Yuuri y Pichit se encontraban charlando a un lado de la pista mientras el menor había ido al baño. Era viernes y el moreno había terminado sus exámenes así que se encontraba en el recinto de patinaje pasando el tiempo. Cuando el japonés volvió a la pista con su pupilo Pichit aprovecho para ir a las gradas a sentarse y revisar sus redes sociales. Siempre estaba al pendiente de estas, pero ahora que Eros era un tema recurrente en ellas debía mantenerse mejor informado. Estaba muy entretenido en eso cuando sintió una mano posicionarse en su hombro, lo cual hizo que levantara la vista de su celular para encontrarse con el mayor de los rusos.

\- Hola Pichit, veo que terminaste tu periodo de exámenes. Yurio dijo que habías estado muy estresado por eso- decía Viktor mientras tomaba asiento al lado de él- espero que te haya ido bien

\- Gracias- respondió- por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tú trabajo?

\- Suenas como mi jefe- rio el detective- estoy esperando el resultado de unas pruebas y sin eso no puedo avanzar. Además no estarán listos hasta el lunes, así que me tome la tarde y el fin de semana libres

\- Eso es muy bueno, Yurio dice que te la pasas trabajando, está bien tomar un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando- el ruso asintió y desvió su vista hacia la pista de hielo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a los dos chicos que se encontraban patinando en ella en ese momento, el gesto no paso de ser percibido por el tailandés- te gusta ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Qué?- lo miró confundido el peliplata.

\- Hablo de Yuuri. Te gusta Yuuri, se nota de inmediato en la forma que tienes de mirarlo- Viktor no escondió un leve sonrojo que se instaló en sus mejillas y asintió- Lo sabía… ¿Sabes? Yo puedo ayudarte

\- ¡Really!- dijo el peliplata casi saltando de su asiento por la emoción.

\- Sí, solo si me prometes que no harás sufrir a mi amigo. Ha pasado por mucho y tiene un corazón muy frágil, no quiero verlo como la última vez… cuando se lesiono estuvo a punto de devolverse a Japón y abandonar todo, pude convencerlo de quedarse por poco. Sé que la cosa más pequeña puede llegar a afectarle enormemente, es por eso que te pido que no lo lastimes. Además a él también le gustas pero es tan tímido e inexperto en estas cosas que nunca se atreverá a dar el primer paso

\- ¡Pichit! ¡Te prometo que cuidaré de Yuuri como su fuese lo más valioso en mi vida!- dijo Viktor con determinación.

\- Eso espero- dijo esbozando una sonrisa ante la respuesta del ruso- por cierto, pronto será mi cumpleaños y pensaba en hacer una fiesta, deberías venir y traer a Yurio también. Además estoy seguro de que podrías llevarte una muy grata sorpresa- la última frase la dijo con picardía, pues sabía que probablemente su mejor amigo terminaría bebiendo y eso lo volvía menos tímido y reservado.

Ambos se quedaron charlando un rato mientras la práctica terminaba. Cuando los patinadores terminaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la pista, los dos fueron a su encuentro.

\- ¡Yuuri~!- dijo el ruso abalanzándose sobre el japonés- ¡Hace mucho que no te veía! Te extrañe

El pelinegro enrojeció de inmediato ante la repentina cercanía del mayor y no fue capaz de decir nada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu trabajo?- preguntó Yurio.

\- Me tome la tarde y el fin de semana libres- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y soltando al sonrojado japonés- así que podrás pasar más tiempo con tu tío favorito

\- ¡Tsk! Justo ahora que íbamos a empezar un nuevo juego en línea con Pichit

\- ¿No quieres pasar el tiempo con tu tío? Que sobrino más cruel tengo- decía el ruso haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Tengo una idea- intervino de pronto Pichit- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a nuestra casa como la vez pasada? Así Yurio aprovecha de estar con Viktor y también podemos jugar el juego. Además estoy seguro de que hay otra persona más que le gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con Viktor- dijo mirando a su amigo.

\- ¡Pichit!- chilló Yuuri ante el comentario.

\- ¡Entonces está decidido!- decía alegremente Viktor- Pero una cosa sí, yo invitare la cena esta vez en agradecimiento por cuidar de mi huraño y adorable gatito

\- ¡Sí! ¡Genial! Y luego vamos a casa a jugar video juegos y ver películas- el tailandés se veía igual de emocionado que el peliplata- ¡Rápido! Yuri, Yurio, vayan por sus cosas, los estaremos esperando en la salida

Los patinadores fueron prácticamente empujados hasta los camerinos por el moreno, así que rápidamente se cambiaron y recogieron sus pertenencias para salir del recinto de patinaje.

Cuando finalmente se reunieron todos, fueron en el auto de Viktor hasta un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. A Yuuri le preocupaba lo caro que se veía el local pero el ruso insistió en que pidiera lo que quisieran, que él sería quien se preocupara de los gastos.

Se instalaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Yurio y Pichit se sentaron uno al lado del otro obligando a Yuuri a sentarse al lado del mayor de los rusos. Pidieron mucha comida, no porque tuvieran hambre, sino más bien porque Viktor insistió en que probaran cada cosa del menú.

\- ¡Ahg! Siento que voy a explotar- dejo en forma de un suspiro salir Yurio.

\- Yo también, todo estaba realmente delicioso- aportó Pichit.

\- Oh ¿Entonces supongo que no van a querer pedir un postre?- dijo Viktor.

\- ¡¿Postre?!- dijeron ambos al unísono- ¡Claro que sí!

\- Pensé que estaban llenos- repuso Yuuri.

\- Siempre hay espacio para un postre- respondió Yurio. Todos pidieron un postre del menú, a pesar de que Viktor quería probarlos todos decidieron que no sería buena idea ya que habían comido demasiado.

\- ¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo cerca de aquí hay una tienda de computación ¿Yurio por qué no me acompañas a ver una cosa en lo que llega nuestro pedido?

\- ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué no vas después?

\- Pronto cerraran y necesito comprar una tarjeta de video nueva o no nos correrá el juego que quieres probar, no tardaremos nada

\- Está bien voy contigo- accedió el menor. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

\- Supongo que no les importa que lo dejemos solos unos momentos- dijo Pichit con un tono un tanto picaron.

\- Claro que no- se apresuró a decir Viktor- Ustedes vayan no más, nosotros los esperaremos aquí ¿Cierto Yuuri?- el japonés asintió tímidamente.

\- ¡Muy bien! Ya volvemos- decía el tailandés mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Viktor en señal de complicidad y dándole a entender que le estaba brindando una oportunidad de acercarse a su amigo.

Y así Yuuri y Viktor quedaron los dos solos en un restaurante de lujo. El ruso se giró para observar mejor a su hermoso japonés mientras este estaba inmóvil en su puesto y sus mejillas iban adquiriendo el tono carmín tan característico en ellas.


	19. Llámame Pichit el celestino (Parte 2)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **19\. Llámame Pichit el celestino (Parte 2)**

\- ¿Te gusto la comida Yuuri?

\- Si, estuvo deliciosa. Gracias por invitarnos

\- Oh, no tienes nada que agradecerme, han hecho tanto por mí y Yurio que siento que estoy en deuda con ustedes. Nunca creí que podría llegar a ver a Yurio tan relajado con otras personas

\- No digas eso no nos debes nada, además nosotros también nos preocupamos por él

\- ¡Aww! Yuuri eres tan lindo- dijo el detective rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos para atraerlo más hacia él.

\- Ah…- el japonés enrojeció ante la cercanía del mayor, sus rostros se encontraban a poca distancia el uno del otro- Viktor e-estas m-muy cerca

\- ¿Eso te desagrada?- dijo el ruso con una voz que a Yuuri le parecía condenadamente sexy. Ante el silencio del pelinegro Viktor no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de satisfacción- Yuuri yo…

\- Disculpe señor- dijo el mesero aclarándose sonoramente la garganta- he traído su pedido, permiso- el peliplata soltó al menor mientras el trabajador colocaba los postres en la mesa- ¿Necesita algo más?

\- Sí, una botella de vino

\- ¡Viktor! No puedes beber, estas conduciendo- se apresuró decir Yuuri.

\- ¡Ah! Cierto, lo había olvidado- dijo haciendo un puchero- entonces no, nada más por el momento- una vez el mesero se fue no se molestaron en esperar a los otros dos y se fue comenzaron a comer sus postres.

Viktor había pedido un tiramisú con thermomix que a diferencia de la receta tradicional tenía crema mascarpone que se basaba en una receta inglesa, lo cual le daba un sabor diferente al usual. Yuuri en cambio pidió mini pavlovas de lemon curd y frutos del bosque, estas generalmente se acompañan con nata pero el japonés prefirió el ácido del lemon curd que se mezcla a la perfección con el dulce del merengue. El postre de Yurio era tarta Sacher la cual posee dos mitades de bizcocho "sacher" y en el medio de ellas una capa de mermelada de albaricoque. El tailandés prefirió algo típico de su tierra natal y optó por arroz con leche de coco.

\- Yuuri ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo más sobre ti?- dijo el ruso mientras daba el primer bocado de su tiramisú.

\- Siempre preguntas por mí pero…- el pelinegro se removió un poco en su puesto antes de proseguir- yo también quiero saber cosas sobre Viktor- dijo finalmente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonrojarse.

\- ¡¿En serio Yuuri?! ¡Ah! ¡Estoy tan feliz! No sé por dónde empezar- decía mientras una sonrisa con forma de corazón aparecía en su rostro y sus ojos se llenaban de emoción ante la respuesta del menor- ¡Ya sé! Una vez cuando…

El japonés no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para decirle eso al ruso, pero se sintió feliz con su decisión cuando se dio cuenta que este no paraba de hablar alegremente y respondía todas las preguntas que él se animaba a hacerle.

El detective empezó a contarle de su vida en Rusia y como era ese país, Yuuri se sorprendió al saber que en su juventud Viktor había llevado el pelo largo y este le dijo que algún día le mostraría alguna foto de esos tiempos. También se emocionó bastante al enterarse que compartían muchos gustos en común, más de los que él pudo haberse imaginado, películas, canciones, series, libros, lugares, comida y las opiniones de ambos sobre muchos temas eran bastante parecidas.

\- … entonces cuando dije eso Yakov se enfureció mucho y puso esa cara chistosa que siempre pone en esas situaciones

\- Por como lo cuentas pareciera que eres el responsable de que tu jefe se esté quedando calvo- rio el japonés al ver el intento de cara de ofendido que hacia el otro.

\- Yuuri que cruel eso no es cierto, no es mi culpa, deben ser sus genes o algo así… ¡Ah! tienes un poco de merengue en la cara

\- ¿Dónde?- dijo mientras se apresuraba a coger una servilleta para limpiar su rostro.

\- Deja que te ayude- Viktor lo tomó del mentón y acercó sus rostros mientras inspeccionaba la cara del menor que lo miraba sorprendido- lo tienes justo aquí- susurró mientras pasaba suavemente su lengua muy cerca de la comisura de los labios del pelinegro.

Yuuri apenas estaba tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando un "Click" se escuchó y ambos desviaron la mirada para encontrase con la flamante sonrisa del tailandés.

\- Vaya veo que estaban probando otro tipo de postres- dijo burlonamente mientras volvía a su asiento.

\- ¡No! ¡Nada de eso!- chilló Yuuri totalmente rojo- solo estábamos… Viktor me estaba ayudando a limpiar un poco de merengue de mi rostro

\- Pues vaya forma más asquerosa de hacerlo- refunfuñó Yurio.

\- ¿P-por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó el japonés en un intento de desviar la conversación y así disminuir el ardor en sus mejillas.

\- ¡Estaba lleno! Había una especie de evento de ofertas de último momento así que tardamos más, pero a cambio encontré muchas cosas que quería- dijo triunfante el moreno.

\- Fue horrible- menciono el rubio arrugando su cara y luego engulló su postre.

Mientras terminaban de comer Pichit contaba cómo le había hecho para conseguir un par de cosas exclusivas a muy buen precio, aunque para eso había tenido que pelear duramente por ellas y menciono lo ansioso que se encontraba por llegar a probar sus adquisiciones así que una vez terminaron Viktor pidió la cuenta y se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de los dos amigos en el auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa moreno les pidió ayuda para mover uno de sus computadores a su cuarto para así poder jugar con el menor de los rusos. Ya que los aparatos del tailandés eran de la mejor calidad también eran muy pesados y grandes por eso pidió la cooperación de todos.

Yuuri en un descuido de los rusos pasó por su propia pieza para cerrarla con llave, pues ahí guardaban las cosas que utilizaban para sus robos. No le molestaba del todo que estuvieran allí pues prácticamente solo usaba su cuarto para dormir y cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez terminaron de instalar todos los artilugios que Pichit tenia, Yurio y este se dedicaron a completamente a su mundo virtual, pasando totalmente de la presencia de los otros dos.

\- Ehm… supongo que eso es todo ¿No?- preguntó Yuuri.

\- Si, si eso es todo, gracias- decía el tailandés sin despegar la vista del monitor- deberían ir a ver una película o algo por mientras

\- ¡Sí! Eso es Yuuri, veamos una película los dos juntos

\- E-está bien- dijo acomodándose los lentes. Recién se estaba dando cuenta de que estaría solo él con Viktor en la sala y mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras con el ruso detrás comenzó a ponerse nervioso y para variar el color rojo se apoderaba nuevamente de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué película deberíamos ver Yuuri?- decía el peliplata mientras pasaba por las opciones del Netflix.

\- No lo sé, escoge tu una, yo estoy bien con cualquiera

El detective ya se había acomodado en el sillón de dos cuerpos de la sala, también se había desecho de su abrigo, la chaqueta de su traje y su corbata, quedando solamente con una camisa blanca con algunos de los primeros botones sin abotonar. Yuuri había traído un par de cojines cómodos y mantas, iba a tomar asiento en uno de los otros sillones del salón pero Viktor al ver sus intenciones lo cogió de la mano y lo obligo a sentarse junto a él alegando de que había espacio suficiente para los dos.

Pusieron una película al azar y el japonés se acomodó lo más lejos que pudo del peliplata, se encontraba nervioso y no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, no era el mismo ambiente del restaurante, no entendía donde había quedado su coraje inicial. Después de más de media hora de película Viktor lo miró curioso.

\- ¿Sucede algo Yuuri?- dijo al verlo tiritar.

\- Solo me dio un poco de frío, iré por otra manta…- su intención era levantarse pero de pronto se vio rodeado por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que lo aprisionaban.

\- ¿Esta mejor así?- decía el detective mientras acercaba más al japonés hacia su cuerpo- nada como el calor humano

\- Umh… Viktor… yo- balbuceaba con su cara sonrojada tratando de liberarse del agarre del mayor.

\- Esta bien Yuuri es una costumbre rusa- dijo este y se aferró firmemente al su hermoso japonés, debía aprovechar al máximo la situación pensaba el peliplata.

El menor finalmente cedió y dejo de forcejear, enfocó toda su atención en la película para tratar de no pensar en la situación vergonzosa en la que se encontraba, con un poco de suerte el color carmín de sus mejillas bajaría, por lo menos ya no sentía frío.

\- ¿Entonces con él juegas siempre?- preguntaba Yurio.

\- No, pero Otabek también quería probar este juego, así que lo invite, date prisa y acepta su solicitud de amistad.

El rubio era cauteloso con la gente que agregaba por internet, más si no sabía de quien se trataba _"¿Vamos a jugar o no?"_ dio aceptar ante el mensaje que llego debido a su demora, total era amigo de Pichit así que no habría que preocuparse.


	20. Llámame Pichit el celestino (Parte 3)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **20\. Llámame Pichit el celestino (Parte 3)**

Yuuri se removió incomodo, sentía su cuerpo acalambrado. Se restregó fuertemente los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala, trató de moverse pero algo se lo impedía. Entonces recordó que estaba viendo una película con Viktor, notó como este estaba dormido y aún lo tenía firmemente agarrado.

\- Viktor despierta- trató de decirle, pero el ruso no reaccionaba.

Entonces intentó deshacer él mismo el agarre del detective. Después de un rato tironeando y sin que el otro mostrara el más mínimo signo de despertar logro soltarse. Pero antes de salir de aquel cálido sitio entre los fuertes brazos Viktor, se tomó un tiempo para mirarle más de cerca. Elevó un poco su rostro hasta quedar de frente con el del peliplata, siempre que trataba de mirarlo se ponía nervioso, no quería que este lo atrapara viéndolo, pero ahora que estaba dormido aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Empezó inspeccionando sus facciones en general, le parecían muy refinadas. La piel de Viktor era más blanca que la de él, sus labios se veían suaves y más carnosos de lo que pensaba en un principio, su nariz respingada y fina le daba un aire elegante pensaba Yuuri, sus pestañas eran muy largas y tupidas, se acercó un poco más para verlas mejor, los cabellos despeinados sobre su frente le hacían ver realmente bien. Volvió a fijar su vista en los labios del ruso, el color de estos era exquisito, se acababan de volver su nueva parte favorita del rostro de Viktor, después de sus ojos claramente. De pronto un ruido similar a un "Click" lo sacó de sus pensamientos, levanto su vista para encontrarse con el tailandés y el rubio a un lado del sillón.

\- ¿Vas a besarlo pronto? Se me acaba la batería Yuuri date prisa- dijo Pichit.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo…- con el susto cayó de espaldas hacia el piso a los pies de Viktor, este se despertó debido al golpe y el grito del japonés.

\- Mmh… ¿Qué sucede?- decía somnoliento mientras se restregaba los ojos.

\- Nada- se apresuró a decir el moreno- solo que Yuuri nos hará el desayuno a todos ¿Cierto?

\- Oye cerdo yo quiero panqueques- dijo Yurio.

\- ¿Desayuno?- repitió confundido, miró hacia la ventana y pudo ver que ya había amanecido ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado él y Viktor en el sillón? ¿En qué momento se habían dormido? Entonces se dio cuenta que los otros dos recién habían bajado- Un momento- dijo aun desde el piso- ustedes no han dormido ¿No me digan que estuvieron jugando hasta esta hora?

\- ¿Yuuri que haces en el piso?- preguntó el peliplata al darse cuenta desde sonde estaba hablando el japonés.

\- Sí cerdo ¿Por qué no le cuentas al anciano como terminaste en el piso?- una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por los labios del menor. Yuuri miró a su amigo en busca de un aliado, pero este tenía la misma sonrisa que Yurio y supo que estaba sólo, que lo menos sensato en ese momento sería ir en contra de esos dos.

\- ¡P-panqueques! ¡¿Cierto?!- se apresuró a decir mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y terminaba de enrojecer- ¡¿C-como te gustan?! ¿Con mermelada? ¿Manjar? ¿Crema? ¿Frutas? creo que hasta hay Nutella- decía nervioso yendo hacia la cocina e ignorando la presencia del detective.

\- ¿Me prestan el baño?- le dijo de repente el adormilado ruso al tailandés al ver que los Yuris se fueron de la sala.

\- Claro, está en el segundo piso, la primera puerta a la izquierda- Pichit veía como el detective se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a las escaleras. Una vez que los vio subir se fue hacia la cocina, debía ir a molestar a su mejor amigo en estos momentos, antes de que Viktor volviera a aparecer.

Yurio estaba inspeccionando cada centímetro del refrigerador, a pesar de que solo eran los dos amigos en la casa tenían bastante comida, más que él con Viktor.

\- ¡Tsk! Maldito anciano, siempre olvida de comprar comida

\- ¿Qué ocurre Yurio?- dijo curioso Yuuri mientras batía la mezcla para los panqueques.

\- Nada, es solo refrigerador, tiene más cosas que el nuestro

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto- dijo el tailandés- Yuuri tienes que ir a hacer las compras

\- ¿Tengo? Pensé que iríamos los dos

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, y de paso podríamos ir con Viktor y contarle como terminaste en el suelo hace un rato

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Está bien yo iré!- gritó poniéndose rojo y batiendo la mezcla con más fuerza para poder desquitarse con algo.

Estaba realmente avergonzado, no se le ocurría que excusa poner pues lo habían pillado infraganti. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo y el rubio no le dejarían en paz por un buen tiempo, por el momento cumpliría con todos sus caprichos, pues estaba seguro que si Viktor se enteraba de lo que había sucedido no podría verle nunca más a la cara.

\- ¡Buenos días!- saludó alegremente el ruso apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Mis ojos! ¡Es demasiado brillante!- Pichit hizo como que se quedaba ciego, Yurio se largó a reír y Viktor no entendió el porqué.

A Yuuri le parecía que podría imitar el gesto del moreno, pues el peliplta había aparecido totalmente refrescado ¿Cómo es que alguien puede verse tan bien por la mañana? Y si a eso le sumamos que durmieron en el sillón incómodamente, el japonés no entendía como lo hacía Viktor, en cambio él estaba todo acalambrado y le dolía el cuerpo, sin mencionar que ni siquiera haba visto su rostro o su cabello en un espejo, supuso que se vería fatal. Así que escondió la mirada y se concentró en terminar los panqueques, o por lo menos eso pretendía hacer.

\- Yuuri, creo que esos dos se están burlando de mi- dijo apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho del pelinegro y haciendo un puchero.

\- N-no les hagas caso, solo dicen incoherencias, debe ser por la falta de sueño- decía sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor.

\- Vaya…- "Click" se escuchó- ustedes se han vuelto más cercanos al parecer ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo toda la noche?- preguntó picaronamente el tailandés.

\- N-n-nada- chilló Yuuri al ponerse nervioso- s-solo nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película- con toda sus fuerzas trataba de no ponerse rojo pero el Viktor seguía pegado en su hombro, así que fracaso miserablemente.

\- ¿Sólo eso? Buh que aburridos

\- Al parecer me encontraba más cansado de lo que creía- El detective dejo a Yuuri seguir con lo suyo cuando vio que este se estaba moviendo incómodo, así que se fue a ganar cerca de Pichit mientras observaba a su hermoso japonés ir de un lado a otro de la cocina.

\- Te di una oportunidad y no la aprovechaste- le susurro el moreno haciéndose el dolido- Pero no importa, tengo otra idea

\- ¿Really?- los ojos del peliplata se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Viktor- dijo innecesariamente alto el tailandés- ¿Sabes? Yuuri tiene que ir a comprar las cosas para la semana ¿Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarlo? Yo tengo tanto sueño que creo que me quedaré dormido pronto y son demasiadas cosas para que mi amigo las traiga solo

\- ¡Sí!- intervino Yurio- así aprovechas de comprar comida para nosotros también anciano

\- Claro, me parece una idea estupenda

\- N-no te molestes y-yo puedo solo- decía el japonés desde un rincón.

\- No es ninguna molestia, además Yurio tiene razón, también debo hacer las compras y si vamos los dos en el auto será más fácil y rápido ¿No crees?

\- ¡Bien! ¡Está decidido!- gritó alegremente Pichit- Viktor acompañara a Yuuri a hacer las compras

\- P-pero…

\- ¡Oye cerdo! Date prisa, tengo hambre y a estas alturas Beka ya debe estar esperándonos

\- ¿Beka?- miro a su amigo en busca de respuestas- ¿Otabek?- el moreno asintió

\- ¿Quién es ese Beka?- preguntó Viktor.

\- Se llama Otabek, pero su nickname es Beka y Yurio decidió llamarlo así- respondió el moreno- es un amigo de la universidad, estudia en el departamento de tecnologías, al lado del nuestro

Yurio empezó a relatarle a su tío todas las cosas que habían hecho los tres en el juego durante la noche. Viktor no entendía nada de lo que su sobrino le hablaba, pero no dejo de ponerle atención, el rubio se veía muy contento e incluso se reía con Pichit de vez en cuando al recordar alguna juagada.

Cuando Yuuri tuvo listo el desayuno se sentaron todos a la mesa y comieron amenamente, luego Viktor y Yurio se ofrecieron a lavar los platos. El japonés aprovecho para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, mientras que su amigo movía todo el material sospechoso del cuarto de Yuuri hacia el ático, la estadía de los rusos se había alargado más de lo presupuestado así que no estaba de más tomar algunas precauciones.

Decidieron que la mejor opción era ir a hacer las compras de inmediato, así volverían a tiempo para preparar el almuerzo. Primero pasarían por el departamento del ruso para que este pudiera darse un baño y cambiarse. Yurio se quedó en la habitación de Pichit jugando mientras este se iba a dormir un rato al cuarto de invitados.

Así Yuuri y Viktor se subieron al auto de este rumbo a su departamento. El sitio donde vivían los rusos quedaba muy cerca del centro de la cuidad. Llegaron hasta el tercer piso del lugar y el peliplta invitó al menor a pasar dentro. No mentiría si dijera que el pelinegro se encontraba bastante nervioso.

Para relajarse un poco comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar mientras Viktor se duchaba. Fue hacia el refrigerador para comprobar si lo que decía Yurio era cierto o solo eran exageraciones del menor. Rio al ver que este decía la verdad, realmente habían muy pocas cosas ahí, supuso que el detective olvidaba hacer las compras debido a su trabajo.

Luego fue hacia un estante lleno de libros y comenzó a ojearlos. Había una que otra novela pero casi todos los libros tenían que ver con la profesión de Viktor; "Como ser un buen detective" "La ciencia de la deducción" "Psicología criminal" al leer ese último título no pudo evitar sentirse mal, había olvidado completamente que él era Eros y la culpabilidad lo acechó ferozmente.

De pronto llamó su atención una de las paredes, donde habían un par de fotografías colgadas. En una de ellas se podía ver a un pequeño niño abrigado hasta la nariz, sus ojos verdes eran lo único que se podía distinguir y estos fueron la pista para que Yuuri supiera de quien se trataba, era Yurio. En la otra foto se veía a Viktor con un caniche color café bastante grande y junto a ellos un par de señores algo mayores, no estaba seguro de quienes eran.

\- Son Lilia y Yakov- dijo de repente el ruso desde su espalda, eso hizo que Yuuri se sobresaltara.

\- Lo siento, yo no…- bajo su cabeza apenado

\- No, está bien- el peliplata se acercó a él- en ese tiempo aún no se separaban, era divertido verlos, peleaban por todo

\- Eso no es divertido- dijo Yuuri en tono de reproche- ¿Y ese perro?

\- Es Makkachin, es mi perro pero Yakov lo cuida, él dijo "O te haces cargo de un adolescente o de un perro pero no se ambos" así que se lo llevo

\- Debes extrañarlo

\- Si, pero a veces lo paso a ver y lo saco a pasear ¿Deberías acompañarme alguna vez?

\- Me encantaría- respondió alegremente el pelinegro. El ánimo del peliplata al ver la sonrisa de su hermoso japonés mejoro aún más, sí que eso era posible- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas comprar?

\- No lo sé ¿Comida?- el menor lo miró incrédulo- ¿Qué comen los adolescente?

\- ¡Viktor!

\- Los siento, pero esto todavía es nuevo para mí, estaba acostumbrado a ser solo yo y Makkachin- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

\- Yurio es un deportista y además está en crecimiento debe alimentarse adecuadamente- el japonés suspiro derrotado- empecemos por hacer una lista

Vikor se dedicaba a anotar lo que Yuuri le iba dictando mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro revisando todo lo que había en la cocina del ruso.

\- Está lloviendo- dijo el pelinegro al acercarse a una de las ventanas una vez que terminaron de hacer la lista de compras.

\- Oh, es cierto, que bueno que tenemos el auto

Ambos se dirigieron al vehículo y se pusieron en marcha a uno de los supermercados. Una vez ahí a Yuuri le parecía que estaba cuidando de un niño pequeño, Viktor había tomado un carro y comenzado a llenarlo de dulces y comida chatarra.

\- Viktor ¿Para que hicimos la lista si no la vas a seguir?- dijo algo molesto.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento- el peliplata bajo su cabeza como un niño recién regañado.

\- Puedes llevar eso pero también debes llevar lo de la lista- el rostro del ruso se iluminó y al menor le pareció de lo más divertido esa situación.

Cada uno compró sus cosas. Viktor se había ofrecido a pagar por todo, pero Yuuri se negó rotundamente y no dio su brazo a torcer, al ruso no le quedo más opción que resignarse pero le causo gracia esa faceta tan orgullosa que había sido capaz de presenciar, no conocía ese lado de su hermoso japonés, aun había muchas cosas que desconocía de él, pero estaba seguro que las averiguaría todas.

Cuando salieron del recinto la lluvia había aumentado ferozmente. Decidieron hacer una parada por el departamento del detective pues había unas cosas que debían ser congeladas de inmediato o se echarían a perder. Además Yuuri aprovecho de ordenar un poco y dejar todo bien distribuido en la casa de los rusos. Como entrenador de Yurio también era su deber ver que este se alimentara correctamente. Trato de decirle al peliplata donde quedaría cada cosa pero este olvidaba rápidamente los lugares, así que pensó que una vez llegando a su casa le diría mejor a Yurio, así él podría atenderse solo.

\- Bien, está todo listo- dijo finalmente el cansado japonés.

\- Yuuri- decía Viktor riéndose por lo bajo- eres una buena esposa

\- ¡¿Qué?!- de pronto el ruido de su teléfono lo interrumpió, era Pichit

 _\- ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?_

\- Claro ¿porque no lo estaría? Estoy en el departamento de Viktor ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado.

 _\- ¿No han visto las noticias? Afuera hay un diluvio, las calles se por ese sector se están inundando_

\- ¿Eh?- rápidamente puso el altavoz y se acercó hasta una de las ventanas seguido por el detective, ambos dejaron escapar un "Oh" al ver el panorama de afuera. La calle frente al edificio había desaparecido para ser remplazada por una especie de turbio río.

 _\- Es peligroso salir ahora, deberían quedarse donde están. Yurio y yo estaremos bien, aquí está todo normal solo llueve mucho, así que no se preocupen. Aunque si pasan demasiados días tendrán que venir a dejarnos provisiones-_ dramatizo el tailandés.

\- Eso no ocurrirá- dijo Yuuri regañándolo. Terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo y quedaron en avisar de inmediato si algo sucedía, luego el pelinegro colgó.

\- ¡Wow! Nuca había visto algo así- decía Viktor sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

\- Parece que la madre naturaleza no está de nuestro lado- suspiro Yuuri.

\- Pues yo diría que es todo lo contrario- respondió el ruso al darse cuenta de que gracias a eso estaría atrapado en el departamento con su hermoso japonés por tiempo indefinido.

.

..

...

...

 ** _Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!_**

 ** _Al siguiente capítulo le pongo por titulo si o si "Cuando la naturaleza esta de tu lado" Jajajajajaja xD_**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


	21. Cuando la naturaleza esta de tu parte

**Robando tu corazón**

 **21\. Cuando la naturaleza esta de tu parte**

En cuanto Yuri colgó la llamada la lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez más fuerte y de pronto se dejaron sentir un par truenos.

\- Talvez haya tormenta eléctrica, eso significa que podría irse la electricidad- dijo el japonés.

A Viktor no le pareció tan mala esa situación, si se quedaban sin electricidad podría improvisar una romántica velada a la luz de las velas.

De improviso unos fuertes golpes se dejaron sentir en la puerta del departamento y el ruso se apresuró a ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Viktor! Qué bueno que estas aquí- decía una señora mayor desde la entrada- necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para evitar que el agua entre al departamento ¿Nos ayudas?

\- Por supuesto

\- Y-yo también puedo ayudar- dijo acercándose tímidamente Yuuri.

\- ¡Oh! No sabía que tenías visitas ¿Y el pequeño Yura?

\- Él está en casa de una amigo, se encuentra bien allá. Bajaremos enseguida a ayudar- cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el japonés- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ayudar? Podrías esperar aquí mientras yo vuelvo y…

\- Viktor, por si no lo habías notado la calle prácticamente se convirtió en un río, tal vez tu piso no tenga problemas, pero los del primero deben estar realmente preocupados, seguro necesitaran toda la ayuda posible. Además por lo que me has contado aquí viven muchas personas mayores ¿Supongo que esa era la señora de los gatos?

\- ¡Hahaha! Si, esa es la señora de los gatos. Yuuri eres tan lindo y considerado- beso tiernamente la frente del pelinegro y se separó- creo que tengo un par de impermeable por aquí…- dijo buscando en un closet.

Una vez puestos estos se bajaron hasta el primer piso en donde había algunos señores mayores llevando sacos de arena hasta la entrada.

\- ¡Al fin manos jóvenes!- dijo el que parecía ser el encargado del edificio al verlos- Viktor que bueno que estabas en casa, estos pobres huesos ya no pueden más

\- ¡No se preocupe déjenos a nosotros! Yuuri y yo los ayudaremos

\- ¿Yuuri? ¿Ese Yuuri?- el hombre miró a Viktor y este asintió, luego se dirigió al japonés y le tomo firmemente una de sus manos- Es un placer conocerte al fin muchacho. Veo que no tienen botas, les daré un par…

¿Acaso esta era una especie de deja vu? Pensó Yuuri ¿Qué no la gente en la estación de policías había reaccionado de la misma forma que ese caballero? Iba a preguntarle al peliplata sobre esas reacciones pero fue interrumpido por el encargado que le hizo entrega de unas botas, las cuales se calzaron de inmediato.

\- Necesitamos ayuda aquí y en el estacionamiento, hay que evitar que el agua llegue hasta los departamentos del primer piso y a los vehículos- comentó el señor.

\- Viktor deberías ir a ayudar al estacionamiento, así aprovechas de ver si tu auto está bien, yo me quedaré a ayudar aquí

\- ¿Estás seguro Yuuri?- este asintió con convencimiento- Okey, volveré en cuanto terminemos, solo no te lastimes- se acercó nuevamente para depositar otro beso en la frente del menor y se fue dejando a este completamente sonrojado.

La lluvia no cesaba y el agua no daba tregua, además los truenos y relámpagos aumentaban cada vez más su intensidad. Como pudieron, todos los que estaban ayudando se las arreglaron para evitar el paso del agua al lugar, tanto en la entrada como en el estacionamiento. Una vez estuvo todo bien asegurado se felicitaron mutuamente por su labor bien hecha. Viktor se abalanzo sobre su hermoso japonés en cuanto lo vio todo mojado.

\- ¿Yuuri estas ben? ¡Estas todo empapado!

\- Estoy bien, solo me resbale un par de veces- dijo apenado.

\- Este chico fue de mucha ayuda- decía el encargado mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al menor- no lo dejes ir tan fácil Viktor

\- No planeo hacerlo- respondió este alegremente.

Yuuri no entendía a que se referían, si de todos modos él no podía irse debido a la gran cantidad de agua que había ahí afuera. Luego de dejar todo asegurado, ambos subieron hasta el departamento del ruso

\- Yuuri deberías tomar una ducha caliente o tu cuerpo se enfriara- dijo el peliplata mientras lo empujaba hasta la entrada del baño- iré por ropa seca y una toalla

El japonés suspiro cansado, fue agotador todo lo de afuera, aunque no se arrepentía de haber estado ayudando estaba congelado hasta los huesos y como no podía ir hasta su casa no le quedo más opción que hacerle caso al detective, aunque eso significara tener que usar en mismo baño que el ruso usaba todos los días. Comenzó a inspeccionar un poco el interior y se encontró con un montón de productos, ni siquiera Pichit tenía tantas cosas en el baño, se acercó hasta una botella y la tomó en sus manos.

\- Huele a Viktor…- susurró para el mismo en cuanto la abrió, supo que ese era el shampo que usaba el detective.

\- Aquí tienes Yuuri- decía el mayor haciéndole entrega de una muda de ropa y una toalla- espero que eso te quede bien, mi ropa es muy grande para ti, pero esto me queda ajustado, así que no debería haber tanta diferencia

\- Gracias…

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiarte?- dijo Viktor acercándose a él y tirando de su polera- deja que te ayude a quitarte la ropa- de un tirón el ruso dejó el torso del japonés al desnudo- ¡Ya sé! deberíamos bañarnos juntos, así ahorramos agua…

\- ¡N-no!- rápidamente Yuuri se apresuró a sacar al peliplata del baño- ¡No te preocupes no tardare nada!- y de un golpe cerró la puerta para caer totalmente sonrojado al otro lado.

Una vez terminó de asearse salió del baño totalmente relajado, el agua caliente había le sentado bien a sus fríos y contracturados músculos. Luego fue el turno del ruso de entrar, así que el japonés aprovechó para relajarse un momento en el sillón de este. Se encontraba agotado, haba sido un largo día y solo eran las tres de la tarde. De pronto el sofá de Viktor comenzó a parecerle extremadamente cómodo, poco a poco se fue dejando caer en el hasta quedar totalmente dormido.

Un apetitoso olor despertó al pelinegro de su pesado sueño, podía escuchar ruidos viniendo desde la cocina. El apartamento del detective era mucho más pequeño que su casa, así que todo estaba conectado en el lugar. Se restregó los ojos y levanto su cabeza por el sillón en dirección a la cocina. Se encontró con una visión nunca antes vista e impensada para él. Viktor estaba con un delantal yendo de un lado a otro, por el olor podía asegurar que se encontraba cocinando pasta, no pudo evitar quedarse un rato viéndolo embobado hasta que el detective lo notó.

\- Yuuri que bueno que despertaste, estaba a punto de ir a hacerlo- dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal- Ven prepare el almuerzo, aunque ya es tarde, así que creo que cuanta como cena

\- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto aún medio adormilado.

\- Son las siete treinta- dijo el ruso a la vez que veía su reloj. Yuuri recordó que había quedado de llamar a Pichit a las seis para saber de ellos, el detective al notar el rostro de preocupación que el menor había puesto se apresuró a comentarle- hace un poco menos de una hora hable con Yurio y Pichit, ambos se encuentran bien

\- Gracias, eso es bueno- suspiro aliviado. Perezosamente se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hasta una de las ventanas, todavía llovía torrencialmente y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, al menos la electricidad no había fallado pensó, sin embargo en cuanto termino de agradecer internamente ese hecho quedaron a oscuras, nada más con la poca luz que llegaba desde las ventana la cual iba disminuyendo.

\- Creo que tengo unas velas por aquí- se apresuró a buscar Viktor.

\- Deja que te ayude a ponerlas, tú estabas cocinando

El japonés busco un par de pequeños recipiente que había visto con anterioridad y puso en ellos unas cuantas velas, luego las dejo en la mesa. No pudo evitar darse cuenta que todo el lugar había adquirido un ambiente más íntimo, una mesa muy bien puesta y ordenada, los finos cubiertos, las delicadas flores que había, las copas de cristal, la luz de las velas, todo parecía sacado de una velada romántica, se sonrojo con sus pensamientos.

\- Yuuri por favor toma asiento- dijo el ruso desde la cocina.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- No, tu solo relájate, yo me ocupare de todo- Yuuri hizo caso y se acomodó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa- aquí tienes- dijo Viktor extendiéndole un plato de pasta con camarones y ostiones

\- ¡Se ve deliciosos!- el olor de la comida lo despertó de inmediato.

\- ¿Vedad que si?- dijo el peliplata orgulloso de su platillo- te serviré un poco de vino blanco para acompañar

\- No yo…- eso de inmediato alerto al menor, pues sabía que él no era muy amigo de ese tipo de bebidas alcohólicas.

\- Yuuri, debes comer mariscos junto con un poco de vino blanco- le dijo el detective galantemente a lo que el pelinegro no pudo resistirse, si solo era un poco no estaría tan mal ¿No?

Ambos cenaron tranquilamente a la luz de las velas, las risas junto con las miradas coquetas aumentaban con cada copa de vino que ingería el japonés

\- Yuuri~ ven siéntate aquí a mi lado- Viktor daba palmadas al sillón. El japonés aún se encontraba en la mesa.

\- ¿Y los platos?

\- Después nos ocuparemos de eso, ahora ven aquí junto a mí

\- Esta bien- termino de beber los restos de vino que quedaban en su copa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ruso. Hace rato había perdido la cuenta de cuanto alcohol había ingerido, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba mucho, sentía su cuerpo ligero y más calor de lo normal

\- Eso es- decía Viktor rodeándolo con su brazo y atrayéndolo mucho más cerca de él- ¿Te gusto la cena Yuuri?

\- Si, estuvo deliciosa, no esperaba que supieras cocinar tan bien

\- Oh, hay muchas cosas que se hacer muy bien mi pequeño- acercó su rostro al del menor este no opuso resistencia alguna, podían sentir el aliento del otro, comenzó a pasar sus dedos la cara del japonés contorneando sus suaves facciones, el gesto provocaba que Yuuri riera risueñamente mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en el tacto del ruso sobre su piel- dime Yuuri… ¿Qué piensas de mí?

\- ¿De ti?- pregunto este aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Si… ¿Podría acaso yo llegar a gustarte?- se animó a decir Viktor.

\- Mmh…- el peliplata no dejaba de acariciarlo suavemente, eso dificultaba un poco los pensamientos de Yuuri, después de un rato disfrutando de las caricias abrió nuevamente los ojos para encontrarse con esa mirada azulina que le quitaba el aire, la vergüenza se había esfumado gracias al alcohol, aunque en el fondo seguía pesando que tal vez había bebido demasiado, sumado al hecho de que no tenía mucha experiencia con vinos- Si, me gustas- dijo finalmente.

\- Yuuri…

\- Me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho- rio suavemente – me gustan tu ojos, tu cabello, tu figura, tu piel, tu bella sonrisa de corazón- volvió a reír al mencionar eso ultimo- me gusta también tu carácter, tu amabilidad, tu determinación, tu seguridad, me gusta la forma atenta que tienes de tratar a los demás y a mí, me gusta que te preocupes tanto por tu sobrino… - el pelinegro se dejó llevar totalmente por el momento y aprovecho para subirse al regazo del detective y quedar mirándolo de frente- me gustas completamente Viktor Nikiforov

\- Yuuri… ¡Tú también me gustas! No solo me gustas, me encantas, no, es más creo que estoy enamo…- de pronto el peliplata sintió como su confesión era acallada por los suaves y cálidos labios de su hermoso japonés.

Yuuri solo había escuchado hasta la parte en que Viktor le decía que a él también le gustaba y todo comenzó a darle vueltas, se sentía abrumado ¿Acaso escucho bien? ¿O era producto del alcohol? ¿O estaría simplemente soñando? Decidió poner fin a sus dudas abalanzándose sobre los deliciosos labios del detective. Al darse cuenta que su beso era correspondido de inmediato dejo que el ruso le guiara, nunca había besado a nadie, esta era la primera vez y aun a pesar de todo el alcohol se sentía increíble, se tuvo que separar un poco para tomar algo de aire, la cabeza le daba vueltas cada vez más rápido.

\- Yuuri…- repetía Viktor mientras atacaba el cuello del menor dejando un rastro de tiernos besos.

\- Vi-Viktor- no era capaz de describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. De pronto las manos del mayor comenzaron a escabullirse dentro su polera y comenzaban a acariciar su espalda. Era como si cada parte que el detective rozaba se fuese a incendiar pero al mismo tiempo una extraña y pesada sensación de tranquilidad le invadía.

Nuevamente juntaron sus labios en un torpe pero apasionado beso. Viktor ya se había dado cuenta de la inexperiencia del pelinegro así que decidió ir un poco más lento par que este pudiera seguirle el ritmo.

\- Yuuri eres… irresistible- dijo en mientras se separaban nuevamente en busca de oxígeno.

\- Viktor…- el pelinegro rodeo con los brazos al mayor y dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombre de este- esto no es un sueño ¿Cierto?- pregunto mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la nuca del ruso y enterraba suavemente sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos de este.

\- No, es la realidad Yuuri, tú me gustas demasiado- sintió una leve y risueña risa provenir desde el menor.

\- Me alegro… tanto…

\- Yuuri…- Viktor comenzó a pasar nuevamente sus manos por la delicada espalda de su hermoso japonés, se dedicó a sentir cada parte de esta hasta llegar a los omóplatos, luego repartió tiernos besos en el espacio de piel que quedaba a sus disposición cerca de su cara, sin embargo algo comenzó a llamar su atención- ¿Yuuri?- al no recibir respuesta alguna lo alejo un poco de él para darse cuenta que se había dormido- Yuuri despierta

Sin embargo no había señal alguna de movimiento, el menor había caído profundamente dormido entre sus brazos. Lo tomo y lo llevo hasta su cama, luego se acostó a su lado y lo volvió a abrazar.

\- Nota mental: no es mala idea darle alcohol…- luego recordó la botella vacía de vino que había quedado sobre la mesa- pero no tanto

Y así Viktor se relajó y con una sonrisa que nadie podría quitarle se dejó vencer por el sueño, después de todo él también había bebido bastante, pero no se arrepentía de nada, ya quería que llegara luego el próximo día para ver qué clase rostro pondría su hermoso japonés al verlo despertar junto a él.

Pobre detective, jamás se hubiese imaginado que a la mañana siguiente las cosas no irían como él las había planeado, todo gracias a los pequeños problemas de memoria que sufría Yuuri la mayoría de las veces que bebía en exceso.


	22. Descubiertos

**Robando tu corazón**

 **22\. Descubiertos**

\- Mhn…

Lentamente Yuuri despertaba de su pesado sueño, trataba de enfocar su vista hasta que pudo darse cuenta que el techo que estaba mirando le era desconocido, se quedó un rato mirándolo tratando de recordar algo pero su cabeza dolía, un gusto amargo y dulzón le dio una pequeña pista ¿Acaso era vino? Se dio vuelta para despejar su mente un poco más y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban expectantes.

\- Buenos días Yuuri ¿Cómo amaneció mi dulce cerdito?- sin esperar una respuesta Viktor se inclinó para besar los adorables cachetitos del japonés.

\- ¡Vi-Viktor!...- en un rápido movimiento se alejó lo que más pudo del ruso cayéndose de la cama y acorralándose en la pared más cercana.

\- ¿Por qué huyes?- preguntó el peliplata desde su sitio.

\- ¡¿Q-que se supone que hago yo aquí?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? ¡¿Por qué estas desnudo?!- al decir lo último llevo sus manos a su acalorado y sonrojado rostro.

\- Así duermo… ¡Espera un minuto!- de un salto se levantó y se acercó al pelinegro hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él y con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de este acorralándolo aún más contra la pared- ¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de nada? ¡Haz memoria Yuuri!

\- Yo…- volteo su rostro hacia un lado concentrándose en mirar cualquier cosa menos al denudo ruso que estaba junto a él- recuerdo…la lluvia, que fuimos a ayudar a los vecinos… uhm… la cena y…

\- ¡¿Y?!

\- Y nada más…

\- No puede ser…- decepcionado el detective bajo su rostro.

\- L-lo siento…- dijo Yuuri al ver la expresión de Viktor- ¿Hice algo malo? Yo… a veces olvido las cosas cuando bebo mucho y… de verdad lo siento- dijo apenado.

\- No, está bien- llevo su mentón hasta el hombro del menor y lo dejo descansar ahí- no tienes que disculparte, supongo que mi culpa por jugar sucio…- su voz sonaba dolida y apagada, eso alerto al japonés- esperaré a que lo vuelvas a decir…

\- ¿A decir qué?- se atrevió a preguntar.

El peliplata se levantó ignorando su pregunta y se dirigió fuera de la pieza, al rato volvió con la ropa de Yuuri.

\- Lave tu ropa ayer, así que toma una ducha tu primero- le dijo haciéndole entrega de sus prendas y una toalla.

El japonés se fue presuroso a asearse, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese repentino cambio de actitud, se regañaba mentalmente por no recordar que le había dicho al ruso, no le gusto el rostro que este hizo al darse cuenta de su olvido. Terminó y salió del baño, Viktor estaba en la cocina y con unos pantalones de pijama puestos y el torso desnudo, le sirvió el desayuno y se fue a bañar dejándolo comer solo. Yuuri se sentía realmente culpable a esas alturas ¿Y si Viktor estaba enojado con él? ¿Y si ahora lo odiaba? ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho la noche anterior como para que reaccionara de esa forma?

Cuando el detective estuvo listo decidieron volver a la casa del menor pues la lluvia había cesado durante la noche y las calles habían vuelto relativamente a la normalidad. Subieron al auto y durante todo el camino se instaló un incómodo silencio entre ellos. El japonés no se sentía capaz de seguir preguntando cual fue su falta, tenía miedo de Viktor le odiara aún más por eso.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Qué bueno que volviste! ¡Haznos algo de comer tenemos hambre!- fue lo primero que oyó al entrar por la puerta.

\- Pichit ¿No comieron nada durante todo este tiempo?- preguntó enojado.

\- Claro que comimos, pero nada tan delicioso como lo que cocinas

\- Cerdo queremos comer Katsudon- dijo Yurio.

\- Esta bien…- suspiro resignado, eso le serviría para distraer un poco su mente- vamos a la cocina, lo prepararé de inmediato

\- Oye cerdo ¿Qué le hiciste al viejo?- decía el rubio mientras entraba a la cocina- está sentado en el sillón mirando a la nada… da miedo

\- Yuuri no me digas que abusaste de él- dijo el tailandés.

\- ¡No! ¡Pichit no digas esas cosas!... Yo no le hice nada- decidió omitir todo lo sucedido la noche anterior pues sabía que si lo decía las burlas por parte del moreno y del menor de los rusos no se harían esperar.

Yurio se quedó ayudando a Yuuri y Pichit decidió ir a curiosear sobre el estado de Viktor.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?- preguntó en cuanto tomó asiento al lado del detective. Por la cara de este suponía que estaba enfadado ¿Acaso Yuuri lo había rechazado? No, eso era imposible pensó- Puedes decirme lo que te molesta, tratare de ayudarte

\- Es que…- el ruso lo miro desconsolado y termino por contarle todo lo sucedido.

\- ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Hay no puedo más! ¡Mi estómago!

\- Pichit dijiste que me ayudarías, no que te burlarías de mi- dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Ya, lo siento…- secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado debido a su pequeño ataque de risa- Lo que pasa es que el setenta por ciento de las veces que Yuuri bebe demasiado olvida completamente lo que hace, más si prueba licores a los que no está acostumbrado

\- Pero… fue de las mejores noches que he tenido en mi vida y él lo olvido todo

\- Deberás tenerle paciencia, por lo menos ahora sabes que le gustas ¿No? Eso significa que puedes ser un poco más directo con él sin miedo a ser rechazado

\- Tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa forma ¡Gracias Pichit!- sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar, si bien Yuuri había olvidado su declaración ahora él sabía que definitivamente le gustaba al pelinegro, así que haría todo lo posible para que este se volviera a declarar, pero esta vez de preferencia sobrio.

Después de un rato conversando el katsudon estuvo listo y los cuatro comieron entusiastamente, aunque el ambiente entre Yuuri y el peliplata aún estaba algo tenso. Cuando terminaron el tailandés y Yurio se ofrecieron a lavar los platos y mientras estos se encontraba en esa labor Yuuri vio su oportunidad para intentar averiguar que sucedía con el ruso.

\- Viktor ¿Estás enojado conmigo?- preguntó tímidamente mientras seguía al detective hasta el sofá en el cual se sentaron.

\- No es eso Yuuri…

\- ¿Es porque olvide lo que te dije? Dime que era y lo volveré a decir si quieres, haré lo que sea pero por favor… no me odies- Viktor no se esperaba eso último, tenía planeado hacerse el difícil un poco más pero al ver los cristalizado ojos de su hermoso japonés no pudo resistirse más y lo abrazó.

\- Yo jamás podría odiarte Yuuri… solo… solo olvida todo lo que sucedió, ya no importa- decía mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros cabellos del menor para que calmara sus sollozos- … pero se me ocurre algo que puedes hacer para recompensármelo- Yuuri levanto su rostro secando sus lágrimas- ten una cita conmigo, solo nosotros dos

\- ¿Qué?- sus mejillas se tiñeron de inmediato de un color carmín intenso, bajo la mirada avergonzado y finalmente respondió- … e-está bien

\- ¡¿Really?! ¡Entonces saldremos en cuanto tenga un día libre! ¡Ya sé deberíamos llevar a Makkachin! ¡También podríamos…

\- ¡Oye maldito anciano llévame a casa!- lo interrumpió su adorado sobrino- necesito terminar mis tareas

\- ¿Por qué no las terminaste aquí?- pregunto extrañado

\- Ah… bueno… me faltaban unos libros…y…

\- Ustedes estuvieron jugando en línea todo este tiempo ¿Cierto?- intervino Yuuri mirando a su amigo y al menor- apuesto a que Pichit no ha terminado sus trabajos de la universidad tampoco

\- Ay… ¿Escuchan eso? Creo que son mis hámsteres, deben de estar hambrientos, iré a darles algo de comer

Ambos el detective y el japonés se miraron resignados, parecía que estaban cuidando de un par de niños pequeños. Yurio fue por sus cosas y se despidió. Viktor le dio las gracias a Pichit de nuevo y le recordó a Yuuri lo de su cita antes de marcharse.

Luego de un par de días en los que el tailandés tuvo que desvelarse haciendo los deberes de la universidad por fin encontró un momento libre.

\- Yuuri ¿Sabes qué?- preguntó animadamente- tengo listo nuestro próximo robo

\- ¡Tan pronto! Si el anterior fue la semana pasada

\- ¡Sí! Quiero que lo llevemos a cabo antes de mi cumpleaños- era martes y el cumpleaños del tailandés lo harían ese fin de semana.

\- Umh…- Yuuri pensó detenidamente en la situación, estaba nervioso pues en cualquier momento podría llamarle Viktor para concretar lo de la cita, si cometía un nuevo robo ahora se aseguraría que el detective estuviese ocupado por algunos días y así él tendría más tiempo para metalizarse y prepararse para la salida- okey hagámoslo entonces

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Ya di el aviso en la estación de policías así que será hoy mismo- el japonés rodo los ojos resignado, su amigo siempre era igual de impaciente.

 _10:30 p.m. Departamento de Viktor_

Yurio se encontraba tirado en su cama chateando con su nuevo amigo Beka cuando recibió una llamada de su tío.

 _\- Yurio ¿Puedes ir con la señora del primer piso? Hoy llegare demasiado tarde, habrá otro robo de Eros esta noche_

\- Uhg tan pronto… está bien iré con ella- dijo resignado y sin ánimo.

Cortó la llamada y guardó las cosas necesarias para estos casos en su mochila y se dispuso a bajar. Cuando llegó toco fuertemente la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar aún más fuerte pues pensaba que la señora con la edad se estaba volviendo sorda.

\- No esta- escucho decir al encargado que pasaba en ese momento por ahí- se encuentra internada en el hospital, se la llevaron esta mañana al parecer se resfrió el día de la lluvia

\- ¿Se va a morir?- pregunto este sin mala intención.

\- Hahahaha no, pero es mejor que le cuiden en el hospital ya es bastante mayor

Después de una breve charla salió del complejo de departamentos mientras intentaba llamar a Yuuri y a Pichit, pero ninguno contestaba. Recordó entonces que dejaban la llave en la maceta de la puerta trasera, podría ir donde ellos supuso, era una emergencia después de todo y seguramente a Viktor no le agradaría que se quedara solo, así que emprendió el rumbo a la casa de los dos amigos.

 _1:00 a.m. Joyería Central de Detroit_

\- Fue demasiado fácil… no hay nadie, tengo un mal presentimiento Pichit

 _\- Tranquilo Yuuri, tengo todo cubierto, si alguien llega a aparecer te lo diré de inmediat…_

\- ¿Pichit? ¿Aló?- al parecer la comunicación se había cortado- que raro…

\- ¡Sal de ahí Eros! ¡Te tenemos rodeado! ¡Se acabó todo!- escuchó gritar desde fuera.

 _1:00 a.m. Casa de Yuuri y Pichit_

A Yurio le tomó más tiempo del presupuestado llegar, se había perdido un poco pues no es lo mismo usar el transporte público de noche. Tocó el timbre de la casa pero nadie salió así que decido colarse por la puerta trasera y usar la llave escondida. Una vez entró todo estaba a oscuras, supuso que los amigos había salido, pero escucho ruidos venir desde el cuarto de Pichit, pensó que podría tratarse de los hámsteres así que fue a investigar.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del tailandés y se encontró con un panorama bastante peculiar, las computadoras que utilizaban para jugar ahora mostraban la imagen de una persona vestida de negro con un antifaz, reconoció el lugar y se dio cuenta que se trataba del museo, se quedó un rato mirando en silencio pues el moreno no se había percatado de su presencia, estaba concentrado tecleando y hablando con esa persona al parecer.

 _\- Fue demasiado fácil… no hay nadie, tengo un mal presentimiento Pichit_

\- Tranquilo Yuuri, tengo todo cubierto, si alguien llega a aparecer te lo diré de inmediat…- Pichit sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y levanto la vista.

\- ¡Yu-Yurio! ¿Q-que haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso al verse descubierto.

\- _¿Pichit? ¿Aló?... qué raro…_

\- Eso que importa- dijo acercándose a los monitores para ver más de cerca- ¿No me digas que el katsudon es Eros?

\- Yo… esto…no es lo que parece…

 _\- ¡Sal de ahí Eros! ¡Te tenemos rodeado! ¡Se acabó todo!_

\- ¿Esa era la voz de Viktor?- preguntó el menor- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Eh… te lo explicare todo luego lo prometo- dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en la pantalla y viendo como su amigo se encontraba en aprietos- pero primero déjame terminar con esto, Yuuri está en problemas…

\- Eso está más que claro

Rápidamente el moreno comenzó a teclear códigos sumamente extraños en su computadora a una velocidad alarmante, debía hacer algo para ayudar al japonés o lo atraparían. Optó por hacker el alumbrado público del sector y así darle la oportunidad a Eros de escabullirse, lo logró en tiempo record todo gracias a la descarga de adrenalina que sufrió al ser descubierto por el menor de los rusos.

Yuuri logró escapar por los pelos y tomo la decisión de deshacerse del botín lo antes posible, además con el apuro no había dejado la tarjeta con el lugar en donde el detective tendría que ir por la joya. Supuso que lo mejor era esperarlo en su departamento, pues tarde o temprano volvería a él. Una vez hizo entrega de su más reciente adquisición y dejo inhabilitado al ruso, se dirigió a su hogar.

Entró por la puerta trasera de la casa, como siempre lo hacía en esas situaciones, fue hasta la cocina mientras se retiraba el antifaz que cubría cerca de la mitad de su rostro. Tomo una botella de agua y caminó hacia la sala dejándose caer en el sofá de dos cuerpos. Escucho como bajaban la escalera y se dirigían hacia él. Estaba realmente exhausto, cerró los ojos mientras sentía como alguien se situaba a su lado.

\- Hoy fue muy emocionante, no esperaba ver tantos policías detrás de nosotros. Tuve un poco de miedo en un comienzo, pensé que me atraparían esta vez- decía aún con los ojos cerrados y recostado en el cómodo sillón- pero debo decir que realmente te luciste con lo de las luces, no me espere que hackearas la red del alumbrado. Eso dejo desconcertados a los policías y gracias a ti pude escapar

\- Gracias Yuuri, me alegra que digas esas cosas pero…

\- No te preocupes eres realmente el mejor hacker del mundo

\- Ya pero…

\- Pero nada…- notó las palabras nerviosas de su interlocutor, pensó por un momento que su amigo estaba teniendo un ataque de humildad un tanto inusual en su persona- Eros no podría haber escapado sin tu ayuda Pich…- quedo en blanco cuando abrió los ojos y vio una figura conocida parada al lado de su amigo.

\- ¿Quién diría que el torpe cerdo entrenador es el famoso ladrón fantasma "Eros"?

\- Lo siento Yuuri, Yurio nos descubrió

 **.**

..

...

...

 ** _Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!_**

 ** _Bueno y después de muchos capítulos volvemos al principio de la historia!_**

 ** _¿Qué hará Yurio? ¿Qué harían ustedes? jajajaja xD_**

 ** _Se supone que íbamos a llegar a esta parte en no más d capítulos pero se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas entre medio xD Pero así me gusta más. Espero que no se le haya hecho muy latoso lo anterior pero me pareció interesante hacer el fic de esta forma :)_**

 ** _Quiero_** ** _también darme un momento para agradecerles a todos los que leen este fic y a los que lo leerán también xD_**

 ** _Muchas gracias! por darse un tiempito para leerme ;D_**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir, me despido._**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**

 **24\. djjncdnc**


	23. Eros, Ágape y el Sr Sneebels

**Robando tu corazón**

 **23\. Eros, Ágape y el Sr. Sneebels**

Yuuri no sabía que decir, se había quedado en blanco mirando al menor, no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- preguntó el rubio.

\- Yo…- pensó en cualquier excusa pero nada sonaría creíble, aun tenia puesto el traje de Eros y supuso que Pichit ya le habría contado todo al menor- …nada

\- Yo… ya le dije a Yurio como terminamos metidos en esto- intervino el tailandés.

\- Aún no puedo creer que por culpa de un estúpido hámster se pusieran a robar

\- ¡Oye! ¡Más respeto con el Sr. Sneebels!

\- Pichit cálmate- lo tranquilizó Yuuri, sabía que su amigo es muy sensible con el tema de sus mascotas y más ahora que estaba visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¿Te acercaste a Viktor para engañarlo más fácilmente?- dijo de pronto el rubio.

\- ¡No!- Yuuri se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a él- ¡Yo jamás le haría algo así a Viktor! Que él fuese quien terminara tratando con Eros fue solo una coincidencia…- estaba asustado, le tenía mucha estima y cariño al menor, no sabría qué hacer si este llegara a odiarlo- nosotros simplemente… una cosa llevo a la otra y…

\- Entiendo…- dijo Yurio suavizando un poco su expresión. Si algo tenía el japonés es que no podía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos tan fácilmente, así que el pequeño ruso pudo ver a través de ellos y supo que le estaban diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Nos denunciaras?- pregunto Pichit.

\- ¿Qué pasa si digo que sí?- el chico se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar la respuesta.

\- No te detendremos- dijo Yuuri.

\- ¿Y si digo que me quiero unir a esto?

\- ¡¿Qué?!- ambos amigos se miraron confundidos ante esa proposición.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!- dijo el japonés luego de salir de su estupor- eso sería peligroso para ti, además eres un menor y es ilegal…

\- ¿Más ilegal que cometer robos de joyas con un antifaz y un ridículo disfraz hackeando recintos privados?- respondió vivazmente el ruso. Los dos amigos quedaron atónitos con ese argumento, no se lo esperaban.

\- Bueno, tiene razón…- dijo finalmente Pichit, el japonés lo miró alarmado- Piénsalo Yuuri él podría ayudarme a mí, no es necesario que vaya contigo y si nos llegan a descubrir negaremos que él tenía conocimiento sobre lo que hacíamos

\- Pero es…- vio la mirada de esos dos y supo que se habían unido, no tendría caso seguir dándole vueltas al tema, ellos insistirían hasta lograr su cometido- está bien

\- ¡Sí!- el menor saltó de alegría en su puesto. Se estaba haciendo el duro pero en el fondo estaba muy emocionado con la situación, era como estar en una película pensaba ¿Y quién podría culparlo? Si al fin y al cabo era solo un adolecente y a esa edad las cosas ilegales parecen tentadoramente atractivas- por cierto, no pude evitar notar que usan sus nombres cuando hablan en el robo

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- decía el japonés mientras volvía a sentarse al sillón.

\- ¿Qué pasa si alguien los intercepta y capta sus conversaciones? ¿Sabrá de inmediato quiénes son? O por lo menos podría darle sus nombres a la policía

\- Como se nota que es familiar de un detective- dijo entusiasmado el tailandés- ¡Como no lo pensé antes! Yurio tiene razón debemos tener nombres claves

\- ¡Sí!- asintió el rubio orgulloso de su aporte- A todo esto ¿Por qué te haces llamar Eros?

\- Eso fue idea de Pichit- comentó Yuuri- es el nombre que iba a tener mi rutina de patinaje, pero nunca pude llevarla a cabo

\- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si a Yurio también le ponemos el nombre de la rutina que está practicando?

\- ¿Ágape?- dijo el japonés, miró al chico y este le asintió en señal que aceptaba dicho nombre- ¿Y qué hay de ti Pichit? ¿Cómo te pondremos?

\- Solo ponle como el ratón muerto ese

\- ¡Es un hámster no un ratón! ¡Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces!

\- Como sea ¿Vas a ponerte ese nombre o no?- preguntó el menor.

\- Está bien- dijo el moreno- seremos Eros, Ágape y el Sr. Sneebels

\- Que nombres más ridículos tenemos- decía Yurio mientras se ponían a reír. De pronto el sonido del teléfono de Yuuri los interrumpió

\- ¡Es Viktor!- dijo alarmado- ¿Aló?

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Yurio está ahí?- decía detective desde el otro lado.

\- Sí, no te preocupes está con nosotros

\- ¡Que alivio! Cuando fui a verlo a la casa de la señora de los gatos no había nadie y el encargado me dijo que se la llevaron al hospital, pero que no morirá, solo esta resfriada… me asusté mucho ¡Además el mocoso ese no me contestaba!

\- Ops… mi batería murió- dijo sin importancia el menor- al parecer el Google Maps consume mucha más carga de la que pensaba

\- Solo tiene el teléfono descargado, pero está bien- dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Puedo pasar por él mañana? No tiene clases así que me lo llevaré a la estación

\- Eh… espera- los otros dos le hacían señas, al parecer ya habían planificado su día en un par de segundos- eh… Pichit tampoco tiene clases pero debe ir a hacer unos trámites, dice que se lo puede llevar a la universidad y luego lo viene a dejar conmigo a la práctica, puedes pasar por él en la tarde ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! Eso sería de mucha ayuda. Tendré un poco más de trabajo por un tiempo, así que nuestra cita tendrá que esperar un poco Yuuri

\- No te preocupes, no hay problema- al menos su plan de posponer la salida había funcionado. Se despidió del detective y cortó la llamada- Vendrá por ti mañana

\- Llevaré a Yurio a conocer a "Beka"- dijo el tailandés de forma picarona- además necesito más cosas para nuestros robos y él me la puede proporcionar

\- ¡Beka sabe de esto!- preguntó alarmado el rubio.

\- ¡Claro que no! Le dije que jugábamos Paintball nocturno y por eso ocupábamos esas cosas- confesó Pichit.

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri se marchó al recinto de patinaje mientras Yurio y Pichit se dirigían a la universidad. El tailandés le había comentado al ruso que debían ir por unos comunicadores nuevos pues los que tenían estaban empezando a fallar. Otabek estudiaba en el departamento de tecnología, por eso podía facilitarle ese tipo de cosas siempre y cuando Pichit le digiera en que fallaban y como había sido su uso en general, lo cual le servía para mejorar sus productos.

\- ¿Estas nervioso?- preguntó el moreno.

\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- respondió el menor.

\- Vas a conocer por primera vez a Otabek en persona

\- ¡Ya cállate y camina!

Pichit guío a Yurio por el campus que conocía como la palma de su mano, llegaron hasta el departamento de tecnología y se dirigieron hacia uno de los talleres. A esta hora lo más probable era que el kazajo estuviera ahí.

\- ¡Hola Otabek! ¡Te traje una sorpresa!- dijo el tailandés empujando al rubio hacia dentro- Mira este es Yuri o Yurio como quieres llamarlo

\- Hola- se presentó el otro estirándole la mano al joven rubio.

\- H-hola- respondió el otro tímidamente el gesto.

\- Otabek tus comunicadores están fallando, necesito que me des otros ¡Ah! Y también uno extra para Yurio

\- ¿También juegas Paintball nocturno?- preguntó el kazajo.

\- Eh… si, aunque soy nuevo en eso

Unos golpes de dejaron sentir en el taller una estudiante se acercó a ellos.

\- Pichit que bueno que te encuentro, Robert dijo que te vio entrar aquí- decía la chica- Seung Gil te está buscando, dice que es urgente y no sabía cómo contactarte, te estuve llamando pero parece que aquí la señal es mala, en fin, debes ir a verle de inmediato- dicho esto la muchacha se retiró.

\- Eh… Otabek ¿Te puedo dejar con Yurio un momento mientras yo voy a ver qué sucede?

\- Claro, no hay problema

\- ¡Oye yo no soy un niño como para que me andes encargando!- replico el menor, sin embargo el tailandés no lo escucho y sumido en su mundo salió del lugar- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Supongo que simplemente está nervioso, finalmente el día llegó

Yurio lo miró confundido no sabía de qué hablaba el pelinegro. Este se dedicó ver los transmisores que le había entregado el tailandés, acción que el menor aprovecho para ver con detenimiento a su amigo. No era tan alto como él pensaba que sería pero tenía un cuerpo muy bien equilibrado y trabajado, irradiaba un aura de masculinidad por donde se le mirara y su profunda voz no hacía más que recalcar eso, en resumen físicamente Otabek era todo lo contrario a él- Otabek…

\- Puedes llamarme Beka si gustas- dijo interrumpiendo al rubio.

.

..

..

...

...

 ** _Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!_**

 ** _No sé si fanfiction me esta troleando o que, pero me han llegado comentarios de las persona que tienen agregado mi fic de que no les llega el correo avisando que actualice ): No sé que ocurre, pero cuando subo un capítulo me sale error y después vuelvo a entrar y ya esta subido, tal vez sea por eso pero no estoy segura D:_**

 ** _En fin solo quería decir eso jajaja En otros temas ¿Alguien se esperaba que Yurio se uniera? Yo sé que si jajaja xD_**

 ** _Bueno, sin nada más que decir me despido._**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


	24. Sales de una para entrar en otra

**Robando tu corazón**

 **24\. Sales de una para entrar en otra**

\- Llegas tarde Viktor

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Tengo demasiado trabajo últimamente gracias a cierto ladrón al que insisten en darle popularidad en tu noticiero

\- Bueno no es mi culpa que no lo atrapes aún- el detective lo miró enojado y se dispuso a irse- ¡Espera! No te pongas así, vale estás estresado, entiendo, por esa misma razón es que te llamé con tanta urgencia

\- De que se trata Chris- soltó el peliplata sin muchos ánimos.

\- Veras anoche uno de mis chicos obtuvo cierto material el cual puede serte de ayuda o tal vez no, no lo sé, por eso quiero tu opinión- el ojiverde sacó una fotos las cuales extendió hacia el ruso.

\- ¿Cómo tomaron estas fotos?

\- Cámara de alta definición cariño- en las imágenes se podía apreciar nítidamente el momento del robo en que Eros había salido de la joyería la noche anterior. La secuencia de fotos mostraban desde que el ladrón salía del recinto hasta que las luces del alumbrado público fallaron- Mi chico no tuvo tiempo para pasar al modo nocturno y se le escapo también ¿Entonces ese es Eros?- dijo Chris una vez que notó que el detective ya había examinado todas las imágenes

\- Sí, él es… ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto ahora?

\- Mmh…- el reportero tomó nuevamente las fotos entre sus manos y las volvió a examinar con detenimiento- parece alguien bastante normal, digo; estatura media, piel clara, cabellos oscuros, son características muy generales, ahora entiendo porque es tan difícil encontrarle, podría ser cualquiera… lástima que no hay una foto de su trasero, así por lo menos hubiese podido ayudarte a descartar gente

\- ¿Realmente crees que puedes reconocer a las personas por su trasero?

\- ¡Claro! Es una habilidad que solo yo poseo y he ido puliendo durante años- Viktor no pudo hacer más reír ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, por lo menos estar con él un rato lo relajaba- Pasando a otros temas ¿Puedo poner esto en las noticias?

\- Así que esa era tu intención, tener el consentimiento de la policía para evitarte problemas- el ojiverde rio al verse descubierto- sinceramente me da igual lo que hagas con eso, solo debes darnos copias de todas las imágenes

\- ¡Whoa! ¿Qué sucede contigo ahora? ¿Desde cuando eras tan permisivo y abierto al público con un caso?

\- Desde que estoy un poco harto con todo este asunto de Eros- dijo frunciendo el ceño dejando ver su enojo y mal humor.

\- ¿Vas a contarme que te ocurre? Prometo no decirlo en las noticias- A pesar de todo Chris era su amigo y este sabía diferenciar entre los asuntos que debían ser informados y los que no. Muchas otras veces había confiado en el ojiverde y este no le había decepcionado nunca.

\- Yakov llamó a JJ para que ayudara con el caso, por esa razón fue que anoche llegamos con tantos policías a la joyería. Mi idea era esperar a Eros dentro del lugar pero JJ insistió en que debíamos rodearlo y así no escaparía, Yakov decidió escucharlo a él y ya ves lo que ocurrió

\- Y eso te tiene dolido, el que tu jefe por primera vez no tomara tu sugerencia y prefiriera la de la persona que más te agrada dentro de la estación ¿Cierto?- los ojos del detective se iluminaron, sabía que había sido buena idea escaparse un momento durante el almuerzo para venir a charlar con su amigo.

\- Sé que no he tenido los resultados esperados en este caso, soy consciente de ello, pero creo que nos tomamos muy a la ligera todo este asunto desde el principio. Yo insistí desde un comienzo en que debíamos poner más atención en el momento del robo y no después buscando pistas que nos pudiesen guiar a él. Sin embargo no es hasta ahora que Yakov comenzó a tomarse esto en serio, aunque sigue sin agradarme el hecho de tener que trabajar con JJ

\- ¡Hahahaha! Supuse que eso sería lo que más te molesta de todo esto- dijo escandalosamente en rubio- tranquilo Viktor, eres un buen detective, el mejor que conozco, debe haber algo que se te está escapando pero una vez encuentres de que se trata estoy seguro que terminaras atrapando a ese ladrón… Aunque si no me equivoco hay algo más que te molesta ¿Cierto?- Chris lo conocía tan bien.

\- Sí, bueno es sobre Yuuri- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

\- Oh… ¿Acaso ya se acostaron?

\- ¡Chris no! Yuuri no es así, lo que pasa es que ahora sé que le gusto

\- Eso estaba más que claro Viktor, solo que tú eres algo lento como para darte cuenta- al reportero solo le había bastado ver a Yuuri una vez para darse cuenta de los sentimientos del japonés por el ruso.

\- Como sea, el caso es que tenemos una cita pendiente los dos solos y con todo el trabajo que hay, apenas si tengo tiempo para verle un par de minutos al día. A Yakov no le basta con que me ocupe del tema de Eros, también quiere que no descuide los demás casos en los que estaba trabajando ¡Ese hombre no me deja vivir!

\- Pobre Viktor- decía mientras ponía su mano en hombro del otro en señal de apoyo- es el precio a pagar por ser el mejor detective de la policía, te llenan de trabajo mientras lo único que tú quieres es ir a lanzarte encima del instructor de patinaje de tu sobrino

Ambos rieron y charlaron un poco más hasta que Viktor se tuvo que marchar, se despidió de Chris el cual le dijo que se verían el fin de semana en casa de Pichit. El detective se había olvidado por completo del cumpleaños del tailandés pero gracias a que su amigo se lo recordó se aseguraría de tener la menor cantidad de trabajo para esos días y así poder asistir sin problemas a la celebración.

Pichit se encontraba frente a la puerta y dudaba en tocarla.

\- Veo que Ángela pudo encontrarte y darte mi mensaje- dijo una voz detrás de él haciéndole sobresaltar.

\- ¡Seung Gil! Eh, si ella me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo- trababa que sus nervios no lo traicionaran y le permitieran expresarse sin tartamudeos.

\- Si, pasa- el chico de rasgos coreanos le abrió la puerta de la oficina y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en un escritorio frente a él.

\- ¿Es por el trabajo que entregue el otro día? ¿Estaba mal?- Seung Gil era el ayudante de uno de los profesores del moreno y el encargado de guiar a los estudiantes cuando estos cometían errores en sus deberes.

\- No, tus trabajos siempre son perfectos- el tailandés no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente ante el alago, trato de disimularlo lo que más pudo- aunque si es por eso que te llamé- Pichit lo miró confundido así que dejo que prosiguiera con su explicación- eres sin duda el mejor de la clase no solo en este ramo, si no, en todos los demás, soy el encargado de revisar todos los trabajos del departamento que llegan a mí y puedo decir sin duda que tienes un estilo único y audaz, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda

\- ¿Mi ayuda?- Pichit estaba en las nubes, no podía procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él pensaba que Seung Gil apenas si sabía de su existencia pues solo un par de veces cruzaron algunas palabras, no podía creer que el serio chico frente a él le tuviera en tal alta estima como para llegar a pedirle ayuda- ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Y-yo te ayudare en lo que sea!- dijo un poco sobre exaltado, lo que provoco una mirada de asombro por parte de Seung Gil.

\- Me alegra que estés dispuesto a esto- el moreno asintió entusiastamente- entonces te contare ¿Conoces a Eros el ladrón fantasma?

\- ¡Claro! Todo el mundo está hablando de él

\- Pues hace unos días vino a verme uno de los detective que está a cargo de investigar el asunto y me pidió ayuda con el tema pues él creé que el ladrón tiene a su disposición los servicios de algún hacker o de plano es él mismo quien lo hace- el tailandés escuchaba cuidadosamente pues se estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo- Resulta que anoche mientras se cometía el robo de Eros tuve acceso al sistema de seguridad del museo y pude comprobar que efectivamente había sido hackeado- nervioso es la palabra que describiría al moreno en estos instantes- Sin embargo no pude hacer nada, el hacker usa un programa de su propia creación el cual es muy complicado pero anoche cometió un pequeño error

\- Y-ya veo y… ¿Cuál fue ese error?- preguntó inquieto.

\- Cuando se infiltró en el sistema del alumbrado público dejo ver parte de su código dejando muchas pistas y pude descubrir que el utiliza un estilo muy parecido al tuyo

\- ¿E-entonces quieres que yo…

\- Quiero que creemos un programa para contrarrestarle en el próximo robo ¿Me ayudaras?

\- P-por supuesto que si- Seung Gil no se había dado cuenta de que realmente era él a quien estaba intentando atrapar, pensaba Pichit. Pero tampoco podía negarse era una oportunidad única de pasar el tiempo con el coreano, aunque eso le trajese más problemas en su próximo robo. Solo debía ayudar a Seung Gil a crear un programa, y cuando llegase el momento de probarlo fingiría que funciono por unos instantes y después volvería a tomar control de la situación, aunque eso signifique retrasar el siguiente asalto hasta tener listo un programa que pudiese contrarrestar el programa que crease con Seung Gil- esto va a estar complicado…- susurro para sí mismo.

\- Entonces estos son los datos que conseguí- dijo extendiéndole unas hojas al tailandés- ah, el detective a cargo del caso se llama Viktor Nikiforov ¿Lo conoces?

\- ¿A Viktor? Si él es el nov… un amigo muy cercano de Yuuri- el otro lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba que lo conociera en persona- a-ahora que lo recuerdo el sábado celebraré mi cumpleaños e irá Viktor y tu… ¿Quisieras venir también?

\- Claro, está bien- aceptó Seung Gil con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.


	25. Un poco de todo

**Robando tu corazón**

 **25\. Un poco de todo**

Pichit volvió al taller con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Parece que te fue bien- dijo Otabek al verlo.

\- Sí bueno no era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho- los tres rieron ante las ocurrencias del moreno- ¿Y ustedes en que están? ¿Parece que se llevan muy bien?

\- Hablo con Yura casi todos los días, así que es de esperarse ¿No?- respondió el kazajo mientras Yurio solo podía apartar la mirada avergonzado.

Después de entregarle nuevos comunicadores, Otabek se despidió de ellos diciendo que tenía clases. Yurio y Pichit fueron a almorzar al casino de la universidad y luego emprendieron el rumbo hacia el centro de patinaje.

La tarde paso tranquilamente y una vez que la práctica termino se fueron hacia la casa de los dos amigos. Al llegar Pichit se dedicó a enseñare al ruso todo lo que hacían durante los robos de Eros, como se infiltraba en el sistema de seguridad, como Yuuri era capaz de zafarse de la policía, como elegía los lugares para devolver las joyas, etc.

\- ¿Cómo es que el idiota de Viktor no se da cuenta de que el katsudon es Eros?

\- Bueno, cuando Yuuri estaba en la universidad hizo unos cursos de teatro y participo de varias obras, tiene la habilidad para adaptarse a cualquier personaje, supongo que eso lo ayuda bastante a despistar a tu tío- le respondió el tailandés- aunque no entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto con nosotros ¿Tienes algo específico en mente?

\- Nah, solo me gusta joder a Viktor, además esto se ve mucho más divertido que pasar el rato en la casa de la señora de los gatos- dijo el rubio.

Después de un rato ambos fueron llamados por Yuuri para cenar, pasaron su tiempo comentándole a Yurio todos los pormenores de sus anteriores robos y entre tantas risas el tiempo se les pasó volando. Sintieron unos golpes en la puerta principal y supieron que se trataba del detective.

\- Yuuri~ - dijo el ruso abrazándose a su hermoso japonés- gracias por cuidar de mi gatito

\- N-no es nada- decía mientras intentaba con toda sus fuerzas no sonrojarse ante la cercanía del peliplata.

Los rusos se despidieron y luego Pichit y Yuuri se fueron a dormir para encontrarse al otro día en el desayuno.

\- Buenos días Yuuri- el tailandés siempre era el primero en levantarse pero esta vez había dormido más de lo habitual.

\- ¿Sucede algo bueno?- preguntó el japonés, ya sabía perfectamente que cuando al moreno le ocurría algo sumamente bueno este dormía más de lo habitual.

\- No nada importante- tomó asiento al lado de su amigo y comenzó a servirse cereal- bueno si, lo que pasa es que ayer hable con Seung Gil y lo invite el fin de semana a mi cumpleaños

\- ¡Eso es fantástico!- Yuuri se encontraba realmente feliz por su amigo el cual estaba levemente sonrojado.

-Yuuri, alcánzame la leche por favor- era su intento por cambiar el tema antes de que el japonés comenzara a hacerle más preguntas al respecto. Mientras vertía la leche en su taza se debatía sobre si contarle o no a Yuuri sobre la propuesta de Seung Gil.

"… _En otras noticias, nuestro reportero estrella Christophe Giacometti tiene imágenes exclusivas del famoso ladrón fantasma Eros ¿Cierto?_

 _\- Así es Nancy, las fotografías son del robo de anoche, aquí podemos apreciar al ladrón, no estamos seguros de que es el traje que viste pero puedo asegurar que es bastante sexy. Eros se escapó de la policía y de nosotros también, pero aun así pudimos captar las imágenes que les estamos mostrando_

 _\- Eso es increíble, esperaremos hasta el próximo robo de Eros para ver si Chris puede conseguir más fotos de este escurridizo ladrón. Manténganse en sintonía para más información sobre…_ "

\- ¡Pichit a leche! ¡Otra vez no!- gritó Yuuri visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¡Ah! Ya lo limpio- el moreno al ver el estado de su amigo decidió que definitivamente no le contaría sobre sus planes con el coreano.

\- ¡Ahora si estamos en problemas! ¡¿Cierto?!

\- Tranquilízate Yuuri, ni siquiera Viktor se da cuenta que tú eres Eros, menos lo harán ellos que ni siquiera te conocen

\- P-pero… no sé ¿Y si Chris sabe algo?

\- Pues si supiese ya estaría la policía aquí arrestándonos- logro que su amigo se tranquilizara un poco con esas palabras. Terminaron de desayunar y salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la parada de autobuses.

\- ¡Pichit!- gritó la vecina al verlos salir- ¿Viste las fotos de Eros en las noticias? No te dije yo que era alguien sexy

\- Sí- el tailandés reía mientras veía como el japonés aceleraba sus pasos completamente rojo ante los dichos de la vecina.

Tras molestar a Yuuri todo el camino, se separaron. Pichit iría un rato a la universidad y luego pasaría a comprar las cosas necesarias para la celebración del fin de semana. El japonés en cambio tendría toda la mañana ocupada y en la tarde recibiría a Yurio para su entrenamiento.

\- ¡Yuuri!- le habló Celestino al verlo llegar al centro de patinaje- Tú tienes contacto con el tutor de Yuri Plisetsky ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Con Viktor?

\- Sí, necesito tener un permiso firmado por él antes de las dos de la tarde o no podremos inscribir al chico para la próxima competencia

\- Pero Yurio llega a las tres y se viene desde el colegio solo- Yuuri sabía lo mucho que su alumno se había estado esforzando para poder participar y no pensaba dejar que se perdiese la oportunidad- Celestino si me dejas yo puedo ir hasta donde trabaja Viktor y volver con el permiso firmado

\- Está bien, yo me ocupare de lo tuyo mientras vuelves- dijo su jefe, pues él tampoco quería que el pequeño ruso perdiera la oportunidad de competir.

Yuuri dejó sus cosas y se fue con lo justo y necesario hasta la estación de policías. Una vez allá se encontró con la chica de piel morena y cabellos oscuros de la última vez, ella le sonrió amablemente y le dijo que fuera hasta el cuarto piso en donde estaba la oficina de Viktor. El japonés se encamino hacia el elevador y entró, cuando las puertas de este estaban a punto de cerrar alguien ingresó a toda velocidad justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Fiuu! ¡Lo logre por poco!- decía un chico de piel algo tostada y cabellos oscuros. De pronto fijó su mirada en el japonés- ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto antes por aquí ¿A qué escuadrón te asignaron?

\- No, no soy policía, yo solo vengo de visita

\- Oh, que lastima, pensé que podríamos haber terminado trabajando juntos. Mi nombre es Jean Jacques Leroy pero puedes decirme JJ- decía mientras acortaba la distancia con Yuuri- soy la mano derecha del jefe de policía, así que si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- G-gracias…- no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿No me dirás tu nombre?

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento, soy Yuuri Katsuki, un gusto- dijo mientras le extendía la mano al policía, si bien ese tipo de saludos no eran parte de sus costumbres los hacía por mera formalidad.

\- El gusto es mío Yuuri- JJ imitó su gesto dándole un apretón de manos y sin soltarlo se acercó aún más quedando a escasos centímetros del japonés, luego con su mano libre tomó la barbilla del otro obligándole a levantar la mirada mientras lo inspeccionaba a fondo- Nada mal…parece que alguien tiene muy buen gusto- decía el policía en lo que observaba a Yuuri quien había quedado en blanco ante la repentina acción.

De improviso las puertas de elevador se abrieron avisando que ya habían llegado hasta su destino. Una cabellera plateada se encontraba a punto de entrar cuando sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente ante la escena que tenía en frente.

\- ¡Yuuri!- gritó el detective tomando al japonés y sacándolo rápidamente del elevador- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te estaba molestando?- dijo tratando de contener su enojo mientras veía de reojo como JJ también había salido del elevador.

\- No, estoy bien…

\- Solo estábamos presentándonos- habló JJ mientras que el ruso le dedicaba una mirada de odio- Bueno, un placer charlar contigo Yuuri, nos vemos- dijo mientras se perdía por las oficinas del piso.

\- V-Viktor…- el pelinegro se removía un poco incómodo pues el detective inconscientemente se había acercado a él tomándolo por la cintura y Yuuri intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse rojo- T-tengo un permiso que debes firmar para Yurio o no podrá competir

\- Ok vamos a mi oficina- el ruso entrelazo su mano con la de su hermoso japonés y lo arrastro hasta lo que él consideraba un lugar seguro.

Una vez que entraron Viktor cerró inmediatamente la puerta detrás de ellos y sin previo aviso envolvió entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo al pelinegro provocando que este se sonrojara furiosamente ante tan inesperada acción.


	26. Sentimientos ocultos

**Robando tu corazón**

 **26\. Sentimientos ocultos**

\- Uhm… ¿Viktor?- el detective llevaba un buen rato abrazado a él sin decir una sola palabra- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucede algo malo?

\- No…- respondió este muy débilmente, y no es que mintiera solo estaba experimentando una sensación extraña. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentirse así de celoso, todo era nuevo, le dolía, no quería soltar a Yuuri, quería quedarse de esa forma para siempre pero su hermoso japonés estaba empezando a asustarse con su actitud, finalmente se separó- No ocurre nada malo, solo estoy cansado- dijo esbozando la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo en ese momento.

\- Si te siente mal debes tomarte un descanso Viktor, estas rojo- el pelinegro se acercó a él y posó su mano sobre su frente- al menos no tienes fiebre...

\- E-eso es bueno…- a penas el menor retiro su mano Viktor desvió la mirada nervioso, el gesto repentino que Yuuri había tenido con él lo dejo un poco atontado- u-un permiso, dijiste que debía firmar algo ¿No?

\- ¡Ah! Es cierto- el japonés extrajo de entre sus ropas un papel doblado y se lo entregó- debo llevárselo a Celestino antes de las dos de la tarde o no podremos inscribir a Yurio en la próxima competencia, sé que no es a gran cosa, es una competición pequeña pero por algo hay que empezar

\- Tienes razón- dijo mientras terminaba de leer y firmar el documento. Sabía que los dos Yuris habían estado trabajando arduamente para dicha competencia y le encantaba el hecho de que el pelinegro se preocupara tanto de su sobrino- Aquí tienes ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta al centro de patinaje?

\- No te preocupes- decía mientras guardaba el papel nuevamente- sé que estas ocupado, no quiero quitarte más tiempo

\- Está bien, por lo menos déjame llevarte hasta la salida- no vaya a ser que su adorado japonés se encuentre con el odioso de JJ en el camino, pensó. Así ambos se dirigieron hasta la salida de la estación de policías, un par de miradas curiosas los siguieron en su trayecto pero poco y nada les importo. Finalmente se despidieron y mientras Viktor veía la espalda de Yuuri alejarse llevó su mano hasta su frente recordando el momento en que el menor había comprobado su temperatura. Hasta antes de ese suceso estaba muy celoso, pero basto ese simple gesto por parte del pelinegro para que olvidara todos esos incomodos pensamientos, un solo toque de Yuuri le devolvía la calma- realmente estoy perdidamente enamorado…- susurró para sí mismo.

Pichit le había dicho a Yuuri que iría comprar las cosas para su cumpleaños pero en realidad iba a juntarse en un café con Seung Gil para empezar a hacer el programa con el cual atraparían al hacker de Eros.

\- ¡Lamento la tardanza!- dijo el moreno al llegar y ver que el otro ya estaba sentado tomando un café.

\- No te preocupes acabo de llegar ¿Tomaras algo?- el coreano hizo un gesto para llamar la atención del mesero el cual tomó la orden de Pichit.

El tailandés pidió un chocolate caliente y después que se lo sirvieran tuvo una muy agradable plática con Seung Gil en la cual se olvidaron completamente del propósito inicial de la reunión.

\- No puedo creer que los profesores sean así de despistados- decía Pichit mientras bebía los últimos sorbos de su bebida- A todo esto iras el fin de semana a mi cumpleaños ¿Cierto?

\- Claro, si no te molesta

\- ¡No! No me molesta, también irá más gente de la universidad y otros amigos, son todos muy simpáticos y… ¿Seung Gil? ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó al ver que el coreano no dejaba de verlo con su inexpresivo rostro algo enrojecido.

\- N-no nada, c-creo que ya se está haciendo tarde- dijo mirando hacia la ventana del café por la cual entraba cada vez menos luz- Deberíamos juntarnos de nuevo para esta vez sí ponernos a hacer el programa

\- Sí, tienes razón

Ambos rieron nerviosamente al darse cuenta de que habían desperdiciado toda la tarde sin avanzar en el trabajo. Finalmente se despidieron y quedaron de acuerdo de reunirse nuevamente después la próxima semana. El tailandés pasó al supermercado para hacer algunas compras y así no levantar sospechas.

Cuando llegó el día de la fiesta, Yuuri regañó a Pichit pues no había comprado las cosas suficientes, ambos tuvieron que volver a salir de compras y armar todo lo que tenían planeado muy rápidamente. Tomaron turnos para ducharse y vestirse adecuadamente mientras el otro terminaba de arreglar lo faltante.

\- Por cierto Pichit- dijo el japonés acercándose a su amigo una vez que solo estaban acomodando los pequeños detalles faltantes- Feliz cumpleaños- lo abrazó y le hizo entrega de una cajita aterciopelada de color azul brillante.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Yuuri! ¡Este es el mejor regalo de todos! ¡Gracias!- decía al ver el regalo que su amigo le había dado. Se trataba de un pendrive con forma de hámster, algo normal a simple vista pero para el tailandés fanático de esos animalitos era increíble.

\- Es de dos terabytes- trataba de decir el japonés mientras los brazos del moreno lo asfixiaban en un fuerte abrazo- Por cierto Pichit ¿A cuanta gente invitaste?

\- ¿Quién yo?- soltó a su amigo y comenzó a hacer memoria ¿A cuántas persona ya le había dicho? No podía recordarlo demasiado bien- No tantas, creo

\- Necesito un número para tener una idea de…- no pudo terminar su frase pues el timbre de la puerta principal comenzó a sonar insistentemente y el moreno corrió de inmediato a ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Otabek! Bienvenidos, no sabía que llegarían juntos

\- Beka no recordaba cómo llegar así que me ofrecí a traerlo- dijo un tanto avergonzado el menor- Como sea, feliz cumpleaños, ten- le acercó una bolsita muy bien adornada y Otabek imitó el gesto del rubio.

\- Yurio, Otabek hola- decía Yuuri mientras cruzaba la sala para saludarles- Otabek te harás cargo de la música ¿Cierto? No confió en los gustos de Pichit y sinceramente los míos no son mucho mejores, confió en tus habilidades de DJ

\- ¡Espera! ¿Beka eres DJ?- el pequeño ruso se giró sorprendido hacia su amigo el cual asintió- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- No se había dado el tema realmente- dijo el otro restándole importancia al asunto.

Yuuri miraba entretenido como Yurio y Otabek se llevaban tan bien, le alegraba que el menor hubiese hecho un nuevo amigo.

\- ¡Y tú Katsudon ya quita esa cara! Él vendrá, es lo que dijo, solo se retrasó un poco en el trabajo

\- N-no importa, si está o-ocupado no hay nada que hacerle- el japonés enrojeció de inmediato, estaba a punto de preguntarle al rubio por su tío pero este se le adelanto respondiendo las preguntas que no alcanzó a formular- Y-yo iré a preparar las cosas

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados de Pichit, gente de la universidad, algunos excompañeros de pole dance de Yuuri, el moreno tenia conocidos en prácticamente toda la ciudad, también llegó gente del centro de patinaje, Chris acompañado de un chico alto de cabellos cafés y uno que otro vecino del barrio. Para las once de la noche ya había cerca de sesenta personas en la casa.

\- Dijiste que solo invitarías a algunas personas Pichit- Yuuri le reprocha al tailandés mientras se hacía cargo de ordenar una bandeja de canapés.

\- No son tantas, además no vinieron todas las personas a quienes invite- el japonés lo miró horrorizado, no quería imaginar que hubiese sido del lugar si efectivamente hubieran llegado todos los invitados de Pichit.

\- ¿Y Seung Gil vendrá?- preguntó tímidamente esperando atento la respuesta de su amigo.

\- Sí, me envió un mensaje hace poco, solo se perdió al venir pero ya debe de estar por llegar- dijo alegremente, a lo que el japonés volvió a respirar tranquilo, no le hubiese agradado ver al moreno deprimido en su fiesta de cumpleaños- Y tú tranquilo, sé que él vendrá también Yuuri

\- N-no sé de qué me hablas- respondió nervioso- Si tiene trabajo no hay nada que hacerle…

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?- dijo Chris entrando alegremente a la cocina- ¿No estas tomando nada?

\- Chris tiene razón Yuuri, sé que es mi fiesta pero también quiero que te diviertas y lo pases bien- Pichit comenzó a servir un vaso- Ten, bébelo

\- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto curioso por el contenido que no supo reconocer.

\- No preguntes solo bébelo- dijo el ojiverde y luego tomó el vaso del japonés obligándolo a beberse todo el contenido de una vez.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un detective conducía presuroso su auto hacia la casa de los dos amigos. Tenía todo listo para salir temprano ese día pero por culpa de JJ tuvieron una reunión de urgencia para repasar por tercera vez en el día todos los datos que tenían sobre Eros y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por salir temprano a Yakov le pareció una buena idea el hacer la reunión.

\- Por esa razón es que Lilia se separó de ti Yakov, viejo trabajólico- refunfuñaba el peliplata al interior de su vehículo.

Después de un rato manejando logró llegar hasta la casa, desde afuera se podía escuchar el bullicio que había dentro de ella. Rápidamente bajó de su auto e ingreso al lugar encontrándose de inmediato con Pichit, no imagino que habría tanta gente. Saludo al cumpleañero y le entrego su regalo y en cuanto sus ojos se iban a desviar para buscar a su hermoso japonés, lo escuchó gritar su nombre.


	27. Mi hermoso japonés

**Robando tu corazón**

 **27\. Mi hermoso japonés**

\- Viktor~

Apenas si me había girado en la dirección en la que venía esa melodiosa voz cuando de un momento a otro tenía a mi hermoso japonés colgado de mi cuello y bastante cerca de mi rostro.

\- Yuuri ¿Estuviste bebiendo?- quise abofetearme por la pregunta tan obvia que había hecho ¡Claramente esta ebrio! Se encuentra solo en bóxer y con una camisa mal abotonada, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos, aunque debo admitir que no se ve nada mal- ¿Y tus pantalones Yuuri?

\- Viktor~ creí que ya no ibas a venir- decía con una voz muy chistosa- Pero Yurio dijo que si llegarías y luego Chris me hizo beber esa cosa que… no recuerdo pero ¡Viniste! ¡Finalmente estas aquí! ¡Te extrañe tanto!- tuve que acudir a todo mi poder de concentración pues mientras mi adorado Yuuri decía esas palabras me abrazaba fuertemente y movía sus caderas de forma muy hipnótica.

\- Yo también te extrañe- dije sin perder la oportunidad de abrazarlo de vuelta. Si ya está así que le voy a hacer, lo único que me molesta un poco es que ande tan ligero de ropa, no quiero que los demás vean esas hermosas y trabajadas piernas.

\- ¡Ven Viktor!- me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta la sala. A un lado de esta pude divisar a Yurio charlando alegremente con un chico no muy alto, espero que no se le haya si quiera ocurrido beber algo de alcohol a ese mocoso, porque si lo hizo va a estar en graves problemas- ¡Mira ahí está Chris! ¡Hola Chris!

\- ¡Viktor! Al fin llegaste, ya no sabíamos que hacer para animar al pobre de Yuuri- algo me dice que mi amigo es el culpable del estado de ebriedad de mi Yuuri, pues solo esta vestido con una tanga morada y claramente también estaba bebido- ¿Recuerdas a mi novio?

\- Ah, sí él…- ¡Rayos! Siempre olvido el nombre de este sujeto- ¿Cómo estás?- estrechó su mano amigablemente, espero que no se haya dado cuenta que olvide como se llamaba. Mientras charlo un poco con el novio de Chris, veo como mi amigo se acerca a Yuuri y le dice algo que no alcanzo a oír, pero ambos tienen en el rostro una sonrisa cómplice, no me gusta nada lo que sea que estén planeando.

\- Yuuri, yo otros chicos tenemos planeada una pequeña demostración, así que me disculpo pero debemos ir a preparar las cosas- dijo eso y tomó a Yuuri de los hombros empujándolo en medio de la gente a no sé dónde.

Acabo de llegar y casi no he podido estar con mi hermoso japonés, no sé qué es lo que está planeando Chris pero yo quiero estar con mi Yuuri. Intercambio unas palabras más con el novio de mi amigo hasta que este es llamado por otras personas, momento que aprovecho para ir a ver en que esta mi querido sobrino.

\- ¿Gaseosa de cola?- digo quitándole el vaso que tenía en la mano y probando su contenido, al menos no encuentro rastro alguno de ningún tipo de alcohol.

\- ¡¿Qué haces maldito anciano?!

\- Simplemente verificaba que mi gatito se esté portando bien- dije eso solo para ver su furiosa cara ¿Quién diría que la mejor parte de criar a alguien es avergonzarlo frente a sus amigos?

\- ¡Eres estúpido! ¿Acaso creíste que estaría bebiendo alcohol?

\- Yuuri y Pichit le prohibieron expresamente a todos darle alguna bebida alcohólica a Yura, yo me he encargado de ver que eso se cumpla- dijo el chico de cabello negro con el que Yurio estaba charlando desde antes.

\- ¡Beka! ¡No soy un mocoso como para que me vigiles!

\- ¿Beka?- se me hace conocido ese nombre pero no recuerdo de dónde.

\- ¡Ah! Claro, Viktor este es Otabek. Beka este es mi tío Viktor- nos presentó.

\- Un gusto- dijo el chico estrechándome la mano, parece ser alguien bastante serio.

\- El gusto es mío Beka… ¡Ah! ¡Ya recuerdo! Tu eres con quien Pichit y Yurio juegan en línea ¿Cierto?- él asintió- ¡Gracias por cuidar de mi huraño gatito!- dije solo para molestar a mi sobrino. Mientras este me reclamaba por decirle gatito frente a su amigo los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina. Me alegra que Yurio empiece a hacer nuevas amistades, al principio estaba un poco asustado de que no tuviera cerca a algún amigo pero desde que empezó a llevarse mejor con Yuuri y Pichit he notado un gran cambio en él.

\- ¡Viktor!- dijo Pichit al verme entrar a la cocina- ¿No estas tomando nada? Yo te sirvo algo- rápidamente me extendió un vaso con vodka.

\- ¿Seung Gil? ¿No sabía que estarías aquí?- dije, estaba sorprendido de verlo.

\- Si, bueno, conozco a Pichit de la universidad- ahora todo tiene sentido, no por nada Yuuri me ha dicho que su amigo conoce prácticamente a todo el campus.

\- ¿Y cómo vas con mi encargo?- aproveche de preguntarle. No es que quisiera hablar precisamente de trabajo en un lugar como ese, pero iba preguntarle a PIchit si sabía en que andaba Yuuri pero este había desaparecido- ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

\- Sí, al parecer tus sospechas eran las correctas, si se trata de un hacker ayudando a Eros y debo decir que es uno muy bueno, de momento crearemos un programa para tratar de interceptarlo en el próximo robo ¿Si estás de acuerdo?

\- Sí, me parece una idea fantástica y…

\- ¡Viktor!- gritó de pronto Pichit- Sera mejor que vengas a la sala ¡Esto te va a encantar! ¡Vamos! ¡Vengan! ¡El espectáculo va a comenzar!

Miré confundido a Seung Gil y este se encogió de hombros al parecer tampoco sabe de qué se trata todo esto ¿Sera acaso de lo que Yuuri y Chris estaban hablando hace un rato atrás?

Deje mi vaso vacío en la cocina y me encaminé hasta la sala la cual estaba a oscuras y era iluminada por un suave juego de luces de colores rosas y violetas. En el centro del lugar había una barra de metal que atravesaba la estancia desde el suelo hasta el techo ¿Cómo instalaron todo esto tan rápido? ¿Qué será lo que van a hacer? La emoción me invadía, Pichit me tomó de los hombros llevándome hasta el frente, quede en primera fila para admirar lo que sea que fuesen a hacer ahora.

Una canción suave y lenta comenzó a sonar y Pichit con micrófono en mano se dirigía a animar.

\- ¡¿Están listos para el espectáculo?! ¡Vamos a dar comienzo a la presentación de los chicos de Pole Dance!- gritó animadamente y de inmediato una chica rubia con unas ropa muy ceñidas al cuerpo se acercó a la barra y comenzó a hacer piruetas y distintas posiciones en ella al compás de la música. A los cinco minutos se le unió un chico colorín y ambos comenzaron una rutina en parejas- ¡Ahora las estrellas de este espectáculo!- volvió a decir Pichit luego de que los dos anteriores terminaran su presentación.

Entonces ingresa Chris en su tanga morada y comienza su propia rutina haciendo posiciones más elaboradas que las de los chicos que vinieron ates de él. De pronto la música cambia drásticamente para dar paso a una canción un poco más sensual, también cambian los movimientos de mi amigo. Una vez que terminó se acercó hasta mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

\- Prepárate Viktor, estoy seguro que esto te va a gustar- me dijo, no entendí a qué se refería hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Ahí estaba Yuuri frente a la barra y dándole la espalda al público. Llevaba puesto un bóxer azul marino bien ceñido, la verdad es que esa prenda se encargaba de resaltar mucho más esa deliciosa parte de la anatomía de mi hermoso japonés. La música era tan sugerente como los movimientos de Yuuri. Subió por el tubo con grandiosa agilidad y descendió por este dando vueltas, deteniéndose justo unos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo, luego se bajó y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

\- Viktor~- dijo con una voz muy sugerente o por lo menos eso me pareció- Más te vale que no me quites los ojos de encima- decía mientras zafaba mi corbata y la colocaba alrededor de su cuello.

\- Como si fuese capaz de hacerlo Yuuri- respondí casi en un susurro.

La verdad es que si él está cerca mío mis ojos no pueden evitar buscarlo todo el tiempo y justo ahora estaba presenciando una faceta de Yuuri bastante desconocida para mí. Él comenzó nuevamente su baile por tubo, sus movimientos eran precisos, armónicos, lentos y tremendamente sensuales. Lo mejor de todo es que en ningún momento aparto su vista de mí, lo que hizo que no pudiese evitar morderme en labio.

Yuuri se veía tan atractivo, sexy, erótico… se parecía un poco a Eros… ¡No! ¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?! ¡Mi Yuuri es mil veces mejor que ese ladrón de cuarta! Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos tontos pensamiento. Debo enfocarme en mi hermoso japonés y en su exquisita rutina, aunque no me agrada mucho el hecho de que más personas estén viendo este lado de Yuuri, si dependiese de mí, solo yo disfrutaría de esta parte de él.

\- ¡Viktor! ¿Te gusto mi presentación?- dijo brincando hacia mí en cuanto terminó- ¿Te seduje con mi baile?

\- Yuuri eso fue increíble- así que su intención era seducirme ¡Es tan lindo!- Me gustas mucho- no pude evitar decirlo a la vez que me acercaba a su rostro.

\- ¿De verdad?- dijo aun jadeando por la actuación recién realizada. Sus ojitos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, entonces sentí como sus tibios y suaves labios se posaban sobre los míos en un tierno beso- Tu también me gustas mucho

\- Ya pasamos por esto- dije recordando la última vez- Ojalá ahora no lo olvides

Comencé a pasar mi mano por su mejilla, él cerró los ojos disfrutando de mi tacto. De verdad me gustaría que esta vez no lo olvidara pero sé que hay muchas posibilidades que así sea. De improviso su expresión cambio a una un poco más seria.

\- Viktor de verdad lo siento…- ¿Por qué se disculpa?- Yo debí habértelo dicho antes… pero es que… ¡La verdad es que yo soy Er…


	28. El regalo de Pichit

**Robando tu corazón**

 **28\. El regalo de Pichit**

\- Viktor de verdad lo siento… Yo debí habértelo dicho antes… pero es que… ¡La verdad es que yo soy Er…

Yuuri no pudo terminar su confesión pues Yurio llegó con una patada voladora al rescate que lo derribó de inmediato haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¡P-par de exhibicionistas! ¡E-es que no se dan cuenta en el lugar en donde están! ¡Vayan a hacer sus cochinadas a otra parte!- vociferó el pequeño ruso.

\- Ugh… creo que voy a vomitar- decía el japonés desde el piso.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yuuri! Yo te ayudo, ven levántate- Pichit fue de inmediato a socorrer a su ebrio amigo antes de que decidiera seguir con su confesión o vomitar en la alfombra de la sala, las dos opciones eran igual de malas.

\- Encárgate del cerdo mientras yo distraigo a Viktor- le susurró Yurio al tailandés en cuanto este pasó por su lado.

\- Yo también…

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Aun no termino contigo maldito anciano indecente…- Otabek subió el volumen de la música y la fiesta volvió a la normalidad mientras Yurio se encargaba de recriminarle a su tío el aprovecharse de un pobre ebrio.

En el baño del segundo piso se encontraban los dos amigos mientras el japonés dejaba salir todo el contenido de su estómago y Pichit le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

\- ¿Te sientes un poco mejor Yuuri?

\- No mucho… ugh…

\- Está bien tomate tu tiempo, no eres de vomitar así que debes sentirte pésimo, seguro fue por la patada que Yurio te dio en el estómago. Aunque si no fuese por eso le confiesas a Viktor que eres Eros…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué yo hice que?!- preguntó histérico.

\- Tranquilízate, no alcanzaste a decirle nada- al parecer la borrachera de Yuuri había disminuido bastante. Pichit lo ayudó a ponerse nuevamente de pie y limpiarse la boca.

Salieron del baño y se dirigieron a la pieza del japonés por algo de ropa, el tailandés sacó un nuevo conjunto para su amigo y se entregó.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros Yuuri, aun esta tu detective ahí abajo, así que debes ir a por el

\- Esta bien- si bien la ebriedad había disminuido considerablemente, aun no se iba del todo, eso le servía para no recordar que le daba vergüenza acercarse al ruso- ¿Esta es la corbata de Viktor?

Cando Yuuri terminó de vestirse ambos bajaron hasta el primer piso en donde la fiesta continuaba sin problemas. Divisaron a Viktor en un rincón hablando animadamente con Chris y el novio de este.

\- Bien ahí está, ve por él- le animó Pichit pero al ver la indecisión de su amigo decidió que le daría un pequeño empujoncito- Toma, bébelo- dijo acercándole el primer vaso que encontró.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- No lo sé- decía mientras olfateaba su contenido- alcohol supongo, solo bébelo Yuuri

\- ¿No será como lo que me dieron la última vez con Chris?- peguntó desconfiado.

\- Oye nosotros solo te dimos un vaso, tu solito te tomaste los otros seis

\- No lo recuerdo…- dijo antes de beber de un trago la bebida de dudosa procedencia.

\- Si, siento que tu solo recuerdas lo que te conviene- antes de que el japonés le replicara Pichit lo empujó hasta la esquina en donde se encontraba el detective.

\- H-hola Viktor- dijo al casi tropezar con este.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Estas mejor?- se dio vuelta para rodear al menor con sus brazos- Estaba hablando con Chris de lo maravilloso que fue tu baile, dice que a pesar de ya no seguir practicando eres muy bueno ¡Fue increíble!

\- ¿Baile?...- en eso la música cambia a un tonó un poco más bailable por pedido del tailandés- ¡Ah! ¡Viktor! ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunta alegremente.

\- ¡Claro que sí Yuuri!- entonces el ruso fue arrastrado hasta el centro de la sala.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar animando a más personas a hacerlo, pasaron por una infinidad de ritmos muy diversos. A Viktor le sorprendía la habilidad de Yuuri, él en cambio se dejaba guiar por aquel aparentemente experto bailarín que resultó ser su hermoso japonés.

Cerca de la cocina Pichit estaba hablando animadamente con unos amigos de la universidad, hasta que se le acercó Seung Gil.

\- Parece que Yuuri ya está mejor- dijo este.

\- Si, solo fue un pequeño mareo- decía Pichit al ver a su amigo revolotear por la sala al ritmo de la música y arrastrando a Viktor a su antojo- Me siento como un padre orgulloso

\- ¡Pfff!... lo siento- se disculpó el coreano, pues a su parecer el gracioso comentario del moreno le hizo escupir el trago de bebida que estaba intentando pasar.

\- No pasa nada- rio suavemente Pichit y lo tomó de la mano- Ven, en la cocina hay servilletas

La noche iba avanzando y los invitados estaban comenzando a irse uno por uno. Mientras tanto Seung Gil y Pichit no habían dejado de conversar el uno con el otro en ningún momento. Podían separase mientras el tailandés despedía algunos de sus invitados pero luego volvían a reanudar su plática. Pronto las pocas personas que faltaban por irse se marcharon.

\- Pichit, tengo un lindo bello durmiente- dijo Viktor entrando en la cocina con Yuuri profundamente dormido entre sus brazos.

\- Yo tengo otro caído- decía Otabek cargando a Yurio en su espalda, la cual ya estaba toda babeada.

Pichit los llevó hasta el segundo piso y a Viktor le indicó la habitación de su amigo.

\- Supongo que te quedaras a dormir aquí ¿No?- le dijo picaronamente al detective mientras acomodaban al japonés en su cama.

\- Bueno, bebí alcohol así que no puedo conducir a casa, que lastima

\- Eso es cierto, un agente de la ley debe dar el ejemplo. Espero que no te importe quedarte a en la habitación de Yuuri, estamos algo escasos de cuartos y no creo que a él le moleste

\- Yo tampoco lo creo ¡Buenas noches!- dijo Viktor mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

A Otabek lo llevó hasta el cuarto de invitados.

\- Puedes dejar aquí al gatito ruso- Otabek se acomodó a Yurio a un lado de la cama de dos plazas- Supongo que también te quedaras ¿No?

\- No bebí alcohol así que me puedo ir- dijo el kazajo.

\- ¡No! Espera… ya es muy tarde ¿Y si te ocurre algo? Es mejor que te quedes- trataba de convencerlo el moreno.

\- Per dijiste que estaban escasos de cuartos…

\- Mira Otabek esta cama es gigante, no creo que a Yurio le moleste compartirla contigo

\- Supongo que podría…

\- ¡Decidido entonces te quedas a dormir aquí mismo! ¡Buenas noches!- dijo saliendo rápidamente y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Volvió nuevamente a la cocina en donde Seung Gil lo estaba esperando.

\- ¿Te gustaría ver el amanecer?- dijo este en cuanto lo vio entrar.

\- ¡Claro!... hay unas sillas el patio que podríamos utilizar, iré por unas mantas y vuelvo, afuera esta helado- el tailandés iba a sugerir subir al techo para contemplar el amanecer, pero luego recordó que eso implicaba pasar por el ático y ahí es donde habían dejado escondido todos sus implementos de robo, por lo que finalmente optó por el jardín.

Ambos se acomodaron en las sillas, cada uno con una manta y un vaso en la mano. Platicaron hasta que los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a aparecer. En el trascurso de la noche habían hablado de todo, la universidad, profesores, amigos que tenían en común, sus comidas favoritas, música, hobbies, Pichit por supuesto omitió lo de robar y ser hacker. También se explicaron cómo eran cada uno de sus países de origen y que era lo que más extrañaban de ahí, sus metas a futuro y si planeaban volver en algún momento.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo no he terminado de darte tu regalo- dijo de pronto Seung Gil girándose hacia el tailandés.

\- ¿En serio? Y eso que a mí me gustó mucho la el llavero del hámster que hace ruidos y tiene luz en los ojos- dijo riendo.

\- Pero eso no es todo…- Seung Gil comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta quedar a muy poca distancia del rostro de Pichit- Me gustas, creo que eres muy lindo, siempre lo he creído desde el primer día en que te vi

Una vez dicho eso y ante la perpleja mirada del moreno, el mayor de los dos acaricio suavemente el rostro del otro y junto sus labios en un tierno y cálido beso mientras los rayos de sol comenzaban a hacerse más presentes.


	29. Resaca

**Robando tu corazón**

 **29\. Resaca**

Siento como si flotara, me cuerpo se siente pesado y ligero a la vez, me remuevo un poco, no quiero abrir los ojos, pero me duele demasiado la cabeza y tengo mucha sed, esta es una sensación conocida.

Estoy tan cómodo y calentito, de verdad que no quiero moverme, además hay un agradable olor, no sé creo que me recuerda a Viktor, tal vez simplemente estoy soñando, eso debe ser, es imposible que Viktor este durmiendo a mi lad…

\- ¡Ah!...- rápidamente cubro mi boca, espero que mi grito no lo haya despertado, no se mueve, parece que aún está dormido, se ve tan lindo de esa forma… ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué Viktor está durmiendo aquí?!

Hecho un vistazo para asegurarme que efectivamente me encuentro en mi habitación ¿Qué fue lo que paso? A ver Yuuri has memoria… ¡El cumpleaños de Pichit! ¡Si eso es! ¿Qué más? Chris me dio una bebida extraña y después yo… ¿Estaba vomitando en el baño? E invite a bailar a Viktor ¡Ah! ¡Qué vergüenza! Después creo que me quede dormido, pero… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estoy olvidando algo importante? ¿Acaso había algo más? Tal vez solo estoy confundiendo un sueño con mis recuerdos… ¡¿Y entonces por qué esta Viktor durmiendo abrazado junto a mí?!

No me puedo zafar me tiene muy bien agarrado ¡Ah! Esto es como la vez que desperté en su departamento.

\- Mhn… ¿Yuuri?

\- ¡Ah! V-Viktor b-buenos días- ¡Muy bien! ¿No se me puede ocurrir algo mejor para decirle?

\- Buenos días Yuuri- ¿Ahora qué digo? Mi rostro está caliente, seguro ya estoy sonrojado- No me digas que otra vez olvidaste todo Yuuri

\- ¡No! No es así- esa es la misma mirada de decepción que puso cuando olvide lo sucedido en su departamento- Yo si me acuerdo

\- ¿En serio? ¿De qué te acuerdas exactamente?- dijo abrazándome más fuerte y acercando su rostro al mío ¡Ah! Esto no me facilita las cosas ¡Está demasiado cerca!

\- M-me acuerdo de que baile contigo…- ¡No puede ser qué vergüenza!- y creo que vomite en el baño- cuando dije eso se largó a reír, su risa es tan armoniosa.

\- Con eso me basta por ahora

\- Y… ¿Cómo terminamos así? No lo recuerdo…- ¡No puedo creer que haya preguntado eso! ¡Soy idiota!

\- Es normal que no lo recuerdes porque te quedaste dormido, Pichit me dijo que podía dormir aquí- ¡Pichit! ¡Maldito traidor!

\- A-ah… ya veo… - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? No se me ocurre nada ¡Primero debo salir de aquí!- ¿Viktor m-me puedes soltar? Necesito…

\- ¡No!- ¡Ah! Eso fue peor ahora me apego más hacia él ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! No estará desnudo o ¿Si?- Yuuri es muy blandito y calentito, quiero seguir durmiendo con Yuuri~

\- ¡Ah! – necesito salir de aquí o me voy a terminar desmayando…

\- Yuuri ¿No hay algo más que debas recordar?- ¿Algo más? ¡Oh no! Esa mirada otra vez, no quiero verlo así de nuevo, no me gusta parece demasiado triste ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice para que se ponga así?!

\- ¡Más vale que no estén haciendo cochinadas!- ¿Yurio? el golpe que le dio a la puerta al entrar me hizo pegar un salto- ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito de Pichit?! ¡Voy a arrancarle la cabeza!

\- Yurio cálmate- aproveché la distracción para zafarme de Viktor y salir de la cama- nosotros acabamos de despertar no sé dónde… ¿Por qué estas sonrojado?

\- No, no es nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Pensé que el gatito despertaría de mejor humor- Viktor se había levantado.

\- ¡Por un demonio! ¡Maldito anciano exhibicionista! ¡Ponte algo de ropa!

\- Pero si no estoy desnudo, aún tengo puesta mi tanga- ¡Ay! ¡No puede ser! ¿Enserio él estaba durmiendo así conmigo? Yo por lo menos tengo puesta la camisa y mi bóxer. En cambio Viktor esta…- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Yuuri?

\- Yo… yo…- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Me atrapó mirando su cuerpo! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Necesito salir de aquí! Mi pantalón ahí está- Yo… tu… el desayuno…- es lo único que pude decir mientras rápidamente me calzaba el pantalón y los zapatos. Salí empujando a Yurio fuera del cuarto conmigo, a estas alturas debo parecer un tomate.

\- Maldito fanático de los hámsteres voy a arrancarle la cabeza en cuanto lo vea

\- ¿No está en su cuarto?- pregunté mientras recuperaba la compostura y Yurio negó- ¿Y en el de invitados?

\- No, tampoco, yo dormí ahí junto con….

En eso se abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados y Otabek con una cara somnolienta salió de allí.

\- ¿Les importa si ocupo el baño?

\- No, adelante, tomate tu tiempo- dije, mire a Yurio de reojo y estaba tan rojo como yo debí estarlo hace un momento. Así que no fue al único al que Pichit le dio una sorpresa- No eres el único que quiere sacarle la cabeza a Pichit en estos momentos- le dije a Yurio mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Desastre sería decir poco sobre el estado de la casa en esos momentos. Había vasos desechables por todo el piso, restos de comida, manchas, los sillones no estaban en su sitio. Si la sala esta así, no quiero ni imaginarme como estará la cocina, tardaremos años en limpiar esto.

\- Ung…- ¿Y eso? Nos acercamos hasta el sillón de dos cuerpos y en el estaban Pichit y Seung Gil durmiendo abrazados con una manta encima.

\- Le sacare una foto, así me las pagara todas- dijo Yurio.

\- No creo que le moleste eso, probablemente te pida que se la envíes y la agregue a su colección, estalkea a Seung Gil desde primer año

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Entonces le tirare agua encima para que despierte y luego lo morderé!- se fue corriendo a la cocina, lo detendría pero también quiero ver a Pichit sufrir un poco, así que simplemente dejare que Yurio haga lo que quiera.

¡No! ¡Sabía que esto estaría así! ¡Si la sala estaba como estaba la cocina es un completo y absoluto desastre! Tendré que hacerme un poco de espacio antes de hacer el desayuno, pero primero me tomaré un par de aspirinas, ya no soporto el dolor de mi cabeza.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No!- ese es Pichit, mi mejor amigo gritó mientras tomaba mi tercer vaso de agua en menos de un minuto.

Mientras escuchaba gritos por parte de los dos me dispuse a intentar hacer algo que pudiese ser llamado desayuno. Primero despeje un poco el lugar sacando lo que me molestaba para cocinar. No me esmere mucho en realidad, solo hice unos huevos revueltos con un poco de tocino y café, también hay leche y cereal si es que Yurio quiere comer. Simplemente quiero una excusa para mantenerme ocupado y no pensar demasiado en lo de anoche.

\- ¡Yuuri! - dijo Pichit corriendo hacia mí- ¡Yurio me mordió! ¡Mira mi brazo! ¡Tiene sus dientes marcados!- reí al ver que era verdad, tenía los dientes de Yurio marcados por lo menos en tres partes distintas de su brazo.

\- Bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacer- dije siguiendo con lo mío.

\- Yuuri ¿Por qué eres tan frio con migo? ¿No te gusto mi sorpresa? ¿Pensé que después de lo que hiciste anoche no te molestaría dormir al lado de Viktor?

\- ¿Lo que hice anoche? ¡Solo baile con él! No era como para que…

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿No lo recuerdas?!

\- ¿R-recordar que?- ¡Oh no! Conozco perfectamente esa sonrisa en su rostro ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que ponga esa expresión? Seguro con esto va a tener para molestarme hasta el fin de mis días.

\- Míralo tú mismo- dijo sacando su celular y entregándomelo- Solo dale al play y veras de lo que hablo- tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ¿Un video? ¿Quiere que reproduzca un video? No sé si deba, pero quiero saber así que simplemente le doy a play.

Se empieza reproducir un video de mí en bóxer frente a Viktor abrazándolo, algo le digo pero no se escucha bien, después lo besó… ¡No! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Besé a Viktor?! " _Tú también me gustas mucho_ " ¡¿En serio lo besé y después le dije eso?! " _Ya pasamos por esto, ojalá ahora no lo olvides_ " ¡¿Era esto por lo que me preguntaba hace un rato?! ¡Qué vergüenza! " _Viktor de verdad lo siento… Yo debí habértelo dicho antes… pero es que ¡La verdad es que yo soy Er…_ " El video termina cuando Yurio me da una patada en el estómago y caigo al suelo. Ahora entiendo porque vomite ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo importante aquí!

\- ¿Entiendes ahora mi querido amigo de lo que te estaba hablando?

\- No yo… ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer algo así?

\- Gracias a tu buen amigo el alcohol supongo- sus comentarios no me están ayudando, mis piernas fallan y caigo al suelo- ¿Yuuri estas bien? ¿Estas demasiado rojo?

¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Claro que no lo estoy! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Besé a Viktor enfrente de todos y le dije que me gustaba! ¡Además casi le confieso que soy Eros! ¡No! ¡Seguro ahora me detesta! ¡Seguro está molesto con mi comportamiento! ¡¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso?! ¡No volveré a beber nunca más en mi vida!


	30. Confesiones

**Robando tu corazón**

 **30\. Confesiones**

Mientras Yuuri se revolcaba en su miseria en el suelo de la cocina, Yurio hizo ingreso al lugar seguido de los tres chicos restantes.

\- ¡Oye cerdo tengo hambre! Más vale que me den comida o volveré a morder a Pichit… ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?

\- N-nada…- dijo nervioso poniéndose de pie. Evitó todo contacto visual con Viktor y llevó lo que había estado preparando hasta la mesa de la sala- Ya está listo el desayuno, siéntanse libres de comer lo que gusten

Todos tomaron asiento en una mesa que se hizo bastante pequeña. El japonés trató de sentarse lo más alejado posible del detective, pero falló miserablemente porque cuando se disponía a tomar asiento el único puesto disponible estaba al lado del ruso.

\- Esto está muy delicioso- decía Otabek después de probar el café.

\- Solo es algo sencillo- le respondió Yuuri avergonzado.

\- ¡Extch ceralg egat burgno! - intentaba decir Yurio con la boca llena de cereal.

\- ¿Cierto que es bueno? Es mi cereal favorito- comentó Pichit- Yuuri me alcanzas la leche

\- Por cierto, Seung Gil, disculpa que hable de este tema, pero Yakov no deja de llamarme por eso ¿Cuándo crees que tendrás listo el programa para atrapar a Eros?

\- ¿No es eso acaso información policial? - preguntó Otabek.

\- Tranquilo- dijo el detective con una amplia sonrisa- No es como si Eros estuviera aquí para escucharnos o ¿Sí?

\- ¡Pichit la leche! - gritó Yuuri antes de que su amigo vaciara todo el contenido de la caja sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento… i-iré por algo para limpiar- dijo el tailandés abandonando la mesa seguido por Yuuri.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué programa? - preguntaba nervioso el japonés.

\- ¡Ah! Si… mira Yuuri yo te lo iba a decir en algún momento, pero…

\- Pero ¿qué? Habla de una vez Pichit

\- Lo que pasa es que Viktor le pidió a Seung crear un programa para interferir con Eros cuando vuelva a robar. Ellos ya descubrieron que hackeamos los sistemas de seguridad y bueno… Seung Gil me pidió ayuda con eso…

\- ¡¿Y cuándo planeabas decirme algo tan importante?!

\- Yuuri tranquilo, baja la voz- dijo el tailandés -Tengo todo bajo control, ayudare a Seung Gil a crear los programas, pero también mejorare el nuestro para que no nos descubran

\- Eso suena demasiado arriesgado Pichit, no estoy seguro de que eso funcione

\- Tu solo confía en mi ¿Sí? Además, dijiste que era el mejor hacker del mundo ¿No? -Yuuri lo miró resignado, sabía perfectamente que cuando a su amigo se le metía una idea en la cabeza era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión- Ahora volvamos, estamos tardando demasiado

Los dos volvieron a la mesa a limpiar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Cuando terminaron de desayunar Otabek sugirió que podrían ayudar un poco con la limpieza de la casa, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se dividieron en grupos de a dos para realizar la limpieza de los distintos sectores. Yurio limpiaría con Otabek la sala, ya que el kazajo también debía recoger el equipo de música que estuvo manipulando durante la noche. Pichit y Seung Gil se encargarían del patio y los pasillos. Por ultimo y contra su voluntad, Yuuri y Viktor se encargarían de la cocina.

\- ¡Está decidido entonces! Será mejor que empecemos de inmediato así terminaremos pronto- dijo entusiastamente el tailandés.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo. Yuuri iba más que nervioso, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el video que Pichit le mostró, aun no podía creer que besó a Viktor y ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó el detective finalmente mientras echaba vasos desechables en una bolsa de basura.

\- N-no yo… esto está muy desordenado ¿No te parece? -dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación, pues prácticamente no habían vuelto a cruzar una sola palabra desde que se levantaron.

\- Si…-el ruso intuía el porqué de la lejanía del menor. Yuuri estaba de espalda hacia él y totalmente concentrado en fregar platos, vasos y otras cosas en el lavado

\- Yuuri yo…

\- ¡Lo siento! -lo interrumpió el japonés- Y-yo recordé lo que te hice en la fiesta de Pichit y de verdad lo lamento

-Yuuri… -Viktor dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poner atención a las palabras del chico, que seguía con sus manos sumergidas en el agua con espuma.

\- Seguro lo que hice te incomodó, lo lamento mucho, debí controlarme…

\- Yuuri

\- Si estas enfadado conmigo lo acepto, fui un tonto al hacerte eso delante de tantas personas…

\- Yuuri

\- Si me odias, está bien me lo merezco yo…

\- ¡Yuuri! -el nombrado se sobresaltó ante semejante gritó que el mayor dio. Viktor se aproximó hasta él y sacó sus manos del agua girándolo para quedar de frente - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que podría llegar a odiarte?

\- E-es que yo…

\- Parece que no recuerdas del todo como fueron las cosas ¿No? -no le dio tiempo a Yuuri para responder pues de inmediato junto sus labios con los de él en un tierno, pero apasionado beso que los dejo sin aliento- A mí también me gustas, me parece que también te lo había dicho anoche cuando me besaste

\- Y-yo… -el pobre estaba rojo a más no poder, sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle por segunda vez en el día.

\- Ya no aguanto más Yuuri, me gustas y sé que yo a ti también te gusto ¿Cierto?

\- ¿E-eh? Y-yo… es… - el japonés no era capaz de pronunciar nada, su cerebro prácticamente se había desconectado, no podía pensar en que responder, todo lo tomó por sorpresa. Simplemente se limitó a asentir y bajar la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

\- Genial…-Viktor jamás lo diría, pero él temió por un segundo que Yuuri lo rechazara. Suspiro aliviado y con ambas manos tomó el rostro del menor para levantarlo y juntar sus frentes. Miró los ojos cafés que tanto le hacían suspirar, la expresión de su hermoso japonés en esos momentos era todo un lío, una mezcla de asombro, vergüenza y nerviosismo, sumándole el hecho de que su rostro estaba rojo hasta las orejas -Sé que tal vez esto es demasiado rápido para ti, así que estoy dispuesto a darte un tiempo ¡Tengamos citas! ¡Conozcámonos un poco más! Y cuando te sientas listo para avanzar, aquí estaré yo esperando por ti ¿Está bien?

\- S-sí…- dijo apenas. Sentía como en cualquier momento podría derretirse. Le gustaba Viktor, pero su timidez le impedía decir algo más. Sin embargo, estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz. No podía dejar de ver esos bellos ojos azules que le quitaban el sueño por las noches. Tener el rostro de Viktor tan cerca nublaba todos sus sentidos y le hacía olvidarse del mundo a su alrededor. Por ese instante solo existían él y Viktor.

Ambos se vieron sacados de su mundo de ensueño al escuchar un sonoro "Click" se giraron para ver de dónde venía aquel ruido.

\- ¡Rayos! Creí que estaba sin sonido -se lamentaba el tailandés desde la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Qué hacen parados ahí como tontos! ¡Dejen pasar de una vez! -gritó Yurio al ver que Pichit y Seung Gil le impedían el paso hacia la cocina - ¡Muévete o te morderé otra vez!

\- ¡No! -dijo Pichit dejando el camino libre para el ruso quien ingresó seguido de Otabek con unas bolsas en la mano.

\- ¡¿Aún no terminan de limpiar?! ¿Qué han estado haciendo todo este rato?

\- Estaban profundizando su amor- dijo el tailandés.

\- ¡Pichit cállate! -chilló desesperado Yuuri que se había separado del detective en cuanto Yurio entró en la cocina.

\- Como sea, terminen de limpiar de una vez

\- ¿Tal vez deberíamos ayudarlos? La cocina era el lugar que estaba en peores condiciones -comentó Seung Gil.

Así se pusieron a limpiar, la cocina se hizo más pequeña con todos dentro. Viktor y Yuuri se dedicaban miradas cómplices y se sonreían mutuamente de manera boba. Sin embargo, el japonés había recordado un pequeño detalle que le impedía disfrutar del todo de la confesión de Viktor. Era el hecho de ser Eros, el ladrón más buscado en estos momentos y el causante de muchos de los problemas de Viktor en el trabajo.

Ese minúsculo detalle no le dejaba en paz. Se sentía culpable, por engañar al ruso de esa manera. Pero ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Y si Viktor terminaba odiándolo por ser Eros? ¿Y si le decía tendría que arrestarlo? Y si no decía nada ¿Podría soportar la culpa de engañar a la persona de la cual estaba enamorado?


	31. ¡Él es mío!

**Robando tu corazón**

 **31\. ¡Él es mío!**

Cuando la mayoría de la casa ya estuvo en condiciones decentes, los cuatro invitados que quedaban comenzaron a marcharse. El primero en irse fue Otabek en su moto, Viktor le ofreció a Seung Gil llevarlo hasta su casa.

\- Ya despídete de una vez viejo calvo, tengo tarea para mañana

\- Ok, adiós Pichit- dijo el detective despidiéndose del moreno y dándole un efusivo abrazo. Luego se dirigió hasta su hermoso japonés con una mirada picarona, tomó su mano y deposito un tierno beso en el dorso de esta- Estaré esperando con ansias nuestra cita, te llamaré durante la semana para acordar el día- dicho esto besó su frente y se marchó con una sonrisa triunfante al ver como el menor se sonrojaba.

Yuuru vio de reojo como un nervioso Seung Gil se despedía de su amigo con un fugaz beso en los labios. Después de que finalmente se marcharan, cerraron la puerta y los dos se dejaron caer en el sofá de dos cuerpos.

\- Bien, empiezas tu o empiezo yo- dijo el tailandés.

\- Mejor empieza tú, ya sabes casi todo lo que pasó y yo no tenía idea de los avances que has hecho con Seung- Pichit se ruborizó sutilmente al recordar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

\- ¡Él me besó Yuuri! ¡Me dijo que yo le gustaba! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!- decía muy emocionado y gritando, Yuri podía jurar que los vecinos los escucharían fácilmente.

\- Eso es fantástico- le dedico la más sinceras de sus sonrisas a su mejor amigo, pero aun había un pequeño tema que debían resolver- Ahora dime ¿Qué es eso de crear un programa para atrapar a Eros?

\- Ah, sí pues, ya te lo dije ¿No? Lo tengo todo bajo control

\- Eso no me convence demasiado Pichit, es muy peligroso tal vez deberíamos dejar de robar y…

\- ¡No Yuuri! Solo un poco más, por favor

\- Pero…

\- Mira, Seung Gil es un poco tímido y el ayudarlo con el programa es la excusa perfecta para volvernos más cercanos, solo un par de robos más por favor- decía juntando sus manos en señal de súplica- Además esta Yurio, le prometimos que nos ayudaría

\- Esta bien, solo un par más y se termina, ya nos hemos arriesgado bastante y… espera ¿Entonces Seung Gil y tu no están saliendo?

\- Ya te lo dije Yuuri él es tímido, necesito esto para que acercarme y que tenga más confianza

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no tienes citas como la gente normal? -en el fondo conocía porque su amigo actuaba de esa forma, y es que este quería que el coreano se le confesara y le pidiera salir, ya había conseguido la mitad, y Yuuri sabía perfectamente que Pichit no descansaría hasta hacer que Seung le pidiera salir formalmente, y es que era una idea tonta, pero eran los deseos de su amigo.

\- ¿Citas normales? ¿Así como tú y Viktor? -Yuuri sabía a donde se dirigía con eso, y no era más que una excusa para cambiar de tema- Así que cuéntame mi adorado amigo ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente con tu detective favorito en la cocina?

\- Y-yo le dije que me acordaba de lo que hice gracias al video y pensé que él me odiaría o se enojaría conmigo, pero no. Me besó y dijo que yo le gustaba, y que me esperaría hasta que estuviese listo para avanzar- no aguantó la vergüenza al recordar todo eso y cubrió su rostro con sus manos- No puedo creerlo esto es demasiado para mi…

\- ¡No te dije yo que ese ruso estaba baboso por ti! – se regocijaba triunfalmente el moreno- Lo tienes loco Yuuri, simplemente deberías dejarte llevar y listo

\- No es tan fácil, cuando estoy cerca de él no puedo pensar con claridad. No sé qué es lo que haré cuando finalmente tengamos nuestra cita

\- Simplemente debes ser tú Yuuri- decía Pichit acariciándole tiernamente el cabello para consolarlo- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte

Estuvieron parte de la tarde conversando sobre sus cosas, prepararon un almuerzo ligero y vieron un par de películas antes de que finalmente el día acabase.

Yuuri se dirigía hasta el centro de patinaje. Como todos los lunes por la mañana debía dar clases a niños pequeños, esa parte le gustaba mucho, pues los niños eran muy agradables con él y siempre le ponían atención.

Hace poco decidió dejar de dar clases de ballet para tener un poco más de tiempo para enfocarse en el entrenamiento de Yurio, quien estaba próximo a competir. Asi que varios de sus alumnos de ballet se habían cambiado a las clases de patinaje para seguir tratando con Yuuri.

A lo lejos vio como tres niñas pequeñas corrían hacia él al verlo llegar. Eran las trillizas Axel, Lutz y Loop, sus antiguas alumnas de ballet que ahora practicaban patinaje.

\- ¡Yuuri date prisa! ¡queremos entrar a la pista!- gritaban las tres al mismo tiempo mientras lo arrastraban a ponerse los patines.

\- Disculpa la efusividad de mis niñas Yuuri-kun

\- No hay problema Yuu-chan me alegra de que estén tan emocionadas por esto- dijo para después internarse de una vez por todas en la pista.

Yuuri llevaba cerca de un año dándole clases de ballet a las trillizas. Conocía a Yuuko la madre de estas desde antes de llegar a Detroit pues vivían en la misma ciudad en Japón. Ella se mudó a Detroit junto con su esposo y su familia hace un par de años debido al trabajo. De inmediato se contacto a Yuuri para saber cómo estaba, y al enterarse de que ya no podría competir debido a su lesión le sugirió dar clases de ballet. Al principio el japonés no estaba muy convencido de eso pues no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, pero Yuuko le dejo experimentar con sus hijas. Así fue como Yuuri se dio cuenta de que era muy entretenido enseñarles a las trillizas y prontamente la clientela aumento debido a las buenas recomendaciones de él que Yuuko le daba a sus conocidos.

El tiempo de practica siempre se pasaba volando, los pequeños a los que le enseñaba siempre quedaban con ganas de más. A veces había uno que otro llanto de algún pequeño que no quería abandonar la pista, en esos casos Yuuri les decía amablemente que para la próxima les ensañaría a hacer un truco nuevo y eso siempre servía para que los niños cedieran y se fueran emocionados queriendo que la próxima clase llegara lo antes posible.

El japonés despidió a sus pequeños alumnos y se quedó conversando un rato con Yuko mientras las gemelas iban por sus cosas y se quitaban los patines.

\- … entonces ellas hicieron un berrinche de tres días porque no querían dejar de verte. Así que Nishigori sugirió traerlas para que tomaran clases de patinaje contigo

\- Vaya, no pensé que les agradara tanto

\- ¿De que estas hablando Yuuri? Esas niñas son tus admiradoras, vieras la cantidad de fotos tuyas que tienen

Ambos reían alegremente mientras la chica le contaba a Yuuri como le hacían sus hijas para tomarle fotos sin que este se diera cuenta. De pronto sintió como una mano lo atrapaba de la cintura mientras un cuerpo se pegaba al de él y el mentón de cierto detective se posaba en su hombro.

\- ¿Quién es tu amiga Yuuri? - dijo el ruso con voz melosa juntando aún más sus cuerpos.

\- E-ella es Yuuko- dijo un tanto nervioso gracias a la cercanía del agente- Le daba clases de ballet a sus hijas y ahora les doy clases de patinaje

\- Hola, soy Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri es mío

\- ¡Viktor! -chilló alterado el japonés mientras a su amiga no hacía más que divertirle la situación.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Quién ese viejo?- dijo una de las trillizas acercándose

\- ¡Tú viejo suelta Yuuri! ¡Estas demasiado cerca de él!- decían las niñas jalando al japonés de una de sus extremidades mientras que el detective lo abrazaba más fuerte.

\- ¡No! ¡Yuuri es mío!- decía Viktor con un puchero en su cara- ¡No lo voy a soltar! ¡Ustedes deberían soltar a mi Yuuri!

La escena no hacía más que causarle gracia a todos los que se encontraban por el lugar en esos momentos.

\- Pero que bajo has caído Nikiforov- decía Yurio acercándose hasta ellos- Peleando con unas mocosas por un cerdo

\- ¡Oye niña flacucha! ¡Yuuri no es ningún cerdo!- dijo furiosa una de la muchachas.

\- ¿Niña?... mira mocosa voy a …- Yuuri conocía perfectamente el carácter de su pupilo y antes de que este hiciera alguna tontería se zafó del detective y de las niñas para acercarse al menor de los rusos.

\- ¡Yurio!- dijo rápidamente tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo hacia los vestuarios- Ve por tu patines, debemos comenzar la practica- no le dio tiempo al menor para reclamar. Luego se volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse hacia Yuuko.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Vamos niñas Yuuri debe seguir trabajando- a regañadientes las trillizas se despidieron de su entrenador y se fueron, no sin antes darle unas miradas de advertencias al ruso que no dejaba de abrazar a su hermoso japonés.

\- Yuuri ya no deberías darles más clases a esas niñas

\- No puedo hacer algo así Viktor- suspiró el japonés.

\- ¡Por cierto mañana tengo la tarde libre así que podemos tener nuestra cita!- decía alegremente mientras estrujaba a su hermoso y sonrojado japonés.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan pronto?!- chilló Yuuri entrando en pánico.


	32. Cita (Parte 1)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **32\. Cita (Parte 1)**

—¡Ya para de una vez Yuuri! ¡Me tienes mareado con tanta vuelta que das!

El japonés se encontraba paseándose de un lado a otro de la sala hace más de veinte minutos.

—¿Y se aburre conmigo Pichit? ¿Y si entro en pánico y no sé qué hacer o cómo reaccionar? ¿Y si no soy capaz de decirle nada en toda la cita? —murmuraba nervioso de un lado a otro— Mejor le digo que me siento mal y…

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó el tailandés abalanzándose sobre su amigo para quitarle el teléfono que ya tenía entre las manos— ¡Dame eso Yuuri!

—Pero… —el moreno no espero por una respuesta y simplemente le arrebató el teléfono.

—Tu no vas a cancelar nada. Lo que vas a hacer ahora es sentarte de una buena vez y esperar a que Viktor venga por ti. Luego saldrás con él, te relajaras, serás tú mismo y te divertirás ¿Me entendiste?

—No creo que pueda, estoy demasiado nervioso…

—Yuuri has habado con él normalmente un montón de veces

—Pero, es que ahora es distinto…

—¿Distinto por qué? ¿Por qué ahora sabes que le gustas y él sabe que te gusta? —Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su amigo, y es que había dado justo en el clavo. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba sumamente nervioso de estar a solas con Viktor.

—¿Y s-si se aburre…

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! ¡¿Estas si quiera escuchando lo que dices?! —le dijo al japonés con un tono firme. Luego lo arrastró hasta el sillón y lo obligó a sentarse— ¿No entiendo por qué estas tan inseguro? Si él ya te dijo que le gustabas

—E-es que… ¿Y si cometo alguna torpeza y dejo de gustarle?

—No creo que eso sea posible —sentenció Pichit— Yuuri, no tengas miedo, solo ve y sé tú mismo, estoy seguro de que a Viktor le gustas incluso cuando actúas tímidamente

—¿De verdad crees eso? —dijo mirándolo esperanzado. El tailandés esbozó una sonrisa y asintió— Gracias…

—No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso están los amigos —ambos rieron y Yuuri por fin pudo calmarse un poco— Aunque luego debes contarme todos los detalles de tu cita, incluyendo los sucios

—¡Pichit!

Yuuri pensaba regañar a su amigo que reía descontroladamente, pero el ruido del timbre de la casa los alertó.

—¡Yo abriré! —dijo el tailandés que parecía tener una especie de resorte, pues Yuuri ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando su amigo ya se había levantado y se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

—Hola Pichit —lo saludó alegremente el mayor de los rusos— Gracias por cuidar de Yurio, espero que no te moleste

—Para nada, además tenemos unos cuantos traseros que patear en línea ¿Cierto? —dijo dirigiéndose al menor.

—Claro, no se salvarán de nuestro invencible equipo

—¡Yuuri! —el detective corrió emocionado hasta él— Te traje estas flores —dijo extendiéndole un ramo de rosas rojas.

—G-gracias…- al japonés lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa aquel detalle, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, así que simplemente se sonrojo furiosamente— Son muy bellas…

-—No tanto como tú —el ruso se acercó hasta su mejilla para depositar un sonoro beso.

El japonés podía sentir como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en un instante en su rostro ¿Cómo iba a soportar toda la cita si todavía no salían de la casa y ya estaba así?

—C-creo que debo ponerlas en agua…

—No te preocupes por eso Yuuri, yo lo haré por ti —comentó Pichit arrebatándole el ramo de las manos — Ustedes deberían irse pronto para aprovechar el tiempo

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos Yuuri! —el detective no espero una respuesta por parte del otro y sencillamente lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el auto.

—¡Que les vaya bien! —gritaba el tailandés desde la entrada mientras veía como al vehículo emprendía su rumbo —mi niño está creciendo tan rápido

—Eres idiota ¿Lo sabias? —escupió el menor a un lado de él.

—Mejor entra y llama a tu "Beka" para que se conecte y juguemos de una vez —ambos entraron en la casa y el moreno tuvo que aguantar un par de mordidas debido a sus comentarios.

Por otro lado, un muy feliz y entusiasmado ruso conducía alegremente por las calles de Detroit.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en específico Yuuri? —preguntó.

—No tengo nada en mente

—¿Entonces no te molesta si vamos por alguien a quien quiero presentarte?

—No me molesta, pero ¿De quién se trata? —quiso saber.

—Será una sorpresa, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos

A Yuuri no le quedó otra que dejar que Viktor le llevara a donde sea que estuvieran yendo, pues por más que insistió el ruso no dijo nada sobre a quién le presentaría.

Tenían prácticamente toda la tarde para ellos. El entrenamiento de Yurio había terminado más temprano de lo habitual para que Yuuri tuviera tiempo de ir hasta su casa a bañarse y arreglarse adecuadamente. Luego el detective pasaría por él.

Finalmente se estacionaron al frente de una gigantesca y lujosa casa. Se encontraba ubicada en un barrio igual de lujoso. A Yuuri le parecía que con el solo hecho de estar en ese lugar las propiedades se devaluaban. Llegaron hasta le entrada y el detective tocó el timbre insistentemente hasta que una mujer de cabello oscuro y recogido le abrió la puerta.

—Viktor, debí imaginar que eras tu

—A mí también me alegra verte Lilia —dijo sin tomar en cuenta el tono áspero y serio que la mujer había utilizado para hablarle— Te quiero presentar a Yuuri

—Un gusto —dijo el japonés haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hasta que al fin lo conocemos— a Yuuri esa respuesta le pareció extrañamente familiar— Soy Lilia Baranovskaya

—Lilia es la ex esposa de Yakov…

—Supongo que vienes por él ¿No? —lo interrumpió la mujer— Esta en el patio como siempre

Los dejó pasar y Viktor guio a Yuuri por la casa hasta llegar a un amplio jardín. El japonés no había alcanzado a recorrer el sitio con la mirada cuando sintió un bulto encima suyo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar su cara estaba siendo lamida.

—¡Makkachin! ¡Vas a lastimar a Yuuri! —el can al verse regañado se quitó del regazo del japonés.

—Está bien—dijo este acariciando el suave pelaje del caniche— Makkachin es muy lindo

—Le agradaste de inmediato —dijo Viktor agachándose a un lado de ambos para poner una correa y un collar en el cuello del perro— Saldremos a pasear con Makkachin un rato ¿Qué te parece la idea Yuuri?

—Me encanta

Loa tres salieron a caminar, Viktor dijo que había un parque cercano al que siempre iban, así que se encaminaron hasta allá.

—¿Entonces ella cuida de Makkachin? —preguntó Yuuri mientras el can tironeaba de la correa impaciente por ir más rápido.

—Sí, antes vivía en otro departamento donde aceptaban mascotas, pero cuando quedé a cargo de Yurio me tuve que mudar a un lugar más cercano a la pista y a su colegio, y pues en el nuevo sitio ya no había espacio para Makkachin

Llegaron hasta el parque y el ruso sacó el collar de su peludo amigo y le dojo correr por el lugar a su gusto mientras ellos tomaban asiento en una banca, pero sin perder de vista al can.

—Supongo que fue difícil acostumbraste a estar sin él —dijo Yuuri.

—Al principio sí, pero debía ocuparme de Yurio primero. Además, Makkachin no lo pasa mal, a pesar del carácter serio de Lilia, ella lo saca pasear muy a menudo y se terminó encariñándose con él

—Supongo que eso era inevitable —el caniche se había acercado hasta Yuuri exigiendo que le tomara en cuenta, a lo que este hizo caso acariciándole detrás de las orejas— Makkachin es muy simpático ¿Quién no podría encariñarse con él?

—Sí…

Viktor había dejado de prestar atención a su entorno para centrar su atención en la adorable escena frente a sus ojos. Su hermoso japonés, con una tierna sonrisa acariciando a su amigo de toda la vida.


	33. Cita (Parte 2)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **33\. Cita (Parte 2)**

Después de jugar un rato con Makkachin decidieron volver hasta la casa de Lilia.

—Debes sostener fuertemente la correa Yuuri, Makkachin es un poco brusco —decía Viktor al ver que el can practicante arrastraba a su japonés por las calles.

—Es muy inquieto para su edad

—Sí, siempre ha sido así

El perro ladró en señal de afirmación y ambos rieron por eso. Cuando llegaron a la casa dejaron a Makkachin con Lilia y se despidieron.

—¿Podemos venir nuevamente por Makkachin alguna vez? —pregunto Yuuri.

—Por supuesto, me alegra que te agrade Makkachin, a él también le agradaste

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —el menor se sentía un poco más relajado ahora, el paseo con el can le había ayudado bastante.

—Pensaba en que podríamos ir a cenar y luego pasear un rato ¿Qué te parece?

—Me agrada la idea

El detective lo llevó hasta un restaurante muy sofisticado y demasiado elegante para los gustos de Yuuri. Fueron hasta una mesa muy apartada de las demás, al parecer Viktor sabía que él se incomodaría un poco con el lugar al no estar a acostumbrado a ese tipo de sitios y había reservado la mesa más lejana de todas.

—¿Ya decidiste que pedirás? — le preguntó Viktor al ver que se tardaba. Yurri estaba tratando de encontrar lo menos costoso del menú, lo cual estaba resultando ser una tarea bastante difícil— ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo y pido algo por ti?

—Está bien —termino aceptando.

—Pues podríamos empezar con una ensalada Olivié y después tomar Borsch ¿Has probado el Borsch Yuuri? —este negó con su cabeza— Perfect, es una sopa de remolacha, solía tomarla bastante cuando vivía en Rusia…

—Entonces quiero probarla —Viktor no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, le encantaba que Yuuri quisiera saber más sobre él, incluso en pequeñas cosas como esas, pero lo que más le gustó fue el pequeño rubor que se formó en las mejillas de su hermoso japonés al darse cuenta de sus palabras, adoraba enormemente el lado tímido de Yuuri.

—Bien, pediremos Borsch entonces

Con total naturalidad el ruso hizo un ademan para llamar la atención de uno de los camareros para que tomara su orden. Al volver este con la comida les ofreció un poco de vino.

—Em… yo preferiría no tomar nada con alcohol esta vez —dijo sonrojándose nuevamente el japonés y es que no quería que ninguno de sus vergonzosos comportamientos se repitiera esta vez.

La velada trascurrió muy rápido para el gusto del detective, casi no había notado en que momento terminaron de comer todo, pero es que simplemente el tiempo cuando estaba en compañía de Yuuri parecía ir el doble de rápido.

Hablaron sobre que es lo que Viktor acostumbraba a comer cuando aún vivía en Rusia, incluso recordó una anécdota de cuando Yurio era aún era un bebé y él tuvo la mala suerte de intentar darle una papilla de verduras, a lo que el niño se había negado derramando toda la comida sobre el detective.

—… ¡Lo digo en serio Yuuri! ¡Creo que olí a esa papilla durante una semana!

—Eso no puede ser cierto —decía el japonés entre risas.

A Viktor le facinaba de sobremanera la forma de reír de Yuuri, era muy tierna y agradable de escuchar, además de ser tremendamente contagiosa. Muchas veces lo había visto sonreír, pero muy pocas reírse de esa forma, el chico no era de risa fácil, por eso se sentía muy bien el haberle robado algunas carcajadas.

Luego de un rato acordaron en que ya era tiempo de marcharse, aún tenían un paseo pendiente. Estacionaron el auto muy cerca de un parque y decidieron caminar por el. La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y la temperatura había bajado drásticamente.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Viktor al ver que el japonés estaba tiritando.

—Solo un poco —admitió.

—Ten —dijo entregándole su chaqueta.

—No puedo ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Vengo de Rusia Yuuri, el frío no me afecta tanto —no espero a una réplica por parte del menor y el mismo comenzó a calzarle la chaqueta— Mucho mejor, el clima ha estado extraño últimamente, no quiero que te resfríes

Tan pronto como termino de decir esas palabrea le dio un suave beso en la frente. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente y de pronto sitio que el abrigo ya no era tan necesario pues Viktor siempre lograba que su corazón se acelerará y eso inevitablemente le provocaba una oleada de calor que terminaba concentrándose en sus mejillas.

Al contrario de lo que había sucedido en la cena ahora caminaban en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Se trataba de esos silencios contemplativos. Así se sentían, contemplando cada detalle del otro que sus mentes fueran capaces de captar. Sus respiraciones, como el aire caliente que salía de sus bocas al frío ambiente se transformaba en ese pequeño hilo de vapor. Como caminaban, el ritmo que llevaban; el cual inevitablemente terminó siendo el mismo después de un rato. Si, sus pasos inevitablemente se habían sincronizado.

Yuuri no paraba de admirar al hombre que estaba a su lado. Le hechizaba como los plateados cabellos se movían al compás del viento, podría jurar que en realidad ellos estaban interpretando una sutil y harmoniosa danza. La manera en la que la punta de la nariz de Viktor se encontraba un tanto sorrajada, le parecía de lo más tierno. El ruso le miraba de vez en cuando y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, ante la cual el japonés creía que el mundo se paralizaría en ese instante. Y no le hubiese molestado que así fuera, de ese modo tendría más tiempo para admirar la bella sonrisa en forma de corazón que el ruso poseía.

De pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomar la mano de Viktor, sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente ante esos pensamientos, pero decidió tomar un poco de valor e intentarlo. Lentamente fue acortando su distancia con el otro, estaba nervioso ¿Qué tal si Viktor lo rechazaba? No, dejaría esa idea de lado y se arriesgaría de todos modos.

Comenzó a estirar su mano en busca de la del ruso, poco a poco hasta que de manera sutil sus dedos se rozaron. Viktor de inmediato volteo su vista hacia él y eso le cohibió un poco. Trató de inmediato de alejarse, totalmente arrepentido de su atrevimiento, pero el detective se lo impidió, con un rápido movimiento él ya tenía sus manos entrelazadas y a Yuuri le tomó un poco de tiempo procesar aquella acción. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta que lejos de molestarle, el otro había correspondido totalmente su gesto, el calor se agolpó en sus mejillas, como venía siendo costumbre durante toda la velada.

Caminaban, simplemente caminaban, sin prisa, sin remordimientos, sin temor al que dirán. Solo eran un par de tontos enamorados caminado como si nada más importase en el mundo. Solo ellos dos, tomados de las manos, evadiendo el frío ambiente de Detroit.

Poco a poco el parque se iba vaciando, cada vez menos personas se veían por lo alrededores. De pronto un par gotas interrumpieron su embobada caminata. La lluvia, lo que empezó siendo un par de gotas sueltas, rápidamente se trasformo en un aguacero.

Ya no caminaban, corrían en busca de un lugar en el cual refugiarse, y al parecer no todo estaba en contra de ellos pues al poco andar divisaron una garita en la cual pudieron guarecerse finalmente.

—Esto no me lo esperaba, realmente el clima ha estado muy extraño últimamente —mientras ambos aún tomados de las manos veían como el agua caía cada vez más fuerte y retronaba en el techo del lugar.

Yuuri contemplaba sus manos aún unidas y sin interés alguno en soltarse, el agarre era fuerte y firme por parte de ambos, ninguno quería dejar ir al otro. Luego levantó su mirada para ver como finas gotas caían desde los plateados cabellos de aquel ruso. "Un Dios" fue lo que pensó, definitivamente aquel hombre no era de este mundo, no podía serlo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, al lado de él y sosteniendo su mano firmemente, como si temiera a que se fuera a escapar. Tal vez hasta cierto punto tenía razón, muchas veces había dejado escapar las oportunidades por miedo, un miedo irracional que en ese minuto ya no entendía ¿Por qué había tenido tanto miedo de acercarse a Viktor? No podía recordarlo, no lo podía entender ¿De dónde vino ese miedo? ¿Acaso Viktor no se había encargado una y otra vez de demostrarle lo interesado que estaba en él?

Cada vez más fuerte, las gotas resonaban el lugar cada vez más fuerte y es que en algún momento creyó que podría quedarse sordo. Aunque ¿Qué importaba quedarse sordo a esas alturas? Si tenía la más bellas de las vistas frente a él, tenía a Viktor, ya no importaba nada, ni el miedo, ni las inseguridades, ni la lluvia, nada, solo él y el hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Sí, estaba enamorado de Viktor. Estaba enamorado como nunca había estado enamorado de nadie. Su corazón no dejaba de trabajar a mil por hora, se sentía eufórico e inmensamente feliz, estaba enamorado.

—Viktor… —dijo para atraer la atención del otro y de inmediato lo jaló de sus manos y lo arrastró hasta afuera de la garita

¿Qué importaba la lluvia?

—Yuuri ¿Qué es…

Lo besó.

Antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo más, Yuuri besó a Viktor. Dos tontos enamorados besándose bajo la torrencial lluvia, dejando que sus acciones hablen por ellos, tratando de demostrar sus sentimientos. dejando que la lluvia se lleve todo lo malo.

¿Qué importaba lluvia?

Solo eran ellos besándose, hambrientos, dejándose llevar por la suavidad de sus labios, por la calidez de sus bocas, por los roces, por las caricias, por los suspiros.

Nada importaba, solo ellos, no existía nada más. No había lluvia, no había miedos, no había inseguridades. Solo dos tontos enamorados besándose apasionada y desesperadamente.

Desesperados por trasmitir sus sentimientos al otro, desesperados por el tacto del otro, desesperados por corresponder al otro, desesperados por el otro.

Solo eran dos hombres enamorados besándose bajo la lluvia.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!**

 **Bueno les traje un poco de azúcar ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta?**

 **Debo avisar que las actualizaciones tendrán que volverse semanales por un tiempo, necesito salvar mi semestre xD Sorry u.u**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	34. Preparaciones

**Robando tu corazón**

 **34\. Preparaciones**

—¡Ah! ¡Yuuri! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ah!

Un eufórico tailandés se encontraba yendo de un lado a otro de la sala, no paraba de gritar y Yuuri le seguía tratando de calmarlo.

—Pichit baja la voz… —le pidió, pues sentía que todo el vecindario era capaz de escucharlo.

—¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme Yuuri?! ¡Si besaste a Viktor bajo la lluvia! ¡Eso debió ser tan romántico! ¡Tengo tanto que aprender de ti! ¡Por eso llegaron ambos empapados! ¡Ah! ¡Aun no lo puedo creer! —de pronto el moreno paró en seco y se dirigió hasta su amigo para tomarlo de los hombros— ¡¿Por qué volvieron?! ¡Debiste ir hasta su departamento! ¡No me hubiese importado cuidar de Yurio toda la noche con tal de que ustedes hicieran…

—¡Ya Pichit! ¡Cállate de una vez! —gritó sonrojado al extremo, intuía a que se refería su amigo y eso lo puso nervioso— Y-yo n-no he pensado en esas cosas

—Pues deberías empezar a pensarlas Yuuri, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Chris, él sabe mucho sobre estos temas y puede darte consejos de cómo hacer…

—¡Basta! ¡No quiero oírte más! —lo único que podía hacer era llevar sus manos hasta su rostro para cubrirlo. Apenas si estaba asimilando el hecho de que tuvo el valor para besar a Viktor y Pichit ya le estaba sugiriendo hacer cosas más subidas de tono.

—Yuuri, cálmate, te van a oír los vecinos —decía tranquilamente el tailandés mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de dos cuerpos.

—Recuérdame por qué soy tu amigo

—Porque te quiero yo, y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz, con un fuert…

—¡¿Quieres parar de torturarme con la canción de Barney?!

—Sebes perfectamente que no lo hare, ahora… —le hizo un gesto con la mano al japonés para que se acercara y tomara asiento al lado suyo— ¿Cuál es el próximo paso a seguir? Ya tienes a ese detective en la palma de tu mano ¿Qué harás? ¿Le pedirás salir o esperaras a que él te lo proponga? ¡Ah! ¡Eso será tan romántico! Yuuri es obvio que voy a ser tu padrino de bodas ¿Cierto?

—Pichit, ni si quiera sé cómo voy a ver a Viktor después de eso y tu…

—¡Eso si que no Katsuki! ¡No vengas de nuevo con tus inseguridades! ¿Acaso no dijiste que él te correspondió el beso? ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

—Solo… un poco de tiempo, aun nos estamos conociendo y todo esto parece tan… irreal

—Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri —decía el moreno meneando su cabeza en señal de negación— No hay caso contigo ¿Cierto? Está bien, no te insistiré más por hoy, lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar por ahora

Ambos se fueron hasta sus respectivos cuartos. Yuuri se dejó caer en la cama totalmente exhausto, no tenía la menor idea de que el experimentar tantas emociones intensas en un día le dejaría así de cansado. Sin embargo, estaba feliz, se sentía eufórico de solo recordar la cercanía del ruso, sus labios, su calor, su tacto, el cómo le besaba desesperadamente. Por un instante durante el beso sintió que nada le importaba, sintió que habían nacido el uno para el otro y que ese momento, era lejos el más mágico y perfecto de su vida. La conexión que sintió con Viktor en ese instante fue única, dudaba que alguna vez pudiese llegar a sentir eso con alguien más.

Como pudo trato de conciliar el sueño, pero las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago le impedían la tarea. Nunca creyó realmente en algo tan cliché, pensaba que la gente simplemente exageraba cuando se refería a esas cosas. Pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Viktor, cada vez se sentía más bobamente enamorado del ruso, no podía alejarlo de sus pensamientos durante todo el día y en la noche le quitaba el sueño ¿Quién diría que estar enamorado era una deliciosa tortura? Una tortura que, sin embargo, aceptaría las veces que fuese necesarias.

Logró dormir poco, pasó casi toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, de tanto sonreír ya le dolían las mejillas. Y a pesar de no dormir lo suficiente se levantó con mucho ánimo, tanto, que incluso estaba de humor para hacer el desayuno de ambos.

—Yuuri… —un somnoliento tailandés apareció por la cocina, fue atraído por el delicioso aroma de la comida— Tengo hambre…

—Entonces siéntate y come de una vez

—¡Vaya! Alguien amaneció de muy buen humor —dijo en tono picaron.

—Hoy nada puede molestarme —decía el japonés con una bella sonrisa mientras le servía el desayuno a su amigo.

—Me alegro por ti Yuuri ¡Esto esta delicioso! —el moreno recibió un regaño por parte del otro al tratar de hablar con la boca llena y una vez terminó de comer su delicioso desayuno comenzó a decirle— Ya que estas de tan buen ánimo hoy, voy a informarte la fecha de nuestro próximo robo

—¿En serio? ¿Y el programa que estabas haciendo con Seung Gil?

—No te preocupes por eso, ya está casi terminado y también tengo listo el programa para anular ese —dijo con un aire triunfante, su orgullo de hacker estaba por las nubes— ¿Qué te parece si es mañana?

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —dijo sorprendido.

—Claro, ya envié la nota a la estación de policías, así que no puedes negarte —Yuuri pensó que ya debería estar acostumbrado al actuar de su amigo, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería.

 _11:55 a.m. Cuartel General de la policía_

—… ikor! ¡Viktor!

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —enfocó su vista en el interlocutor que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos— Discúlpame Chris ¿Qué es lo que estabas diciéndome?

—No importa, da igual —dijo este resignado— Por tu expresión supongo que te fue muy bien en tu cita con Yuuri ¿Cierto?

—Fue increíble —respondió el detective— Maravilloso, sublime… ¡Nos besamos!

—¿Qué no ya se habían besado antes?

—Si, pero eso no vale ¡Ahora me beso estando sobrio! Y no solo eso, fue tan romántico ¡Me besó bajo la lluvia! ¿Puedes creerlo Chris? —el reportero no paraba de reír internamente al ver a su amigo comportarse como una colegiala.

—Eso me parece muy bien, pero quiero los detalles sucios Nikiforov ¿Supongo que después lo llevaste a tu departamento?

—No, no era el momento —dijo con la mirada perdida hacia la nada— él es muy dulce y tierno, debo ir con calma para no asustarlo. Cuando volvimos no pudo decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino y estaba tan sonrojado que parecía un lindo tomatito y…

—¿Entonces no te lo llevaste a la cama? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Es que… por eso te llame —de un momento a otro el ruso se había vuelto un tanto tímido, lo cual le pareció realmente curioso a Chris— Es que yo nunca lo he hecho con un chico y esperaba que tu pudieras darme algunos consejos, no quiero lastimar a Yuuri y me gustaría estar preparado

—¡Faltaba más Viktor! Por supuesto que puedo darte consejos, solo te costara el almuerzo ¡Así que andando! ¡Vamos te explico por el camino!

Ambos salieron juntos a comer y Viktor tuvo que soportar que su amigo pidiera lo más caro del menú, pero no le molestaba realmente pues estaba tomando nota de todos los consejos que este le daba.

Finalmente se despidieron y el detective procuro guardar en su memoria cada una de las cosas que el reportero le enseño. No quería presionar a Yuuri, pero estaba consiente de ese lado sensual y seductor que el menor poseía, y pues bueno "Hombre precavido vale por dos" dicen por ahí, nunca estaba de más asegurarse.

—¡Capitán! —lo llamó Mila en cuanto lo vio ingresar— Ha llegado una nueva nota de Eros avisando sobre su próximo atraco

 _" Joyería Buccellati_

 _1:00 a.m. Huevo Fabergé_

 _Con amor: EROS "_

—¡Oh! Se demoró bastante esta vez, pero al fin tenemos una nueva nota de Eros el ladrón fantasma —dijo JJ apareciendo por detrás.

—JJ ten —decía mientras le entregaba la nota— Hazte cargo tú de esto

—¿Pero es tu caso? —dijo el otro sorprendido por la repentina actitud del ruso.

—No me importa, además yo debo estar con Seung Gil para supervisar como le va a él con el nuevo programa. Intenta atrapar a Eros si puedes —dijo para luego marcharse a su oficina. No tenía intención de tratar con el ladrón por el momento, más bien no le interesaba, en estos instantes no le importaba nada más que no fuese su hermoso japonés.

 _1:00 a.m. Joyería Buccellati_

— _La puerca está en la pocilga, repito, la puerca está en la pocilga_

—¡Yurio! —Yuuri podía escuchar por el comunicador como los otros dos se reían sin parar— Que cruel…

— _Lo siento_ —se disculpó Pichit— _Pero esa estuvo muy buena, además no te olvides de llamarnos por nuestros nombres claves_

—Está bien pero ya dejen de reírse de mí y concéntrense

— _Claro cerdo, digo Eros_

— _Muy bien, ya está todo listo puedes entrar cuando quieras_

—Bien —dijo ingresando al recinto para un nuevo robo de Eros el ladrón fantasma.


	35. De vuelta a la acción

**Robando tu corazón**

 **35\. De vuelta a la acción**

 _1:00 a.m. Joyería Buccellati_

—¡Listo ya estamos aquí! Entraremos de inmediato, todas las unidades…

— _¡Espera un poco JJ! Deja que Eros entre y que crea que logó infiltrarse exitosamente, luego Seung Gil usará el programa que creó para encerrarlo y entonces puedes ingresar_

—Pensé que no estabas interesado en el caso Viktor, pero está bien, esperaremos para entrar —dijo el policía por el comunicador que ambos compartían.

 _1:01 a.m. Centro de control de la policía_

—Ya está todo listo Viktor —comentó Seung Gil— El hacker de Eros ya se ha infiltrado en el sistema y está invalidando la seguridad del recinto

—Bien, deja que entre y en cuanto tenga su botín contraatacas

 _1:02 a.m. Dentro de la Joyería Buccellati_

—… _así fue como terminó llenado la casa de humo cuando trataba de hacer más bombas de esas que su hermana le enseño. Los vecinos pensaron que estábamos quemando algo_

— _Qué cerdo más idiota —_ rio el menor _— Ahora entiendo porque es así, viene de familia…_

—¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mi como si no los pudiese escuchar?

— _Pero Yu… digo Eros, esa era una historia muy entretenida_

—Mejor dime adonde me tengo que dirigir, estoy perdido

— _No lo estas, te encuentras cerca, sigue por ese pasillo y dobla en la puerta de la derecha. En la habitación hay una caja fuerte frente a ventana, la combinación es 281624 ¿La abriste?_

— _Oh, hay un montón de policías afuera, pero no entran ¿Por qué? —_ preguntó Yurio. Al chico, Pichit le había encargado vigilar las afueras de la joyería con las cámaras de la vía pública.

— _Deben estar aguardando para llevar a cabo su plan, te apuesto a que es muy simple —_ decía el tailandés _— En cuanto Eros comience a retirarse intervendrán nuestro programa y le encerraran, luego entraran los policías creyendo que tienen a Eros atrapado y le detendrán, lamentablemente eso último no sucederá_

—¡Listo! Ya tengo el Huevo Fabergé —anunció Yuuri.

— _¿Y siempre es así de fácil? Pensé que sería más emocionante_ —dijo el ruso.

—Oh, el gatito está impaciente —decía el ladrón mientras escondía el botín entre sus ropas. A Yurio le sorprendió el repentino cambio de actitud de Yuuri y el moreno no pudo evitar notar lo desconcertado que estaba el chico a su lado.

— _Te presento oficialmente a Eros_ —dijo Pichit riendo _— Es hora de la acción_

—Prepárate gatito, digo Ágape, esto se pondrá intenso — el ladrón acomodó su antifaz— Que empiece el juego…

 _1:13 a.m. Centro de control de la policía_

—Ya se está marchando —comentó Seung Gil.

—Es hora, interrumpe su programa —ordenó el detective. El coreano comenzó rápidamente a introducir códigos en su computadora, la velocidad con la que tecleaba parecía sobrehumana. Luego de un par de segundos el chico hizo un gesto afirmativo dando a entender que ya había logrado su cometido— JJ ya puedes ingresar

 _1:15 a.m. Joyería Buccellati_

—Entendido. ¡Todas las unidades! ¡Prepárense para entrar!

Cerca de veinte policías guiados por JJ hicieron ingreso a la joyería. Corrieron por los estrechos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta en donde les habían informado que estaba el ladrón.

—¡Sal de ahí Eros! —gritó el agente— ¡Estas atrapado! ¡Mejor ríndete pacíficamente!

— _Aún sigue ahí_ —dijo Viktor _— Lo estamos observando en las cámaras, se encuentra sentado en un escritorio, será mejor que entres, al parecer no tiene intenciones de salir_

De una patada JJ abrió la puerta y entro a toda velocidad a la habitación. Un agente logró seguirlo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de improviso impidiéndole el paso al resto de los policías.

—Vaya, tenemos un nuevo invitado —dijo Eros quien se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas. De inmediato reconoció al policía con el que se había topado la vez que fue a visitar a Viktor a la estación. El que lo acompañaba también era un viejo conocido, lo recordó de uno de los anteriores robos en donde el detective había intentado atraparle, era el policía novato que lo acompañaba esa vez.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Eros —dijo JJ, no estaba recibiendo información de Viktor, así que supuso por lo de la puerta cerrada que el programa había fracasado, pero no dejaría que el plan para atrapar al ladrón también lo hiciese— Será mejor que te entregues, te tenemos acorralado

—¿Y el Sr. Detective? —preguntó el bribón— ¿Dónde está? ¿Me ha abandonado?

—Parece que no estas entendiendo la situación en la que te encuartas —insistía el policía— Somos dos agentes entrenados contra ti

—¿Eso es lo que cree? —una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Eros— ¿Así que piensa que estoy en desventaja y por esa razón debería de entregarme?

—Efectivamente —contestó JJ. El delincuente no tardo en soltar una sonora carcajada.

Eros se había bajado del escritorio, pero no se había movido más que eso. De pronto las luces de la habitación se apagaron dejando el lugar a oscuras. Rápidamente los dos policías entrenados justaron sus espaldas para protegerse y en cuanto se disponían tomar sus respectivas armas de servicio, notaron que estas no estaban en el lugar que les correspondía.

—Parece que el Sr. Detective no les advirtió de algo muy importante —la voz de ladrón se escuchaba en algún lugar del cuarto, pero no podían identificar de donde exactamente. Antes de que pudiesen pensar en otra cosa sintieron algo frio apresar sus muñecas, y sus brazos fueron jalados sutilmente sin darles tiempo a protestar— Si va a intentar atraparme, será mejor que no traiga sus esposas

Las luces se encendieron nuevamente y ambos policías cayeron en cuenta de que estaban unidos las muñecas y dándose las espaldas aún, básicamente Eros esposó las manos derechas de uno con las manos izquierdas del otro, reduciendo drásticamente su movilidad al dejarlos unidos de espaldas.

—¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —preguntó JJ al verse atrapado.

—Hizo lo mismo conmigo la última vez —dijo Leo recordando cuando ayudo a Viktor.

—Qué adorable creación he hecho —se burló Eros riendo sonoramente— A ti yo te recuerdo ¿Podrías darle esto de mi parte al Sr. Detective? —dijo mientras ponía una tarjeta entre los labios del novato policía.

Los dos agentes trataban de avanzar, pero la nula coordinación entre ambos solo les permitía hacer una serie de movimientos chistosos.

—Aun así, no puedes escapar, detrás de esa puerta está lleno de policías esperando a que salgas —comentó JJ.

—¿Quién dijo que usaría la puerta?

El ladrón se acercó hasta una esquina de la habitación y ágilmente quitó la rejilla del ducto de ventilación por el cual cabía perfectamente y se marchó.

—¡Todos! —gritó el oficial acercándose como pudo hacia la puerta— ¡Eros saldrá por el ducto de ventilación al otro lado de la joyería! ¡Diríjanse hacia allá de inmediato!

—¡Entendido! —respondió uno de los subalternos desde el otro lado.

—Mepavepe pipal po abaemos —intentaba decir Leo aun con la tarjeta en su boca.

—¿Qué? No te entiendo nada Leo

Un sonido al interior llamó la atención de ambos haciendo que hicieran un divertido movimiento al tratar de girarse.

—Son tan dulces ¿Realmente creyeron que lograrían atraparme? —dijo el bribón acercándose hacia la puerta a vista y paciencia de los oficiales quienes trataban como podían de moverse hacia él— El único por quien me dejaría atrapar, sería el Sr. Detective, lástima que no esté aquí

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y se largó dejando a los policías sintiéndose impotentes por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Ahora JJ entendía la razón por la que a Viktor se le había dificultado tanto atrapar al delincuente y es que era demasiado escurridizo. Luego de un rato la comunicación con el detective volvió.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó de inmediato el agente.

— _Creo que el programa falló—_ dijo el ruso _— Tal vez subestimamos un poco al hacker a cargo de esto_

Así fue como Eros se fugó exitosamente de la joyería por el lado contrario del que los policías le estaban esperando. Como siempre, no hubo alarmas, no hubo cámaras, no hubo forzaje. Del robo solo quedaron unos cuantos policías puestos en ridículo una vez más por Eros, el ladrón fantasma.


	36. Sorprendidos

**Robando tu corazón**

 **36\. Sorprendidos**

—¡¿Viste eso Pichit!? ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! ¡¿En que momento?! ¡Ni siquiera yo lo noté! —gritaba eufórico el menor de los rusos.

—Yuuri tiene muchas habilidades desconocidas para la mayoría de las personas

—¡Pero eso fue increíble! ¡Dejo a esos policías totalmente en ridículo! ¡¿Hace lo mismo con Viktor?! —el tailandés asintió divertido— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué no me contaron de esto antes?! ¡Hubiese pagado por ver a ese viejo calvo quedar como el idiota que es!

— _No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme porque le gusta lo que hacemos —_ dijo Yuuri _— Pero en estos momentos necesito ayuda, Pichit no sé en dónde estoy_

—Relájate Yuuri, digo Eros, bueno ya no importa. Vas por buen camino, sigue hasta la segunda desviación de la izquierda y dobla en ella

— _Aquí es muy tenebroso…_

—¿Siempre ocupan el alcantarillado para huir? —Yurio estaba muy curioso acerca de la labor que los dos amigos realizaban, en el fondo no había pensado que fuese tan elaborado todo lo que hacían.

—No, es la primera vez que usamos esto ¿Recuerdas cuando Yuuri y tu tío se quedaron atrapados en su departamento porque las calles se inundaron?

—Sí me acuerdo, casi morimos de hambre por culpa de eso

—Yuuri ahora ve hasta la tercera deviación de la derecha. Bueno, después de eso escuche hablar a un chico que estudia obras civiles que arreglarían todo el alcantarillado de la ciudad y que pondrían en funcionamiento los túneles subterráneos. Así que me robe los planos y los horarios de trabajo hackeando la página del ayuntamiento. Como ahora los están remodelando, se puede transitar por ellos y en las noches no hay obreros trabajando, por lo que no hay ningún peligro de ser descubiertos y así no tengo que intervenir todas las cámaras de la vía pública.

— _Pichit sigue siendo aterrador aquí abajo, en cualquier momento me topo con las tortugas ninja y no tengo pizza_

—¿Y cómo es que ese cerdo llorón se transforma en el genial de Eros? No se parecen en nada

—Eso es porque Yuuri estudió algo de actuación en la universidad

— _La actuación también puede ayudar a tu programa Yurio, así como el ballet ¿Me falta mucho para llegar?_

—Solo un par de cuadras, tu sigue caminando —respondió el moreno.

Yurio estaba fascinado, aun se encontraba tratando de procesar todo lo que vio. No entendía muy bien el cambio de actitud de Yuuri, pero era jodidamente genial. Esos policías prácticamente no habían podido hacer nada en contra de Eros y no solo se trataba de eso, también quedó boquiabierto con todas las molestias que se tomaban en el robo, cada paso lo tenían minuciosamente calculado, además de uno o dos planes extra en caso de emergencia, se notaba que eran unos profesionales en esto, todo por culpa de una borrachera y un hámster.

Yuuri llegó a la casa después de un tiempo y un animado chico ruso lo recibió entusiasmado. Le hacia todo tipo de preguntas, dónde aprendió lo de las esposas, si sabía más trucos, si podía enseñarle, si sintió miedo y así un largo etcétera que el japonés tardo un buen rato en responder, ni siquiera se había cambiado el traje por estar hablando con el menor.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir —dijo Pichit— Yurio mañana tiene clases y debo pasar a dejarlo antes de ir a la universidad

—Pichit tiene razón, ya después podrás seguir preguntando cosas, además esto aún no termina

—Cierto —decía el tailandés mientras le dedicaba una mirada picarona a su amigo— Mañana te encontraras con tu amado Sr. Detective, ya quiero ver que harás

Luego de eso los tres se fueron a dormir y por la mañana el moreno llevó al ruso hasta su colegio y después se dirigió a sus propias clases. Por la tarde Viktor fue por Yurio y lo traslado hasta el centro de patinaje en donde Yuuri los estaba esperando.

—Yuuri~ —dijo el detective lanzándose a los brazos de su hermoso japonés en cuanto lo vio— Estoy cansado, necesito un beso tuyo para recuperar mis fuerzas

—V-Viktor… no, yo… —balbuceaba sonrojado mientras trataba de apartar al ruso que se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro

—Solo uno Yuuri, me conformo con uno pequeñito…

—Par de asquerosos —escupió el menor— No quiero tratar con ustedes dos juntos, mejor voy por mis patines —dijo dirigiéndose a los camerinos.

El detective aprovecho la oportunidad para pegarse aún más al japonés apresándolo desde la cintura.

—¿Y mi beso Yuuri? —dijo con tono meloso y un leve puchero.

—Viktor e-estamos en público y…

Impaciente, el ruso no dejo que terminara de hablar y juntó sus labios con los de su hermoso japonés en un dulce y suave beso que poco a poco fue adquiriendo más intensidad. Yuuri se dejó llevar por el torrente de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, olvidándose por completo del lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Vkusno~ con eso tengo por ahora —susurró Viktor relamiéndose los labios sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del chico que enrojecía como un tomate con cada segundo que pasaba— Oh, antes que lo olvide, gracias por cuidar del gatito estos días

—N-no es nada —Yuuri no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien los había visto, estaba a punto de morirse de la vergüenza. Viktor depositó un último beso, esta vez sobre su frente, luego el insistente sonido de su teléfono lo obligó a marcharse.

 _11:00 p.m. P. Sherman Calle Wallaby 42_

—¿No había un mejor lugar?

— _¿No te gusta? A mí me parece… encantador_

Yuuri podía escuchar como los otros dos se reían por el otro lado de la línea. Pichit siempre buscaba lugares seguros, según él, para los encuentros con Viktor, pero para el japonés no eran más que un lugar espeluznante tras otro y es que el sitio escogido esta vez se trataba de una estación de bomberos abandonada.

—Hablo en serio Pich… digo Sr. Sneebels, esto da miedo —decía mientras recorría la estancia— Incluso hay un tubo de descenso, creía que ya no los utilizaban —dijo siguiendo con la mirada la longitud del tubo que se perdía en la negrura del agujero del techo.

— _Las estaciones más viejas lo tienen, descontinuaron su uso por el riesgo que presentaba el aterrizaje para los bomberos. Si bien era una forma rápida de bajar, podían lesionarse fácilmente…_

— _Vaya, aparte de hacker también eres una enciclopedia_ —dijo burlonamente Yurio.

— _No molestes Ágape… ¡Oh! Ya llegó nuestro invitado. Será mejor que te prepares Eros, dejamos esto en tus manos, cambio y fuera._

El tailandés le había comentado a Yurio, que cuando Yuuri debía encontrarse en estas situaciones con Viktor al principio se ponía muy nervioso, pero lograba meterse en su personaje, ante lo cual él había decidido no intervenir. Básicamente cuando su amigo se transformaba en Eros no había casi comunicación entre ambos y esta no sería la excepción, ya que eso ayudaba al japonés a mantener su faceta sin sufrir una crisis de pánico.

—Ahí va el viejo —dijo Yurio al ver a su tío acercándose al lugar en donde se encontraba Eros en el primer piso. Pichit había cortado la comunicación con Yuuri, así que este no podía escucharlos, sin embargo, ellos seguían pendientes de todo lo que sucedía.

—Hola… —decía el detective mientras entraba a la gran estancia. Se acercó hasta el medio del lugar, muy cerca del tubo de descenso— Esta muy oscuro…

Llevó sus manos al interior de su abrigo en busca de la linterna, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar estas ya habían sido apresadas con sus esposas, dejándole prácticamente abrazado al tubo que estaba frente a él.

—Usted no aprende Sr. Detective ¿Va insistir en traer sus esposas para que lo atrape? ¿O tal vez será que gusta estar de esta forma? No sabía que tenía esas tendencias —habló el bribón con voz burlona dejándose ver.

—¡No! Yo no tengo tendencias a nada… —Eros rio al ver cómo había logrado que un fuerte sonrojo se instalara en las mejillas del oficial.

—Shh… —el ladrón puso su dedo índice en los labios del ruso para hacerlo callar— No hable mucho, estoy enfadado con usted Sr. Detective

—¿Enfadado? —preguntó Viktor.

—Sí, me dejo solo y mandó a otro policía a intentar atraparme —se acercó más al detective dejando sus rostros muy cerca, lo único que se interponía entre ellos era el tubo del antiguo cuartel de bomberos— Se portó muy mal, creo que merece un castigo

Dicho esto, Eros desequilibró al ruso haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas frente al tubo y dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente con este.

—Ahora…—dijo agachándose hasta altura del detective— Será mejor que no aparte la mirada de mi o no tendrá el botín de vuelta esta vez Sr. Detective~ —susurró en su oído.

Acto seguido, con grandiosa agilidad trepó por el tubo. Luego descendió lentamente dando vueltas hasta llegar muy cerca del ruso, el cual debido a las esposas no podía alejarse mucho de la barra de metal, teniendo así asiento en primera fila para observar los movimientos del ladrón.

Con mucho cuidado Eros bajó y apoyándose en el tubo y comenzó a mover sensualmente sus caderas bajo la atenta mirada del detective. Mordía su labio inferior mientras dedicaba surgentes miradas y pasaba sus manos toqueteando su cuerpo de forma sensual y provocativa, logrando un pequeño sonrojo en el oficial que lo miraba con la mandíbula desencajada. Una coqueta sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver que Viktor no apartaba su mirada de él, tal y como le dijo que lo hiciera.

Volvió a subir al tubo, una vez en lo alto enredo sus piernas y dejo caer su torso, sus manos estaban extendidas hacia abajo, con mucha facilidad y elegancia fue descendiendo lentamente de cabeza hasta estar cara a cara con el detective.

—A sido un buen chico Sr. Detective… ¿Le gusto mi pequeño baile? —dijo jadeando con las mejillas sonrosadas y aún en esa peculiar posición, viendo como el ruso lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par— ¿Por qué no responde? Acaso se…

—¿Yuuri?

Esta vez el sorprendido no era el detective, si no el ladrón.

.

..

...

...

 _ **Hola gracias por leer este fanfic!**_

 _ **He estado un poco ausente debido a temas de la universidad xd consume mi vida! D: Pero no se preocupen por que no pienso abandonar el fic, solo he estado un poco corta de tiempo.**_

 ** _Tengo una página el facebook si alguien quiere seguirme, ahí hay fanart que distintas persona me ha hecho llegar. Pueden buscarme como "Makka-chin" hay una foto de Eros de perfil 7w7_**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir, me despido._**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


	37. ¡Corre!

**Robando tu corazón**

 **37\. ¡Corre!**

—¿Qué?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —Eros había bajado cuidadosamente del tubo en el que estaba y haciendo uso de toda su experiencia actoral, trató de conservar la calma para no verse afectado.

—¿Lo que dije? —la verdad es que el detective aun no procesaba realmente lo que él mismo había dicho.

Las preguntas y dudas lo invadieron ¿Por qué había relacionado a Eros con Yuuri? ¿Era por culpa del baile? ¿Le recordó al de Yuuri? Si bien ya hace mucho que era consciente de la similitud física entre Eros y Yuuri eso no implicaba que fuesen la misma persona, existían muchas más con las mismas características, pero el baile de hace un momento le recordó enormemente al que su hermoso y ebrio japonés interpretó para él hace un tiempo.

—¿Quién es Yuuri? —preguntó insistente el ladrón.

—¿Yuuri es mi…

—¡¿No me diga que está pensando en otro mientras yo me esforzaba por darle un espectáculo de primera?! ¡Que horrible persona es usted! —decía Eros haciéndose el ofendido— Se supone que cuando este conmigo solo debe pensar en mi

—¿Qué… —Viktor no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el ladrón junto sus labios robándole un demandante y fogoso beso.

—Un pequeño regalo para que entienda que su único deber es pensar solamente en mi Sr. Detective~ —dijo casi en un susurro una vez que se dignó a interrumpir el contacto de sus bocas.

—No… —decía para si mismos el oficial. Realmente no podían ser la misma persona. Incluso ese beso era totalmente distinto a los que había tenido con Yuuri, definitivamente no eran iguales.

—Hora de irme —anunció el bribón dejando el Huevo Fabergé que recientemente había robado a un lado del detective, quien no parecía reaccionar— Que desaire… espero que para la otra no se repita esto o me veré en la obligación de tomar medias más extremas, hasta la próxima Sr. Detective~

Una vez que Eros se marchó Viktor por fin pudo recuperar la compostura. En esta oportunidad tenía un plan para atrapar al ladrón, pero todo se había ido por el caño en cuanto este comenzó a hacer un baile similar al de Yuuri. Se recriminó mentalmente por lo sucedido, se supone que era un profesional, no debían de afectarle ese tipo de cosas, pero por alguna razón siempre había sido débil ante Eros. Quizás ahora entendía un poco el porqué, y es que el delincuente tenía un enorme parecido físico con su hermoso japonés y esto quedó más que demostrado después de lo anterior sucedido.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra el tubo un par de veces debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Yuuri y Eros eran dos personas distintas, se decía. Lo peor de todo y lo que le provocaba más conmoción era que el beso del ladrón en el fondo le había gustado, se sentía horrible por ello. La culpa lo carcomía, pero no podía dejar de lado una duda que rondaba en su cabeza; si bien ese beso fue totalmente distinto los que ha tenido con Yuuri, muy en el fondo creía que tal vez no era tan así.

Movió furiosamente su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejarse, ya que los golpes al tubo no habían servido de mucho. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, existía algo que tenía que comprobar lo más pronto posible. Recordó que guardó una copia de la llave de las esposas en uno de sus zapatos, "Nadie revisa los zapatos de un hombre" es lo que una vez le habían dicho durante un caso. Como pudo se lo quitó encontrando la llave de repuesto y se dispuso a salir.

 _11: 35 p.m. Alcantarillado de la ciudad de Detroit_

— _¡Yuuri por favor ya deja de lloriquear! ¡Él no sospecha nada!_

—¡Pero Pichit tú lo escuchaste! ¡Viktor me nombró! —decía agitado mientras corría a toda prisa por los oscuros y tenebrosos pasillos del alcantarillado. El pánico que estaba experimentando al verse supuestamente descubierto era mucho más fuerte que el miedo que le ocasionaba el sitio, su principal propósito en estos momentos era llegar lo antes posible a su casa.

— _¡Oye maldito cerdo! ¡Debiste pensar eso antes de hacer lo mismo que en el cumpleaños de Pichit! —_ intervino Yurio.

—¿El cumpleaños de Pichit? ¿Q-qué tiene que ver con todo esto? —preguntó confundido mientras no dejaba de correr.

— _¿Yuuri no lo recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas que hiciste Pole Dance?... ¡Pero si tú me dijiste que habías recordado le que paso esa noche con Viktor!_

— ¡D-dije que había recordado que besé a Viktor frente a todos! ¡Es lo que vi en el video que me mostraste al otro día! ¡Nunca me dijiste que bailé Pole Dance para Viktor! —entre los gritos y el cansancio por estar corriendo Yuuri se estaba quedando sin aire.

— _¡Ah! ¡Yuuri! ¡Yo supuse que también recordabas esa parte!_

— _¡Par de idiotas! ¡¿De que se quejan?! ¡Aun así ese viejo no lo reconoció y…_

Ese silencio no eran un buen presagio.

—¿Q-qué ocurre? —estaba casi en su límite, no podría seguir corriendo por mucho tiempo más.

— _¡Será mejor que hagas uso de todas tus fuerzas y traigas tu trasero hasta acá!_ —le gritó el tailandés dejándole un tanto sorprendido por el tono inusualmente desesperado que usó— _¡Viktor no está yendo al cuartel de policía! ¡Está viniendo hacia acá!_

—¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿Cómo saben eso?!

— _Yurio puso un rastreador en el auto hace algunos días ¡Pero eso no es lo importante ahora! ¡Date prisa! ¡No te detengas te queda poco para llegar así que no se te ocurra dejar de correr!_

El japonés aceleró su paso como pudo, no importándole si caía producto de un infarto en esos momentos, debía llegar antes que Viktor a su hogar o serían definitivamente atrapados esta vez

 _11: 47 p.m. Casa de Yuuri y Pichit_

—¡Pondré todos los semáforos en rojo! ¡Yurio tu ve a recibir a Yuuri y llévalo a que tome un baño!

—¿Para que un baño? ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! ¡Que se cambie de ropa y ya!

—No, no lo entiendes. Como Eros, Yuuri se acerca mucho a Viktor por lo que su aroma natural lo delataría, por eso antes lo roció con un perfume de Celestino que huele fatal y es muy fuerte. Si Viktor se acerca ahora a Yuuri olerá el mismo perfume de Eros. No sabemos si realmente nos descubrió, pero no podemos arriesgarnos de esa manera.

—No lo había pensado… ¡Voy por el cerdo! —dijo al ver que el japonés ya se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa. Corrió para alcanzarlo— Pichit dice que te tomes un baño de inmediato

—¿Q-que? Ahg… L-lo había olvidado —dijo jadeante por la carrera.

Rápidamente ambos subieron hasta el baño en el segundo piso, en donde Yuuri sin importarle mucho que el menor lo viera comenzó a desvestirse para entrar en la ducha.

—I-iré por un cambio de ropa —dijo Yurio tomando el traje y al antifaz de Eros para salir de baño hasta el cuarto del tailandés— ¿Qué hago con esto?

—Dámelo, yo lo subo al ático, tu llévale su pijama a Yuuri, está debajo de su almohada.

El menor de los rusos fue por el pijama en donde le habían mencionado que se encontraba y lo llevó hasta el baño. Cuando salió de este Pichit venia bajando del ático y cerró con llave la puerta de su habitación, pues no habían tenido tiempo para esconder los computadores y demás cosas.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, eso es todo. Viktor debería tardar diez minutos más en llegar gracias a todos los semáforos que puse en roj… —el timbre de la casa interrumpió las palabras del moreno— ¡¿Qué?! pero yo…

—El viejo a veces no respeta los semáforos —dijo el Yurio al ver el pánico en la cara del tailandés.

—Vaya policía este. Okey… —decía tratando de calmarse mientras el insistente timbre no dejaba de sonar— Tú saca a Yuuri de la ducha de una vez y envíalo a bajo. Yo intentaré distraer a tu tío lo que más pueda

Yurio corrió hasta el baño a hacer lo que Pichit le mandó, mientras este se dirigía hasta la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó en un intento por ganar más tiempo, lentamente y con toda la calma del mundo abrió— ¡Viktor! Pero que sorpresa ¿No deberías de estar trabajando?

—Si, bueno... esto ¿Esta Yuuri?

—Claro que Yuuri está. No ha ido a ninguna parte, debe de estar arriba con Yurio ¿Le digo que lo buscas? —decía con calma manteniendo al detective en la entrada.

—Si, por favor, necesito verlo de inmediato —Viktor no esperó ninguna invitación y entró a la casa dejando al moreno en la entrada.

—Adelante…

—Está en el segundo poso ¿Cierto? ¿No hay problema en que suba? —decía el oficial mientras ya tenía un pie puesto en el primer escalón,

—No es necesario yo puedo ir por él…

Yurio al ver que Viktor iba a subir envió al japonés de una sola patada hasta el primer piso, haciendo que cayera en los brazos del detective. El ruso no pudo seguir subiendo pues de un momento a otro tuvo sobre el a la persona que estaba buscando.

—Viktor, p-pensé que tenías trabajo hoy —dijo el japonés al verse atrapado en los bazos del mayor.


	38. Sospechas

**Robando tu corazón**

 **38\. Sospechas**

—Yuuri —dijo el policía estrechándolo entre sus brazos— Necesitaba verte y saber que estabas aquí

—¿D-dónde más podría estar? —decía nervioso— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Es que yo quería…

—¡Oye maldito anciano! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —interrumpió Yurio bajando por las escaleras— ¿No deberías estar trabajando? Yakov va a matarte

—Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar con Yuuri ¿Podrían darnos espacio?

La idea no le gustó a ninguno de los tres cómplices, no estaban seguros de sí Viktor los había descubierto o no, pues su actitud nerviosa cambió en el instante en que vio al japonés.

—Ven Yurio, vamos arriba— dijo el moreno empujando al pequeño ruso hacia las escaleras nuevamente.

—¿Q-quieres un poco de café? —preguntó Yuuri al ver que los demás subían. Sabía perfectamente que esos dos bajarían de inmediato para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el detective, así que era mejor llevárselo hasta la cocina para que no notara la presencia de los otros dos.

—Sí, realmente me gustaría un poco de café en estos momentos —el oficial se dejó guiar por el menor que le había tomado de la mano para llevarlo.

Yuuri cerró la puerta y comenzó a preparar el café. Le estaba costando horrores concentrarse en su tarea pues sentía la penetrante mirada del ruso siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, intentó mantenerse lo más sereno que pudo, sin dejar que los nervios lo controlasen.

—Ten —decía extendiéndole una humeante taza al detective— Y de… ¿De que querías hablar?

Viktor se tomó su tiempo para responderle, lo cual ponía más nervioso al japonés. Se dedicó olfatear el, a su juicio, dulce aroma de la bebida y saborear su amargo sabor. Todo en total tranquilidad, lo que contrastaba mucho con su estado de hace solo unos minutos cuando cruzó media ciudad sobrepasando por mucho el límite de velocidad permitido y saltándose cuanto semáforo en rojo viera. No estaba para nada orgulloso de eso, pero necesitaba constatar cuanto antes el paradero de Yuuri para borrar esas ideas tontas de su cabeza.

Y ahora que el japonés estaba ahí frente a él, una rara mezcla de alivio y culpabilidad le acechaban.

Alivio porque Yuuri estuviese en su casa haciendo su rutina normalmente, eso significaba que no había estado involucrado en ningún robo, pues según él era imposible que hubiese sido así, además estaba con Yurio y Pichit, no había forma.

Lo cual le llevaba a sentir culpabilidad por el hecho de haber pensado que su hermoso japonés podría haber sido un ladrón.

—Tu cabello aún está húmedo —dijo, ya no podía seguir extendiendo más ese incomodo silencio.

—Sí yo… a-a veces olvido secarlo apropiadamente

—No quiero que te enfermes…

—¡L-lo siento! —había dicho eso innecesariamente alto, pero es que los nervios estaban comenzando a comérselo vivo— Lo haré bien la próxima vez

—Sí… —Viktor era consciente de que su actitud estaba incomodando a Yuuri, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto en estos momentos, su cabeza era un lio total y la culpabilidad se hacía más grande a cada momento.

Culpabilidad por haber besado a Eros.

Bueno, si bien fue el ladrón el que lo besó a él, se sentía terrible consigo mismo porque por un instante no le desagrado en absoluto y eso era como si le hubiese sido infiel a Yuuri.

Le estaba costando trabajo verlo a los ojos, no era su intención que las cosas terminasen así. Amaba a Yuuri, estaba profundamente enamorado de él como nunca lo había estado de nadie. Aunque fuese tonto y apresurado él estaba seguro de que no habría nadie más en el mundo que lo hiciese sentir como su hermoso japonés.

Hasta que Eros lo besó.

—Viktor… ¿Ocurre algo? —se animó a preguntar finalmente y es que los silencios del mayor lo estaban matando. Si le habían descubierto, que lo dijera y así todo terminaría, ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre.

—Nada… no ocurre nada —dijo acercándose a Yuuri— Sabes que tú me gustas ¿Cierto? Solo tú y nadie más —decía mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro, pero evitando sus labios— Tú y nadie más que tú ¿Me oíste?

—Sí, pero Viktor… ¿Estas bien? ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? —el japonés sabía que podría arrepentirse de esas palabras, le estaba dando al detective otra oportunidad para que dijera que lo había descubierto.

—Sí, solo eso… —había sido tonto de su parte el creer que aquel bello ángel podría haber sido el infame ladrón. Solo se confundió por el hecho de que el japonés no solo podía ser tierno y adorable, también podía llegar a desbordar sensualidad y lujuria, eso era lo que lo había confundido y que llevó a que el beso de Eros le hubiese gustado, eso era lo que el detective quería creer fervientemente y se repetía a sí mismo.

—Viktor tu teléfono… está sonando…

—Ah sí, es Yakov, creo que ya me descubrieron. Será mejor que me vaya —le dio a Yuuri un suave beso en la frente, luego tomó sus manos para dejar dos besos en sus nudillos y se marchó a toda prisa a la estación.

Cuando el ruso finalmente se fue los otros dos salieron de su escondite detrás de los sillones.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —preguntó confundido Yurio.

—No lo sé, pero creo que no nos descubrió… —dijo Pichit mirando a su amigo.

—Creo que no…. —contestó el japonés.

—Te dije ese viejo es estúpido, no iba a notar que el cerdo y Eros son la misma persona

—¡Que alivio! —decía el tailandés mientras soltaba un gran suspiro— Por un momento me asuste, pero ya todo pasó ¿Vedad Yuuri?

—Creo… creo que voy a vomitar —dijo para luego correr escalera arriba hasta el baño.

El día siguiente trascurría sin mayores novedades. Viktor había ido a dejar a su sobrino hasta el centro de patinaje y había evitado nuevamente besar al japonés. Hecho que pasó de ser percibido por este, pues aún se encontraba un poco paranoico a pesar de que Yurio y Pichit habían tratado de calmarlo varias veces.

—¡Yuuri! —lo llamó Celestino cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar la practica— Ya tenemos la fecha de la presentación, dejaré que tú se lo hagas saber al tutor de Yurio y en un par de días veremos lo de su traje ¿Cómo van con la rutina?

—Bastante bien, solo hay algunos pequeños detalles que pulir, pero confió en que lo lograremos antes de su presentación.

Cuando Yuuri le comentó a Yurio sobre esto, él insistió personalmente en ir a decirle a su tío de inmediato. El japonés trató de persuadirlo para que simplemente lo llamará, pero el pequeño ruso no se dejó y terminó arrastrando al japonés hasta la estación de policías. Su intención era que este finalmente viera que Viktor no había descubierto nada y terminara de una vez con su paranoia. Aunque también podía terminar teniendo el efecto contrario y poner aún más nervioso a Yuuri. No sabía que iba a pasar, pero tenía que intentarlo de todos modos.

 _17:46 p.m. Estación de Policía_

—Viktor ¿No crees que le estas dando muchas vueltas a este asunto?

—Chris, si te conté fue para que me ayudaras o me dieras algún consejo, pero no lo estás haciendo

—Si lo estoy haciendo ¡Te estoy diciendo que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto Nikiforov!

Ambos llevaban encerrados en el despacho del detective toda la tarde. Viktor había llamado a su amigo y le contó todo lo que sucedió con el ladrón. No se lo contó como detective, si no como amigo, esperando que el periodista le pudiese ayudar a no sentirse tan culpable.

Los habían interrumpido unas cuantas veces, lo que provocó que el humor del ruso fuera decayendo poco a poco. A estas alturas ya se encontraba visiblemente irritado y con un dolor de cabeza que solo empeoraba las cosas para él.

—¿Te gusta Yuuri?

—No solo me gusta, me fascina, me encanta, es el ser más lindo y hermoso que he visto en este planeta —respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Y te gusta Eros?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!... solo me gusto un poco su beso…

—Entonces no hay ningún problema. Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—¡Claro! Te gusta Yuuri… —los dos estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que no notaron los golpes en la puerta de la oficina— ¡Qué más da si te gusto que Eros te besara a…

—¡Ejem! —Mila aclaró su garganta con la intención de llamar la atención de los dos interlocutores y que así notaran la presencia de los Yuris.

—Yu- Yuuri … ¿Qué haces aquí? — lentamente y tiritando Viktor trató de ponerse en pie, pero sentía que sus extremidades lentamente comenzaban a fallarle.

.

..

...

...

 **Hola! gracias por leer este fanfic!**

 **Me ausente mucho, me disculpo por eso, pero es que estaba terminando el semestre y debía salvarlo xD**

 **Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y trataré de retomar el ritmo anterior que llevaba con las actualizaciones ;D**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	39. Celos

**Robando tu corazón**

 **39\. Celos**

—Yu-Yuri… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eh… bueno… Yurio quería decirte algo…

—Yo… me voy —decía Mila cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

El momento se notaba incómodo para todos menos para un pequeño ruso que acababa de descubrir un extraño gusto.

Si molestar a Viktor era divertido, molestar a Yuuri y a Viktor lo era aún más.

—¿Y de que hablaban? —preguntó de inmediato el menor.

—¡¿Q-qué es lo que querías decirme Yurio?! —dijo el detective visiblemente nervioso e ignorando por completo la pregunta de su sobrino.

—¿Hablaban de Eros? —insistió— ¿Aun no puedes atraparlo? ¿No se supone que eras el mejor detective de la ciudad?

La malicia del chico solo fue captada por el perspicaz periodista. Como mejor amigo de Viktor sabía perfectamente que a Yurio le encantaba joder a su tío cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No lo culpaba, era parte de la adolescencia, además probablemente él también haría lo mismo en su lugar, pero como Viktor estaba tan estresado con el tema no le parecía la mejor opción.

—Ha resuelto muchos casos, más de los que podríamos contar, que uno se le esté resistiendo un poco no es nada —Viktor agradecía infinitamente el apoyo de Chris en ese instante— Todos tenemos algo que nos cuesta o un punto débil…

—¿Entonces Eros es el punto débil de Viktor? —le sonrisa a Yurio no se la quitaba nadie, era sumamente satisfactorio ver la cara de los tres adultos en ese momento.

—Yu-Yurio —habló finalmente el japonés— Será mejor que le cuentes a Viktor a que has venido, parece ocupado y lo mejor es marcharnos pronto

La mirada de Yuuri se había desviado hacia un punto cualquiera de la oficina, no era capaz de mirar al detective. Se sentía totalmente extraño, por primera vez en su vida estaba horriblemente celoso y lo peor de todo es que estaba celoso de el mismo ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar o que hacer, por el momento lo único que quería era salir cuanto antes de ahí y aclarar un poco su mente.

—Ah cierto, tienes razón… —Yurio decidió que ya había sido suficiente, con eso tenía por ahora— Solo venía a decirte que ya tenemos fecha para mi presentación

—G-genial ¿Cuándo será?

—Dentro de tres semanas —respondió el menor.

Luego de eso un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Viktor no se atrevía a decir nada más, Chris no sabía cómo romper la tensión reinante y Yuuri estaba totalmente confundido.

—¡Vitya! Traje los datos sobre el caso de la avenida Jefferson… —Yakov había sido el encargado de romper la rígida atmosfera— Hola Yurio ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —dijo acercándose para revolver sus cabellos y haciendo un pequeño gesto de saludo hacia el japonés.

—Venía a decirle a Viktor que en tres semanas tendré mi primera presentación

—Eso es genial… —si bien la tensión del ambiente había disminuido notablemente, aun los tres estaban algo raros— ¿Ocurre algo más?

—C-claro que no Yakov —respondió el detective esquivando la intuición del jefe de la policía.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos —dijo Yuuri dirigiéndose hacia la puerta— Viktor debe seguir trabajando…

—¡Yuuri! ¡Espera! —rápidamente el ruso salió de su escritorio y casi cayendo en el camino se acercó al japonés antes de que se fuera— Eh… yo…

Las palabras no le salían, no sabía que decir ¿Yuuri se habría molestado? ¿Estaba enfadado? No lograba descifrar que era lo que pasaba por su mente, además no le había dirigido la mirada apropiadamente en todo este tiempo e incluso ahora que estaba de pie frente a él evitaba verle.

—Nos vemos luego Viktor —dijo Yuuri poniéndose de puntitas para dejar un casto beso en los labios del detective y luego salir seguido por Yurio y Chris quien también alegó que ya era hora de marcharse.

El japonés no habló en todo el camino de vuelta a casa, ni siquiera había reaccionado cuando el periodista se despidió de él y trató de sacarle algo de información. Se sentía fatal, no quería que Viktor creyese que se había enfadado con él o algo. Si estaba enojado, pero no con el ruso, más bien con el mismo.

Era extraño sentir celos de Eros.

Eros era él.

No le molestaba tanto el hecho de que a Viktor le hubiese gustado el beso que le dio como Eros, es más le agradaba saber que lo atraía incluso con esa faceta, pero aun así estaba inmensamente celoso de ese hecho. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era aclarar sus pensamientos y luego hablar con el detective para que este no se sintiera culpable, porque estaba seguro de que le había afectado, lo pudo ver en su rostro y en lo nervioso que estaba el mayor. No era su intención provocarle eso, sin embargo, estaba tan confundido, enojado y feliz al mismo tiempo que su mente era un caos total.

Por otro lado, Pichit había recibido un mensaje de Seung Gil para que se juntaran en una cafetería cercana después de sus clases. Hablaban del programa y de cómo no sirvió de nada pues el hacker de Eros lo inhabilito en unos segundos.

—Realmente no me lo esperaba, pensé que nuestro programa era perfecto —el tailandés se había sonrojado levemente al escuchar decir a Seung Gil "nuestro programa"— Creo que simplemente subestimamos demasiado al Sr. Sneebels

—Sí, fue nuestro error… —decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Había dejado su firma apropósito para que el coreano la viera y así dejara de referirse a él como el hacker de Eros. Solo era un pequeño capricho de su parte, pero estaba feliz con eso— Tendremos que mejorar nuestro programa para la próxima vez

—Ah sí, sobre eso… —Seung se puso visiblemente nervioso, cosa que llamó la atención del moreno— La policía se tomará más enserio esto de ahora en adelante, así que armaron un equipo con algunas personas que saben mucho sobre el tema y pues… desde ahora tendré que trabajar con ellas

—Oh… ya veo

—Lo siento… —se disculpó Seung— Es que como tú aun eres un estudiante ellos no te consideraron y… pues bueno, el Sr. Sneebels debe ser unos de los mejores hackers que he visto… la rapidez con la que inhabilito el programa fue genial, no tenía idea que hubiese hackers así en Detroit, porque debe ser de la ciudad, así sería más fácil ayudar a Eros y poder hacer todo lo que hace…

Pichit tenía una enorme y comprensiva sonrisa por fuera, pero por dentro estaba totalmente celoso ¿Por qué Seung Gil no dejaba de hablar del Sr. Sneebels? ¿Acaso era más interesante que él? ¿No le había declarado Seung su amor el día de su cumpleaños? Después de eso el coreano no había avanzado nada más y ahora el tailandés se encontraba poco a poco sumergiéndose en la inseguridad, era consciente de que estaba mezclando las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, se estaba dejando dominar por los celos.

Porque si, estaba increíblemente celoso del Sr. Sneebles, no de su difunto hámster, si no dé el mismo como el hacker al que el otro no paraba de alabar. Era ridículo a su parecer ¿Cómo podía estar celoso de sí mismo? Era una completa estupidez. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba queriendo gritarle a Seung que se callara y dejara de hablar del bendito hacker.

—… ya veo, que interesante —dijo sin ánimos fingiendo que escuchaba al coreano.

—No me estás haciendo caso ¿Cierto? —dijo este al ver la indiferencia del otro— ¿Te has enfadado?

—No

—¿Te has enfadado por qué ya no podré trabajar contigo?

—¡Que no estoy enfadado!

Inconscientemente había levantado la voz, se arrepintió de inmediato. Seung no era el culpable de que él se sintiera así, el pobre no tenía forma de saber que el mismo era el Sr. Sneebels y que estaba horriblemente celoso de la forma en que lo estaban alabando.

—Pichit yo…

—Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya… —lo interrumpió mientras recogía sus cosas— Adiós

No espero una respuesta por parte del chico y rápidamente se marchó dejando a este desconcertado con su actuar. Era preferible hacer eso antes de terminar haciendo cosas de las que después podría arrepentirse solo porque se encontraba confuso y celoso en esos momentos. Debía calmarse y aclarar sus pensamientos, luego se disculparía con Seung Gil por su actuar.

Por ahora lo primero era llegar a casa para desahogarse con Yuuri. Si bien el japonés no era muy bueno consolando, por lo menos sabia escucharlo atentamente. Necesitaba eso, a veces necesitaba poder decirle a alguien como se sentía sin miedo a que le juzgaran y Yuuri era única persona a la que podía recurrir en esas ocasiones.


	40. Reconciliación

**Robando tu corazón**

 **40\. Reconciliación**

—Él ni siquiera me prestaba atención cuando hablaba

—A él le gustó el beso…

—Y después de que me dijo que le gustaba ¿Puedes creerlo Yuuri?

—¿Qué haré si le gusta más Eros que yo?

Ambos amigos se encontraban sentados en el sillón de dos cuerpos de la sala. Miraban hacia la nada mientras dejaban salir sus quejas a la vez que Yurio se retorcía de la risa en uno de los sofás cercanos.

—¿Díganme que si se dan cuenta de las estupideces que están diciendo? —dijo el menor una vez calmo sus carcajadas.

—¡A Seung Gil le gusta el Sr. Sneebles!

—¡A Viktor le gusta Eros!

—Más idiotas no pueden ser ¿Cierto? —dijo ante la respuesta de los amigos.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, era cierto que se habían dejado llevar por los celos, pero no sabían cómo reaccionar. Nunca antes habían estado celosos hasta ese punto, mucho menos de ellos mismos. Sensación extraña la de sentirse inseguro y opacado por una parte de su personalidad que surgió como un simple capricho.

Tal vez solo estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de todo en lo que se metieron durante estos meses. Ya no les parecía tan buena la idea de seguir con los robos. Si bien en un principio lo hacían por la adrenalina y para retarse a ellos mismos, estaban llegando a un punto en que se les dificultaba mantener el control y ambos eran consciente de ello.

—Yo… creo que deberíamos parar con esto de una buena vez Pichit

—¿Con los robos o con nuestro drama?

—¡Con los robos Pichit!

—Si… ya no tiene sentido seguir más —opinó el tailandés— No podemos continuar arriesgándonos de esta forma y sobre lo otro… tal vez estamos exagerando un poquito

—Vaya, así que pueden comportarse como adultos —dijo Yurio solo para molestar.

El silencio y los suspiros pesados se hicieron presentes, se sentían unos completos idiotas por todo el inmaduro berrinche que armaron hace unos instantes.

—Somos idiotas… —dijo el japonés dejando salir un largo y tortuoso soplo.

—Si… —secundó Pichit— Tendremos que disculparnos, seguro ellos piensan que estamos enfadados

—Al menos Viktor vendrá en un rato más, aprovecharé para…

—¡Ah! Sobre eso... —lo interrumpió el menor— El anciano acaba de enviarme un mensaje preguntando si me puedo quedar aquí, al parecer tiene un caso nuevo…

—Oh, bueno es su trabajo… —decía un poco desanimado Yuuri— Y sabes que puedes quedarte con nosotros en cualquier momento, dile que no hay problema

—Sí Yurio —intervino el tailandés— Dile que yo te dejaré en la escuela mañana… no tengo ánimos para hacer nada ¿Deberíamos pedir una pizza para la cena?

—Me parece una buena idea —respondió el japonés— Creo que hay un par de cervezas en el refrigerador y…

—¡Eso sí que no! —dijo Yurio levantándose de golpe del sofá en el que se encontraba— ¡Nada de alcohol para ustedes! ¡Quien sabe que estupidez terminan haciendo si beben!

A veces parecía que el menor de los rusos era el más maduro de los tres. Los dos amigos se sintieron regañados, pero el chico tenía razón. Mezclar alcohol con su inestable estado mental sería definitivamente una mala idea.

Al día siguiente Pichit pasó a dejar a Yurio a su colegio como otras tantas veces y se fue a la Universidad. No fue capaz de concentrarse en sus clases así que decidió salirse e ir a la cafetería por algo. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana pensando en cómo disculparse con el coreano, pero nada se le ocurría, simplemente compró un par de cafés y se dirigió a la oficina de este.

—Permiso… —dijo al ver la puerta abierta, simplemente entró. En el lugar estaban Seung y el profesor al cual este ayudaba— Eh, yo… creo…

—Sr. Chulanot, que gustó verlo —decía el hombre mayor dirigiéndose hasta el para posar una de sus manos en su hombro derecho— Yo ya me estaba marchando, nos vemos en clases Sr. Chulanot

Luego de asentir hacia el profesor este se fue cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la oficina.

—Te traje un café… —le extendió uno de los humeantes vasos al coreano, el cual lo acepto con gusto dándole las gracias— Q-quería disculparme por lo de ayer… actué como un idiota y no estaba… —el nudo en su garganta le estaba impidiendo seguir. No tenía idea de cómo racionaría Seung ¿Qué haría si se había enojado con él por dejarlo plantado en la cafetería? El frio semblante del otro no le ayudaba a distinguir que era lo que pasaba por la mente de este— Lo siento…

Bajó su mirada y apretó fuertemente el vaso desechable, no le importaba que estuviese caliente, estaba a punto de llorar y el dolor en sus manos era lo único que se lo estaba impidiendo.

—Pichit… —Seung se había acercado hasta él y con dificultad trataba de quitarle el vaso de las manos antes de que terminara lastimándose seriamente— Mírame

—Lo siento… —se disculpaba el tailandés aun con la mirada gacha.

—Mírame Pichit —decía el coreano tomando entre sus manos el rostro del moreno para obligarle a verlo. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto Pichit no aguanto más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas— No, discúlpame tu a mi

—Fui… yo quien…

—No, es mi culpa… —dijo abrazándolo y dejando que el moreno escondiera su rostro en su pecho— Es mi culpa, te hice sentir inseguro y… de verdad me gustas, pero cuando estoy contigo no sé cómo reaccionar o que hacer, termino nervioso y…

Seung no pudo terminar de hablar pues el tailandés interrumpió su discurso con un suave toque entre sus labios.

—Podrías intentar hacer algo como eso… —habló Pichit una vez sus bocas se separaron, aún tenía los ojos llorosos. De verdad había pensado que el coreano estaba enfadado o molesto, así que ahora se sentía aliviado— Y a mí también me gustas… así que debes invitarme a citas más seguido y luego pedirme ser tu novio

El ambiente entre ambos mejoró notablemente Pichit se había relajado y Seung igual. Estuvieron un rato charlando hasta que el moreno recordó que debía volver a clases. Al salir se encontró con Otabek al cual saludo alegremente y se marchó.

—Veo que ya se arreglaron las cosas, que bien —decía el kazajo mientras entraba en la oficina— No había visto a Pichit en ese estado desde que murió su hámster

—¿Su hámster? —preguntó curioso el coreano.

Yuuri se encontraba frente a la oficina de Viktor. Aprovechó que sus alumnas de la mañana estaban resfriadas y terminaron quedándose en casa. No estaba seguro si era correcto interrumpir o no al detective, pero Mila le dijo que no había problema y lo dejó frente a la puerta. Finalmente se armó de valor y tímidamente dio tres golpes para escuchar la voz del ruso que le indicaba que pasase.

—H-hola Viktor

—¡¿Yuuri?! —rápidamente el oficial se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó hasta él— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, yo solo quería hablar contigo… si no estás ocupado, claro

—No, no le estoy ven —dijo tomando su mano para sentarlo en el sillón de la oficina. Extrañaba enormemente el contacto con el japonés y el simple toque de sus manos era increíblemente cálido— Bien ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Ah, si yo… esto… —los nervios se habían apoderado de él y no sabía cómo comenzar— L-lo siento

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por lo de ayer yo…

—No Yuuri —lo interrumpió el detective— Si hay alguien que debe disculparse soy yo… lo que escuchaste ayer, yo no…

—Eso no importa

—Pero…

—Viktor ¿Tú me quieres? —preguntó tímido.

—Por supuesto que si Yuuri —respondió de inmediato el ruso.

—Entonces con eso me basta, no importa lo de ayer, solo olvidémonos de eso

—¿Eso quiere decir que no estás enojado conmigo? —Con una de sus manos Yuuri acaricio delicadamente la mejilla del oficial.

—No, solo estaba celoso porque yo también te quiero y… —al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo furiosamente.

No podía seguir hablando, pero tampoco fue necesario pues Viktor se acercó para unir sus labios en un suave y tierno beso que poco a poco fue adquiriendo mayor intensidad.

El ruso tomó a Yuuri de las caderas y lo sentó en su regazo sin interrumpir el contacto de sus bocas, se extrañaban. Extrañaban la esencia del otro, el tacto, el sabor de sus bocas, el olor, las sensaciones que se provocaban mutuamente.

—Yuuri… mhn… — el japonés hundía sus dedos en las plateadas hebras de Viktor mientras este agradecía que el chico usara ropa deportiva pues así era mucho más fácil colar sus manos dentro de su polera para tocar su suave y tersa piel.

—Vi-Viktor… —poco a poco la temperatura iba subiendo junto con la intensidad de los besos y las caricias.

Eros podría ser muy sensual, pero para Viktor su hermoso japonés no se quedaba nada atrás, estaba volviendo a ver el seductor chico que le bailó Pole Dance en el cumpleaños de Pichit y este sensual muchacho estaba meneando peligrosamente sus caderas sobre él.

—Yuuri… —dijo separándose un poco para tranquilizarse, sería problemático terminar con una erección en el trabajo. Sacó una de sus manos de la espalda del menor y comenzó a tocar tiernamente las suaves y esponjosas mejillas del japonés— Eres tan lindo…

—Viktor… —en esos momentos Yuuri simplemente se dejaba hacer, el tacto del ruso se sentía tan bien que había perdido la vergüenza, solo quería que Viktor le tocase más. Juntó su mano con la que el oficial pasaba por su rostro y abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con esas bellas joyas azules que tanto le quitaban el sueño. Viktor le quería, lo podía notar en su mirada. Por un momento recordó todo lo que era él, un ladrón, estaba engañando a la persona que más quería en este mundo y eso comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta— No te merezco... —susurró suave sin que el otro le escuchase y se recostó sobre el hombro del detective.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —dijo volviendo a concentrar sus manos en la espalda del menor— No pude oírte

—Yo… tengo que decirte… —trataba de juntar las fuerzas necesarias para su confesión. No era fácil, probablemente el ruso terminaría odiándole y no podría hacer nada al respecto, él mismo se lo buscó. No podía seguir mintiéndole de esa manera a la persona de la cual se había enamorado, Viktor se merecía algo mucho mejor— Yo… soy… ¡Pff! ¡Hahaha! ¡Para por favor! ¡M-me haces cosquillas!

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso encontré el punto débil de Yuuri? —decía divertido mientras pasaba sus manos cerca de las costillas y las axilas del japonés sacándole sonoras carcajadas. Yuuri no era capaz de articular muy bien sus palabras pues también debía recuperar el aire que se le escapaba.

—¡Para!... ya no puedo…. —balbuceaba entre risas mientras intentaba alejar los brazos del detective— Necesito…. Hahaha… decirte…

—¡Vitya! ¡Llegó una nueva nota de Eros! Habrá un robo esta noche y… —el jefe de la policía había entrado de golpe sin notar la presencia del japonés hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a buscar al detective— Parece que interrumpo algo…

La cara de ambos enrojeció al instante ya que Yuuri aún se encontraba sobre Viktor y este tenía sus manos dentro de la polera del chico. Rápidamente se pusieron en pie y acomodaron sus ropas.

La vergüenza todavía estaba presente en el rostro del japonés, pero algo había llamado enormemente su atención ¿Acaso escucho mal o el Jefe de policías dijo que llegó una nota de Eros? ¿No habían acordado terminar con todo eso ayer? ¿Por qué entonces estaba Pichit avisando de un nuevo robo? Algo andaba mal.


	41. Impostor

**Robando tu corazón**

 **41\. Impostor**

—¿Hoy mismo?

—Sí, acaba de enviar una nota sobre eso, pero…

El jefe de la policía miraba al japonés y este entendió el mensaje.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo acercándose a la puerta. Le hubiese gustado quedarse escuchando, pero al parecer Yakov no hablaría más con él en el lugar, además debía contactarse con Pichit lo antes posible.

—¡Yuuri! —decía el detective deteniendo al menor antes de que este saliera— Te quiero

—Yo también te quiero Viktor —se puso de puntitas para darle un tierno beso de despedida al ruso— No te preocupes por Yurio, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él

—Gracias —dicho esto el japonés abandonó la oficina y el detective volvió su atención hacia su superior— ¡Ah! No he visto a Yurio en un par de días, tampoco he ido a mi departamento o dormido apropiadamente.

—Siempre ha sido así Vitya

—Sí, pero ahora no somos solo Makkachin y yo, esta Yurio y Yuuri, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ellos ¿Yakov como solucionaste ese problema?

—No tengo hijos y estoy separado ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

—Sí, creo que le pregunte a la persona equivocada —dijo el oficial mientras se sentaba resignado.

—Pues sí. Ahora volviendo al tema de Eros hay algo raro —Viktor lo miraba atento— Esta nota es distinta a las demás, para empezar, no es la típica tarjeta que siempre envía, esta vez lo hizo a través de un papel cualquiera en la entrada de la estación, también avisaron a varios medios de comunicaciones, eso será problemático tendremos a la prensa encima esta vez

—¿Por qué rompería su modo operandi? ¿Crees que…

—Sí, es lo que pienso

Yuuri estaba al borde de un colapso pues Pichit no respondía su teléfono. Recordó que tenía un examen y que probablemente esa era la razón por la que no contestaba, decidió dejarle muchos mensajes que el tailandés vería después y así se aseguraría de que le llamase lo antes posible.

Por otro lado, Pichit se hallaba de muy buen humor y charlaba animadamente con sus compañeros, acababa de tener un examen y se encontraban comparando respuestas.

—¡Ag! Sabía que era esa la respuesta, no sé por qué puse otra

—Te lo dije George, Pichit nunca se equivoca, por algo es el mejor de la clase

—Basta, harán que me sonroje

—¡Oh! Adivinen qué —todos voltearon a ver a Ángela que estaba con la vista fija en la pantalla de su móvil— Eros hará un robo hoy, lo han anunciado por twiter, al parecer esta vez le informó a los medios

—¿En serio? —dijo emocionado Andy— Me gustaría ir a ver, pero seguro estará lleno de policias

—Ojalá lo graben y lo pasen en las noticias o por internet, sería interesante ¿Cierto Pichit?

—¿Qué? Ah, a-acabo de recordar algo muy importante, me tengo que ir ahora ¡Adiós! —gritó mientras salía corriendo por los pasillos de la universidad hasta el patio.

Al llegar se sentó en una banca lo más alejado de todos y revisó su teléfono, notó de inmediato que tenía muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Yuuri, de inmediato le marcó para saber que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Pichit! ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos hiciste?! ¿No habíamos acordado terminar con esto?

—Yuuri cálmate, no fui yo…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces qué significa todo esto?

—No lo sé, iré a casa he intentaré averiguar que sucede, en cuanto terminen vengan de inmediato

Dicho esto, el tailandés tomó un taxi para llegar cuanto antes a encender sus computadoras e intentar averiguar lo que pudiese. Después de un rato navegando por internet supo dos cosas. Eros había avisado no solo a la policía, sino también a varios medios importantes de comunicación, periódicos, radios e incluso el noticiero donde Chris trabajaba, también se enteró del lugar del robo y el objeto que el supuesto Eros hurtaría.

—¡Pichit ya llegamos! —gritó Yuuri desde la entrada— ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

—¿Qué rayos pasa? —dijo Yurio en cuanto vio al moreno— Yo no he hecho nada, ya se lo dije al katsudon

—Lo sé —menciono el tailandés— No estoy seguro, pero creo que se trata de un impostor

—¿Un impostor? —preguntaron sorprendidos los recién llegados.

—Al principio pensé que podría ser una trampa de la policía, pero entonces no tendría sentido que el jefe de policías les haya interrumpido de esa forma —decía mirando al japonés, quien le había comentado como se enteró del asunto— Así que lo único en lo que puedo pensar es un impostor, pues usó solo los datos que todo el mundo maneja sobre Eros, envió una nota a la policía, pero dudo que usará la misma tarjeta que nosotros así que es bastante probable que ellos ya se hayan dado cuenta de la situación

—Pero ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para intentar robar una joyería? —preguntó intrigado Yurio.

—¿Qué tal si lo logran? —dijo Yuuri atrayendo la atención hacia él— Digo, si lo hacen, aunque nosotros nos retiremos ellos seguirán con esto, no quiero eso

—Yo tampoco —comentó Pichit— Creo que deberemos ir para asegurarnos que los atrapen, ya sea logren o no robar, no nos podemos arriesgar

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo y rápidamente comenzaron los preparativos para el encuentro de Eros con su imitador. No sabían con que se toparían, tampoco tenían suficiente tiempo para preparar todo, así que simplemente se dedicaron a trazar un buen plan de escape en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

 _1:00 a.m. Joyería Chopard_

— _La policía restringió el paso en cerca de dos cuadras a la redonda, hay demasiada gente y oficiales_ —informó Yurio viendo las pantallas de los computadores. En poco tiempo había aprendido muy bien cómo usarlos.

— _Suerte que hay una salida del alcantarillado cerca de la puerta trasera_ —dijo Pichit _— No salgas hasta que veamos algún movimiento sospechoso, si son tan buenos como nosotros habrán hackeado el sistema de seguridad de la joyería_

—Entiendo… —Estuvieron un largo rato esperando sin que nada sucediese, la policía tampoco se veía cerca— No creo que vengan

— _Tal vez se asustaron_ —dijo Yurio.

— _Sí, ya no creo que aparesc… ¡Espera! Hay algo metiéndose en el sistema de seguridad y está abriendo todas las puestas y desactivando las alarmas, si tengo suerte podré rastrear la fuente de este programa…_

— _Pich… digo, Sr. Sneebels, hay alguien acercándose por la parte trasera_ —dijo Ágape— _No puedo distinguirlo bien…_

— _Okey, Eros es el momento de salir de tu escondite, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado_ —le habló el moreno.

—Sí, iré detrás de él —dijo saliendo desde la alcantarilla y entrando sigilosamente al recinto para seguir a la misteriosa figura.

Lentamente y con cuidado siguió al impostor por los pasillos, poco a poco la curiosidad iba en aumento, querían saber quién estaba detrás de todo eso. Se detuvo a unos metros del falso Eros y lo pudo observar un poco mejor. Era un chico delgado y pequeño, quizás solo un poco más alto que Yurio. Llevaba puestas ropas negras y un antifaz muy similar al suyo, su cabello era un tanto extraño.

—… _Creo que habrá que romperla_ … —se escuchó decir por medio de un wokitoki que portaba. Yuuri estaba detrás mientras el impostor intentaba deshacerse de un vidrio que cubría a un enorme anillo con incrustaciones de diamantes, aun no notaban su presencia.

—No dijiste cambio Guang Hong, cambio

— _¿Gua-Guang Hong? ¡¿Dijo Guang Hong?!_ —preguntó Pichit.

— _¿Lo conoces?_ —habló Yurio hacia el tailandés.

— _Sí, estudia la misma carrera que yo, pero es menor y…_

— _Minami no hay tiempo para eso, solo intenta sacar el anillo de ahí… cambio._

— _Oh no, Yur… digo Eros ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté la otra vez?_

—Sí… —dijo el ladrón dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia su imitador. Hace una semana Pichit le había comentado que Eros tenía un gran fan en twiter y que él conocía al chico, se trataba de un alegre muchacho que también era japonés y estudiaba obras civiles, había tratado varias veces con él, era muy alegre y simpático todo el mundo lo adoraba, en especial las chicas— Vaya, parece que alguien está intentado quitarme el trabajo

El impostor al darse cuenta de la voz rápidamente se dio la media vuelta para encarar a su portador. En cuanto lo vio sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y corrió entusiasmado hacia él.

—¡Eros-Sama! ¡Soy su fan número uno! —dijo casi gritando mientras hacia una marcada reverencia frente a el— Mi intención no era quitarle su trabajo, solo quería conocerle y esta fue la única idea que se me ocurrió

— _¿Es estúpido?_ —soltó Yurio desde el otro lado de la línea.


	42. Escape

**Robando tu corazón**

 **42\. Escape**

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin pude conocer a Eros-Sama! —gritaba emocionado el falso ladrón.

—Hey cálmate un momento —Yuuri intentaba contener al chico que revoloteaba entusiasmado.

—¡Me daría un autógrafo! —dijo deteniéndose de golpe. Sacó un arrugado papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió junto con un bolígrafo— ¡Por favor!

— _Ese idiota está loco…_ —decía Yurio al ver la escena.

Yuuri suspiró derrotado y tomó la hoja para cumplir con el capricho del chico.

— _¡Minami! ¡Logre desactivar la seguridad del anillo, puedes sacarlo!_

—¡Genial! —antes de que los demás reaccionaran, el falso Eros quitó el cristal encargado de proteger aquella joya y la tomó.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! —al estar distraído firmando la hoja, Eros no había notado lo que el menor hizo—¡Suelta eso! ¡Dámelo!

—L-lo siento Eros-Sama fue la emoción del momento, me deje llevar

—Está bien, solo dame el anillo. Ten quédate con esto mejor —dijo el ladrón extendiéndole el autógrafo.

—¡Esto es mejor que cualquier joya! —gritaba dando vueltas por la habitación— ¡Tengo un autógrafo de Eros-Sama! ¡Sí!

— _Esto es divertido, es tu pequeño fan…_ —reía Pichit.

—No es chistoso Pich… Sr. Sneebels, están cometiendo un delito por nuestra culpa, nosotros los influenciamos a hacer esto

— _Arruinas toda la diversión_ —respondió el tailandés— _¿Entonces qué haremos con ellos? ¿Los entregamos?_

—No, me siento responsable de esto…

— _Son una molestia, solo déjalos ahí_ —gruño el pequeño ruso.

— _Debemos sacarlos o la policía los atrapara…_ —en cuanto Pichit terminó de decir aquella frase la alarma del recinto comenzó a sonar estruendosamente.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —gritó Eros tratando de concentrarse en escuchar el comunicador de su oído.

— _Son buenos, pero el programa que usaron es muy rustico, la policía ya desactivo gran parte de él, deber ser Seung… Tengo intervenidas las cámaras de seguridad así que no saben en qué lugar exacto se encuentran ¡Ágape! ¡¿Dónde están los policías?!_

— _Están entrando por la parte delantera y trasera…_

—Nos van a rodear… —dijo Eros en voz alta. Miró a su acompañante quien se había puesto sumamente nervioso, solo era un niño asustado en estos momentos. Se acercó hasta él y posó su mano firmemente en su hombro— Voy a sacarte de aquí, pero debes prometerme que nunca más harás algo así de estúpido ¿Entendiste Minami?

—¡Eros-Sama! Gracias… —decía con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¡Nunca más haré algo así! ¡Se lo prometo!

— _¡Oh! Que escena tan linda_ … —interrumpió Ágape _— Ahora si no quieres ser atrapado será mejor que empieces a mover tu trasero y arrastres a ese estúpido contigo. Pichit está tratando de meterse en el sistema de seguridad para bloquear algunas de las puertas, salgan de esa habitación y vallan hacia la izquierda por ahora_

—Entendido —confirmó el ladrón— Minami, es hora de irnos

Corrieron por el pasillo hasta que sintieron las voces de algunos policías los cuales aparecieron unos metros frente a ellos. De inmediato Eros lanzó una bomba de humo que nublo la visión de todos. Tomó la mano del menor y lo guio en silencio fuera de los agentes.

— _¡Eros entra a la habitación de la derecha ahora!_ —decía Pichit antes de que llegaran al final del largo pasillo. La puerta había sido abierta por el hacker y en cuanto ingresaron se escuchó como un gran número de policías pasaban por el otro lado. En cuanto los ruidos se dejaron de oír salieron nuevamente _— Bien tengo acceso al sistema, la salida trasera es la más despejada, pero aún hay bastantes policías ahí, debemos encontrar la forma de atraerlos hacia el otro lado ¿Cuántas bombas de humo te quedan?_

—Tres… —Minami hace un rato notó que Eros parecía charlar con alguien más, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada porque el ladrón se veía tan cool que lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo para admirarlo— Entiendo… Minami te dejaré aquí, en cuanto escuches la alarma nuevamente, corre a toda prisa hacia la salida de atrás, a dos metros hay una entrada al alcantarillado, retira la tapa y entra.

—Pero y los policías…

—Yo los distraeré para que puedas escapar —dijo Eros saliendo de la habitación.

Fue hacia la parte de adelante de la joyería donde se encontraba la mayor concentración de agentes de la ley.

— _¿Listo?_ —pregunto Pichit antes de que se dejara ver.

—Sí, supongo. Solo espero que funcione —dicho eso se paró frente a varios policías que se encontraba esperando ordenes— Vaya, tantos oficiales tras de mí, pero mi atención solo le pertenece a uno solo. Lo siento chicos, pero ninguno de ustedes logrará atraparme— rápidamente los policías fueron tras de él. Se metió a unos de los tantos pasillos y dejo caer una bomba de humo y como la vez anterior se metió en una de las habitaciones.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que el resto de los oficiales se concentraran en el lugar, pues ahí se suponía que estaba Eros. Sin embargo, la visión estaba mejorando así que salió un momento y dejó las últimas dos bombas de humo que terminaron por nublar notoriamente la vista y sumado al repentino ruido de la alarma terminaron por aturdir a la mayoría. Se metió nuevamente en la habitación y se dirigió al sistema de ventilación, esta vez sí lo usaría. No era la mejor opción pues el sitio era estrecho y sucio, pero no tenia de otra ya que afuera el aire era casi irrespirable.

El sistema lo llevó hasta una de las habitaciones de la parte trasera, salió de inmediato y se dirigió hasta la salida y posteriormente al alcantarillado en donde Minami se encontraba.

—¡Eros-Sama! ¡Es increíble logro despistar a todos esos policías! ¡Fantástico!

Ahora pudo ver bien a su entusiasta fan, era un chico más bajo que él, delgado y con un cabello bastante llamativo, rubio y con un mechón rojo. Ya se había quitado el antifaz y mostraba un semblante muy alegre. Junto a él se encontraba otro chico, casi de la misma altura de Minani y de cabello castaño.

— _Él es Guang Hong_ —dijo Pichit como si leyese sus pensamientos— _Es el hacker de tu falso Eros, estudia en la misma carrera que yo, pero es un par de años menor. Estaba con su computadora muy cerca de aquí, le envié instrucciones para que se juntara con ustedes_

—E-Eros es un placer conocerlo —decía tímidamente el muchacho.

Ambos parecían muy buenos y tiernos chicos, no entendía el fanatismo de ellos como para llegar a este extremo, pero finalmente el peligro ya había pasado.

—No vuelvan a hacer esto nunca más, la próxima vez no tendrán la misma suerte —los regaño. Ambos se disculparon con el ladrón y prometieron nunca más volver a hacer algo así— Doblen a la izquierda y caminen por treinta metros, luego a la derecha y salgan a la superficie

Los muchachos se despidieron y siguieron las instrucciones de Eros para salir. Pichit se encargaría de que nadie los notase.

— _Ya están a salvo_ —comento el tailandés.

— _Par de locos fanáticos_ —decía el pequeño ruso viendo por la pantalla como se iban.

— _Bien, ya puedes volver a casa_ —dijo el moreno.

—Ah… sobre eso… aun no puedo

— _¿Por qué?_ —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo el anillo que ellos planeaban robar… olvide devolverlo

— _Que cerdo más estúpido…_

Después de discutirlo un poco decidieron devolver ese mismo día la joya, no querían arriesgarse a darle tiempo a la policía para crear un programa o algo, además no había dejado una nota con el lugar de encuentro ni nada. Yurio atreves de las cámaras divisó la presencia de Viktor en el lugar, sabía que su tío siempre era de los últimos en abandonar las escenas, así que esperarían a ver si se quedaba. Si no era así Yuuri irá hasta su departamento como ya lo había hecho una vez.

Luego de una hora los curiosos y la prensa se marcharon, la mayoría de los agentes también lo habían hecho, solo quedaban Viktor y un par de subalternos, tal y como dijo el menor de los rusos.

Yuuri salió de su escondite en las alcantarillas y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia el vehículo del detective que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Se escondió muy cerca y esperó hasta que vio a Viktor acercarse.

—Sr. Detective~ —susurró en la oreja de este cuando intentaba abrir la puerta del auto. Aquello provoco un leve brinco en el oficial debido al susto— Pensé que me llamaban fantasma solo porque no me podía atrapar, no porque podía llegar a asustarlo

—Eros… —dijo viendo como el ladrón se reía de su anterior sobresalto— ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no enviaste esa nota, pero mis hombres dijeron que estabas dentro de la joyería ¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?

—¡Vaya! No esperaba menos de usted, es muy listo Sr. Detective~

El hombre era inteligente, sabía que algo andaba mal y probablemente ya sospechaba lo del impostor, no podía dejar que descubriese a sus pequeños fans.


	43. Esposado

**Robando tu corazón**

 **43\. Esposado**

—¿Y bien? ¿No me dirás quiénes son tus cómplices?

—¿Cómplices? No sé de qué me está hablando —decidió que la mejor opción sería hacerse el desentendido. Ya luego Pichit se encargaría de borrar todas las evidencias de sus fans.

—¿Entonces no hablaras? —el detective alzó una de sus manos para despejar unos cabellos rebeldes de sus ojos. Era tarde, estaba cansado, todo había sido tan irregular y lo peor fue tratar con la prensa y los curiosos que llegaron. Casi no dieron abasto para impedir que se acercaran hasta la joyería, nunca pensó que la convocatoria de Eros fuese tan masiva, prácticamente todo el personal tuvo que ayudar a contener a la gente que quería curiosear.

—Luce cansado Sr. Detective —decía el ladrón con el tono más inocente del mundo.

—¡Pues claro! Gracias a que "alguien" hizo público el robo tuvimos que lidiar con la prensa y los civiles— últimamente su humor no era de los mejores, él mismo lo había notado. Se ponía malhumorado y huraño con más facilidad, a veces su carácter se asemejaba mucho al de su explosivo sobrino, después de todo eran familia.

—¿Entonces esta celoso de mis fans? —dijo rodeando el cuello del detective con sus brazos e importándole bien poco el mal carácter del oficial— No sé preocupe Sr. Detective yo solo tengo ojos para usted

Como siempre, la cercanía de Eros le provocaba un gran conflicto interno. No es como si pudiese controlar de la noche a la mañana lo que el ladrón le hacía sentir, pero no quería volver a lo que ocurrió cuando Yuuri se enteró del beso, así que alejó a Eros de él firmemente, pero sin llegar a ser brusco.

—Supongo que por lo menos el anillo lo tienes tú ¿Cierto?

—Uhm… que frío es conmigo —decía mientras hacía un adorable mohín— Sí, yo lo tengo, esa es la razón de que este aquí

—Bien, entrégamelo —demandó— No tengo toda la noche

—¿Por qué está tan distante Sr. Detective? —el ladrón caminó nuevamente hacia él tomando su corbata para para acercarlo más— Sí tanto quiere el anillo entonces se lo daré

Viktor tragó sonoramente y vio la maliciosa sonrisa del bribón formándose. Ya la había visto con anterioridad, seguramente estaba planeando algo.

Eros llevó hasta la altura de su propio rostro la mano derecha del policía. Antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado levantó la vista para deleitarse con la confundida mirada del detective, probablemente esa sería la última vez que lo viese de esta forma, así que aprovecharía para hacer de su último encuentro uno de los más memorables.

Acercó la mano del ruso hacia su boca y comenzó a repartir tiernos besos por los dedos de este. Primero el dedo pulgar, el índice, el dedo de en medio, luego se saltó hasta el meñique. Una vez terminada esa tarea dejó un último beso en la palma de la mano y emprendió un lento camino rozando su nariz hasta llegar a el dedo anular del detective.

Pasó su lengua a lo largo de toda la extensión del dedo sobresaltando al oficial.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estas…

—¡Shh! —lo silenció de inmediato— Si quiere el anillo de vuelta quédese quieto

Una nueva y picarona sonrisa se formó en los labios del ladrón. Viktor no sabía que hacer pues su cerebro poco a poco estaba dejando de funcionar, a este pasó terminaría dejándose hacer cualquier cosa por Eros.

Cuando el detective dejo de poner resistencia el delincuente prosiguió con su labor. Recorría aquel dedo dando leves y suaves mordiscos. Otras, lo hacía lamiéndolo como si de un dulce caramelo se tratase.

Levantó su mirada y se topó con el rostro de Viktor totalmente rojo, eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Decidió que ya era hora de ir un paso más allá e introdujo el dedo dentro de su boca.

La lengua de Eros exploraba cada centímetro de su anular, lo sacaba y lo volvía a meter de una manera muy sugerente sin despegar ni un solo instante sus miradas. El detective estaba haciendo uso de todo su poder mental y autocontrol para no terminar con una erección. Sabía perfectamente que ese era el propósito del delincuente. Eros estaba jugando sucio, sus brillantes y burlones ojos lo delataban, pero si eso era lo que quería, él también podría entrar en aquel juego.

Luego de un rato haciendo sufrir al oficial, el ladrón extrajo de entre sus ropas el valioso anillo.

—El anillo… —murmuró el ruso estirando su otra mano para tomarlo.

—¡Alto ahí! —lo reprendió— Aun no termino

Puso la valiosa joya entre sus labios y llevó la punta del dedo del oficial hasta la entrada se su boca. Poco a poco fue introduciendo el anillo, lo empujó lentamente con su lengua hasta llegar a la base, luego se dedicó a subir por el anular dejando una que otra lamida o beso.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó en detective una vez que el ladrón se separó de su mano.

—Sí… —decía satisfecho con su trabajo— ¿Le gustó mi... ¡Ah!

Eros dejó escapar un repentino y ahogado grito, pues antes de que pudiese procesarlo el detective lo había tomado de las muñecas y acorralado contra el auto.

—Ahora es mi turno… —dijo el ruso con una voz ronca y seductora.

Comenzó acercando su nariz hasta el cuello del otro respirando fuertemente su aroma. Eros parecía descolocado con el actuar del oficial que de un momento a otro había cambiado sus acciones y expresiones para volverse el seductor nato que era. No entendía el porqué del cambio si siempre había rechazado sus acercamientos.

No era novedad que el ladrón atraía al detective, pero ¿Por qué este se dejaría sucumbir ante los encantos de Eros hasta ahora?

—Sr. Detective… —se sobresaltó un poco cuando el oficial agarró con fuerza sus dos muñecas con una sola de sus manos para llevarlas sobre su cabeza mientras que con su mano libre se dedicaba a acariciar su pecho— ¿Qué es lo que está planeando?

—¿No es esto lo que querías? —susurró en su oído al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus piernas entre medio de las del ladrón, separándolas un poco y juntando aún más sus cuerpos.

—Sí, pero es… —con su mano libre Viktor delineaba suavemente la trabajada figura de Eros, su torso, su delicada cintura, sus caderas. Sus manos iban descendiendo lenta y tortuosamente por ese cuerpo hasta llegar su redondo y bien formado trasero, el cual sin pudor alguno se dedicó a estrujar a su antojo— Um…

¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba Eros. El detective siempre había rechazado sus intentos de acercamiento ¿Por qué ahora se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por sus instintos? ¿Acaso su anterior travesura había logrado encender demasiado al oficial? ¿Sería bueno sucumbir ante la tentación que estaba frente a él y dejarse llevar?

El ruso pasó su juguetona mano del trasero del ladrón a su muslo, levantando su pierna para que esta rodeara su cuerpo.

—La otra también —demandó el detective. Sin esperar ni un solo instante Eros aprisionó al oficial a la altura de su cadera con sus piernas mientras este lo sostenía apoyándolo contra el auto. Entonces con su mano libre se dispuso a contornear el borde de los labios del delincuente mientras se relamía los suyos— Has sido un chico muy malo

La seductora voz del oficial fue todo lo que se necesitó para acabar con la cordura y buen juicio de Eros. Le importaba bien poco lo demás. Si el detective se iba seguir con eso, él también.

—Supongo que si —dijo con el tono más sensual que pudo invocar en ese momento— Tendrá que castigarme Sr. Detective~

Ninguno aparataba la mirada de los labios del otro.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Pues… —cada vez que Eros trataba de acomodarse el ruso lo apretaba aún más contra el automóvil y hacia más fuerte su agarre de las muñecas, lo que le provocaba uno que otro suave gemido al ladrón— Lo dejo a su imaginación ¿Qué es lo que propone usted?

—A mí solo se me ocurre una cosa —decía acercando su rostro hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros de distancia con los labios del bribón quien lo miraba expectante— La cárcel

Una vez dicho esto, el detective aprisionó las muñecas de Eros con sus esposas y se alejó un poco haciendo que el ladrón pusiera sus pies nuevamente en el suelo.

—Que bajón… —decía mirándolo frustrado— Y yo que ya me había emocionado, resulta que solo estaba jugando conmigo Sr. Detective

—¿Realmente esperabas algo más? —decía burlonamente y con una mirada de triunfo en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad después de todo este tiempo piensa que con unas esposas podrá atraparme? ¿Acaso no ha aprendido nada?

—¿Ah sí? Pues quiero ver que logres liberarte entonces—algo no andaba bien, el detective parecía demasiado confiado. Eros intentó liberarse sin éxito— Ya descubrí tu truco, estas esposas son diferentes, no son como las que suelen traer el común de los policías. Solo se pueden conseguir por encargo y veo muy difícil que logres liberarte de ellas

—Bien jugado… —dijo finalmente al ver que efectivamente no podía sacárselas— ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora finalmente te pondré detrás de las rejas

—Hubiese preferido que me pusiera en cuatro —soltó sin pudor haciendo que Viktor enrojeciera. Sin embargo, de inmediato recobró la compostura.

—Entra al auto de una vez —ordenó abriendo la puerta de su vehículo, el cual a pesar de pertenecerle y usarlo como civil, en sus momentos de servicio se acondicionaba parar el trasporte de prisioneros.

—¡Viktor! —se escuchó una voz llamándolo y a lo lejos se veía como un conocido reportero se acerba a toda velocidad hasta ellos.

—¿Chris? —masculló el oficial al ver a su amigo.


	44. Fugado

**Robando tu corazón**

 **44\. Fugado**

El ladrón palideció al escuchar esa voz, lo último que se esperaba sería a esa persona en aquel lugar a esas horas, pero como bien decían los rumores Chris tenía un olfato único para las primicias.

—¡Viktor! —antes de que se acercase lo suficiente, Eros le dio la espalda al auto protegiendo su retaguardia —¡Vaya él es Eros!

—¡Chris! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Se supone que la prensa se fue hace una hora

—Solo estaba esperándote, quería hacerte algunas preguntas —decía el reportero con la vista enfocada en el ladrón y no en su amigo.

—¿Ve algo que le guste? —dijo seductoramente el delincuente para desviar la atención del periodista, el cual intentaba con poco disimulo ver su trasero— Es usted muy guapo y todo, pero este cuerpo le pertenece a el Sr. Detective aquí presente

—¿Sr. Detective? —repitió arqueando una ceja y dirigiendo por fin su atención hasta el oficial.

—No hagas caso —el leve rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba.

—Mmh… —Chris llevó una de sus manos hasta su mentón en un gesto pensativo— Como sea, ya que estamos aquí ¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas a Eros?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy en medio de un procedimiento —alegó el oficial.

—¡A mí me encantaría una entrevista! —dijo alegremente el bribón— Pero el Sr. Detective tiene razón, estamos en medio de algo Sr. Reportero

Dicho esto, de inmediato se sentó dentro del vehículo. Chris se movía inquieto de un lado a otro para intentar ver su trasero y esta era la mejor forma de mantenerse a salvo de él. Aún tenía oportunidades de escapar, pero si el reportero le descubría realmente todo habría terminado. Además, gracias a un descuido había logrado quitarle nuevamente el anillo al detective. No lo podía dejar tal cual pues aún tenía su ADN.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy reportero?

—Lo he visto en las noticias —respondió Eros antes de que el ruso cerrará la puerta.

—Viktor por favor déjame hablar con él —suplicó de inmediato Chris.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso —lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó un poco del auto para hablar con mayor libertad.

— _¿Estás seguro que no puedes?_

—Ya lo intenté un montón de veces Pichit, no puedo liberarme de las esposas

— _Hay que calarnos y pensar en algo… ¡Ahg! Si por lo menos te quedará una de las bombas de humo_ —se lamentó el tailandés.

— _Justo hay una entrada al alcantarillado debajo del auto de Viktor_ —dijo Yurio— _hubiese sido fácil_

—Debemos concentrarnos en lo que es ahora, no en lo que pudiese haber sido— los regañó Yuuri— Necesitamos una distracción, los grandes escapistas acuden a ellas para llevar a cabo sus trucos

— _El cerdo mágico ¿No?_ —dijo Yurio

— _Tienes razón, hay que pensar rápido, si llegas hasta la estación estaremos perdidos—_ habló Pichit ignorando al menor de los rusos— _Por ahora intenta limpiar el anillo, sumérgelo en la cajita que te di, eso debería de eliminar todo rastro de huellas o ADN y Yuuri… eso fue idiota ¿Qué era lo que estabas planeado hacer?_

—Vale, no fue la mejor de las ideas —decían mientras intentaba sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja con una especie de limpiador que el tailandés había fabricado.

— _Claramente no lo fue_ —intervino Yurio— _Date prisa con eso…_

—Hago lo que puedo, por si lo has olvidado estoy esposado, es algo difícil hacer cualquier cosa en este estado

— _Ya… ¿Y de quien es la culpa?_ —comentó mordaz el menor.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en algo para responderle, Viktor y Chris habían entrado en el auto.

La situación era mala, siempre tenían un plan B en caso de emergencia, pero debido a lo repentino del improvisado robo no tuvieron tiempo de planear nada y ahora se encontraban en apuros.

—Puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras mientras llegamos a la estación —dijo el detective mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad— Pero no me molestes si no te responde

—Merci —decía su amigo girándose hasta el bribón. Una reja los separaba, así que el periodista no podría acercarse tanto como le hubiese gustado— Ahora entiendo un par de cosas… si se parecen bastante

—Sí vas a molestarme voy a detener el auto y te bajaré a patadas —Viktor sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Chris. Eros se parecía en muchos aspectos físicos a su hermoso japonés, por eso le causaba tantos conflictos internos aquel ladrón.

—Vale, solo fue un comentario. Se parecen, pero no tanto —al ver el ceño fruncido del oficial, el periodista optó por volver a centrar su atención en el prisionero antes de que le obligaran a bajarse del auto— Un gusto Eros

—El gusto es mío Sr. Reportero —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Me agradas —decía soltando una carcajada— Muy sensual, bonito traje

—¿Le gusta? Al Sr. Detective lo enciende ¿Cierto?

El ruso decidió no intervenir en la conversación de esos dos, así que simplemente se dedicó a conducir.

—¿Por qué empezaste a hacer esto? —preguntó finalmente el periodista— No te quedas con nada de lo que robas, así que tengo curiosidad de saber el motivo por el cual lo haces.

"Todo empezó con una borrachera con mi mejor amigo" Pensó Yuuri en su cabeza, claramente no respondería eso. Necesitaba calmarse y centrarse en su personaje.

La penetrante mirada del reportero sobre él no ayudaba mucho, además no podía ponerle atención a Pichit, ya que si le respondía podrían descubrir el comunicador que estaba en su oído, el cual por suerte había pasado de ser percibido de momento.

—Soy el mejor ladrón de todos los tiempos. Así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—¿Ósea que solo lo haces para demostrar tus habilidades?

—Puede ser…

— _Yuuri tenemos una idea_ —interrumpió Pichit en su oído, estaban tan nerviosos con la situación que incluso habían olvidado usar sus nombres en clave— _Sé que no me puedes responder, pero te diré los detalles una vez estés llegando a la estación. Tendrás que actuar rápido_

Viktor se encontraba fastidiado conduciendo, lo único que quería era llegar de una buena vez al cuartes de policías y para su mala suerte todos los semáforos le daban en rojo. No podía saltárselos pues como iba con Chris y Eros debía actuar como un buen agente de la ley.

—Oye Viktor —dijo de pronto Chris girándose hacia él— ¿Por qué no le has quitado el antifaz aun?

— _Porque es idiota_ —bufó Yurio desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Al Sr. Detective le atrae lo desconocido

—Ya habrá tiempo de quitárselo cuando lleguemos a la estación —la verdad es que se había olvidado de ese detalle, ni sus derechos le había leído a Eros. La llegada del reportero lo distrajo un poco. Además, solo quería llegar y deshacerse del caso de una buena vez, ya varios problemas le había acarreado ese molesto ladrón.

Eros respondió escuetamente a unas cuantas preguntas más que el reportero le hizo antes de ver como se acercaban a la estación de policías.

—¡Que sorpresa! Esos son Yakov y JJ ¿Qué hacen charlando afuera? —preguntó Chris— Tal vez JJ esté tratando de convencer al jefe de la policía de quitarte del camino, así se quedaría con tu puesto Viktor

La fuerte y estrepitosa risa del reportero llenó todo el auto.

— _Esto no es bueno…_ —dejo salir el tailandés sin darse cuenta.

—No es gracioso —dijo el detective. Se estacionó a un costado del cuartel atrayendo la atención de los otros dos policías que se encontraban afuera— ¡Yakov! Traigo a Eros bajo arresto

Al escuchar eso los otros dos se acercaron de inmediato al automóvil mientras Viktor junto con Chris descendían de este.

—Buenas noches caballeros —saludó el delincuente sin inmutarse desde su asiento en la parte trasera del auto.

—Vitya… —el jefe de la policía vio desde la ventana al tan afamado Eros. Por fin se encontraba en una patrulla, ahora solo faltaba ponerlo tras las rejas— Así que no era un fantasma después de todo

—Felicidades Viktor, al fin atrapaste a Eros —dijo JJ al ver al delincuente.

El detective se dirigió a la puerta trasera del vehículo para sacar al prisionero.

— _Solo tenemos una oportunidad, actúa rápido_ —susurró Pichit en el oído de Yuuri.

De pronto las luces de toda la calle explotaron al mismo tiempo, las chispas saltaban por los aires mientras que las luces de la estación de policías hacían lo mismo, sumergiéndolos a todos en una repentina oscuridad.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó desconcertado JJ.

—¡Mierda! —el detective buscaba presuroso una linterna entre sus ropas. El actuar de este volvió al resto de los agentes a la realidad— ¡No esta! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Escapó!

Todos fijaron su mirada en el asiento trasero que el ruso estaba iluminado. Eros ya no estaba, lo único que quedaba en su lugar era un reluciente anillo.

Eros se había fugado frente a sus narices.

—¡Atención a todas las unidades! —gritó Yakov entrando en la caótica estación— ¡Todos los agentes tomen una patrulla y busquen a Eros! ¡Acaba de escapar! ¡Dense prisa aun deba andar cerca!


	45. Lo que quieres

**Robando tu corazón**

 **45\. Lo que quieres**

— _¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Yuuri corre!_

Muy cerca se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas de los oficiales.

Debía moverse a toda prisa entre los callejones de la oscura ciudad, pues cerca de la estación de policías no había ninguna entrada al alcantarillado que permitiera su escape.

— _Yuuri, el cerdito valiente_

— _¡Yurio! ¡No es momento para… ¡Jajajaja!_

Las risas de los otros dos contrastaban enormemente con el estado de Yuuri. Aunque podía entender que esas risas se debían más bien a los nervios, los tres estaban sumamente asustados. Las cosas no salieron muy bien, pero en cuanto el japonés pudo entrar dentro del sistema subterráneo sin que ningún policía lo viera, finalmente pudieron respirar un poco más tranquilos.

—Así que cerdito valiente ¿eh? —dijo mientras caminaba por el lúgubre lugar.

— _Debes admitir que estuvo buena esa_ —se jactaba el menor.

— _Sí, casi escupí un pulmón por tu culpa Yurio—_ el tailandés dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio— _Me encargare de borrar toda la evidencia que pudo haber dejado Guang-Hong. También me ocuparé del sistema del alumbrado público, la última vez que lo sobrecalenté Seung pudo divisar parte de mi código, espero que esta vez no haya estado tan atento, además es un programa nuevo… probablemente me tarde un día entero en eliminar todas las evidencias_

—Sí hay algo en lo que pueda ser útil…

— _Primero debes llegar a casa y pensar en cómo hacer para quitarte esas esposas_

— _Pichit tiene razón ¿Cómo rayos piensas hacerlo?_ —intervino el ruso.

—No estoy seguro… —miró sus muñecas, comenzaban a dolerle los hombros por la incómoda posición. Agradecía que a Viktor no se le ocurriera haberlo esposado con los brazos hacia atrás, porque eso hubiese limitado enormemente sus movimientos y probablemente su escape— Supongo que intentare con cada herramienta que haya en casa

— _Hay una sierra eléctrica, de esas pequeñas y circulares_ —dijo Pichit— _Si quieres puedo intentar…_

—¡No gracias! Prefiero conservar mis manos —las burlas de Yurio se escuchaban del otro lado de la línea. La peor parte ya había pasado y se encontraban mucho más relajados— Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto, solo necesito unas cuantas herramientas, no debe ser muy distinto a abrir una cerradura o un candado

— _¿Sabes hacer esas cosas?_ —preguntó Yurio— _¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso? ¿Hay una especie de escuela o curso que se dedique a formar criminales?_

—No —el cometario del chico le causo gracia— Fue mi hermana Mari quien me enseño varias de esas cosas y otras tantas las aprendí por mi cuenta

La conversación lo distrajo de todo lo que acababa de pasar y antes de que se diera cuanta ya se encontraba llegando a la casa.

 _5:58 a.m. Calles aledañas al cuartel general de la policía_

—Nada de nada, no está en ninguna parte Yakov. Peinamos la zona con todos los demás unas siete veces y no hay señales de Eros, cambio

— _Está bien, ya déjenlo, vuelvan para que hablemos del caso. Les diré a las otras unidades para que hagan lo mismo, cambio y fuera_

—Viktor déjame aquí y vuelve al cuartel —dijo Chris posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo. El ruso se veía abatido y no era para menos, estuvo a punto de capturar a Eros y este se escapó frente a sus narices, y no solo las de él, sino que también las del mismísimo Jefe de policías. Entendía la frustración por la que debería de estar pasando y por eso insistió en acompañarlo toda la noche dentro de la patrulla mientras buscaba al bribón— Tranquilo, no diré nada hasta que la policía haga un comunicado oficial —dijo para calmarlo.

—Gracias

—Viktor… —habló antes de que el auto se detuviera— ¿No has pensado en tomarte unas vacaciones?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —el detective lo miró confundido, pero al ver que Chris estaba hablando seriamente suspiro cansado— No puedo hacerlo, este no es el único caso que llevo y lo sabes. Eros no es el caso más peligroso que tengo, hay otros que sí, no puedo dejarlos y marcharme...

—Si sabes que hay más detectives ¿Cierto? —el reportero no podía entender el sentido de responsabilidad de Viktor. Para él los límites del trabajo y su vida privada estaban muy bien definidos, pero para el detective pereciera ser que no eran tan claros— No eres el único detective de la estación, otros pueden tomar tus casos

—Pero yo soy el mejor… no puedo, la ciudad me necesita

—¡¿Ahora eres Batman?! ¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijiste antes? Yo jurando que vivía en Detroit y resulta ser que era ciudad Gótica —bromeó, su estúpido chiste le había arrancado una leve sonrisa al oficial— Ya no se trata solo de ti Viktor. Puedo entender que todos estos años te hayas centrado en trabajo porque no había otras cosas que llamaran tu atención, pero ahora es distinto. ¿Qué hay de tu sobrino? ¿No piensas pasar más tiempo con él? ¿Lo dejaras siempre a cargo de Yuuri y Pichit? ¿Y qué hay de Yuuri? Dijiste que estabas enamorado de él, si sigues con este estilo de vida lo terminaras perdiendo. Debes pensar en lo que tú necesitas o te quedaras igual de amargado y calvo que Yakov— abrió la puerta del vehículo y se bajó— Piénsalo Viktor, adiós

Luego de esas palabras Chris se marchó dejando al detective sumido en sus pensamientos.

—De verdad podría quedarme igual de calvo que Yakov? —dijo llevando una de sus manos a su platinada cabellera— Aun tengo bastante cabello ¿Cierto?

Echó a andar la patrulla hacia el cuartel. No quería admitirlo, pero Chris tenía razón en muchas de las cosas que le había dicho. Creía que se encontraba así por el exceso de trabajo, pero no, siempre tuvo la misma cantidad, solo que ahora como bien había dicho su amigo no era solo él. Debía hacerse cargo de Yurio, ya no podía dejar tanto tiempo solo al menor, después de todo era su único familiar, se tenían el uno al otro. Gracias a Yuuri y Pichit su sobrino se la pasaba muy bien e incluso consiguió hacer otro amigo. Además, pronto empezaría a competir y sabía que eso era muy importante para el menor pues su sueño siempre ha sido ser el mejor patinador, su deber era apoyarlo y estar ahí para él.

Luego estaba Yuuri. El hermoso japonés que llamó su atención en muy poco tiempo. Nunca se había sentido interesado por alguien de esa manera. En el pasado tuvo una que otra pareja que no duraron mucho y para ser sincero no le importó, prefería mil veces gastar su tiempo en el cuartel que en casa. Pero ahora era distinto, lo único que quería era disminuir su carga laboral para tener tiempo de ir a casa con Yurio o a una cita con Yuuri. Y eso era precisamente lo que no lograba hacer.

Ya tenía mucho terreno ganado con el japonés, se habían confesado, tenido una cita y besado. Yuuri ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos durante el día, pero ¿Chris tendría razón con lo que dijo? Si seguía anteponiendo el trabajo ¿Terminaría por perder a Yuuri? No le gustaba para nada esa posibilidad. Quería conocer más del japonés, pasar más tiempo con él, tenerlo entre sus brazos y simplemente admirar lo hermoso que era, lo bonito que se veía cuando se sonrojaba o inflaba sus suaves mejillas cuando algo le molestaba. Pero con el ritmo de vida que llevaba todas esas cosas eran imposibles.

Estacionó el vehículo a un costado del cuartel y antes de bajar sacó su teléfono y marcó a un número conocido.

— _¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas de la mañana? ¿Ocurre algo?_

—Lo siento es solo que tenía que hacerte unas preguntas… —tomó aire, necesitaba concentrase— ¿Por qué te separaste de Yakov, Lilia?

La ex mujer de Yakov era como una madre para él. Si bien Lilia era muy seria y estricta, también era muy maternal y se preocupaba constantemente por él. Fue uno de sus apoyos cuando se mudó a Detroit y todo le parecía nuevo y extraño.

— _¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta a esta hora_?... —un pesado suspiró se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea— _Simplemente me cansé de esperarlo_

—¿Cómo así? No entiendo muy bien

— _Ese viejo gruñón te está explotando ¿Cierto?_ —ella lo conocía bastante bien— _Escúchame Viktor, nunca he dejado de amar a Yakov, pero él prefirió su trabajo y yo no podía competir contra eso, terminé por aburrirme y decidí seguir con mi vida_

—¿Por eso nunca te volviste a casar?

— _Sí… Viktor sé que a veces debes cometer tus propios errores, eso es parte de la vida, pero también puedes aprender de los errores de los demás. No es necesario que te lances desde un edificio para saber que te harás daño si alguien antes de ti lo hizo y se lastimó ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?_

—Creo que sí

— _Bien, ya tienes tus respuestas, ahora déjame dormir_

Sin siquiera despedirse Lilia cortó la llamada. No lo hacía porque estuviese molesta, ella era así, Viktor lo sabía. En el fondo era una mujer que sufrió bastante, pero aun así supero muchos obstáculos y se volvió fuerte.

El detective recargó su cabeza contra el manubrio del auto, estaba cansado y el día apenas estaba comenzando.

—Tal vez sea el momento de hacer algunos cambios en mi vida… no quiero terminar calvo


	46. ¿Lo sabe?

**Robando tu corazón**

 **46\. ¿Lo sabe?**

Pichit llevaba toda la noche encerrado en su cuarto junto con sus computadoras tecleando a una velocidad casi inhumana. Yurio le había llevado un par de cafés durante todo este tiempo, pero cuando los primeros rayos del día comenzaron a asomarse por la ventana, su cansancio aumento de golpe.

Miró su taza vacía y decidió ir él mismo por un poco más de café. Le serviría para estirar un rato las piernas, que se le estaban acalambrado por estar en la misma posición todo el tiempo.

—¡Quédate quieto cerdo!

—Pero me duele, lo haces muy fuerte Yurio

—Eres un llorón, no aguantas nada. Ni siquiera duele tanto, ahora quédate quieto que voy a intentarlo otra vez

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó el moreno acercándose.

—Pichit no puedo… —Yuuri lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos. Aún tenía el traje de Eros puesto y sus muñecas estaban muy rojas— Ya intenté todo…

—Bueno… —observó un poco más el panorama. No se veía muy alentador, todas las herramientas de la casa estaban sobre la mesa. Al parecer de verdad habían intentado todo, pero el par de esposas solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños y Yuuri sus manos heridas— Aun esta la sierra eléctrica…

—¡No! —se apresuró a gritar el japonés— Me da miedo

—¡¿Ves que eres un llorón?! —le gritó Yurio enfadado. El chico llevaba toda la noche ayudando a Yuuri a quitarse las esposas y a estas alturas ambos estaban desesperados.

—¿Cómo vas con lo tuyo Pichit? —preguntó su amigo.

—Bien, pero me falta bastante, solo bajé por un poco más de café

—Está en la cocina, solo debes calentarlo —respondió el ruso.

—Ok —dejó a esos dos seguir con lo suyo y entró en busca de la preciada bebida. Sus dedos se encontraban algo torpes y pasó a botar un par de cosas que estaban en el mueble. Ese fue el instante en que se le ocurrió una gran idea y salió corriendo de vuelta— ¡Yuuri! ¡Ya sé que podría funcionar! ¿Esas esposas te aprietan mucho las muñecas?

—No me quedan tan ajustadas

—Entonces tengo la solución —dijo mostrándole una botella de aceite para cocina— Dame tus manos

El japonés extendió sus manos y estas fueron llenadas de aceite. Entendió a lo que se refería Pichit, no se le había cruzado por la mente intentar eso. Una vez que ambas manos estuvieron bien empapadas, trató de mover de a poco una de las esposas hasta que esta comenzó a deslizarse y finalmente salió.

—¡Pichit eres un genio! —gritó emocionado lanzándose sobre su amigo para abrazarlo.

En medio de la felicidad que inundaba el ambiente el teléfono de Yuuri comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

—Oye cerdo, es Viktor —dijo acercándole el aparato.

El tailandés fue el encargado de contestar ya que su amigo aún se encontraba con las manos llenas de aceite.

—Hola Viktor ¿Qué tal?

—¿Pichit? ¿Y Yuuri? ¿Aún están en casa? —preguntó extrañado el detective. El moreno dio un rápido vistazo al reloj de la sala y notó que ya eran más de las ocho de la mañana y no habían llevado a Yurio al colegio, tampoco el japonés había ido hasta el centro de patinaje— Me llamaron de la escuela de Yurio, dicen que aún no ha llegado ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Necesitan que vaya hacia allá?

—¡No! —exclamo nervioso— L-lo que pasa es que Yurio no se sentía muy bien en la mañana, deben ser los nervios por su presentación. Yuuri se quedó para cuidar de él. Dijo que te avisaría, pero debió olvidarlo. Aunque no es nada grave

—¿Seguro? Yurio no es de los que se enferman… de todos modos iré en la hora de almuerzo ¿Okey?

—C-claro, como quieras —por lo menos tenían algo de tiempo hasta que llegase el detective.

Rápidamente Yuuri terminó de quitarse la esposa de la otra mano y comenzaron a ordenar todo el sitio mientras que Pichit volvía a encerrarse en su cuarto. El japonés se dio un baño y se vistió con ropas lo suficientemente grandes para que las mangas le cubriesen las dañadas muñecas. Escondió el traje y todos los implementos de Eros en el ático, el cual cerró con candado.

Yurio por su parte se dedicaba a guardar las herramientas. Llevaba toda la noche despierto así que no sería tan difícil aparentar estar enfermo cuando Viktor llegase. Una vez que terminó se lanzó en el sillón de dos cuerpos de la sala y sin darse cuenta cayó dormido.

—Tranquilo Viktor, no ha tenido fiebre… —escuchó a lo lejos la voz del japonés. Sus ojos se sentían pesados.

—¿Entonces no está enfermo? —preguntó el ruso. Yurio entendió que se había dormido y su tío ya estaba ahí. Sin embargo, aún tenía sueño así que prefirió seguir durmiendo un momento más.

—No, solo está algo cansado —dijo Yuuri— Espero que no te moleste el que le haya dejado faltar a clases…

—No me molesta, solo me preocupe

—Yuuri sería una buena esposa, ya pídele matrimonio de una vez Viktor —comentó el reportero desde un sillón de la sala.

—¡Chris! —lo reprocho el ruso. Su amigo había ido por él para comer juntos, pero al contarle que iría hasta la casa de Yuuri, insistió en acompañarlo.

—¿Qui-quieren que les sirva un poco de almuerzo? Deben tener hambre. No preparé nada muy elaborado, pero…

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero comer la comida de Yuuri! —respondió entusiasmado el oficial.

—¿Ves que es una buena esposa? —decía Chris yendo hasta la cocina.

Mientras comían Chris notó el cambio en la actitud de Viktor. Tan solo hace unas horas su humor era pésimo, pero ahora había mejorado notablemente y charlaba muy alegre con Yuuri.

—Lo siento es Yakov —se disculpó el detective cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar— Iré a contestarle, permiso

—Entonces, Yuuri… —dijo en reportero para atraer la atención del japonés que se había quedado viendo como Viktor abandonaba el comedor— ¿Necesito saber que sientes por Viktor?

—¿Eh? Yo… umh… —la directa pregunta de Chris lo tomó por sorpresa provocando que se sonrojara hasta las orejas. La penetrante mirada verde parecía esperar expectante su respuesta, así que optó por ser sincero y lo miró con determinación antes de contestar— Me gusta… me gusta mucho

—Ya veo… —el japonés estaba tan rojo que al detective se le hizo muy tierna esa actitud. Ya sabía con creces la respuesta, se notaba en cada gesto del chico hacia el ruso, pero necesitaba oírlo desde la propia boca de Yuuri— ¿Recuerdas cuando ibas a clases de Pole Dance conmigo?

—S-sí —respondió un tanto confundido por el repentino cambio del tema.

—Recuerdo que por ese tiempo estabas muy emocionado porque pronto tendrías una presentación de patinaje, incluso me hablaste de la rutina y tu traje —esa última palabra alertó al japonés—Me los describiste detalladamente —dijo llevando su mano hasta su mentón y desfrutando del nerviosismo de Yuuri.

Resulta que anoche, un instante después de que los focos estallaran, por pura casualidad miró justo en la dirección en la que Eros estaba escapando y antes de que este doblara la calle logró ver cierta parte de su anatomía que se le hizo muy familiar. Sin embargo, todo fue tan rápido que no estaba seguro de lo que vio. Debatió toda la noche consigo mismo sobre si decirle a Viktor o no, pero cuando vio lo ofuscado que se encontraba el oficial a su lado, prefirió esperar a tener más pruebas.

Tenía planeado llamar a Yuuri por la tarde y concretar una cita para hablar y en ese momento acorralarlo. Sin embargo, el ruso le comentó que venía hasta acá y le pareció el momento perfecto para desenmascararlo. Pero cuando vio como el rostro de Viktor se iluminaba al ver al japonés empezó a dudar. Decidió darle una oportunidad a Yuuri, si sus sentimientos por su amigo eran verdaderos y no lo estaba utilizando, dejaría pasar todo.

Y al parecer los sentimientos de Yuuri eran sinceros, de verdad le gustaba mucho Viktor, ya que este no era el único con cara de baboso cada vez que se veía con el otro, ambos estaban enamorados. Pues entonces no diría nada, aunque no pudo evitar molestar un poco al japonés.

—Yo...

—¿De qué hablaban? —decía Viktor acercándose.

—Nada importante —respondió Chris— ¿Qué es lo que quería tu jefe?

—Ah, tengo que volver, hay nueva información sobre un caso

—¿Eros? —preguntó el reportero notando como Yuuri de inmediato se tensaba.

—Tu siempre tratando de sacarme información ¿No? —le reprochó el oficial— No, es de otro caso. Así que levántate, es hora de irnos

Yuuri estaba visiblemente nervioso, no sabía con certeza si Chris lo había descubierto o solo fue una charla trivial.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —le susurró el reportero cuando Viktor fue a ver si Yurio seguía durmiendo— Pero…

—No lo haré más, esa fue la última vez —se excusó de inmediato.

—Me parece lo mejor… —dijo abrazándolo y dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla— Por cierto, el negro te sienta muy bien

—¡Oye Chris! ¡No es necesario que lo abraces tanto tiempo! —hablo Viktor al ver que aún se encontraba rodeando con sus brazos al chico.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo, no pienso quitártelo —decía separándose, se alejó un poco cuando el detective se acercaba hacia ellos. Nunca había visto a su amigo así de celoso.

—Yuuri~ —se lanzó sobre su hermoso japonés y le dio un largo y apasionado beso en los labios. Cuando termino, Viktor le dedicaba una mirada triunfante mientras Yuuri se volvía un tomate debido a la vergüenza— Vendré por Yurio en la tarde, si pasa algo llámame de inmediato ¿Bueno?

—S-sí… —fue lo único que pudo articular el japonés.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!**

 **Perdónenme la vida! Se me olvido actualiza aquí! tengo la memoria de Dory xD**

 **Así que pase al siguiente que hay capítulo doble ;D**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	47. Culpa

**Robando tu corazón**

 **47\. Culpa**

Los días pasaron sin ningún inconveniente. Pichit logró deshacerse de toda la evidencia y según él, Seung no sospechaba nada. Chris no había vuelto a tocar el tema de Eros y la presentación de Yurio estaba a solo unos días.

—Te queda perfecto —decía Yuuri admirando el traje.

—Me siento como un idiota

—No digas eso, te queda muy bien. Es perfecto para Ágape

Los dos habían ido a buscar el traje de patinaje del ruso. Un bonito atuendo de lentejuelas plateadas, transparencias y unas delicadas plumas.

—Tengo una duda —comentó Yurio una vez que estaban volviendo a la pista de patinaje— ¿Celestino no se ha dado cuenta que el traje de Eros es tu traje de patinaje? Digo, es raro. Ha salido incluso en las noticias ¿Y qué hay de la persona que lo fabricó?

—Bueno, Celestino no se encarga siempre de los trajes de sus patinadores, suele dejarles ese trabajo a otras personas y créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor, porque tiene un gusto horrible —ambos rieron con eso— Cuando yo estaba preparando el mío, quede a cargo de una chica amiga de Celestino. Ella se encargó de fabricarlo, pero hace un par de años que se mudó a Italia

—Ah, eso explica todo… ¿Enserio tiene tan mal gusto Celestino?

—Cuando estemos en casa te mostrare los trajes que él utilizaba cuando patinaba. Si no te ríes haré katsudon cada vez que me lo pidas

—¡Hecho! —contesto Yurio emocionado. Sin embargo, terminó perdiendo la apuesta ya que en verdad los trajes eran muy chistosos y agradeció internamente que haya sido Yuuri el que esté a cargo de su vestimenta.

Finalmente, el día de la competencia llegó y el menor de los rusos se encontraba nervioso esperando su turno. Había mucha gente en el lugar. Entre el público estaban Viktor y Pichit, ambos encargados de tomar la mayor cantidad de fotos y videos. También estaban Chris, Otabek y Lilia, había invitado a Yakov, pero este se negó alegando que tenía mucho trabajo en la estación de policías. Yurio recordó que su tío siempre se estaba quejando de la excesiva carga laboral que tenía, pero desde hace unas semanas pasaba mucho más tiempo con él. Ya no se quedaba hasta tan tarde y muchas veces ignoraba las llamadas del jefe de la policía cuando estaba en casa.

—Tranquilo, lo harás bien —una mano en su hombro lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Estaba siendo acompañado por Yuuri y Celestino.

En un principio le sorprendió ver a Yuuri ese día. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y un bonito traje que resaltaba su figura. Viktor había quedado babeando en cuanto lo vio y tuvo que darle una patada en el estómago para que espabilara.

—No estoy nervioso— mintió.

—Está bien —Yuuri sabía perfectamente que el menor se estaba haciendo el duro— Solo ve y hazlo como en los ensayos

Ya era su turno, pero los nervios desaparecieron en el momento en que sus patines tocaron el hielo y el frío del ambiente recorrió su cuerpo provocándole un leve escalofrió. Su mente dejo de oír los murmullos para concentrarse solo en la canción.

Ágape, el amor incondicional y desinteresado. Nunca entendió del todo porqué Yuuri le sugirió ese tema.

Mirando hacia atrás notó lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Su abuelo murió, se mudó a Detroit, conoció a Yuuri, a Pichit. Ambos eran todo un caso, pero le agradaban bastante. Gracias a ellos conoció Beka, quien seguramente era el chico más cool y se había vuelto su mejor amigo. Incluso ha pasado más tiempo con Viktor. Su tío, que no le dejo tirar por la borda su esfuerzo y lo incitó a seguir patinado. Y ahora estaba ahí, empezando a luchar por sus sueños, todo gracias a Viktor y el apoyo incondicional de las personas a su alrededor. Tal vez eso era Ágape.

De pronto dejó de escuchar la música y los aplausos se volvieron ensordecedores. Se encontraba desorientado y no recodaba nada de lo que había hecho. Buscó de inmediato con la mirada al japonés, el cual tenía una enorme y cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Lo estaba esperando a un lado de la pista, sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia él y dejo salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

Sí, su vida había cambiado bastante, pero a veces los cambios no son malos.

—¿Cómo lo hice? —preguntó una vez que se calmó y se dirigían a esperar su puntaje. Se trataba de una competencia pequeña, pero era el primer paso para darse a conocer— No recuerdo nada de lo que patiné

—Estabas muy concentrado, tenías el ceño un poco fruncido, pero lo hiciste perfecto —dijo revolviendo sus dorados cabellos.

Y tenía razón, su puntación había sido por lejos la más alta. Muchas personas se acercaron a hacerle preguntas y felicitarlo por su victoria. Yuuri y Celestino se encargaron de las entrevistas ya que él se sentía un poco abrumado con la repentina atención.

Cuando todo el caos pasó, decidieron ir a casa de Yuuri y Pichit a celebrar, sin Lilia y Celestino que se habían marchado. Pidieron unas pizzas y se sentaron en el comedor a charlar.

Yurio ya se había cambiado de ropa, no sin antes tomarse un millón de fotos con todos los presentes. Yuuri por su parte había vuelto su cabello a la normalidad y arremangado las mangas de la camisa, para no ensuciarse.

—… así que le envié las fotos de Yurio a Yakov y a todos en la estación de policías…

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Estúpido viejo!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó inocentemente el detective— Te veías muy bien y lo hiciste perfecto

—Eres un idiota Viktor —decía llevándose un pedazo de pizza a la boca.

—Aunque omití las fotos en las que sale Yuuri, se veía muy sensual en traje y no quiero que nadie termine enamorándose de él

—¡Vi-Vi-Viktor! —su cara enrojeció en menos de un segundo con los dichos del ruso y casi se atraganta con la comida.

—Yuuri se veía muy guapo~ —se acercó para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla— También se ve guapo sonrojado

Todos estallaron en risas al ver que el japonés intentaba sin éxito apartar al meloso oficial. Los "click" de Pichit no se hicieron esperar y la vergüenza de Yuuri solo aumentaba.

—Yura… —lo llamo bajito Otabek mientras el resto se entretenía en molestar a los otros dos— Felicidades, lo hiciste increíble

—G-gracias

—Parecías un soldado en el hielo, nunca había visto algo sí, por un momento llegue a pensar que estabas volando cuando realizabas esos saltos. Se nota que te has esforzado mucho en esto, estoy seguro que serás el mejor

—Gracias Beka —decía mientras que un leve sonrojo se expandía por su cara.

—¡Aw! —el sonoro "click" del teléfono de Pichit los distrajo de su mundo— ¡Qué lindo!

—¡Ya deja de sacarle fotos a la gente cuando esta distraída! —gritó el pequeño ruso cuando se dio cuenta que era blanco de la cámara del tailandés— ¿Quieres que te muerda otra vez?

—No gracias, pequeño tigre de hielo

—Te perdonare solo porque ese apodo esta cool

Todos rieron ante las ocurrencias del menor. El ambiente era grato y familiar, como cada vez que compartían.

Chris comenzaba a dedicarle miradas cómplices a Viktor. Sabía que el ruso tenía planeado algo, pero al parecer estaba esperando el momento adecuando y parecía no encontrarlo, hasta que vio cómo su amigo tomó valor y decidió alzar la voz.

—Hay algo que quiero hacer… —dijo Viktor atrayendo la atención de los demás. Se levantó de su asiento y se giró hacia Yuuri. Un grito ahogado de emoción se dejó escuchar por parte de Pichit quien pudo adivinar las intenciones del ruso mucho antes que su despistado amigo. Tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha de Yuuri y lo miró a los ojos con determinación— Yuuri, gracias por entrenar y cuidar a mi gatito. Sin ti ambos estaríamos perdidos y yo… creo que haberte conocido fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Eres tan lindo, amable, adorable y… —tenía todo un discurso preparado, pero finalmente los nervios terminaron por jugarle una mala pasada— A lo que me refiero es… —dio una gran bocanada de aire y se infundió valor antes de continuar— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—Viktor… —se levantó emocionado, pero antes de responder recordó un pequeño detalle, Eros.

Él era un ladrón, si bien devolvía las joyas seguía siendo un ladrón y Viktor no lo sabía. La culpa volvió a él, hasta ahora creía que podía vivir ocultándole esa información al ruso. Sin embargo, al ver sus ojos azules tan enamorados y honestos, no fue capaz de seguir pensando de esa forma.

Le estaba mintiendo, omitir también cuenta como mentir y no solo estaba engañando a un detective. Si no que, estaba siendo deshonesto con el hombre del cual estaba enamorado. No podía simplemente aceptar la proposición de Viktor y hacerse el desentendido el resto de su vida, la culpa que sentía en estos momentos no dejaría su conciencia en paz.

Además, tampoco era justo para Viktor. Lo amaba y por esa razón no podía seguir ocultándole su verdadera identidad, quería ser realmente digno de los sentimientos del ruso y en estos momentos no lo era, solo era un ladrón. No dejaba de pensar que era la peor de las basuras.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó el detective cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de los ojos del japonés.

—Lo… lo siento

—¿Qué? —Viktor estaba confundido.

—No puedo… yo soy… soy… lo siento Viktor —una vez dicho eso se deshizo del agarre del ruso y salió corriendo de la casa con rumbo desconocido.

Nadie alcanzó a reaccionar, todos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

—No lo entiendo… —dijo el oficial sentándose en la silla y llevando las manos a su rostro— ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Fue demasiado pronto? Yo creía que él se sentía de la misma forma... me equivoque…

—No, Viktor —Chirs se acercó rápidamente hasta él y puso una mano en su espalda— Tal vez solo lo tomaste por sorpresa y no sabe cómo reaccionar, debe estar asustado eso es todo

—S-sí Chris tiene razón —comentó Pichit un tanto nervioso— Yu-Yuuri solo está asustado, déjame hablar con él y… ya verás todo se va a solucionar —no sabía que más decir para animar al ruso. Se veía devastado y estaba muy afectado.

Chris se ofreció para llevar al detective y su sobrino devuelta a su departamento, ya que en ese estado sería peligroso que Viktor condujera, además no había vuelto a decir ni una sola palabra.

El tailandés sabía perfectamente la razón por la que su amigo había reaccionado de esa forma. Yuuri tenía un corazón muy frágil, que finalmente terminó por romperse al ser obligado a ocultar la verdad.


	48. Somos idiotas

**Robando tu corazón**

 **48\. Somos idiotas**

Cuando todos se fueron, Pichit de inmediato llamó a Yuuri a su celular, pero este sonó en la sala. Era obvio que con la prisa lo olvidaría.

—¿Dónde pudo haber ido? —susurró para el mismo. Y de inmediato esa pregunta fue respondida en su cabeza— Por supuesto, debe estar allí

Tomó las llaves y se fue corriendo hasta la puerta, al salir notó como un par de gotitas caían desde cielo. Después de cerrar la casa salió en busca de su amigo.

Al llegar al lugar vio que el japonés estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Las gotas de agua se volvían cada vez más persistentes y pesadas. Se acercó hasta él, se arrodilló a su lado y posó su mano en la espalda de Yuuri.

—Pichit… —dijo este sin mirarlo. Tenía la cabeza gacha, los puños apretados y cubiertos de lodo, al igual que gran parte de su ropa. Unas lágrimas se deslizaban por el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar al mentón, en donde se perdían— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Era obvio… —la voz de Yuuri casi le rompe el corazón. Si bien pudo hablar de corrido, sonaba dolida, amarga, triste y desolada, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así— Yo también vengo aquí cuando me siento mal

—Él siempre podía sentir cuando estábamos mal —dijo mirando al frente.

—Sí… —el silencio posterior se alargó bastante. No iba a presionar a Yuuri en ese estado, de momento se quedaría junto a él hasta que decidiera hablar.

Se dedicó a mirar la lápida que estaba frente a ellos; "Nuestro adorado Sr. Sneebels" leyó. El cementerio de mascotas era un lugar tranquilo y con una hermosura única. Los cementerios de por sí le daban repelús a Pichit, pero este era distinto. Sabía que cada uno de los animalitos que se encontraban descansando allí fue muy amado por sus dueños, eso lo tranquilizaba. Las gotas de agua cesaron y junto con ellas el silencio del japonés.

—Es mi culpa… —interrumpió Yuuri el ambiente con su dolida voz— Va a odiarme y es mi culpa —decía aparentando fuertemente los puños sobre su regazo.

—No, Yuuri. No pienses así…

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que piense entonces?! —por primera vez el japonés lo miró. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto, su ceño fruncido y su semblante devastado— ¡Le mentí! ¡Lo amo, pero le mentí! ¡Me va odiar! Y yo… todo por culpa de esto… —dijo a la vez que abría sus manos dejando ver un par de verdes esmeraldas en ellas.

—Yuuri… —por eso estaba cubierto de lodo, las sacó de la tumba del Sr. Sneebels. En ese momento Pichit pudo intuir que es lo que el japonés planeaba, no lo detendría si era lo que realmente quería hacer— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—¡Debo hacerlo! ¡No puedo seguir mintiéndole! ¡Lo amo! —gritó con determinación— ¡Soy una basura! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Soy un maldito ladrón!

—¡No Yuuri! —habló de inmediato el tailandés— ¡Somos basura! ¡Somos idiotas! ¡Somos unos malditos ladrones! ¡Somos! ¡Tú y yo! Los dos nos metimos en esto y los dos afrontaremos las consecuencias, no te voy a dejar solo…

—¡Pero Pichit! ¡Puedo decir que todo fue culpa mía! ¡No hay necesidad de que tú también…

—¡Ya basta! —elevó tanto la voz que por un momento ni el mismo se reconoció— ¡Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar solo! Somos amigos Yuuri… —se recargó contra él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Pichit… —Yuuri correspondió el abrazo y su llanto volvió a aparecer. De alguna forma se sentía un poco más aliviado al no tener que enfrentar todo el solo— Gracias...

—No, no me agradezcas. Ambos estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto, si tú te hundes, yo también —se separaron un poco y el tailandés secó con sus mangas las lágrimas de su amigo— Cálmate Yuuri. Lo hecho, hecho está, no llores más sobre la leche derramada

—El único que derrama la leche eres tú Pichit —ante la ocurrencia de Yuuri no pudieron evitar tener un ataque de risa nerviosa. Una vez que se tranquilizaron el japonés se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de su amigo— Lo siento, si no fuese por mi… no tendrías que…

—Tú no entiendes ¿Verdad? —le reprochó el moreno— Ya te lo dije, todo esto es culpa de los dos. Ahora volvamos, hay que hacer los preparativos ¿Cuándo quieres…

—Mañana —dijo interrumpiéndolo. Pichit no parecía muy convencido— Por favor…

—Está bien… —aceptó resignado el moreno. Se puso de pie y le extendió una mano al japonés— Vamos Yuuri, hay que volver a casa

 _2:30 p.m. Cuartel general de la Policía_

Viktor no había dormido en toda la noche, se le notaba en las ojeras y en el mal carácter con el que apareció ese día en el cuartel.

—Por favor Sala ve tú ¿Si?

—No Mila, es tu jefe, es tu trabajo

—Si voy ahora, seguro me matará —dramatizó la pelirroja.

—Estas exagerando —decía la morena sin dejar de teclear en su computadora— Aunque ¿Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido para que aparezca así hoy? Ayer estaba muy feliz, incluso nos envió fotos de la presentación de su sobrino, parecía una madre orgullosa

—¿Crees que se haya peleado con Yuuri?

—Pues a ti te toca averiguarlo Mila, ahora ve y entrégale los datos a Viktor o te regañaran por la demora. Luego me cuentas que pasó

La chica juntó todo su valor y tomó el ascensor rumbo a la oficina de Capitán de los detectives. Llegó hasta el piso correspondiente y avanzó entre los escritorios. Se quedó un rato parada pues no se animaba a tocar la puerta.

—Buena suerte —le dijo Leo que pasaba cerca de ella.

Hizo una mueca, eso no le daba muchas esperanzas, pero debía cumplir con su trabajo así que finalmente dio tres golpes.

—Pase —se escuchó decir desde dentro. Inhaló aire y puso la mejor de las caras antes de entrar.

—Capitán Nikiforov, le traigo una nota de… Eros —de inmediato vio como el ceño del detective se fruncía.

—Dámela —le ordenó. Se acercó un poco temerosa y le entrego el papel— ¡Ahg! Lo que me faltaba… —suspiro entre enojado y fastidiado— Yakov está en su oficina ¿Cierto?

—S-sí

—¿Y JJ? ¿Está en el cuartel hoy?

—¿JJ? —le pareció demasiada extraña aquella pregunta. A Viktor no le agradaba para nada JJ y el hecho que preguntara por él era sumamente raro— Sí él está hoy aquí

—Bien —de pronto el ruso se levantó, pasó por su lado y salió de la oficina sin decir nada más. De verdad que estaba muy raro el día de hoy, pensó Mila y luego se marchó a seguir con sus deberes, al menos tratar con Viktor no fue tan terrible como había pensado en un principio.

 _11:00 p.m. Privet Drive #4_

El detective llevaba un buen rato estacionado frente a la casa abandonada. Estaba esperando la hora exacta para entrar y encarar al ladrón.

Una vez que el momento llegó, entró en el recinto y vio una luz encendida en el segundo piso, con cuidado subió las escaleras hasta llegar frente a una puerta semi abierta desde donde se filtraba la luz.

Entró y ahí se encontraba Eros, curiosamente le daba la espalda. Pensó que eso era extraño pues el ladrón procuraba siempre tenerlo de frente.

—Eros… —dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El otro pareció escucharlo más no se movió de su sitio— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de los labios del delincuente y finalmente se dio la vuelta, encarando al detective. Algo andaba mal según Viktor, todo era muy irregular. Partiendo por el hecho de que Eros lo citara sin haber cometido un robo.

—Bien, y-yo… —ese titube lo sorprendió aún más. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con un Eros seguro y confiado. Muy distinto al que se encontraba en ese momento frente a él, incluso parecía frágil— Yo he venido a entregarme

—¿Qué? —por un instante creyó escuchar mal, después pensó que definitivamente era alguna especie de broma y que el ladrón estaba tramando algo— ¿Es en serio o estás jugando?

—No… —dijo para luego acercarse un poco hacia él— Ya no puedo seguir con esto, debo decirte la verdad Viktor

Por primera vez Eros lo había llamado por su nombre, nunca había hecho algo así. Eso de alguna forma encendió todas las alarmas dentro del detective. Además, todo en el ladrón parecía distinto, su postura, su semblante, su voz, se le hacían demasiado familiar.

El chico de negro llevó sus manos hasta su cabello y deshizo su peinado, luego procedió a quitarse el antifaz que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

—Yo soy Eros, Viktor —dijo finalmente.


	49. Soy yo

**Robando tu corazón**

 **49\. Soy yo**

Viktor llevaba un buen rato mirándolo sin pestañar, el detective volvió en sí cuando sus pulmones no dieron más y le exigieron respirar nuevamente.

—Es… no —balbuceó mientras recuperaba el aire— No es cierto, es una broma ¿Verdad?

—No Viktor, yo soy Eros —decía mirándolo a los ojos y acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos.

No era posible que su amado japonés fuese el ladrón que tantos dolores de cabeza le ha causado.

Pero viéndolo de cerca todo empezaba a cobrar sentido.

Muchas cosas comenzaban a encajar; la atlética y curvilínea figura de Eros, la forma en que se movía, sus ojos, su cabello, lo que siempre provocaba en él, todo lo terminaba asociando a Yuuri, siempre fue así. Todas las señales estaban frente a su nariz y era él quien no había querido darse cuenta.

—Yuuri… no es… ¿Cómo es que tú… —su mente estaba siendo llenada de un montón de preguntas, no era capaz de decidir cuál hacer primero. Vio los ojos del chico frente a él, no parecía estar mintiendo. Entonces una sola duda comenzó a dar vueltas— ¿Por qué?

—Ni siquiera yo lo tengo muy claro… —dijo agachando su cabeza. No había pensado bien en cómo explicar esa parte, era algo realmente estúpido. Cometer crimines porque simplemente podía hacerlo, no era precisamente una respuesta de la que estuviese orgulloso, pero era la verdad— Creo que lo hacía por la adrenalina que me provocaba. Es lo más parecido que he experimentado a estar en una competencia desde que… me lesioné

Viktor no estaba seguro si se debía al shock del momento o realmente era una de las peores excusas que había escuchado en su vida, pero su cabeza no estaba procesando bien la información. Tenía una enorme duda que no le dejaba pensar con claridad y mientras no la solucionase no podría pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Me usaste? —se escapó de sus labios antes de que el mismo se diese cuenta de lo que había preguntado— ¿Te acercaste a mí para…

—¡No! —el repentino grito del japonés lo sobresalto, e incluso sirvió para sacarlo de su inicial estado de shock— ¡Jamás te usaría! ¡No me acerque a ti con esa intención! ¡Que tú fueses quien terminara tratando con Eros no fue premeditado!

—¿Y qué pretendes haciendo todo esto, entregándote ahora? —preguntó consiente de que eso había sonado más duro y frio de lo que hubiese querido, pero tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Me enamore de ti. Te amo Viktor y por eso no puedo seguir mintiéndote —decía haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir— Si quieres odiarme, lo aceptaré, si quieres encerrarme lo aceptaré, incluso si quieres golpearme lo aceptaré… pero ya no quiero seguir más con esta farsa, ya no quiero seguir engañándote

Yuuri finalmente no aguantó, y el llanto se hizo presente. Estaba desesperado, en el fondo no quería que Viktor le odiase, pero sabía perfectamente que el ruso tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este, no decía nada, simplemente lo miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo… —el detective se forzaba a decir algo, pero su garganta se sentía atorada y adolorida. No ayudaba mucho el hecho de ver a su hermoso japonés con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, siempre había sido malo para tratar con la gente que lloraba frente a él, y esta no era la excepción.

—Lo siento… —dijo entre sollozos.

—¡Una disculpa no arreglara las cosas Yuuri! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —él mismo se sorprendió de su accionar. De pronto el enfado era lo único que podía sentir ¿Por qué Yuuri había hecho algo así? Sí nada de eso hubiese pasado, ahora él y su hermoso japonés serían pareja, pero no— ¡Todo esto es como un juego para ti! ¡¿Cierto?!

—¡No!

—¡No lo entiendo Yuuri! ¡¿Por qué tenías que… ¡Ah! —llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza y tiró un poco de sus plateados cabellos. Estaba furioso, con Yuuri, con esta maldita situación y con él mismo por ser tan idiota al no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía— Eso quiere decir que tu hacker es Pichit… ¿Y Yurio? ¿Él sabe algo de esto?

—Eh… —no quería responder realmente. No le habían dicho a Yurio que se entregarían porque era bastante probable que el menor se opusiese o terminara aceptando que estaba involucrado en esto. Su carrera como patinador estaba recién comenzando y Yuuri no quería que, por un error de él, el menor de los rusos tuviese problemas.

—¡Por supuesto que los sabe! —el silencio y la mirada del japonés fueron suficientes para que Viktor notara como este se debatía entre si decirlo o no— ¡Pasa todo el tiempo con ustedes! ¡Era obvio que iba a saber!

—Fue un accidente —se apresuró a decir. Sí Viktor estaba enfadado, que sea con él y Pichit, no quería que la relación de los rusos se deteriorase por su culpa— Él nos descubrió por accidente…

El detective se paseaba por la habitación a grandes zancadas, intentaba asimilar lo que ocurría. Se encontraba furioso, quería creer que nada de esto estaba pasando, que todo era una pesadilla o un mal sueño, pero no. Recordaba la realidad cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre la figura de Yuuri, quien estaba parado en medio sin moverse e intentando controlar sus sollozos.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Se preguntaba un y otra vez. No era justo, la primera vez que de verdad se enamoraba y ocurría esto, era como si el destino le estuviese jugando una mala broma.

Sin embargo, por más enojado que estuviese no podía odiarlo. Lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba y tal vez Yuuri sentía lo mismo por él, pensó. Después de todo pudo haber aceptado ser su novio, decidir no contarle nunca sobre su verdadera identidad y mantenerlo engañado, pero no fue así. El japonés decidió decirle la verdad corriendo el riesgo de acabar con la bonita relación que tenían.

Tal vez decía la verdad cuando dijo que lo amaba.

Lo miró nuevamente y a pesar de que Yuuri intentaba mantenerse firme, podía notar como le costaba enormemente detener las lágrimas y no dejaba de temblar. Sintió como su corazón se comprimía al ver a su hermoso japonés en ese estado. Estaba igual de roto que él.

Se acercó a paso firme y se paró frente a él. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar o que decirle. Su cabeza era un caos total, todo parecía tan irreal y la vez tan verdadero.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Yuuri antes de que a él se le ocurriera algo para decir. El chico intentaba secar con las mangas de su oscuro traje las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus bonitos ojos— Lo siento mucho, soy un idiota… se supone que no me pondría a llorar, no quiero darte lástima… Solo quería decirte como me siento, todo este tiempo la culpa no me dejaba disfrutar libremente de ti. Me sentía terrible cada vez que me dedicabas una sonrisa tuya, esas con forma de corazón que tanto me gustan. Traté de olvidar todo lo que era, pero no pude… te amo Viktor y no soy capaz de seguir con esto porque no quería engañarte de esta forma, quería poder amarte libremente sin sentirme culpable, quería poder darte todo de mí, tal como tú lo haces conmigo…

No pudo dejar que terminara de hablar y lo aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo. No tenía idea por todo lo que su hermoso japonés había pasado.

—Yuuri… —dijo mientras el chico escondía su rostro en su pecho. Viktor lo apretó aún más hacia él. Era tan tranquilizador tenerlo de esa forma, su calor, su aroma. Notó entonces que no era el aroma de Eros, ahora era el de Yuuri. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, estos chicos habían pensado en todo. Acarició suavemente su oscuro cabello con una mano y los sollozos de su japonés se intensificaron, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas igual. Le dolía, ver a su amado en ese estado.

—Viktor… —dijo de pronto separándose un poco de él— Quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras. He venido a entregarme, estoy dispuesto a asumir mis errores. Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán, seguirán intactos independiente de lo que decidas… ah, claro, lo mismo aplica para Pichit

—Mmh… —el ruso llevo su dedo índice hasta sus labios en un gesto pensativo— Yuuri es realmente malvado y egoísta

—Sí, lo siento soy todo eso

—Estoy muy enfadado por todo esto, Yuuri me mintió… Pero aun lo amo y no creo que estos sentimientos vayan a desaparecer tan fácilmente— se acercó hasta juntar sus frentes, todo bajo la incrédula mirada del japonés que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando— No creo que sea tan fácil para mi tomar una decisión, necesito tiempo para… —"tiempo" esa palabra le recordó un pequeño detalle que había olvidado completamente. Rápidamente se separó de Yuuri y se dirigió hasta la ventana— Mierda…

—¡ _Eros, tenemos toda la casa rodeada!_ — se escuchó decir a JJ por un megáfono desde afuera— _Tienes dos minutos para salir y entregarte por tu propia voluntad o entraremos y esta vez tenemos órdenes de capturarte a como dé lugar, incluso abriremos fuego si es necesario_

Viktor miró la confundida cara de su hermoso japonés. Debía tomar una decisión en ese instante.

Entregar a Yuuri a la policía o ayudarlo a escapar.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Gracias por leer este fanfic!**


	50. Es mi decisión

**Robando tu corazón**

 **50\. Es mi decisión**

Había olvidado por completo el plan inicial que él mismo trazó junto con Yakov y JJ. Esta vez Eros no se escaparía, harían uso de todos los recursos a su alcance para capturarlo. Tenían más de cien hombres a su disposición, las calles aledañas habían sido resguardadas impidiendo el paso de desconocidos, contaban con el apoyo de Seung e incluso había un helicóptero preparado.

Sin embargo, todo su perfecto plan se fue a la basura cuando se enteró de la verdadera identidad del ladrón.

¿Podría entregar tan fácilmente a Yuuri a la policía?

Su hermoso japonés era un criminal, pero lo amaba como nunca había amado a alguien en sus veintisiete años de vida.

Bueno, tampoco es que sea tan malo. Sí, era un ladrón, pero devolvía las joyas. Sí, había roto varias normas al invadir propiedad privada, pero nunca destrozo nada ni lastimo a nadie. Lo único más grave que recordaba fue la vez que los mojó en el museo debido a las alarmas de humo, pero ninguna pieza se había estropeado. También estaban las bombas de humo, pero más allá de no dejarles ver e irritar un poco los ojos, no había causado mayor daño. Y también estaba el hecho de que lo dejó esposado varias veces. Aunque eso en parte era culpa de él por ser tan despistado, pensó.

Todo era como una travesura, una ilegal travesura, pero siendo sinceros ¿Quién sería capaz de entregar, así como así al amor de su vida? Tampoco es como si Yuuri hubiese cometido un delito mayor. Sí, se daba cuenta perfectamente que estaba siendo muy condescendiente con el japonés. Sin embargo, estaba tan locamente enamorado que no iba a dejar que se lo llevara tan fácilmente.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya…

—¡No! —gritó acercándose nuevamente.

—Pero Viktor yo…

— _¡Solo te queda un minuto Eros!_ —se escuchó decir a JJ.

—Escúchame Yuuri —pidió tomándolo de los hombros— Estoy confundido con todo lo que ha pasado y me encuentro muy enojado, pero te sigo amando y no voy a dejar que te entregues así

—Pero no hay forma de escapar, no traje nada planeado… creo que es mejor que me entregue, no quiero seguir causándote más problemas

—Dijiste que respetarías mi decisión ¿Cierto? —ante esas palabras Yuuri no pudo refutar nada, era cierto él las había dicho, así que simplemente asintió.

—¿Y qué haremos?

—Afuera está lleno de policías, son más de cien, así que no hay forma alguna de escabullirse

—¿Entonces qué? No puedo pasar simplemente frente a ellos

—Claro que puedes —dijo sonriendo traviesamente y llevó uno de sus dedos a su oído— Okey, te lo encargo Seung…

—¿Seung? —preguntó el japonés— ¿Él escucho todo esto?

—Sí… —respondió Viktor mientras sacaba sus esposas y le entregaba a Yuuri su arma de servicio— Nos ayudará, luego te explico

—¿Qué hago con eso? —dijo refiriéndose al arma.

—Este es el plan… —hablaba el detective mientras se ponía las esposas en sus propias muñecas— Necesito que te transformes en Eros una vez más. Fingiremos que me tomaste como rehén, y así podremos avanzar hasta mi auto frente a los policías sin que te hagan daño, debes apuntarme en todo momento.

— _¡Se acabó el tiempo Eros!_ —gritó JJ desde afuera— _¡Vamos a entrar!_

—¡No! ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si el arma se dispara?

—No se disparará Yuuri, tiene el seguro puesto

—No puedo, si llagase a lastimarte…

—Ok, haremos esto —tomó la pistola y le quitó las balas para lanzarlas en un rincón, luego le entrego el arma nuevamente— ¿Ahora sí?

—Sí… —dijo no muy convencido del plan. Era arriesgado, pero no tenían más opción.

—Ahora ponte tu antifaz y apúntame a la cabeza —le dio un fugaz beso en los labios que sirvió para espabilar a Yuuri. Luego se puso de rodillas frente a él.

El japonés, entendió que Viktor iba en serio con todo esto. Ya escuchaba a los policías ingresando, así que rápidamente se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás y se puso el antifaz. Cogió firmemente el arma y la apuntó hacia la frente del detective, esperando la llegada de los oficiales.

—¡Manos arriba Eros! ¡Estas… —JJ y los demás oficiales que le seguían palidecieron al ver a su compañero a merced del ladrón.

—¿Arrestado? Mmh… no lo creo —dijo burlonamente Eros— ¿Qué opina usted Sr. Detective? ¿Cree que podrán arrestarme? Yo pienso que no

—N-no hay escapatoria —decía JJ intentando mantenerse firme, un solo paso en falso y el delincuente le volaría los sesos al mejor detective de la ciudad, o por lo menos eso pensaba él.

—Me parece que su compañero en un poco lento Sr. Detective —miró a JJ firmemente— ¿No has entendido cual es la situación? Creo que voy a tener que explicártela. Si tú o cualquier oficial intenta algo, le disparare al Sr. Detective. Créeme que tengo muy buenos reflejos y soy muy rápido, aunque eso ya deberías saberlo —levantó a Viktor bruscamente y lo puso delante suyo apuntándole detrás de la nuca— Será mejor que me dejen pasar

Los policías dudaron unos segundos, pero JJ fue el primero en hacerse a un lado, los demás imitaron su gesto. Así fue como el oficial dio la orden de no disparar y Eros avanzó a vista y paciencia de más de cien oficiales hasta llegar al auto de Viktor. Ambos subieron sin que el ladrón dejase de apuntarle desde el asiento del copiloto. El ruso encendió el motor y el vehículo salió rápidamente del lugar.

—Te dije que funcionaría —decía un tanto aliviado el detective. Se había quitado las esposas y guardado en su chaqueta para poder conducir mejor.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Yuuri aun nervioso— Vendrán tras de nosotros, no nos dejarán ir tan fácilmente

—Eso es cierto… —comentó Viktor— Pero para eso tenemos a Seung

— _Yuuri ¿Me escuchas?_ —la voz de Pichit lo interrumpió en su oído. Había olvidado por completo a su amigo.

—Sí

— _Em… Seung me contactó y trazamos una ruta de escapé_ —la voz del tailandés sonaba tranquila, pero temerosa. Yuuri supuso que era porque el coreano también se había enterado de la verdad— _Deben dirigirse al parque que está a 7 kilómetros de aquí, ya le llevan ventaja a las patrullas, Seung se ha encargado de despistarlas, el problema es que ya avisaron al helicóptero y pronto los alcanzará_

—¡¿Un helicóptero?! —gritó con sorpresa mirando al ruso, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros— ¡Será imposible escapar de eso!

— _Por eso van hacia el parque_ —respondió Pichit. Yuuri tuvo que afirmarse ya que el ruso había girado bruscamente. Viktor había estado en más de alguna persecución, así que sabía conducir rápido sin perder el control del vehículo— _El helicóptero eventualmente los alcanzara, pero en el parque al que van está lleno de árboles, prácticamente no podrá acercarse porque la vegetación ahí es muy espesa. Además, en ese lugar hay una entrada al alcantarillado, por ahí escaparás_

Todo el plan sonaba muy arriesgado, sin embargo, todos estaban poniendo de su parte para que funcionara.

—Tengo miedo… —dejo salir Yuuri.

—Yo también —dijo Viktor— Pero es la única salida, no voy a dejar que te atrapen

La voz del ruso sonaba firma y llena de determinación, Yuuri se sintió emocionado. Realmente se había preparado para el peor escenario. Se le había hecho más fácil imaginarse al detective furioso y odiándolo, que ayudándolo a escapar.

—Gracias… —dijo apenas audible. Viktor lo miró de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño. El japonés tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas en ese momento para no ponerse a llorar. A pesar de todo Viktor lo amaba y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Si bien aún no estaba completamente a salvo, tenían un plan. Le estaban dando otra oportunidad. Yuuri se prometió a si mismo que esta vez haría las cosas bien y no se dejaría llevar por idioteces e impulsos tontos. Se dedicaría a ser el mejor entrenador para Yurio y un novio ejemplar para el ruso. Ya no más mentiras, no más engaños, no más culpa. Esa era la vida que le aguardaba una vez que salieran de esta.

—¡Ya no hay camino Eros! ¡Estas completamente rodeado! —JJ estaba frente a ellos con un par de patrullas obstruyendo gran parte de la calle y por detrás venían los demás oficiales que estaban dándoles caza.

—¡Mierda! JJ siempre hace lo mismo, no siegue las ordenes y se va por su cuenta —refunfuñó Viktor. Seung se había encargado de retrasar a las patrullas que iban tras ellos, pero JJ no siguió sus indicaciones y tomó su propio camino— ¡Yuuri! Afírmate y cúbrete, hay un espacio entre esas dos patrullas, creo que puedo pasar entre ellas —dijo apuntando a los vehículos que estaban frente a ellos.

—¡Viktor no! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! ¡Es una locura!

—A veces se hacen locuras por amor—dicho esto piso a fondo el acelerador yendo de frente hacia los policías— ¡Agárrate fuerte baby!


	51. Hasta el fondo

**Robando tu corazón**

 **51\. Hasta el fondo**

Pisando el pedal del acelerador hasta el fondo, Viktor se dirigió a embestir de frente a las patrullas que estaban obstruyéndoles el paso.

—¡Mierda! —JJ al ver las intenciones del auto rápidamente se hizo a un lado— ¡Disparen a las ruedas! —ordenó.

Viktor se acercaba a toda velocidad y los oficiales apuntaban sus armas a las llantas del vehículo. Pero en ese instante, todas las luces del alumbrado público estallaron, segando por un momento a los policías.

Esa pequeña, pero efectiva distracción sirvió para que el ruso pasará sin recibir ni un solo disparo en su adorado auto.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea! —gritó furioso JJ desde un lado de la acera viendo como Eros y su rehén se alejaban nuevamente de ellos— ¡Avísenle a Yakov que la barricada falló! ¡Hay que enviar al helicóptero!

Mientras tanto el corazón de Yuuri no dejaba de latir descontrolado. Por un momento creyó que no lo lograrían, pero gracias a la obvia intervención de Pichit tuvieron una oportunidad.

—¡Wow! —dejo salir emocionado el detective— ¡Eso fue increíble!

—Viktor fue muy peligroso —le reprochó Yuuri. Intentaba mantenerse serio, pero al igual que el ruso se encontraba muy emocionado y no podía ocultar su sonrisa— Estás loco…

—Loco de amor por ti, baby —no tuvo tiempo para sonrojarse ya que de inmediato dieron una brusca vuelta y el japonés a duras penas había logrado afirmarse del asiento.

Aún quedaba un buen trecho para llegar hasta el parque. Si bien siete kilómetros no eran tanto, había que tener en cuenta las calles y la gran cantidad de patrullas intentado darles caza. Yuuri supuso que Seung se encargaba de decirle a Viktor por qué caminos ir, ya que a veces el detective giraba sin previo aviso.

— _Yuuri…_ —nuevamente sintió la voz de su amigo en su oído.

—Pichit, gracias por lo de hace un rato

— _No fue nada_ —dijo el tailandés— _Oye, sé que no es el momento para esto, pero ¿No te parece que Viktor está demasiado emocionado con esta persecución?_ —Yuuri ya había notado la sonrisa en el rostro del detective, también el brillo de sus ojos. Habían pasado por muchos peligros y a juzgar por la alocada forma de conducir del ruso, era obvio que la adrenalina corría por su sangre— _Seung está de la misma forma… ¿Crees que a ellos…_

—No, Pichit —ya sabía hacia donde iban los comentarios de su amigo— Es solo la adrenalina del momento. Una vez que pasé… pues, tal vez vuelvan a enojarse con nosotros

El tailandés pareció comprender lo que Yuuri quería decir. Pero no había podido evitar que se le pasase por la cabeza la idea de que Viktor y Seung estaban disfrutando de esto al igual que ellos cuando cometían los robos. Iba a responderle al japonés cuando el fuerte sonido del helicóptero comenzó a oírse a lo lejos.

—Ya está aquí —susurró el detective.

Una potente luz se posó sobre ellos dificultando un poco la visión de Viktor. El ruido que emitía la maquina era ensordecedor.

—Aún falta para llegar al parque… —de pronto unos disparos pasaron rozando la carrocería del auto. Yuuri miró por la ventana y notó que eso había venido desde el helicóptero— ¿Nos están disparando?

—¡¿Se volvieron idiotas?! —refunfuñaba el detective mientras intentaba estabilizar el vehículo. Aquel repentino ataque lo pilló desprevenido y casi pierde el control del auto.

Más disparos se dejaron sentir. Gracias a la experticia de Viktor no habían sufrido daños, pero debían llegar cuanto antes a su destino, pues no sabían cuánto tiempo más podrían evadir los ataques.

El ruso dio otro giró, de esos que le provocaban al japonés un incómodo vacío en el estómago. Fue entonces cuando notó por el espejo retrovisor que una patrulla venia pisándoles los talones. Podía imaginarse fácilmente de quien se trataba.

—Es JJ —dijo Yuuri, suponiendo lo mismo que el detective al ver la patrulla.

Ahora no solo debían esquivar los ataques de helicóptero, sino que también debía perder a JJ, ya que si los seguía hasta el parque sería muy difícil para Yuuri escapar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que las cosas parecían ir cuesta arriba, la sonrisa de Viktor no hizo más que aumentar. El japonés se dio cuenta de ello.

—Así que creen que pueden atraparnos, que idiotas son

Yuuri se había sorprendido enormemente con los dichos del oficial. Nunca se esperó algo así. Viktor apretó los labios intentando contener su emoción, su sonrisa cada vez se volvía más grande. Tomó firmemente el manubrio y ajustó el espejo retrovisor apuntando hacia su perseguidor.

—Viktor… —lo llamó el japonés incrédulo de lo que veía.

—Yuuri, será mejor que te sujetes bien, porque el viaje se va a poner aún más intenso

Dicho esto, la forma de conducir del ruso cambio drásticamente. Yuuri no podía creer como aquello era posible, Viktor podía conducir aún más temerariamente de lo que lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

La velocidad a la que iban era increíble, tanto que ni siquiera se atrevió a ver el velocímetro por miedo a sufrir un ataque de nervios. El detective manejaba pisando hasta el fondo el acelerador y sin embargo podía mantener sin ningún problema el control del auto.

—Debiste ser piloto de carreras, Viktor —dijo sin darse cuenta. Aquello simplemente sacó una estrepitosa carcajada del ruso.

JJ les seguía de cerca, el helicóptero no dejaba de dispararles y Viktor conducía alocadamente por las estrechas calles de la desierta ciudad.

Ni en sus sueños más extraños Yuuri imagino estar viviendo algo así. Perecía irreal como a pesar de la dificultosa situación en la que se encontraban, Viktor se las ingeniaba para aumentar la distancia con JJ y esquivar los ataques del helicóptero.

— _Oficial Leroy al habla…_ —se escuchó dentro del auto. Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la radio del vehículo _— Eros, será mejor que pares esta locura y te entregues. Solo estas poniendo en riesgo tu vida y la del capitán Nikiforov_

—Parece preocupado por ti —decía Yuuri sarcásticamente— ¿Debería contestarle?

—Sí quieres —el japonés miró la divertida sonrisa que Viktor le dedicaba y tomó entre sus manos el comunicador de la radio.

—Oh, oficial Leroy ¿Qué le hace pensar que seguiré sus órdenes? —dijo burlón—Además, ni siquiera dijo cambio, cambio

— _¡Déjate de bromas y entrégate de una vez!_

—Nuevamente no dijo cambio. Que mal, acaso no entiende que tengo al mejor conductor de la policía junto a mí, cambio

— _No entiendo cómo haces para que Viktor este conduciendo de esa manera_ —en la voz del policía se podía notar lo frustrado y enojado que se encontraba.

—Es Lo que se consigue cuando apuntas a los genitales de un hombre, cambio —habló mirando picaronamente al ruso a su lado.

—¡Yuuri! —chilló el detective sonrojándose— ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Me parece una idea genial. Cuando te pregunten por qué ponías tanto empeño en mi huida, puedes decirles eso. No creo que nadie te juzgue o sospeche si les dices que apuntaba a tus genitales

—Eso es cierto… —el japonés tenía un muy buen punto. No había pensado en qué excusa daría una vez que todo terminara. Pues, sí iba a ser raro que él se esforzase tanto en esquivar las patrullas y al helicóptero.

— _¡Tu maldito bastardo! ¡Eres despreciable!_

—¿No entiendo como llego a ser policía si ni siquiera puede seguir los códigos básicos? Como decir cambio una vez que deja de hablar por radio, cambio

Viktor dejó salir una escandalosa carcajada, le fascinaba el cambio del menor.

Había sido un tanto desconcertante asimilar que su hermoso japonés era Eros. En un principio pensó que se trataba de una broma, pues sus personalidades no encajaban para nada, pero recordó la vez en que Yuuri había bailado Pole Dance para él. La seductora mirada que le dedicaba, los preciosos y sensuales movimientos de su cuerpo a la hora de bailar. Y ahora, al verlo interpretar tan bien su papel, todo comenzaba a tomar sentido. Aunque, no podía negar que aquella faceta le estaba gustando más de lo que debería.

JJ no volvió a decir nada por radio, además a esas alturas Viktor ya le había sacado una buena distancia, tanto que pronto lo perdió de vista.

Solo restaba el helicóptero, que de vez en cuando volvía a disparar en contra de ellos. De repente, el sonido de la pegajosa melodía de la canción de la "Gata salvaje" sonaba dentro de unos de los bolsillos del detective.

—Es Yurio, ese es el tono que tengo para el —Yuuri rodo sus ojos divertido y metió su mano en la chaqueta del ruso para tomar el teléfono de este.

—¿Hola?

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!**

 **No sé si lo había mencionado antes pero al fic le queda poquito, si no lo había dicho pues... ahora se los digo xD**

 **El próximo capítulo sería el final, pero no se alarmen, también subiré un epílogo y unos cuantos extras. Pero la historia en sí termina en el próximo u.u**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	52. Sin culpa (final)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **52\. Sin culpa**

—¡¿Cómo que "hola" maldito estúpido?! ¡Se puede saber que carajos están haciendo!

—Viktor, el gatito me gritó —decía haciendo un puchero y provocando la risa del detective. Yuuri había puesto el altavoz, así que este también había escuchado la reacción de su sobrino.

Yurio se fue a quedar esa noche con la señora de los gatos. Aceptó sin oponerse porque las cosas entre Viktor y el japonés no estaban bien, y sería incómodo para su tío que él se quedará con Yuuri y Pichit. Tampoco había preguntado la razón de porqué Viktor debía quedarse trabajando, en realidad nunca se le pasó por la mente que podría tratarse de Eros. No fue hasta que Beka lo llamó preocupado y al darse cuenta que no sabía nada, le contó que Eros había tomado como rehén al detective Viktor Nikiforov, su tío.

Casi le arrancó los pelos al gato que acariciaba en ese momento. No entendía que tenían en la cabeza ese tonto par de amigos como para haber llegado hasta ese extremo. De inmediato llamó al tailandés para que le explicara. Fue entonces cuando supo que Yuuri había ido a entregarse y por esa razón no le habían dicho nada.

Sintió una mezcla de angustia y alivio al enterarse que Viktor estaba ayudando a escapar a Eros. De verdad no quería que el japonés terminara tras las rejas, pero había temido la reacción de Viktor ¿Qué tal si no lo tomaba bien? Sin embargo, si lo estaba ayudando, significaba que no fue tan mala.

Pero, nunca se esperó todo el revuelo que esos dos estaban causando.

La señora de los gatos lo llamó desesperada, pues en la televisión estaban mostrando la persecución de Eros. Demasiadas patrullas iban tras ellos, sumado a que la huida estaba siendo transmitida en vivo y en directo desde el cielo, eso significaba que un helicóptero también los seguía de cerca.

—¡Par de imbéciles! ¡No se dan cuenta de todo el lio que están causando! ¡Tienen a media cuidad tras de ustedes! ¡Incluso lo están pasando por las noticias!

—Oh, eso significa que nos volveremos famosos— los ocupantes del auto rieron mientras que el pequeño ruso al otro lado de la línea no hacía más que gruñir—Tranquilo Yurio, tenemos un plan —decía Viktor intentando calmarlo— No nos atraparan

—¡Más les vale que así sea! ¡No los perdonare si los cogen!

Una vez que gritó sus palabras cortó de inmediato la llamada. Estaba nervioso y necesita desahogarse, así que le pareció una buena idea gritarles un par de cosas a esos dos.

—Creo que estaba preocupado por nosotros —dijo Yuuri.

—Lo conoces tan bien —decía Viktor mientras el dichoso parque comenzaba a aparecer frente a sus ojos junto con la luz de los primeros rayos del sol— Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo él sabía y no me lo dijo, ya tendremos una conversación cuando esto termine

Yuuri se encogió en su asiento. No tenía idea de que sucedería cuando las cosas se hayan calmado. Viktor aun podía cambiar de opinión y arrestarlo.

A medida que se acercaban al parque notaron como el helicóptero iba tomando altura. Su plan estaba funcionado ya que, con la espesa vegetación del lugar era muy difícil seguirlos desde el cielo.

Viktor entró con patrulla y todo dentro del parque. En un principio había pensado en dejarla y correr hasta la entrada del alcantarillado, pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos, le pareció que en ese tiempo las patrullas podrían alcanzarlos y toda la ventaja que les sacó no habría servido de nada.

Arrasó con unos cuantos arbustos a su paso y zigzagueó entre los árboles. Hasta que finalmente llegaron cerca de la entrada del dichoso alcantarillado. Esta se encontraba cubierta por unas malezas, al parecer no se había usado en mucho tiempo.

Rápidamente descendieron del vehículo y entre los dos levantaron la pesada tapa de metal que cubría la entrada hacia la parte subterránea de la cuidad. Daban gracias que a esa hora nadie estuviese merodeando por el lugar, lo único que habían visto era a un perrito callejero dando un paseo matutino.

—Yuuri —dijo el detective tomándolo del brazo, evitando que entrara definitivamente en el agujero— No te detengas hasta que estés a salvo

El tono preocupado con el que le había dicho eso, conmovió de inmediato al japonés.

—Viktor —dijo acercándose y tomando la cara del ruso entre sus manos— Gracias

Plantó un suave beso en los labios del oficial. Viktor no se quedó atrás y agarrándolo de la nuca profundizo aún más su contacto.

Por un momento todo parecía no importar, la excitación se apoderaba de sus cuerpos impidiéndoles separarse. El tacto y el calor del otro eran muy estimulantes, y sumado a la adrenalina que aun corría por sus venas, sentían como sus sentidos se iban nublando poco a poco.

Fue Yuuri quien primero se volvió consiente del lugar y la situación en la que estaban, así que contra toda su voluntad terminó apartándose y rompiendo el fogoso beso que estaban compartiendo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Viktor— Me emocioné

—Será mejor que me marche —decía Yuuri sonrojado intentando entrar en el alcantarillado sin tropezarse y con su corazón latiendo desbocado.

—Sí, yo me encargo de todo aquí arriba… Hey, no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Así que espera en casa junto a Pichit, una vez que me desocupe iré donde ustedes —dijo antes de que Yuuri se marchara.

El japonés asintió un tanto nervioso y finalmente bajó, marchándose definitivamente del lugar.

Viktor puso la tapa nuevamente en su sitio y la cubrió con la maleza. Volvió hasta el auto para coger la pistola. Caminó unos metros más allá, en dirección contraria hasta dar con una banca a la cual se esposó, y desde esa posición lanzó hacia los arboles las llaves junto con el arma. El plan era decir que Eros lo dejo ahí y luego se marchó perdiéndose en el parque. Llevaba puestas un segundo par de las esposas especiales que había mandado hacer, así que iba a ser imposible zafarse sin las llaves. De esa forma nadie sospecharía nada.

Llevó una de sus manos a su frente limpiando el sudor que había en esta. Podía sentir a lo lejos el incesante ruido de las aspas del helicóptero. Se acomodó en la banca y espero tranquilamente a que sus colegas lo encontrasen.

Una vez que lo hallaron y comprobaron que no tenía heridas lo llevaron de vuelta al cuartel. Estuvo explicándole a Yakov lo sucedido mientras este se alegraba de que nada grave le hubiese sucedido.

Lilia y Chris se aparecieron por ahí muy temprano para ver cómo estaba.

—¡Viktor! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —decía Lilia lanzándose a darle un abrazo— Vi la persecución en las noticias, estaba muy preocupada

—No me sucedió nada después de todo— dijo el detective pensando en que se refería a su estado físico. Pues, por otro lado, se había enterado hace algunas horas que su adorado japonés era Eros, y no solo eso, sino que también lo ayudo a escapar de sus colegas.

—Iré a regañar a Yakov, no puede ponerte en peligro cada vez que tengan un caso difícil —la mujer habló con tono molesto a la vez que se daba la vuelta y se dirigía al ascensor.

—¿Y? —preguntó Chris una vez que se quedaron solos en la oficina del detective— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

Viktor seguido de su amigo tomó asiento en los sillones del lugar. Se dio un tiempo para examinarlo de pies a cabeza. Aunque solo bastaba ver su rostro para saber que se refería a algo más.

—Tú lo sabias ¿Cierto? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Saber qué? —dijo haciéndose el inocente, pero Viktor conocía muy bien a aquel hombre. Podía saber perfectamente cuando le mentía, no por nada ambos pasaron por muchas cosas durante los casos en los que colaboraron.

—No te hagas el desentendido ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Está bien, me rindo —habló resignado. De todos modos, era bastante difícil mentirle al mejor detective de la ciudad cuando no eres Yuuri Katsuki, pensó— La vez que se escapó en frente de la estación. Digamos que por un momento alcance a ver su parte trasera y pues, ya te lo había mencionado ¿No? Puedo reconocer a cualquiera solo por su trasero

—No voy a preguntar por qué no me lo dijiste antes, porque sé perfectamente como piensas —decía dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—Entonces ¿Cómo te enteraste tú? —preguntó curioso el reportero.

—Él mismo se entrego

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Por qué? Si me había prometido que ya no robaría más, no lo entiendo

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, Yuuri es diferente… —no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que sus latidos aumentaran significativamente. Ese tipo de cosas pasaban siempre que pensaba en su hermoso japonés— Dijo que no podía aceptar ser mi novio si yo no conocía primero la verdad, por esa razón lo hizo

—Vaya… ¿No era más fácil simplemente no decirte nada y aceptar salir contigo?

—¡Ya te dije que Yuuri no es como tú! —le gritó arrojándole un cojín— Él no está corrompido del todo…

—¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Serán novios, vivirán con Makkachin y cuidarán de Yurio hasta que se independice?

—No suena tan mal. A Makkachin y a Yurio les agrada Yuuri

—Viktor, estoy hablando en serio —decía Chris frunciendo su ceño— ¿Harás vista gorda de todo esto y ya?

—Aún estoy confundido y bastante enojado con el hecho de que me mintieron y engañaron —Viktor le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su amigo, pues él tampoco se salvaba— Pero aun lo amo y no pude entregarlo

—Y te convertiste en su cómplice al ayudarlo a escapar

El detective bajó la mirada. Era cierto, hora él mismo se había trasformado en un criminal al ayudar a Yuuri. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada.

—Lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario…

—Lo sé —dijo el reportero poniéndose de pie— Necesitas descansar, te llevaré a tu departamento

—No… —lo interrumpió— Hay un par de cosas que debo solucionar primero

—Entiendo… ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta allí?

—Gracias, pero prefiero ir solo

—Como gustes —Chris se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina para marcharse, pero antes de salir se giró mirando al detective que aún se encontraba sentado en el sillón— No sé qué será lo que finalmente decidas Viktor, pero espero que sea algo que te haga feliz, mereces un descanso amigo

Dicho esto, se marchó dejando al ruso solo. Las palabras de Chris daban vueltas en su cabeza "algo que le hiciera feliz" ¿Qué le hacía feliz? ¿Su trabajo? ¿Yurio? ¿Yuuri? No podía tener todo, o ¿Sí?

El sonido de su teléfono interfirió en sus pensamientos, así que miró el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba.

—Seung, paso por ti en un momento —dijo para luego cortar y encaminarse a su auto.

Ambos amigos eran un manojo de nervios a esa hora de la mañana.

Iban por su sexta o séptima taza de café, incluso habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Pichit dejó caer la caja de la leche. No habían querido dormir, pues el detective podría aparecer en cualquier momento y finalmente sabrían que sería de ellos.

—Pichit ¿Quieres dejar de pasearte de un lado a otro? Me estas mareando

—No puedo Yuuri —dijo saltando al lado de su amigo, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos abrazando un cojín— Estoy muy nervioso ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros? ¿Estarán muy enfadados? ¿Nos van a entregar? ¿Quién cuidara de mis hámsteres si es así? ¿Por qué Viktor no viene luego?

—Debe estar ocupado, sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió anoche —Yuuri intentaba mantenerse sereno arañando y mordiendo el cojín para controlar sus nervios. En cambio, el tailandés no dejaba de moverse por toda la casa.

Después de un rato más sintieron el ruido de un vehículo estacionarse frente a la casa.

—¡Ya está aquí! –gritó Pichit. En ese momento notó que Viktor no se encontraba solo, sino que también venía acompañado de Seung

En unos minutos se escuchó el timbre de la casa sonar insistentemente.

—Pichit, ve abrir —dijo Yuuri sin soltar el cojín al que se aferraba.

—¡No! Ve tú

—¡No quiero ir!

—¡Pues yo tampoco!

—¡Bueno, entonces vamos los dos! —ambos asintieron y se dirigieron hasta la puerta para abrirla.

—Creí que se habían quedado dormidos —dijo Viktor entrando sin pedir permiso y yendo hasta la sala seguido de Seung, quien entró sin decir ni una sola palabra. El par de amigos se había quedado petrificados en la puerta de la entrada, no sabían que hacer ahora— ¿No piensan venir?

—Lo siento… —dijeron al unísono entrando en la habitación. Seung y Viktor se encontraban sentados frente al sillón de dos cuerpos de la sala.

—Siéntense —dijo el detective con voz firme— Ahora nos van a contar con lujo de detalles, cómo y por qué hicieron todo esto

Los dos se miraron y fue Pichit quien con un gran suspiro procedió a relatar los hechos. Partió desde la borrachera que tuvieron al morir el Sr. Sneebels, la idea que tuvieron después, incluso conservaba las fotos de su primer robo, cuando aún no nacía Eros. Le había mentido a Yuuri cuando le dijo que las había borrado. El japonés no pudo decirle nada al respecto, porque no era el momento, pero ya después se las arreglaría con Pichit. Luego procedieron a contar como es que el personaje de Eros se creó, como planearon devolver las joyas y lo mucho que se sorprendieron cuando fue Viktor quien se presentó a buscarlas.

Yuuri aportaba algo de vez en cuando, pero el tailandés fue quien contó gran parte de la historia, incluso como es que Yurio los había descubierto.

Viktor los interrumpía algunas veces para hacer preguntas técnicas, sobre como lo hacían para no dejar huellas, las alarmas, como Pichit lograba interferir con la seguridad de los recintos, como Yuuri lograba escapar, de donde había adquirido los conocimientos necesarios que demostró a la hora de enfrentarlo, etc.

Detallaron cada robo que cometieron, incluso aquel que realmente ellos no llevaron a cabo y fue un fan de Eros quien planeó el atraco. Yuuri les aseguro que su fan había prometido no meterse en problemas nunca más y que no era necesario meter al muchacho en todo esto. A Viktor no le agradaba del todo esa idea, pero el japonés parecía seguro de lo que hablaba, así que acepto dejar al fanático fuera de todo, siempre y cuando no fuese a dar más problemas.

—… y luego Yuuri decidió que lo mejor era entregarnos y pues, ya saben lo que ocurrió anoche —finalmente después de un par de horas Pichit podía dar por finalizado su relato.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló en la habitación. Ninguno era capaz de romperlo. Los dos chicos en el sillón temblaban la no saber su incierto futuro. Si bien los habían ayudado a escapar y no era totalmente seguro que los fueran a entregar, no estarían tranquilos hasta escucharlo de la boca del detective. Sin embargo, no se atrevían a preguntar.

—Y… —fue Yuuri quien tomó valor y decidió acabar con el molesto silencio que no hacía más que ponerlo más ansioso y nervioso de lo que estaba— ¿Q-qué es lo que… ehm… —no sabía cómo seguir su pregunta, más bien no se atrevía a seguir.

Seung permanecía con una cara indescifrable y Viktor fue quien se puso de pie llamando la atención de los dos chicos. Ambos ya sabían que hacer, claramente no los entregarían, solo querían hacerlos sufrir un poco manteniendo la tensión, así que tanto Seung como Viktor trataban de mantenerse lo más serios posible.

Viktor tuvo que girarse de espaldas y caminar hasta una de las ventanas. Si seguía mirando la cara de susto de ese par de locos amigos terminaría por reírse y echaría a perder toda su actuación.

—Robo, ingreso no autorizado a propiedad privada, inutilización de sistema de seguridad, hackeo, atentados contra miembros de la policía. Esos son solo algunos de los delitos por los que se les acusaría —dijo totalmente serio. Dejó que un largo silencio se extendiera. Miro de reojo a los chicos que estaban en el sillón; se encontraban mirando hacia el suelo, parecían un par de mocosos siendo regañados. Se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para proseguir—Sin embargo, nosotros también los ayudamos, eso nos convierte en sus cómplices. Así que supongo que saben lo que significa; no podemos entregarlos tan fácilmente sin vernos involucrados

—¡¿E-entonces no nos arrestaran?! —gritó Pichit saltando de alegría, no podía creerlo, al fin podía relajarse.

—No, no lo haremos —le repetía Viktor.

—¡Lo siento! —interrumpió el japonés. Sus puños estaban cerrados y los apretaba con fuerza, al igual que sus ojos— ¡Lo siento! Por nuestra culpa ahora ustedes… son igual que nosotros…

—Yuuri no te disculpes —le reprochó Pichit— Ahora se están haciendo los serios, pero bien disfrutaron anoche de la fuga al igual que nosotros

El tailandés sabía perfectamente lo emocionado que estuvieron todos en ese momento. La épica fuga de Eros fue una tarea en la que los cuatro participaron, y los cuatro la habían disfrutado enormemente.

Las palabras de Pichit terminaron por sacar unas sonoras e inesperadas carcajadas de Seung y Viktor, ya no aguantaron más su papel de chicos serios cuando Pichit los descubrió.

—Una cosa más… —dijo el detective mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas por la risa— tienen que deshacerse de todo lo que pueda ser una evidencia

—¿Todo? ¿Incluso mis computadoras? —preguntó el moreno angustiado.

—Todo, Pichit —le respondió Seung levantándose del sillón del cual no se había movido desde el principio— Yo te ayudare a deshacerte de ellas y borrar cualquier evidencia en la red del "Sr. Sneebels"

Pichit de inmediato se sonrojo al escuchar al coreano pronunciar su seudónimo de hacker. Había olvidado completamente que él y Seung tenían una conversación pendiente, pero estaba tranquilo, ya que el chico no se mostraba enojado. Tal vez sería hora de usar un par de tácticas de seducción cuando estuvieran solos.

—Seung llevará las computadoras de Pichit hasta su casa y ahí se encargará de borrar todo rastro de ustedes— dijo Viktor interrumpiendo los pensamientos del tailandés.

—¿Y qué haremos con las esmeraldas verdes? ¿Las devolveremos también? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Creo que es mejor dejarlas donde estaban antes —decía el oficial rascándose la nuca— Devolverlas ahora sería muy arriesgado, tal vez cuando el caso prescriba podríamos hacer algo al respecto

Yuuri asintió no estaba muy conforme con esa parte, pero entendía perfectamente la situación. Sin embargo, le hubiese encantado deshacerse de una vez de absolutamente de todo lo que le recordara a Eros.

Los cuatro ayudaron a cargar las computadoras del tailandés en el auto de Viktor.

—Ya están todas —hablo exhausto el coreano. No solo se trataban de un buen número de artefactos electrónicos que cargaron, sino que también la mayoría de estos eran muy pesados al ser de gran calidad— Bien, es hora de irnos, mientras antes comencemos, antes terminaremos

—Eso es cierto —dijo Pichit— Si tienes alguna duda puedes llamarme…

—¿De qué hablas? —lo interrumpió— Tú te vienes conmigo y me ayudaras con todo esto

Pichit miró a su amigo sorprendido, ambos habían asumido que el detective y Seung se encargarían de las computadoras.

—E-entonces iré por mis cosas… ya sabes, mi billetera y eso… —como alma que lleva el diablo el tailandés subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto echando en su mochila todo lo que se le ocurriese en ese momento. Una muda de ropa, no mejor tres, nunca se sabe. En menos de un par de minutos estaba de vuelta el primer piso— L-listo, ya terminé ¿Nos vamos?

Yuuri estaba despidiendo a su amigo cuando cayó en cuenta que se quedaría a solas con Viktor. Tarde o temprano eso iba a ocurrir, pero no podía evitar empezar a sudar frio y ponerse nervioso.

—¿T-tomaras un taxi de vuelta a tu departamento? —dijo devolviéndose a la sala una vez que Seung y Pichit se fueron.

—No —respondió tajante el ruso siguiéndolo de cerca— Seung me devolverá el auto cuando termine. Además, no tengo la necesidad de marcharme pronto. Me dieron algunos días libres por la "experiencia traumática que viví anoche" y todavía tenemos que deshacernos de las cosas de Eros que se encuentran aquí, y…

—¿Ti-tienes hambre? —habló Yuuri en un intento por desviar la conversación. Se reprochaba a sí mismo por ser tan valiente algunas veces y otras tan cobarde.

—Yuuri… —Viktor lo agarró firme de la muñeca antes de que pudiera escabullirse hasta la cocina—Tú y yo aún tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas

—Yo… —dejó de forcejear, momento que Viktor aprovechó para acercársele aún más, quedando muy juntos el uno frente al otro. Yuuri sentía como sus mejillas se iban calentando ante la cercanía del detective.

—Hay algo que has robado y aun no devuelves —Viktor tomó la cabeza del japonés obligándolo a verle.

Yuuri comenzó a hacer memoria ¿Algo que robó y que aún no había devuelto? ¿acaso hablaba de las esmeraldas? No, eso no tenía sentido porque Viktor ya sabía de ellas. No podía recordar nada, además la cercanía del ruso entorpecía bastante sus pensamientos.

—No sé qué es, Viktor —se animó a decir.

—Robaste mi corazón

Viktor se tomó su tiempo para susurrar aquellas palabras contra los labios de su hermoso japonés. Su pulso estaba acelerado a mil y pudo sentir como sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas comenzaban a arder.

—Viktor… —Yuuri susurró igual de suave que él hace un momento. Luego tomó delicadamente una de las manos del ruso y la llevó hasta sus labios dejando un suave beso en los nudillos de este, repitiendo el gesto que Viktor tantas veces había hecho con él— Me temo que eso es algo que no pienso devolver nunca. Además, tú también robaste el mío, supongo que eso nos deja a mano ¿No?

—Supongo que sí… —dijo sorprendido por las palabras y el actuar de su hermoso japonés— Pero aún hay una respuesta que me debes y…

—Viktor…— lo llamó Yuuri con voz firme. Sabía a donde iba el ruso y esta vez sería él quien tomara la iniciativa. Se lo debía a Viktor, por todo lo que le hizo pasar. Yuuri esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que algún día el detective pudiese perdonarle todas las estupideces que cometió. Sabía que tomaría tiempo sanar todas las heridas, porque a pesar de que ninguno de los dos fuera realmente consiente de ellas, las tenían. Así que estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí mismo para que su relación con el ruso funcionase. Inspiró hondo y miró determinado a esos ojos azules que le hacían suspirar— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El asombro se dejó notar en el rostro del detective, no imaginó que su hermoso japonés podría adelantársele y pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Con cada segundo que Viktor se demoraba en contestar, Yuuri se iba poniendo más rojo de lo que estaba. El ruso simplemente demoro su respuesta por el simple hecho de que le encantaba ver el rostro sonrojado del menor.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo finalmente.

Se acercó lentamente para unir sus labios en un tierno y tembloroso beso.

Notó que Yuuri no dejaba de temblar así que lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras le llenaba el rostro de sonoros y cortos besitos.

—Viktor, me haces cosquillas —se separó un poco cuando por fin el menor se había relajado y le mostraba una tierna y deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yuuri… —decía alargando las vocales del nombre mientras restregaba su rostro en las mejillas de su hermoso japonés.

—Agh, no puede ser —una hastiada voz los desconcentró— Yo preocupándome por ustedes y resulta que están lo más bien aquí coqueteándose y siendo igual de asquerosos que siempre

—Oh, olvidé que le había a dicho a Yurio que viniera hasta acá —habló Viktor llevando su dedo índice a los labios.

—Yurio ¿Estabas preocupado por nosotros? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Por lo menos no están en la cárcel —dijo evitando responder la pregunta que el japonés le había hecho. Por supuesto que había estado preocupado, ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en clases y en cuanto salió se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa del tonto par de amigos— Oye cerdo, hazme katsudon, tengo hambre

—¡Sí! Yo también quiero katsudon de Yuuri —dijo entusiasmado Viktor— Te ayudare a prepararlo

—¡Espera! —interrumpió Yurio— Yo también ayudare. Si dejo a ustedes dos solos, quien sabe que asquerosidad terminen haciendo y nunca tendré mi katsudon

Sin que pudiera oponer resistencia Yuuri fue arrastrado hasta la cocina por ambos rusos. No le quedó otra opción que seguir los caprichos de ese par.

—Por cierto, Yurio estas castigado —dijo el detective.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Por qué crees tú? —Yurio iba a responderle, pero prefirió quedarse callado y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, pero había algo que ya no estaba; la culpa. Esa que no dejaba a Yuuri disfrutar del todo ese tipo de situaciones ahora ya no se encontraba.

El japonés sonrió para sí mismo y se prometió que haría todo lo posible para hacer sonreír a esos dos rusos que se metieron en si vida a la fuerza.

Eso era lo que quería.

Quería ser feliz junto a Viktor, Yurio y sus amigos. Sin mentiras, sin engaños y, sobre todo sin culpa.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!**_

 _ **Ahhhhhhhh! capítulo ultra mega largo para compensar la espera xD**_

 _ **No es fin de finitivo, falta el epílogo y unos cuantos extras, así que no me voy a despedir del todo. Esto es como el principio del fin xD**_

 _ **Sin embargo, quería darles las gracias por darme una oportunidad y leerme, ojalá que les haya gustado leerlo, así como a mi me gusto escribirlos.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en los extras ;D sin nada más que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera.**_


	53. Epílogo

**Robando tu corazón**

 **Epílogo**

—Entonces, ya solo queda elaborar el informe con todos los datos que tenemos y enviárselo al cliente —decía Pichit ojeando una carpeta con documentos.

—Exacto —respondió Viktor— Y sobre el caso nuevo, creo que comenzare a reunir información desde el lunes

—Muy bien

Viktor miró hacia el reloj de la pared y de inmediato se sobresaltó al ver la hora.

—¡Ah! Ya es tarde, si no llego pronto Yurio me pateara —dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo— No lo olvides Pichit, a las ocho

—Claro jefecito, ahí estaremos

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta su auto y encendió el motor. El trafico a esa hora no era el mejor de todos, pero confiaba en que podría llegar a tiempo para salvarse de la reprimenda de su sobrino.

Debía ir por Yuuri y Yurio hasta el centro de patinaje en donde siempre entrenaban. Las practicas cada vez eran más intensas y estrictas ya que Yurio había impresionado enormemente en su debut competitivo y logró recibir un montón de invitaciones a distintos torneos. Nada a nivel internacional por el momento, pues su nacionalidad aún seguía siendo rusa y estando tan lejos le era difícil competir en representación de su país natal.

Por esa misma razón es que Lilia y Yakov estaban tramitando la adopción del pequeño ruso. Ellos dos ya tenían la nacionalidad estadounidense, por lo que simplemente habían optado por anular el divorcio. Yurio seguiría viviendo con su tío, la adopción solo era para darle la oportunidad de competir a nivel internacional, ya que uno de los representantes de la federación de patinaje estadounidense les sugirió la idea al ver el talento de Yurio.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó cuando recordó la reacción que Yuuri había tenido al enterarse de las posibilidades de su sobrino. El japonés parecía más emocionado que el propio Yurio y no dudaba ni un segundo que su mejor estudiante llegaría lejos.

Paró en el rojo en un semáforo y miró más adelante. La hilera de autos parecía infinita frente a él. Y pensar que hace un tiempo manejó por estas mismas calles a una velocidad altísima.

Desde que Yuuri le confesó su verdadera identidad, las cosas habían cambiado bastante en su vida. Lo primero fue la mudanza. Él, Yurio y Makkachin se mudaron a la casa de su hermoso japonés.

Pichit se fue a vivir con Seung. Ellos dos lograron reconciliarse en tiempo record y ahora eran una feliz pareja comprometida. En unos meses más irían a casarse a Las Vegas. A Viktor le había molestado un poco que se comprometieran antes que él y Yuuri, pero ya vería que hacer para pedir la mano de su hermoso japonés.

El otro cambio importante fue su trabajo. Renunció a la policía, no fue fácil pues Yakov se molestó un poco con su decisión y Yuuri no dejaba de culparse por eso. A Viktor le tomó bastante tiempo hacer ver a su amado que era una decisión que había tomado pensando en sí mismo, y que él y su corta vida delictual no tenían nada que ver.

Una vez que Yuuri entendió sus razones Viktor se dispuso a montar su nuevo oficio. Hace mucho que lo venía pensando, necesitaba algo que le dejara más tiempo para pasar con sus Yuris y que a la vez no le afectara económicamente. La idea original fue de Chris, quien lo había mencionado en broma una vez, pero luego de pensar bastante al respecto no le pareció tan descabellado.

Ahora era uno de los pocos detectives privados de la ciudad y lo mejor es que gracias a su anterior fama en el cuerpo policiaco, los casos turbios se mantenían alejados de él. No tendría problemas con nadie y manejaba su tiempo como se le antojase. Incluso le ofreció trabajo a Pichit una vez que este se graduó. Así que ambos formaban parte de la mejor agencia de detectives privada. Las habilidades del tailandés eran usadas en su máximo esplendor y no necesitaba meterse en situaciones ilegales porque si requerían de alguna información confidencial, esta era facilitada por Seung. El coreano fue contratado por la policía para inaugurar una nueva brigada a cargo del cyber crimen, así que tenía pase libre dentro de todos los datos que la institución poseía y pudo borrar desde dentro cualquier evidencia de Eros que pudiese significar una pista viable. Ahora solo debían esperar a que el caso prescribiera, lo cual a esas alturas ya era una mera formalidad, porque con la poca información que había sobre los robos y Eros era prácticamente imposible que la policía lograse averiguar algo más.

Viktor ya no manejaba grandes casos como lo hacía cuando trabajaba en el cuartel de policías, pero de vez en cuando los agentes de la ley recurrían a él para que les ayudara, les diera algún consejo o los asesorara.

Y lo más importante de todo, es que notó que no había perdido ni un solo cabello durante todo este tiempo.

Dejó el vehículo estacionado cerca del centro de patinaje y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a este. Alcanzó a interceptar a sus Yuris cuando estos iban saliendo del recinto.

—¡Ya era hora! —reclamó Yurio en cuanto lo vio— Nos estábamos aburriendo de esperar

—Solo me tarde unos minutos de más —dijo mientras revolvía los cabellos de su amistoso sobrino y depositaba un suave beso en los labios de su hermoso japonés— Hola baby ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Acaba de mejorar —decía Yuuri con una picarona sonrisa en su rostro mientras enlazaba sus manos con las de su novio.

—¡Ahg! ¿Por qué siempre hacen esas asquerosidades en público? Me provocan nauseas

Los tres se subieron al vehículo para ir hasta un supermercado. Debían comprar más ingredientes para la cena, ya que esa noche tendrían invitados.

A Chris lo habían ascendido e iban a celebrar el nuevo puesto del ahora conductor de las noticias. La idea original del reportero era haber ido a algún club y emborracharse, pero Viktor no quería que su lindo y bien tonificado novio terminara bebiendo de más y bailando semidesnudo en cualquier sitio, además Yurio todavía era menor y no lo dejarían entrar. Así que convenció a su amigo de tener una celebración aburrida en su casa, pero con el delicioso katsudon de Yuuri. Con la sola mención del platillo, Chris acepto de inmediato diciendo que podían salir a emborracharse cualquier día, pero no se iba a perder la oportunidad de comer la deliciosa comida que preparaba el japonés.

Una vez que volvieron Viktor ayudó a su novio en la preparación del platillo mientras Yurio tomaba un baño y luego arreglaba la mesa del comedor.

—Somos una bonita familia… —comento el ruso al ver a Yuuri concentrado preparando el arroz y a Yurio con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba doblar las servilletas— Yuuri es la mamá, yo soy el papá, Yurio es nuestro problemático hijo adolescente y Makkachin nuestra linda mascota

—¿Mhn? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —peguntó Yuuri cuando se dio cuenta que Viktor estaba hablando— Lo siento, no te escuche

—Solo decía que te vez hermoso —dijo acercándose por la espalda de su hermoso japonés y rodeándolo con los brazos para dejar un tierno beso en sus oscuros cabellos.

—Termine de… ¡Ya están haciendo cochinadas en la cocina! ¡Y frente al katsudon! —gritó Yurio al entrar en la cocina.

—¡N-no! Solo me está abrazando —decía Yuuri colorado hasta las orejas. A veces no le importaban las efusivas demostraciones de cariño del mayor de los rusos, pero otras, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso y avergonzado.

El insistente ruido del timbre los interrumpió y a regañadientes Yurio fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hola

—Hola Beka, entra —dijo disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta en cuanto Otabek obedeció.

—¡Espera Yurio! —gritó Pichit desde el otro lado de la calle— ¡No cierres la…

Sin esperar a que el tailandés se acercara o dijera algo más, con una sonrisa maliciosa Yurio cerró fuertemente la puerta de la entrada.

—Parece que el gatito está de buen humor —comentó Chris a sus espaldas.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Pichit entrelazando la mano de Seung cuando este bajó del auto.

—Claro que sí, vamos a comer katsudon ¿Quién no estaría de buen humor por eso? ¿Verdad cariño? —habló Chris hacía su novio.

—Claro —respondió este. El castaño era de pocas palabras, a veces parecía que Chris hablaba por los dos.

Una vez que todos se reunieron nuevamente dentro de la casa, comenzaron a servirse la deliciosa cena que Yuuri había preparado con ayuda de Viktor. Como siempre que se reunían las risas y las bromas no faltaban, además de la tradición de hacer sonrojar a Yuuri. A veces competían por quien lograba hacer que el japonés se pusiera más rojo.

Viktor se tomó un tiempo para admirar la escena frente a sus ojos. Yurio hablando animadamente con Otabek. Cuando su sobrino llegó a vivir con él pensó que sería muy difícil volver a verlo sonreír de esa forma, pero ahí estaba charlando y bromeando con los demás como cualquier adolecente. Su amigo, con quien solo compartía a veces y más que nada por trabajo, ahora se encontraba totalmente arraigado en su vida y estaba logrando sus metas, no podía sentirse más orgulloso de él. Pichit, nunca pensó que trabajar con aquel chico fuese tan beneficioso, levantaba el ánimo de cualquiera con sus bromas y su buen carácter.

Su Yuuri, aquel hermoso japonés que llegó a su vida poniéndola patas arriba. El chico era una caja de sorpresas. Nunca imaginó que podría llegar a enamorarse de esa forma de alguien. Esperaba poder compartir el resto de su vida con él, tenerlo cerca, apoyarlo en los momentos difíciles, cuidarlo, mimarlo, descubrir poco a poco sus defectos, fortalezas, debilidades y sorprenderse aún más.

Enamorase día a día de Yuuri era lo que quería.

—Viktor ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó su novio al verlo distraído.

—No es nada —dijo rodeándolo con un brazo para atraerlo hacía él— Solo pensaba en lo feliz que me siento

—Yo también me siento muy feliz —dijo Yuuri acercándose para darle un tierno beso en los labios— Tú me haces feliz, Yurio me hace feliz, nuestros amigos me hacen feliz

—Ah~ Yuuri, eres tan lindo —decía restregando su mejilla en los blanditos cachetes de su amado.

Ambos sentían que no podían pedir nada más, ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban en sus vidas.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hola! gracias por leer este fanfic!**

 **Al fin les traigo el epílogo, lamento la demora pero justo estaba en semana de exámenes.**

 **Bueno después de esto quedan los extras 7u7 intentaré no demorarme tanto.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Cambio y fuera**


	54. Extra 1

**Robando tu corazón**

 **Extra 1**

Los ojos le pesaban, sentía su cabeza nublada y un dolor punzante en la nuca. Intentaba hacer memoria de en donde se encontraba, pero todo daba vueltas y no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Trató de moverse, aunque poco y nada pudo hacer. Se encontraba de pie, pero el movimiento de sus brazos había sido restringido. El tintinar de unas cadenas le dieron una idea del porqué.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad abrió los ojos e intentó enfocar su vista. Solo veía oscuridad y se dio cuenta que había algo cubriéndole los ojos.

De pronto el rechinar de una puerta cercana lo alertó. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta él, supuso que venía desde atrás ya que no era capaz de ver nada, pero su sentido de la audición se agudizó gracias a eso. La persona que se había acercado detuvo su caminar muy cerca de él y escuchó una suave risa provenir de ella.

—Veo que ya despertó —dijo el extraño. Había algo en su voz que se le hacía horriblemente familiar, aun así, no podía recordar de donde— Vamos, no se haga el desentendido. Se perfectamente que ya está consciente

Aquella persona se acercó hasta él y comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre su camisa, palpando su abdomen. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el tacto ajeno. Por alguna razón que no era capaz de identificar, aquel contacto no le desagradaba. Se sintió contrariado ¿Cómo era posible que no le molestase que un extraño lo estuviese toqueteando? ¿Acaso era alguna especie de pervertido y lo acaba de descubrir? Asustado de sus reacciones trató de alegarse de aquellas traviesas manos, pero solo logro menearse un poco antes de notar que sus pies apenas sí tocaban el piso y sus brazos se encontraban entumecidos sobre su cabeza.

—Uhg… —se quejó ante el dolor que provenía de sus extremidades.

—Ve, no le dije que ya sabía que estaba despierto —susurró el desconocido muy cerca de su oreja, provocando que sintiera un agradable cosquilleo en esta. Aquella extraña persona pasó sus manos por detrás de su nuca y comenzó a quitarle la venda de los ojos. A Viktor le tomó un poco de tiempo el volver a enfocar su vista.

—¿Eros? —dijo finalmente al reconocer al ladrón frente a él. Este dejo escapar una cantarina y ruidosa risa ante la confundida cara del oficial.

—¿Quién más podría ser Sr. Detective?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo termine aquí? ¡Suéltame ahora!

—Me parece… —decía el bribón haciendo un puchero— Que usted no está entendiendo la situación en la que se encuentra —se acercó nuevamente hacia el ruso y con sus dedos comenzó a desabotonar cada uno de los botones de la blanca camisa de Viktor mientras este se removía inquieto— No se asuste Sr. Detective, no le haré daño. Es más, creo que le va a gustar

Finalmente, Eros terminó su trabajo y volvió a pasar sus manos sobre la piel desnuda del detective.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Mhn… ¿No le gusta? —decía acercándose peligrosamente a su cara— Sr. Detective, solo quiero hacerlo sentir bien

De inmediato el bribón comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos. La juguetona lengua de Eros recorría todo el contorno de su suave pezón, luego lo presionaba entre sus labios y lo mordía.

—Ung… —Viktor no pudo ocultar un leve gruñido. No estaba entendiendo nada y su cabeza no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de Eros jugando con su cuerpo.

—Ambos se pusieron muy duros —dijo el ladrón separándose un poco para admirar lo que provocó.

—Ya para con esto y… suéltame —intentó decir Viktor con la respiración pesada.

—¿Por qué? Si le está gustando —Eros se pegó a su cuerpo y acariciaba su espalda mientras acercaba su boca hasta su oreja y la mordía— Estamos recién empezando Sr. Detective~

El ladrón recorrió el cuello del ruso dejando sonoros besos y una que otra mordida que hacía a este gruñir o jadear.

Viktor se sentía débil ante el tacto de Eros, no era capaz de oponer resistencia a nada. Era como si las fuerzas lo abandonasen cada vez que el bribón tocaba su piel. Además de que las caricias y besos no le molestaban en absoluto. Es más, sentía como su propia temperatura corporal iba subiendo poco a poco y su miembro comenzaba a sentirse aprisionado en sus pantalones.

—Ya… basta —decía el oficial entre jadeos.

—¡Tsk! —chasqueó con su lengua Eros y frunció el ceño molesto— ¿Por qué no puede simplemente disfrutar de mis atenciones sin quejarse? Es demasiado molesto —una vez dicho esto el ladrón introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca del detective.

—Mhg… —el ruso se vio sorprendido ante la repentina irrupción en su boca. Trató de no ahogarse pues el delincuente era un poco rudo con él y movía sus dedos en busca de su lengua para aprisionarla y tirar de ella.

—Sr. Detective~ se ve tan erótico de esta forma —después de jugar un rato con él, Eros finalmente sacó sus dedos y se acercó para lamer la saliva que se escapaba por la comisura de los labios de Viktor.

El oficial respiraba dificultosamente, pero se sentía aliviado al no tener aquellos juguetones dedos explorando cada rincón de su boca.

—Suéltame… ahora —decía intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Ahora? ¿Ahora que lo más divertido está por venir?

Sin perder tiempo, Eros comenzó a pasar sus ensalivados dedos por la piel del ruso. Empezó en su cuello, delineó sus clavículas y sus pectorales. Se detuvo un poco para volver a juguetear con sus deliciosos y duros pezones, pellizcándolos hasta ponerlos colorados. Pasó lentamente por cada hendidura del bien formando abdomen de Viktor y paró justo antes de llegar hasta su cinturón.

—No… —el detective se removió inquieto al notar las intenciones de Eros. Quien incluso atreves del antifaz poseía una mirada llena de lujuria, y una media sonrisa que no avecinaban nada bueno para la poca cordura que al oficial le estaba quedando.

—Parece que hay alguien aquí que quiere salir a saludar —dijo el ladrón pasando su dedo índice por encima de la erección de Viktor.

—Nhg… —un gruñido traicionero salió sin permiso de la garganta del detective.

—Vaya, definitivamente hay alguien aquí que necesita atención

La burlona risa de Eros inundó el ambiente, seguida por unos cuantos chirridos de las cadenas que fueron provocados por Viktor, que se movía nervioso al ver como su cinturón era aflojado, los botones de su pantalón desabrochados y su cierre bajado. Todo por una diestra y traviesa mano.

El bribón se puso de rodillas frente a él admirando como la humedad crecía en la ropa interior del detective. Acerco su lengua comenzó a lamer la erección por encima de la tela. Luego fue dando pequeños besos y subiendo por su cuerpo hasta llegar nuevamente al cuello.

—Ah… —Viktor tragó con dificultad. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y caliente.

—Antes de ir por el plato principal quiero probar el postre —susurró Eros en su oreja.

Y sin darle oportunidad para procesar esas palabras, ya tenía al ladrón introduciendo su lengua para compartir un fogoso beso.

Sí ya le costaba respirar la sensación se incrementó en cuanto vio asaltada su boca sin permiso. Eros movía sus labios con gran maestría, exploraba cada centímetro de su boca y mordía con diferentes intensidades sus labios arrancándole una serie de involuntarios gemidos. No era una sensación para nada desagradable, pero no podía corresponder las acciones de aquel bribón, así que este se resignó a llevar las riendas de los apasionados besos.

Exhausto a más no poder, Eros se alejó de él. Había saciado su hambre de detective y admiraba el bello escenario del oficial totalmente sonrojado y jadeante.

Llevó su rostro hasta la palpitante erección del ruso y la acarició con su nariz.

Viktor ya no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar como aquel delincuente hacía de las suyas con su cuerpo. Notó como Eros comenzaba a tirar de la tela de su bóxer mientras que levantaba la vista para enfocar en él aquellos lujuriosos ojos.

—Viktor~ —una placentera corriente recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto escucho su nombre salir de la boca del ladrón.

—¡Mierda! —gritó sentándose en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y notó que se encontraba en su cuarto junto a su hermoso japonés, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Llevó sus manos a su frente para quitarse el sudor de esta mientras recobraba el aliento y se normalizaba su pulso— Un sueño… —se dijo al darse cuenta de su situación.

De inmediato levanto la sabana para mirar entre sus piernas y ver como toda la zona se encontraba húmeda. Maldijo un par de veces antes de levantarse al baño para limpiarse e ir a buscar un algo con que mejorar la situación de su lado de la cama. Una vez que limpió lo mejor que pudo y se refresco, volvió a meterse en ella con cuidado.

—¿Viktor? —se removió somnoliento Yuuri al sentir como su amado se incorporaba nuevamente a su lado— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Na-nada amor, solo duérmete nuevamente —dijo arropándose y envolviendo a su cálido amante entre sus brazos.

—¿Tuviste un accidente? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del ruso.

—N-no…

—Debiste despertarme, yo pude haberte ayudado —susurró Yuuri contra el desnudo pecho de Viktor.

—No importa amor —dijo besando los oscuros cabellos de su hermoso japonés— Tienes que levantarte temprano, no quería molestarte

—No me molesta —decía negando con su cabeza— Bueno, no me molesta si era conmigo con quien estabas soñado

—¡Ay Yuuri! —dejó salir Viktor en un suspiro— Créeme que tú eres el dueño de todas y cada una de mis fantasías.

—Me alegra oír eso, Sr. Detective~ —Yuuri sonrió divertido y luego ambos sucumbieron a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!**

 **Ya le traigo el primero de los extras, ojalá les haya gustado :D**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	55. Extra 2

**Robando tu corazón**

 **Extra 2**

—Aun no entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto —refunfuñaba el tailandés.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —intervino Yurio— Si fue tú idea decirle a Beka que practicamos paintball nocturno. Ahora te aguantas y juegas

—Yurio tiene razón, Pichit —suspiró resignado Yuuri— Si le hubieses dicho que usábamos sus equipos para otra cosa, no estaríamos aquí. Otabek ya estaba haciendo muchas preguntas

—¿Y qué querían que le dijera? ¿Qué ocupábamos sus cosas para cometer robos? —comentó haciéndose el ofendido— Lo del paintball fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo carajo se pone esta mascara?!

Tras haber terminado con su corta vida delictual los tres ex delincuentes decidieron seguir sus vidas normalmente, dentro de lo que podían.

Pichit se había graduado con honores, pero no quería uno de los aburridos trabajos de oficina que le ofrecían. Fue un alivio para él cuando Viktor le ofreció trabajar juntos en una agencia de detectives privada. No podría haber pedido un mejor trabajo. Su jefe era simpático, flexible en cuanto a horarios, nada trabajólico y ganaban bastante bien.

Cuando se deshicieron de la evidencia de los robos, tuvo que devolverle a Otabek todos sus artefactos diciéndole que se iban a tomar un descanso del paintball nocturno que practicaban. Pero a medida que el tiempo fue pasando y Otabek se volvía más cercano a Yurio, comenzó a preguntarle cuando volverían a practicar el deporte, ya que ahora le gustaría participar con ellos.

Eso puso en graves aprietos al ex trio delictual. Así que ahora se encontraban intentando descifrar como ponerse el implemento de seguridad requerido para jugar.

Pichit buscó un lugar donde realizaran la actividad. El sitio estaba especialmente acondicionado para jugar paintball nocturno y tenía todos los implementos necesarios, desde los uniformes hasta un campo de batalla especial para la noche.

También habían llevado a Viktor, que insistió en participar una vez que se enteró. Y Pichit arrastró a Seung para que así fueran un número par de jugadores.

—No puedo abrochar esta maldita cosa —refunfuñaba Yurio.

—¿El protector del torso? —preguntó Otabek, acercándose hasta él para ayudarlo.

—Sí, eso… siempre olvido como se llama

Una vez que todos estuvieron equipados con los implementos de seguridad, se dirigieron hasta el campo, en donde los estaba esperando uno de los empleados.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Carlos Santana —dijo un hombre de mediana estatura y un oscuro afro— ¿Ya decidieron con que modalidad van a jugar?

—¿Modalidad? —preguntó Otabek mirando a Yurio.

—Y-ya sabes es… esa cosa que hacemos siempre… y —un poco desesperado miró hacía Yuuri y Pichit en busca de ayuda.

—¿Q-qué nos sugieres, Carlos? —habló de inmediato el tailandés para salir del paso mientras se reprendía mentalmente por no haber investigado un poco sobre el deporte antes de venir.

—Bueno, ya que son seis tengo dos opciones —dijo entusiasmado— La primera es "capturar la bandera". Hay una bandera por cada equipo de tres y la meta es capturar la del equipo contrario.

—Si son equipos de tres, yo estoy con mi Yuuri —dijo Viktor aferrándose al brazo de su hermoso japonés. Y a decir verdad Pichit quería estar en el mismo equipo que Seung y Yurio quería estar con Otabek.

—También hay otra opción —comentó Carlos— Podrían jugar "eliminación". El objetivo es eliminar a todos los miembros del equipo rival, y como son seis pueden formar tres equipos de dos personas, así es mucho más entretenido

—Esa opción me agrada —dijo Viktor— Así no me tengo que separar de mi precioso Yuuri

—¡Ya contrólate viejo Gollum! —gritó Yurio hacia su tío— Aunque esa idea también me gusta

—¡Entonces está decidido! —dijo entusiasmado Pichit— Yo haré equipo con Seung, Yuri con Viktor y Otabek con Yurio

Así fue como cada equipo se posicionó en una parte del amplio campo, que contaba con diversos terrenos, como un bosque, un pequeño estero y un llano. Tenían diez minutos para esconderse y preparar un plan. El juego comenzaba en cuanto Carlos hiciera sonar una bocina.

—Bien ¿Cuál es la estrategia? —le preguntaba Otabek a Yurio mientras se escondían detrás de unos arbustos— ¿De quién deberíamos cuidarnos más?

—Ah, claro… —Yurio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, pero supuso que su tiempo jugando Call of Duty tendría que servir de algo— Bueno, Pichit debe ser un camper y seguro utilizará a Sueng para atraernos. Yuuri probablemente sea un ninja, se sabe mover muy bien sin ser visto —lo hace en casa ¿Por qué no lo haría aquí? Pensó Yurio— En cuanto a Viktor no tengo idea de lo que pueda hacer

—Vaya, sabes mucho sobre esto, todo un soldado —lo alagó Otabek provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—N-no es para tanto —dijo restándole importancia— No sé quién actuará primero. Dependiendo de a quien veamos podremos ir planeando las estrategias. Creo que lo mejor es fingir que caemos en sus trampas, así los tomaremos desprevenido

La bocina sonó fuertemente por todo el lugar dando inició al juego.

De inmediato y tal como predijo Yurio, Seung se dejaba ver fácilmente.

—Yura, yo lo perseguiré mientras tu descubres donde se encuentra Pichit —dijo Otabek antes de salir detrás de coreano.

Yurio siguió cerca de Otabek, pero escondido en todo momento. Notó que Seung se dirigía hasta el estero y se adelantó a ellos, Pichit debería estar escondido por ahí. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que vio unos arbustos iluminarse y oyó el típico sonido de la cámara. Se dio la vuelta por detrás de ellos y pudo ver como efectivamente el tailandés se encontraba ahí. Aun no notaban su presencia, así que decidió esperar a que Beka se acercara un poco más, de ese modo podrían acabar con los dos al mismo tiempo sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse.

Así que, cuando Beka casi llegaba hasta el punto donde Pichit estaba apuntando, dirigió su arma hasta el moreno.

—¡Hey chico selfie! —gritó y en cuanto Pichit se dio la vuelta asustado por verse descubierto, le disparo en el pecho— ¡Beka ahora!

De inmediato el chico le disparó a Seung quien no opuso ninguna resistencia, dejando una mancha de pintura rosa fosforescente en toda su pierna.

— _¡El quipo rosa ha eliminado a los dos miembros del equipo amarillo!_ —se escuchó decir por un parlante a Carlos— _Deben abandonar el campo de batalla_

—¡Seung! ¡No te lo tomaste en serio! —le reclamaba Pichit mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida— Ni siquiera intentaste esquivar a Otabek

—Número uno; sabes que no me gustan este tipo de actividades y dos, apuesto lo que quieras a que Yurio te descubrió porque no pudiste evitar tomarte una selfie

—Eso no es… cierto —dijo con cierto grado de duda el moreno— ¡Le preguntaré cuando terminemos! Ya verás que no fue por eso

—Sí, claro

—¡Bien hecho Beka! —decía Yurio acercándose alegremente hacia su compañero mientras los eliminados terminaban de salir del campo de batalla.

—Lo hiciste genial Yura, eso fue…

Una bola de pintura pasó rozando la cara del menor de los rusos, y de inmediato Otabek lo jaló de la mano para llevarlo lejos de ahí y ponerse a cubierto.

—Había olvidado que aún están el katsudon y el viejo —decía Yurio mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que estuviesen seguros.

—Algo me dice que ellos no serán tan fáciles de eliminar como Seung y Pichit —comentó su compañero recuperando el aire tras la presurosa carrera.

—No, no lo serán… ni siquiera sé que están tramando

—Tranquilo Yura, ya pensaremos en algo —lo tranquilizaba Otabek— Solo debemos movernos con cuidado, si nos quedamos aquí nos terminaran…

Un ruido delante de ellos los alertó. Rápidamente se escondieron y lograron ver como Viktor se escabullía detrás de unos arbustos.

Ambos se miraron y de inmediato comprendieron lo que debían hacer. En total silencio avanzaron entre los matorrales hasta posicionarse a la espalda del detective.

—Viktor, creo que los perdí… —aprovecharon que Yuuri apareció haciendo a Viktor bajar su guardia.

De inmediato salieron de su escondiste y dispararon hacia los dos mayores. Una bola de pintura rosa fluorescente estalló contra el pecho de Viktor haciéndolo caer, mientras que el japonés logró ponerse a salvo detrás de un árbol.

—¡Le dimos al viejo! —gritó Yurio.

Antes de que pudiesen celebrarlo una lluvia de pintura azul estallaba cerca de ellos. No sabían exactamente donde estaba Yuuri ya que lo habían perdido de vista, así que corrieron para ponerse a salvo, antes de que algún proyectil los alcanzara.

—¡Viktor! —gritó Yuuri cuando notó que Yurio y Otabek se alejaban.

—Aquí… —dijo el ruso con una débil voz desde el piso.

—Viktor… —decía cogiéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Mi hermoso japonés, te amo… —el detective levanto una de sus manos para acunar una de las mejillas de su amado— Venga mi muerte… Dasvidaniya Yuuri

—¡No! ¡Viktor! —gritó dramáticamente el japonés— ¡Te vengaré!

—Par de exagerados —refunfuñó Yurio.

—Ellos serían buenos actores —dijo Otabek mientras se alejaban.

— _El equipo rosa eliminó a un integrante del equipo azul_ —interrumpió la voz de Carlos por el alto parlante— _El competidor debe abandonar el campo de batalla_

Tras dejar un fogoso beso en los labios de su novio, Viktor finalmente salió dejando a los últimos tres competidores y se fue a sentar al lado de Pichit y Seung.

—¿Grabaste eso? —le preguntó al tailandés en cuanto lo vio.

—¡Me ofendes! Por supuesto que sí jefecito

Mientras tanto, Yurio y Otabek se movían cuidadosamente entre la maleza en busca de algún indicio de Yuuri.

—No lo veo por ninguna parte —dijo Otabek acercándose en cuclillas hasta la posición de su compañero.

—No hay rastro de él, no sé dónde rayos se metió ese cerdo…

—Oh ¿Me buscabas? —escuchó decir detrás de ellos en un tono bastante familiar.

Por instante Yurio creyó escuchar a Eros y eso lo descolocó. No alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y antes de que lo notase tenia a Otabek cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y recibiendo las bolas de pintura azul por los dos.

Cuando volvió en sí, tomó su pistola y comenzó a dispar en contra de Yuuri que fácilmente esquivo las balas y se volvió a perder entre los arbustos del lugar.

—¡Beka! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado por el chico que hizo de escudo humano, tenía la espalda completamente azul— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque tú conoces mejor este juego. Si alguien tiene opciones de ganar, eres tu Yura

—G-gracias, yo…

— _El integrante del equipo azul eliminó a un integrante del equipo rosa_ —interrumpió Carlos— _El eliminado debe abandonar el campo de batalla_

—Davai Yura —lo animó Otabek levantando su pulgar mientras se alejaba. Él repitió el mismo gesto y volvió a esconderse.

No dejaría que Yuuri ganase, él quería ganar. Estaba en su naturaleza competitiva, pero bien sabía que no sería nada fácil, pues el japonés era igual a él y seguramente se lo pondría difícil.

Avanzó con mucho cuidado y atento a cualquier ruido que escuchase. Casi llegando al pequeño arrollo fue cuando una bola de pintura pasó rozando su hombro derecho y antes de que otra le diera, logró esconderse detrás de un árbol.

—¡Oye cerdo! —gritó desde su escondite— porque no terminamos con esto de una vez. Solo quedamos tu y yo, hagamos un duelo

—¿Un duelo?

—Sí, ya sabes. Como los del viejo oeste, el más rápido gana

Era su única oportunidad. Yurio sabía perfectamente que, si seguía merodeando por ahí, tarde o temprano el japonés aparecería de la nada, tal como le hizo hace un rato. En cambio, de esta forma tenía una oportunidad de vencerlo.

—Está bien —dijo Yuuri dejándose ver.

Yurio hizo lo mismo, y quedaron uno frente al otro a una distancia prudente y con las armas a los lados.

—A la cuenta de tres —dijo Yurio mirando a su objetivo el cual asintió— Uno, dos, ¡Tres!

Lo más rápido que pudo levanto su pistola y disparo hacia el pecho de su contrincante, el cual ni siquiera se defendió.

—¡Auch! Eso duele más de lo que esperaba —se quejó Yuuri tras recibir una serie de disparos en el mismo sitio.

—¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaste! —gritó furioso el pequeño ruso.

—Solo debía vengar la muerte de Viktor, por eso le disparé a Otabek —se defendió este.

—¡¿Es que siquiera entendiste las reglas del juego?! —Yurio estaba furioso. Quería ganar, pero no de esa forma. Maldecía a japonés por arruinarle su victoria.

— _El equipo rosa es el ganador_ —dijo Carlos desde el parlante— _Ambos jugadores pueden abandonar el campo de batalla_

Después de gritar unos cuantos improperios más hacia su entrenador y hacerlo caer de una patada, finalmente llegó hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

—Felicidades Yura —le dijo Otabek.

—Tsk, maldito cerdo, yo no quería ganar así

—Una victoria en una victoria —decía Pichit— Ya quita tu cara de amargado, ganaste

—Así no se vale —habló cruzándose de brazos.

—Está bien Yura— Otabek se acercó hasta él y le revolvió tiernamente los cabellos— La próxima vez ganaremos como se debe

—Sí… —dijo haciendo un mohín. Le sorprendía como Otabek podía calmar su ánimo con unas pocas palabras.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mi amor! —gritó Viktor abalanzándose sobre su novio— Te extrañé

—Viktor, solo fueron unos minutos

—¡Se sintió como una eternidad si ti! —decía mientras lo estrujaba y llenaba de besos.

—Par de asquerosos, consíganse una maldita habitación —les reprochó Yurio.

—No te preocupes, ya la tenemos —dijo Viktor con una picarona sonrisa en sus labios— Así que te sugiero que esta noche te quedes donde Otabek o Pichit, si no quieres escuchar cómo le doy amor a mi Yuuri toda la noche en nuestro cuarto

—¡Maldito viejo asqueroso!

El día terminó con un Yuuri sonrojado hasta las orejas por los dichos de su novio. Pichit realmente entretenido con la situación. Yurio pidiéndole a Otabek pasar la noche en su casa y todos cenando en una pizzería del centro de la ciudad.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hola! gracias por leer este fanfic!**

 **Lamento la demora, tuve un fin de año un tanto intenso xd**

 **El último extra lo estaré subiendo pronto, y ya con eso podré dar por terminado el fic. Pueden buscar mi pagina en facebook como "Makka-chin" allí hay algunos fanarts del fic y también estoy avisando de mis próximos trabajos, por si gustan.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Cambio y fuera**


	56. Extra 3 (final)

**Robando tu corazón**

 **Extra 3 (Final)**

Viktor se despertó con un dulce y familiar aroma inundando su nariz. Llevaba un buen tiempo viviendo con su adorado japonés como para saber que se había levantado de buen ánimo y estaba haciendo el desayuno.

Se removió entre las sabanas perezosamente, no estaba seguro si bajar o esperar a que Yuuri viniera por él. Tal vez quería que desayunaran en la cama, era fin de semana y ninguno de los dos tenía algo que hacer.

Pichit se había tomado unos días por su luna de miel con Seung y Yurio se encontraba en un campamento del colegio. Así que desde la noche anterior estaban solos.

Se habían dedicado a ver películas y series cómodamente en el sillón. Una que otra caricia iba y venía de vez en cuando. Nada sexual, solo toques y besos que intentaban transmitir el profundo amor que se profesaban.

Y es que Viktor nunca se sintió tan vivo y lleno de amor como lo estaba ahora. No es que haya tenido una vida especialmente difícil. Siempre tuvo el amor de su familia; sus padres lo amaban hasta que fallecieron cuando él tenía diecisiete y quedó al cuidado de Nikolai, quien por ese entonces ya cuidaba de Yurio. No podía quejarse al respecto, Nikolai siempre fue muy bueno con él y cuando se mudó a Detroit, Yakov y Lilia lo recibieron como a un hijo.

Sin embargo, había algo que siempre quiso experimentar, pero que nunca se dio hasta la llegada de Yuuri.

Quería enamorarse y perderse totalmente en ese sentimiento que muchos decían que era el mejor. Siempre estuvo consciente de lo cursi y tonto que sonaba eso y que probablemente nunca llegaría a su vida alguien que lo hiciera sentir de esa forma. Pues lo intentó con algunas ex parejas, pero nunca sintió nada especial por ninguna de ellas, y después de un tiempo simplemente decidió dedicarse a su trabajo. Tal vez ese tipo de amor no era para él, pensó en más de una ocasión.

Nunca imaginó que el querer pasar más tiempo con Yurio e irlo a buscar a sus entrenamientos terminaría haciéndole conocer a la persona por la que se le formaba una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

«El amor te vuelve idiota», le dijo Chris una vez que salieron a beber y decidió preguntarle a su mejor amigo si alguna vez se había enamorado. «Sabrás que estás enamorado cuando solo pensar en esa persona te provoque una felicidad incontenible», decía el reportero mirando melancólicamente su copa. Le sorprendió bastante ese hecho, nunca pensó que Chris pudiera poner un rostro así. Por ese entonces lo había visto ir y venir con un incontable número de parejas, algunas por conveniencia, otras por trabajo o simplemente por gusto. Pero nunca vio en Chris un rostro tan vulnerable como ese y no fue capaz de preguntar en quien pensaba su amigo.

Y ahora, finalmente lo entendía. Si bien empezó como una simple atracción, pues en un principio Viktor pensó que Yuuri era muy guapo. Pero al pasar los días fue conociéndolo aún más y no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente de él.

La forma cariñosa con la que trataba a su sobrino fue una de las cosas que primero llamaron su atención. Ya que no era nada fácil ganarse el respeto y el cariño de Yurio, Viktor sabia eso muy bien. Y si el japonés logró ablandar el duro corazón del adolescente, pues algo interesante debía de tener.

La segunda cosa que llamó su atención, y por lo que terminó de caer totalmente, fueron sus sonrojos. Le encantaba como el color iba apareciendo en las mejillas de Yuuri y luego se expandía hasta sus orejas y el resto de su rostro. Sí, Yuuri avergonzado terminó por derretirle el corazón de lo tierno y lindo que se veía.

Tuvo en su cabeza una dulce imagen de él por mucho tiempo. Imagen que duró hasta la noche en la que se quedaron atrapados en su departamento por la lluvia y le dio de beber vino blanco. Se sorprendió gratamente al saber que su hermoso japonés también podía ser una bomba de sensualidad cuando se lo proponía. Estaba seguro que, si esa vez Yuuri no se hubiese dormido habría terminado haciéndole el amor toda la noche.

Pues ya no solo despertaba cariño en él, sino que también pasión. Creyó que había experimentado eso con sus otras parejas, pero al lado de Yuuri sus otras experiencias quedaban como simples calenturas.

Con él todo era distinto, podía sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el tacto del menor, como se excitaba simplemente escuchando su nombre venir de esos dulces labios que deseaba probar una y otra vez. Yuuri despertaba toda clase de sensaciones que creía adormecidas. Terminó de comprobarlo cuando el japonés le confesó que todo ese tiempo él había sido Eros.

Ese momento fue uno de los más difíciles para Viktor. Pasó por una serie de intensos sentimientos, desde enojo, ira, frustración y hasta miedo. Porque sí, había sentido miedo de perder a Yuuri y a pesar de lo que era, él no podía dejar de amarlo de la noche a la mañana. Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió un poco traicionado, pero la sola idea de perder a la persona que amaba, le provocaba un intenso dolor en su pecho.

Sí, tal vez le toco aprender de mala forma que Yuuri no era el ser perfecto que él creía y supo entonces que había idealizado la figura de su amado. Pero todos cometemos errores, y su hermoso japonés fue capaz de reconocer los suyos y mostrarse tal cual era frente a él. Viktor agradecía eso y desde ese día sintió como comenzaba a conocer al Yuuri de verdad. No solo al chico tierno y sensual, sino que también al testarudo, berrinchudo, infantil, torpe e inseguro muchacho.

Y lo amaba tal cual era, con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Con sus errores y sus aciertos. Tal y como Yuuri también lo amaba a él, pues entendió que como Yuuri, él tampoco era perfecto.

Lo que más le gustaba de su relación, es que a pesar de sus defectos se amaban y se apoyaban mutuamente. Se corregían, se comprendían e intentaban volverse mejores personas juntos.

Se revolvió inquieto entre las sabanas, no podía evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a su hermoso japonés. Se sentía tan feliz de poder compartir sus días junto a él y a su sobrino. Yuuri le había ayudado tanto a comprender a aquel rebelde adolescente, que ahora era su único familiar.

En un principio tuvo tanto miedo de no poder cuidar adecuadamente de Yurio, pero gracias a la ayuda de Yuuri y a su infinita paciencia y mano dura, logró entender lo que era cuidar de alguien más. No solo se trataba de darle un techo y comida, también era necesario afecto, comprensión y mucha dedicación.

Definitivamente las cosas serían muy distintas si su Yuuri no hubiese llegado a sus vidas.

—¿Viktor? ¿Ya estas despierto? —se dio la vuelta en la cama para ver como su novio traía consigo una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Buenos días, baby—dijo dejándole espacio al menor para que se instale.

—Pensé en hacer el desayuno —dijo algo avergonzado— Aunque, si prefieres comer abajo podemos…

—No… —lo calló con un tierno beso en sus labios— Aquí es perfecto

Finalmente, terminaron acomodándose muy juntos y con la bandeja sobre sus piernas para sostenerla.

—Hice panqueques, espero que te gusten

—Justo hoy estaba antojado de algo dulce —dijo alegremente Viktor tomando el rostro aun sonrojado de Yuuri— Aunque nada en este mundo es tan dulce como tú baby

—V-Viktor —decía tratando inútilmente de apartarse de los melosos cumplidos de su novio. Por más que lo intentase, Yuuri aún no podía acostumbrarse del todo a ese tipo de cosas, pero lo hacían inmensamente feliz— Mejor comamos de una vez

El desayuno trascurrió en medio de tiernas caricias, suaves besos y Viktor intentando en cada oportunidad darle de comer a Yuuri y exigiendo que este hiciera lo mismo con él.

Después de comer simplemente se habían recostado abrazados. Yuuri se dedicaba a aspirar el aroma de su novio, mientras Viktor trazaba suavemente círculos con su pulgar en su espalda, por debajo de la polera.

—Hace mucho que no tenemos un tiempo para nosotros dos —susurró el ruso.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Si el otro día Yurio casi nos descubre en el sillón, te dije que debíamos venir a la habitación. Si no es por el ruido que hace la motocicleta de Otabek, no quiero ni imaginar en que nos hubiese encontrado— decía escondiendo su rostro avergonzado en el pecho de su novio.

—Pero no nos vio —rio Viktor al recordar lo desesperado que se veía Yuuri sin pantalones en ese momento— Ya olvídalo amor. Además, ahora no está Yurio, no hay nadie que pueda venir a interrumpirnos

—Lo sé —de inmediato el ruso comenzó a pasar ambas manos por la espalda del japonés intentando sacar la polera que le estorbaba el tener más acceso a la delicada piel de su adorado novio— Viktor…

La sola mención de su nombre con aquel tono que denotaba que Yuuri quería lo mismo que él, fue suficiente para que terminara de deshacerse de la prenda del menor y lo atrajera sobre sí junto con un demandante beso.

El peso de Yuuri sobre su cuerpo se sentía maravilloso y el calor que provenía de este lo encendía. Disfrutó un poco más de los húmedos besos y aprovechó para estrujar a gusto aquellas nalgas que lo volvían loco. Lo tomó por la cintura y en un rápido y preciso movimiento lo volteo quedando ahora él encima.

—Yuuri… —repetía con la voz llena de placer, saboreando cada una de las letras del nombre del chico que comenzaba a respirar erráticamente debajo de él.

Mientras repartía besos y mordiscos por todo el cuello de Yuuri, este como podía, se aferraba a su espalda, hasta enredar sus dedos en el platinado cabello de Viktor. En donde tomándolo de estos, lo obligó a unir sus bocas por un hambriento y desesperado beso en el que sus lenguas luchaban por conseguir el control de la boca ajena. Fue en ese instante en que Viktor supo que había logrado encender a Yuuri a tal punto que su parte sensual y desinhibida comenzaba a tomar el control.

Sin perder el feroz ritmo que llevaba su amando, Viktor deslizó sus manos hasta el pantalón de pijama de Yuuri tirando de este, logrando sacarlo del camino. Fue entonces que separó sus piernas y se posiciono entre ellas juntando aún más sus cuerpos y provocando en el japonés deliciosos gemidos cuando sus erecciones se rozaron.

—Vik… ah

—Baby estas tan duro… y húmedo —dijo acariciando la tela del bóxer de su novio.

—Es tu… es tu culpa Viktor —intentaba decir entre jadeos que se debían a las placenteras corrientes que sentía circular por su cuerpo con cada toque del ruso.

—Entonces tendré que tomar la responsabilidad de esto

Con su mano izquierda Viktor aprisionó las muñecas de Yuuri, obligándolo a permanecer pegado al colchón, se inclinó sobre él llevando su mano libre hasta uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que se hallaba a un lado de la cama. Encontró lo que buscaba y volvió a atacar el cuello del menor sin soltar su agarre.

—Viktor… ¡espera! ¿Qué?… —Yuuri no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sin que pudiese hacer nada, sus muñecas se encontraban esposadas a los barrotes del respaldo de la cama. Viktor lo miraba con una burlona sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Adivina que esposas son Yuuri —dijo sin quitar su victoriosa sonrisa.

—No, pero… —sabía perfectamente que estaba atrapado, esas eran las esposas que Viktor mandó a hacer especialmente para que, como Eros, no se zafara.

—Ay, baby —susurró el ruso cerca de sus labios— No tienes idea por cuanto tiempo he esperado por mi venganza

—Viktor… —gimió ansioso debajo de su novio. Debía admitir que aquella situación lo estaba excitando más de lo que se imaginó en un principio.

—¿Cuántas veces habré terminado esposado por ti? Ni siquiera yo las recuerdo —decía con voz ronca mientras delineaba con su dedo pulgar el contorno de los labios del japonés— Tenía que cobrártelas algún día ¿O pensaste que ya me había olvidado de eso?

Yuuri estaba simplemente embelesado. Viktor siempre era apasionado, pero muy amable y paciente con él. Sin embargo, sus ojos en esos momentos estaban llenos de lujuria, y una ladina sonrisa en su rostro no avecinaba nada bueno para él.

—¿Q-qué es lo …. Mmh —no pudo seguir pues Viktor, que seguía entre sus piernas pegó aún más sus erecciones, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un involuntario gemido.

—Al fin atrapé a mi ladrón, Yuuri… —dijo el ruso irguiéndose sobre él para tomar una de sus piernas y llevarla hasta su hombro. Comenzó a besar y morder los muslos de su hermoso japonés— Ahora es mi turno de hacerte enloquecer de placer. Voy a devorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo

Si había algo que Yuuri tenía que admitir, era que Viktor siempre le decía cosas que lo avergonzaban, pero en ese momento no podía sentirse más que excitado con cada una de esas palabras cargadas de deseo y lujuria. Sabía que Viktor se tomaría todo el tiempo que quisiera para torturarlo. Se sentía tan deseado, que solo podía cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en cada una de las deliciosas sensaciones que el ruso le otorgaba a su cuerpo.

Lentamente Viktor fue lamiendo, besando y mordiendo los rincones más sensibles de su muslo interno. Yuuri se retorcía de placer cada vez que los labios de su novio arremetían sobre su piel, acercándose a aquella zona que demandaba más atención y comenzaba a inquietarlo.

—Viktor… —gimió levantando sus caderas dando a entender lo que quería. Pero eso solo provocó que el ruso soltara una cantarina risa, desesperándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—No, aun no —susurró entre besos— Aunque puedo liberarte un poco

Yuuri sintió algo de alivio cuando Viktor retiró su bóxer, dejando respirar su erección, la cual llevaba un tiempo molestándole.

—Más… —demandó de inmediato— Por favor Viktor

—Estas muy impaciente hoy cerdito —dijo mientras se posicionaba sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri, haciendo que sus calientes y húmedas entrepiernas se rozaran. Yuuri ni siquiera había notado en qué momento Viktor se deshizo de su propia ropa interior. Pero los suaves toques lo estaban volviendo loco. Desesperadamente necesitaba más y levantaba sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto— Déjame disfrutar de tu hermosa piel Yuuri

Así fue como siguió torturando lentamente el cuerpo de su novio, lamía y besaba muy cerca de su pene, logrando que este de inmediato pidiera más. Era entonteces cuando se detenía y alejaba para concentrarse en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

Después de un rato, Viktor había dejado las piernas y la parte baja del abdomen de japonés llena de morados y rojizos chupetones. Admiró la jadeante obra de arte que era el chico que se retorcía bajo él y, enfocó su vista en su próximo blanco; los rosados y erguidos pezones de Yuuri.

—¡Ah! —no pudo evitar un pequeño grito de placer y dolor cuando Viktor se había lanzado sin previo aviso a mordisquear ferozmente su pezón izquierdo— Más lento… ahm, Vik…

—¿Mmh? No te entiendo mi hermoso Yuuri —decía mientras intercalaba mordiscos y palabras— Hace un rato me pedías más y ahora quieres que vaya lento, cerdito indeciso

Viktor, no le daba tregua, mordía y succionaba sus pezones a la vez que con una de sus manos se dedicaba a recorrer la piel cercana a su pene, pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Podía sentir como las gotas de su pre semen caían sobre su abdomen, necesitaba liberarse de esa incomoda erección que con cada toque del ruso se volvía insufrible.

—Necesito… Viktor, me duele… —dijo entre gemidos y movimientos desesperados de caderas.

El ruso entendió y considero que ya lo había jugado suficiente. Así que con un camino de húmedos besos fue descendiendo por su vientre hasta llegar a su mojada entrepierna.

Tomó el miembro de Yuuri con una de sus manos y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de este, arrancándole a una serie de deliciosos gemidos. Se dedicó a jugar con la base del pene del menor. Su lengua recorría traviesa lo largo de este, deteniéndose antes de llegar a la punta para luego descender en busca de los testículos, con los cuales jugaba un poco más antes de volver a repetir sus acciones.

Cuando los jadeos y las involuntarias embestidas de Yuuri se hicieron más fuertes, decidió poner el miembro en su boca. Su hermoso japonés casi grita de dicha con ese acto, y saboreó una gran cantidad de semen que este dejo escapar. Se felicitó a sí mismo por ese hecho, no imaginaba cuanto debía haber sufrido Yuuri para que se encontrase así de desesperado, hizo un excelente trabajo torturándolo de placer.

Sentía la calidez del miembro de Yuuri palpitar dentro de su boca y comenzó a chupar y succionar la punta de este, pasando, además su lengua de forma circular sobre el glande.

Era realmente estimulante para el ruso escuchar como su novio se deshacía en gemidos y gritos de satisfacción mientras él se dedicaba a mimar su parte baja. Yuri hacía demasiados sonidos eróticos que le encantaba escuchar. Se hizo una nota metal para la próxima vez grabar esos incitantes gemidos que salían de la boca del chico. Tal vez, hasta los pondría de tono para los mensajes.

Viktor estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando inconscientemente aumentó la velocidad de su succión hasta que el amargo sabor del semen se expandió por toda su boca, encontrándole desprevenido, por lo que se vio sobre pasado y no pudo tragarlo todo.

—Eso fue bastante… —dijo relamiéndose los labios y limpiando sus comisuras del semen que se había escapado por los costados.

—Ah… Viktor… —Yuuri en cambio, apenas si podía pensar. Jadeaba incontrolablemente debido a la reciente liberación. Pero aun con eso, se tomó unos segundos para admirar el jodidamente sexy rostro del ruso, que todavía tenía rastros de su semen por la barbilla y el cuello.

—No te relajes baby —le dijo Viktor a la vez que se acercaba hasta su boca para darle un amargo beso con su sabor— Aun no hemos terminado

—Las esposas, suéltalas…

—Lo siento, pero debo disciplinar un poco más a este cerdito desobediente —respondió Viktor entretenido— Yuuri, falta la mejor parte

—¡Ah! —no le dio tiempo de procesar nada y metió sus dedos en la entrada del menor, que debido a la inesperada intromisión soltó un agudo grito. El cual se fue transformando en suaves gemidos a medida que jugaba con el interior de su hermoso japonés.

A Yuuri se le hacía demasiado tierno como a pesar de la urgente necesidad del ruso por calmarse y su supuesto papel de "malo", este aun así se daba el tiempo para prepararlo adecuadamente.

—Ya es hora cerdito —su voz estaba ronca de excitación. No era para menos, llevaba todo ese tiempo soportando su erección.

—Viktor… —lo llamó Yuuri mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar un gemido cuando el ruso retiró los dedos de su interior— Creo que he sido un cerdito malo ¿qué tan duro me vas a castigar por eso?

—A los cerditos desobedientes… —abrió las piernas de Yuuri y acercó su miembro a la húmeda entrada de este— Se les da el más duro de los castigos

Yuuri tuvo que aferrarse como pudo a las esposas, seguro eso le dejaría marcas en las muñecas, pero no esperaba que el pene de Viktor se sintiera tan duro, caliente y grande. Había entrado en él sin una pizca de delicadeza, y si bien eso era lo que quería el japonés, se sorprendió con la inusual rudeza de su novio.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó por las profundas y excitantes embestidas que el ruso daba contra su cuerpo.

—Este cerdito no aprende. Que boca tan sucia Yuuri —decía a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad y profundidad con la que entraba.

Por su parte, Yuuri ya no procesaba bien. Cada vez que el ruso arremetía contra él, se sentía en éxtasis. Definitivamente ese hombre lo estaba volviendo loco de placer.

—Las… suéltalas —balbuceaba entre gemidos— Viktor… necesito tocarte

—Yuuri… —los gruñidos de deleite eran casi lo único que podía salir de su garganta mientras se aferraba con fuerza las caderas de su hermoso japonés— No…

—Por favor… Vitya

—Eso es trampa —dijo resignado. Tenía debilidad cuando Yuuri lo llamaba de esa forma, más si lo decía prácticamente como un sollozo de placer.

Rápidamente estiró su mano hasta la mesa de noche y sacó la llave. Solo alcanzó a liberar una de las muñecas de Yuuri cuando este se aferró de inmediato a él, envolviéndolo con sus piernas y sus brazos. Le robó un feroz beso que casi lo deja sin aliento.

—Más, Viktor —jadeó en su oído una vez que separaron sus bocas— Sigue haciéndolo así, tan duro…

—No hay caso con este cerdito, eres tan sucio Yuuri

—Sucio y todo, así es como me amas

—Por supuesto que sí, precioso

Nuevamente los sonidos de placer inundaron la habitación. Yuuri agradecía que no hubiese nadie en la casa, pues no se podía controlar y probablemente sus gritos se escuchaban hasta en el patio.

Siguieron así por un rato más hasta que ambos sucumbieron ante uno de los mejores orgasmos que habían tenido en sus vidas. Ya exhausto, Viktor se dejó caer a un lado de la cama mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

—¿Dónde está la llave? —preguntó el japonés levantando su muñeca derecha, que aún tenía puesta un lado de la esposa.

—Por algún lugar de la cama quizás, la solté cuando me besaste

Como pudo, Yuuri se sentó y comenzó a ver el desastre en el que estaban. Suspiró, tardaría un buen rato en encontrarla en medio de todo el desorden. Ni modo, tendría que hacerlo de esa forma, pensó.

—Viktor, terminemos con esto. Ya no quiero ser más tu novio

—¡¿Qué?! —las repentinas palabras del menor hicieron que el ruso se sentara de golpe y comenzara a pasar desesperado las manos por las sabanas— ¿Es por lo de la llave? Amor, te juro que puedo encontrarlas, solo dame un segundo y…

—No Viktor, no es por eso —negó. Puso su mano esposada en el rostro afligido del ruso para atraer su atención— No quiero ser tu novio porque quiero ser tu… —tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir y sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo, la cual abrió para dejar ver un par de doradas argollas— Quiero ser tu esposo

Viktor apenas si podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Miraba a Yuuri y luego miraba el brillante par de anillos, luego volvía a mirar a Yuuri, que con cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio después de tener sexo salvaje? Que atrevido

—No… yo —debido a los nervios Yuuri terminó por morderse la lengua, estaba tan avergonzado— Si no quieres, pues…

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! —gritó antes de que el menor desviara la mirada. Se acercó hasta rozar suavemente sus narices y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios— Yo también quiero ser tu esposo

Tomó uno de los anillos de la cajita y lo puso en el dedo de su hermoso japonés, el cual hizo lo mismo. Se abrazaron fuertemente y se dejaron caer en la cama. No les importaba el pegajoso desastre que esta era, todo lo que les importaba era que tenían a la persona que más amaban entre sus brazos.

—Yuuri… —dijo Viktor levantando su mano para admirar el brillante objeto que la adornaba. No se lo podía creer. Sería el esposo del japonés más lindo, tierno y sexy sobre la faz de esta tierra. Se sentía tan feliz y emocionado que creía que en cualquier momento podría morir de pura felicidad— Sí pagaste por los anillos ¿Verdad? Dime que no te los robaste

—¡Viktor! ¡Por supuesto que los pague! —gritó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su, ahora prometido— Bueno, más bien los estoy pagando

—Podría ayudarte a…

—¡No! —interrumpió al ruso antes de que siguiera, sabía perfectamente que se ofrecería a terminar de pagarlos por él.

—Tu ocúpate de planear nuestra boda. Yo me ocuparé de pagar los anillos

—¡Baby eres tan lindo! Será la mejor boda que puedas imaginar. Invitaremos a todo el cuartel de policías de la ciudad, a tus padres, a todos los de la pista de patinaje, a los de pole dance y a toda la gente que Pichit pueda conseguir para que admiren lo increíble y fabuloso que es nuestro amor—decía emocionado el ruso mientras lo abrazaba y restregaba su rostro en el los oscuros y desordenados cabellos de Yuuri a la vez que este se arrepentía de haberlo dejado planear la boda— Te amo, mi hermoso japonés

—Te amo Viktor —dijo inclinándose sobre su prometido para unir sus labios en un delicioso beso— Ahora busca la maldita llave porque me duele la muñeca. Esto me va a dejar marcas

—Las marcas por las esposas no son nada comparadas con las que dejé sobre tu apetecible cuerpecito, Yuuri

—Levanta tu ruso trasero y busca la condenada llave, que yo apenas si puedo moverme por tu culpa —se quejó.

—¡Como ordene mi futuro esposo!

.

..

...

...

 _ **Hola! Gracias por leer este fanfic!**_

 ** _No quiero irme sin antes dar las gracias a todas las personitas lindas que me leyeron. ¡Sí a ti te hablo! Linda personita que me esta leyendo, muchas gracias. De verdad que me siento agradecida, este fic ha marcado un antes y un después en mi vida, gracias a el pude a conocer a muchas personitas hermosas que se han vuelto muy importantes para mi, también viví muchas situaciones que nunca creí posibles xD_**

 ** _Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, los llevare siempre en mi corazón 3_**

 ** _Y bueno, eso es todo, después de mucho tiempo puedo dar por finalizado este fic con el que me entretuve tanto xD Aunque voy a seguir escribiendo (aprovecho para promocionarme xD) tengo más fic en mi perfil por si les interesa, y sacaré más en un futuro cercano 7w7 También me pueden encontrar en Facebook como "Makka-chin"._**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir, me despido._**

 ** _Cambio y fuera._**


End file.
